Jurei
by Byakuya-boy
Summary: A Kawari folytatása
1. Chapter 1

**1. fejezet**

**July és Tom**

Már több mint két hónapja, hogy Németországba jöttünk, Oto-san munkája miatt. Még a tanítás nem kezdődött el, de sikerült a közelben találni egy japán iskolát. Nem is tudtam, hogy van ilyen Németországban. Mondjuk elég sok mindent nem tudtam még Németországról. Elég sokáig úgy tudtam, hogy Olaszországba költözünk, de az utolsó pillanatban közölték Oto-sannal, hogy Németországba jövünk. Annyi előnye volt, hogy németül legalább valamennyire tudok. Okaa-sannak egy régi mániája volt a nyelvtanulás, de persze nem az, ha ő tanult nyelvet, hanem ha a gyerekei, így Én is és Shun-chan is beszélünk vagy 4 nyelven. Nem perfektül, de legalább valamennyire. Úgy látszik igaza volt Okaa-sannak, amikor rákényszerített minket kiskorunkban. Shun-chan örült a legjobban annak, hogy Németországba jöttünk. Itt sokkal könnyebben tudja folytatni a teniszt. Állítólag itt a legjobb az oktatás. Ha ő mondja. Az biztos, hogy itt van egy korház, ahol teniszsérülteket ápolnak, persze csak ha igaz, hogy Tezuka tényleg itt regenerálódott és nem Hawaiin nyaralt. Nagyon vicces dolog elképzelni őt egy fűszoknyában és egy virágból készített nyaklánccal, ahogy nyomja három kókusz melltartós nő között a kéz és csípőrázást.

Miki-chan is hamar elfogadta az új környezetet. Nekik könnyebb volt, mert még fiatalok, de én nagyon rosszul viseltem, de persze az istenért se mutattam volna ki Oto-sanék előtt. Még a végén rosszul éreznék magukat emiatt. Szép lassan majd csak megszokom. A legnagyobb bajom az volt, hogy hiányoztak a barátaim. Csak fél évet töltöttem a Seishun Gakuenbe, de sokkal nehezebb volt elválni az ottani barátaimtól, mint amikor két év után otthagytam az azt megelőző iskolám. Furcsa. Pedig a kezdetekben utáltam azt az iskolát. Minden nap valami rossz dolog történt velem. De a sok rossz közben egy csomó olyan embert ismertem meg, akiket nagyon megszerettem. Hiányzik Ami-chan, a röplabda csapatom, a tenisz csapat és egy kicsit talán még Atobe is. Persze barátaim már itt is voltak. Tom és July, egy testvérpár, akik a szomszédjaim és a leendő osztálytársaim is voltak egyben. Hamar összebarátkoztam velük, mivel 10 évig ők is Japánban éltek.

Épp egy levél fölött ültem, amikor Okaa-san felszólt, hogy menjek le vacsorázni, mert megjött Oto-san a munkából. Úgysem volt ötletem, úgyhogy félreraktam és elindultam. Mikor leértem a család a nappaliban fogadott. Éreztem, hogy vacsorán kívül itt más is lesz.

- Mielőtt vacsorázunk, még beszélnem kell veletek. Üljetek le! Ma bejött hozzánk a nagyfőnök és közölte, hogy a hétvégén lesz egy céges buli, amire meghívott mindenkit családostul. Körbekérdezősködtem és illetlenség, ha az ember nem megy el.

- És pontosan milyen ez a céges buli? – érdeklődtem

- Hát… Olyan, ahol kötelező a frakk és az estélyi vagy báli ruha.

- Tehát egy bál lesz. – foglaltam össze

- Igen – bólintott Oto-san

- És mindenkinek kötelező menni?

- Nem kötelező, de nagyon ajánlott, legalább az első ilyen bálon. Én nem kötelezlek rá, de örülnék ha eljönnél.

Nem kötelez, csak érzelmileg zsarol.

- Rendben. – egyeztem bele nagylelkűen

- Köszönöm Naru-chan. Szombaton este lesz. Nem kell sokáig maradnunk.

- Hé. Minket meg se kérdeztek? Mért csak Nee-channak lehet választása? – háborodott fel Shun-chan

- Mert ő már elérte azt a kort, hogy dönthessen bizonyos ügyekben.

- Persze. – pufogott, de senkit sem hatott meg.

- Nem akarok akadékoskodni, de van még egy apró probléma.

- Mi?

- A ruha. Nekem nincs se estélyim, se báli ruhám.

- Holnap veszek egyet. – legyintett Okaa-san

- Rendben. – bólintottam – Mehetek?

- Persze – mondta meglepetten Oto-san

Mindenki azt várta tőlem, hogy elkezdek hisztizni, hogy én biztos nem megyek, vagy belekötök mindenbe, de nem. Nem azért mert tetszett a dolog, hanem egyszerűen nem volt kedvem hozzá. Az utóbbi időben az elveim mintha megfakultak volna. Egyszerűen nem volt kedvem kiállni értük. Mondjuk régen sem volt sok értelme, de legalább magamnak be tudtam adni, hogy igenis azt teszem, amit én akarok. Most egyszerűen csak felkullogtam a szobámba és tudomásul vettem, hogy a hétvégén kiöltözöm és elmegyek egy bálba. Rádőltem az ágyamra és néztem a plafont. Próbáltam összeszedni a gondolataimat, de a fejemben csak a nagy büdös nihil volt. Végül elnyomott az álom. Ennyit a vacsoráról.

Arra ébredtem, hogy valami zenél. Kis időbe tellett, de végül rájöttem, hogy a mobilom az. Kitartó volt a hívó, mert megvárta még megkeresem a telefont és felveszem.

- Igen? – ásítottam

- Naru-chan! Már azt hittem fel sem veszed. Mit csináltál? – hadarta egy ismerős hang

- Ki az? – kérdeztem álmos hangon

- Hogy ki az? – visszhangozta döbbenten – Ilyen hamar elfelejtettél? Ez nagyon fáj!

- Eiji?

- Hát mégis csak felismersz?

- Most ébredtem. – hoztam fel mentségként

- Tényleg? Pedig Oishi azt mondta, hogy még csak délután van nálatok.

- Igen, de… Mindegy! Inkább mesélj! Mi van veletek?

- Tippelj ki nyerte a Nationalt!

- Hmmm… Atobe?

- Neeeem. – mondta és közben valószínűleg rázta a fejét, mert egyszer erősödött, egyszer pedig elhalkult a hangja

- Jaj, csak nem ti? – játszottam a meglepetett

- De!

- Akkor gratulálok.

- Köszi. És nálad mi a helyzet?

- Itt nem történt semmi említésre méltó.

- Hogy megy a röplabda?

- Jól! – hazudtam

Mióta Németországba jöttem, azóta nem játszottam. Nem azért, mert nem volt rá lehetőségem, hanem mert egyszerűen kedvem nem volt. Még két napja sem volt, hogy megjöttem, amikor Oto-san közölte, hogy tudna nekem egy csapatot, de visszautasítottam, azzal az ürüggyel, hogy kicsit pihenni akarok, majd utána keresek egy csapatot. Talán majd keresek is, ha úgy érzem, hogy újra akarok játszani, de egyelőre nem érzem úgy.

Eiji mesélt még egy kicsit az ottaniakról. Beszéltem még Momoval és Oishivel is, akik ott voltak mellette. Állítólag Echizen is ott volt, de ő nem akart beszélni velem. Nem is mintha lenne miről. Majd letettük. A beszélgetés után csak még jobban letargiába estem. Hiányzott a régi életem, még ha kicsit zsúfoltabb és nehezebb is volt néha, mint szerettem volna.

Már épp megint visszaaludtam volna, amikor újra megcsörrent a telefonom. July hívott. Afelől érdeklődött, hogy zavarna-e ha most átugranának Tommal. Gyorsan raktam egy kis rendet a szobámba, ami abból állt, hogy minden holmit, ami szanaszét hevert a szobába behajítottam a szekrénybe. Ez is egy új szokásom volt. Pontosabban csak olyan kedvtelen voltam, hogy már a régi rendmániám is jócskán megfakult. Amikor hallottam, hogy csöngetnek nem mentem le, mert tudtam, hogy Okaa-san úgyis beengedi őket. Fél perc múlva kopogtattak is az ajtómon.

- Szabad! – mondtam az asztalomnál ülve

- Szia Naru. – köszönt July

- Szia… – fordultam meg – Hol van Tom? – kérdeztem, amikor megláttam, hogy egyedül van

July körülbelül velem egy magas volt. Szőke és kékszemű- Igazi német gyöngyszem. Leszámítva azt az apróságot, hogy származását tekintve félig amerikai, félig pedig angol volt. Tom néhány centivel volt magasabb nála, de egyébként bárki megmondta volna első ránézésre, hogy testvérek. Neki is kék szemei voltak és rövid szőke haja, ami általában a szeme elé lógott és állandóan azt igazgatta. Gondolom úgy érezte menő dolog.

- Az öcséddel beszélget. Mindjárt jön ő is. – legyintett, majd izgatottan témát váltott – Hallottam, hogy te is jössz az e hétvégi bálra.

- Aha – reagáltam minden lelkesedés nélkül

- Ez tök jó! Nekem ez már a második bálom lesz. Az előzőn halálra untam magam.

- Ne reménykedj benne, hogy nagy társaság leszek. Nincs sok kedvem az egészhez.

- Pont ezért örülök. Ha te ott hozod a szokásos negatív világszemléletedet és minden szegény halandónak beszólogatsz, akkor nagyon jól fogok szórakozni.

- Örülök, hogy szórakoztat a személyiségem egyedisége.

- Nem maga a személyiséged egyedisége, hanem ahogy ezt az egyedi személyiséget a külvilággal megosztod.

- Úgy érzem, hogy te gúnyt űzöl a lelki világomból.

- Tévedsz. Te űzöl gúnyt a külvilágból.

- Most pedig már úgy érzem, hogy ez a beszélgetés kezd kicsúszni a kezeim közül.

- Ebben egyetértünk. Szóval mit veszel fel a bálra? – váltott témát hirtelen

- Nem tudom. Majd Okaa-san vesz valamit.

- Meglepődtem volna, ha nem ezt mondod.

- Nyugodtan hívj igénytelennek, nem sértődök meg.

- Rendben – mosolyodott el, de nem mondta ki – Remélem, a bálon találsz magadnak egy fiút végre. Jót tenne neked. Nem lennél állandóan ilyen… morci.

- Nem vagyok morci. Egyszerűen csak nem szeretem a világot.

- Szeretem a gondolkodásodat. Utálod a világot, amiben élsz. Ilyen hozzáállással, hogyan voltak barátaid japánban? Vagy egyáltalán voltak?

- Ti is barátkoztok velem. Amúgy pedig még mindig jobb a világot utálni, mint saját magamat. – vontam vállat

- Ez igaz! – húzta el a száját

- Tökéletes végszó, úgyhogy mi lenne, ha ennek tiszteletére leszállnánk az én rendhagyó lelki világomról és más témát választanánk?

- Ha szeretnéd.

- Szeretném!

- Rendben.

Itt jött volna a kínos csend fázis, hacsak nem kopogtattak volna a szobám ajtaján.

- Szabad! – mondtam fellélegezve

- Hello! – dugta be a fejét Tom

- Szia!

- Valamibe belegázoltam? – kérdezte Tom húga arcát látva

- Nem igazán. – válaszoltam

- Biztos?

- Persze! – legyintettem – Amúgy, hogy vagy Thomas? – érdeklődtem kedvesen

- Jól gondolom, hogy minél többször kélek meg rá, hogy ne hívj így te annál többször fogsz így hívni?

- Jól! – nyugtattam meg

- Akkor, köszi, megvagyok! Hallom te is jössz a bálra.

- Itt milyen gyorsan terjednek a hírek.

- Táncolsz majd velem? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Nem táncolok! – jelentettem ki határozottan

- Ne csináld már! Eskü nem lépek a lábadra. Tudok táncolni.

- Nem táncolok! – ismételtem magamat

- Tudjuk, te semmit sem csinálsz. – szólt közbe July is

- Sajnos nem értem mire célzol. – reagáltam színtelen hangon

- Dehogynem. Mióta itt vagy, nem csinálsz semmit. A szüleid mesélték, hogy japánban sportoltál és állandóan eljárkáltál a barátaiddal. Most ha rá akarunk venni valamire, egyből mentegetőzöl, vagy egyszerűen csak közlöd, hogy nincs kedved hozzá. Vajon mért van ez?

- Ha jól sejtem, van egy elméleted, hogy mért.

- Igen.

- Nos?

- Mert úgy érzed, azzal, hogy ide költöztetek ellopták az otthonod, a barátaid, az életed. Haragszol az egész világra, mert így kiszúrtak veled. Tudom, mit érzel. Én ugyanezt gondoltam még az elején. De aztán rájöttem, hogy itt is tudok legalább olyan életet élni, mint ott.

- Ez mind szép és jó. És még talán némiképp igaz is, de nem ez minden problémám. Ezzel talán együtt is tudnék élni.

- Hát akkor meséld el, mi van még. Hátha tudunk segíteni.

- Ezt nem tudom szavakba önteni. – mosolyogtam keserűen

- Ez hülye duma. Nem gondolod, ugye te se hogy bevesszük?

- Igazad van. Inkább nem szeretném szavakba önteni. Még nem. Talán majd egyszer.

- Ez már egy elfogadhatóbb érv.

- Hogy ti is megnyugodjatok, azt megígérhetem, hogy megpróbálok emberibben viselkedni. És nem mondom mindenre azt, hogy nincs hozzá kedvem.

- Rendben! Kezdjük úgy, hogy táncolsz velem a bálon. – vigyorodott el Tom

- A tánc az egyedüli kivétel. Bármi mást vállalok.

- Csak nem az a gond, hogy nem tudsz táncolni? – kérdezte még szélesebb vigyorral

- De! – vágtam rá gyorsan

- Rendben, de még szavadon fogunk.

- Majd meglátjuk – mosolyodtam el halványan

Másnap Okaa-san egy gyönyörű báli ruhával állított haza. Fültanuk előtt soha nem vallottam volna be, hogy mennyire örülök, hogy egy ilyet felvehetek, de így volt. Kiskoromban rengeteget álmodoztam egy ilyen ruháról. Olyan akartam lenni mindig is, mint egy hercegkisasszony. És vártam a szőke hercegemre. Végül nem lettem hercegkisasszony. A szőke hercegem pedig csak egy mogorva barna hajú kispolgár lett, aki olyan magasról tojik a fejemre, amilyen magasról csak engedi a légkör. Ennyit a mesékről.

A ruhám sötétkék volt, hatalmas harangozó abronccsal. A felső szoknya tiszta selyem szolid virágmintákkal, amik bizonyos megvilágításban csillogtak. A felső része pánt nélküli volt, így kicsit szorított, de azért még az elviselhető mértékben.

Shun-chan nem igazán értékelte a frakkot, de végül némi anyai unszolásra beletörődött. Választása nem sok volt. Miki-chan oda volt a ruhájáért. Rózsaszín volt és fodros. A legtöbb kislány oda van az ilyenekért. Bár vannak kivételek. Engem Okaa-san utoljára öt éves koromban próbált utcára kivinni rózsaszín ruhába, de addig hisztiztem még nem egy kékre cseréltük. Mindig is utáltam a rózsaszínt, mivel minden velem egykorú lány abban járkált. Így én azért sem voltam hajlandó ugyanolyan színű ruhában járni, mint ők. Most már nem érdekelnek az ilyen dolgok, de azért kék maradt a kedvenc színem.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. fejezet**

**A bál**

A bál napjának délutánján Okaa-san már nagyon ideges volt. Felöltöztette Miki-chant, azután rendbe tette Shun-chant is, akinek néhány óra alatt feltűnően sokat romlott az öltözködési képessége. Ezután ő maga is felöltözött. Én öltözhettem egyedül. Hát nem nagyszerű? De azért nem bírta ki, hogy ne jöjjön be a szobámba megigazítani a ruhám itt-ott.

- Valamit kéne kezdeni a hajaddal is. – mért végig, majd leültetett és nekilátott

- Okaa-san ez már túl szoros. – nyögtem fájdalmasan, miközben épp a kontyom igazgatta

- Kibírod! – mondta, majd húzott rajta még egyet, mire én hangosan felszisszentem – Így jó! – nyugtázta elégedetten, ahogy a tükörben nézett – De valami még hiányzik – húzta össze végül a szemöldökét – Várj egy percet, mindjárt jövök – viharzott ki az ajtón

Megfontoltam a szökés gondolatát, de letettem róla hamar, mert magas sarkúban a szobám ajtajáig sem jutnék el, mire visszaérne. Ezen kívül a fájdalomtól a szemembe szökő könnyek is rontották a kilátásaimat.

Igazam is lett. Okaa-san olyan gyorsan visszaért, hogy talán felállni sem lett volna időm.

- Itt vagyok! – mosolygott szélesen

- Ez nem jó így Okaa-san. – mondtam a hajamat babrálva

- Ne tedd tönkre! – csapott a kezemre

- De nagyon fáj! – hisztiztem

- Rendben. Kicsit engedek rajta.

- Köszönöm, így már sokkal jobb. – hálálkodtam megkönnyebbülve, mikor végzett

- Tessék. – nyújtott át egy dobozt

- Mi ez? – kérdeztem gyanakodva

- Nézd meg!

Tettem, amit mondott. Kinyitottam a dobozt. Egy meseszép nyaklánc és hozzáillő fülbevalók voltak benne.

- Ez honnan van? – húztam végi az ujjam a nyakláncon

- Apádtól kaptam még mikor udvarolt nekem. Valószínűleg lopta valakitől, de attól függetlenül nagyon szép és remekül állna neked. Ezért gondoltam neked adom.

- Köszönöm, de nem kell. – ráztam meg a fejem

- Ne azt nézd, hogy kitől van.

- Nem azért. Nekem van sajátom. – mondtam, miközben elővettem, amiket Tezukától kaptam

- Ezek honnan vannak? – esett le Okaa-san álla

- Ajándékba kaptam.

- Ez a nyaklánc tökéletesen olyan, mint amilyen nekem is volt.

- Tudom. – bólogattam

- De kitől?

- Egy barátomtól.

- De…

- Bekapcsolnád? – szakítottam félbe

Mikor már a nyaklánc és a fülbevaló is a helyén volt Okaa-san még egy kicsit kisminkelte az arcomat majd maga felé fordított.

- Gyönyörű vagy! – nézett végig rajtam – Gyakrabban kéne kiöltöznöd.

- Persze. – hagytam rá szórakozottan

Miután Okaa-san kiment újra a tükör felé fordultam. Végighúztam az ujjamat a Tezukától kapott nyakláncon. Hiányzott. Hiányozott ő is és a többiek is, de Julynak igaza van. Itt is lehet élni és én megígértem, hogy megpróbálok. Tehát akkor így is teszek. Legalábbis amíg megy.

Első ránézésre a bál olyan volt, mint amilyenre számítottam. Unalmas. Újra próbálkoztam, de másodikra is ugyan olyan unalmasnak tűnt az egész. Igazából még sosem voltam bálon, de legalább ilyen unalmasnak képzeltem mindig is. Az egyetlen dolog, ami boldogított az a ruhám volt. Imádtam benne, ahogy a szoknya kilengett minden lépésemnél. Körülnéztem a teremben. Nagyrészt középkorú férfiak és nők beszélgettek pohárral a kezükben, volt néhány elvetemült pár, akik a táncparketten forgatták egymást. Gyerekeket vagy fiatalokat csak elvétve látott egyet-egyet az ember. Vagy ők később érkeznek vagy van egy saját kis találkozó helyük, amiről én nem tudok. Nem mintha túl sok kedvem lenne velük cseverészni.

Oto-san úgy döntött körbejár és üdvözli a munkatársait, Okaa-san pedig vele tartott és vitte Miki-chant is. Ketten maradtunk Shun-channal, de nem sokáig, mert megjelent egy öreg nő és felkérte táncolni. Itt ez a fiatal fiuk végzete. Kinézi őket magának egy banya és felcipeli a táncparkettre. Szegény Shun-chan pedig nem tehet semmit, mert ezek a nők Oto-san főnökeinek feleségei, és otthon meg lett fenyegetve, hogy kedvesnek kell lennie mindenkivel, különben a következő három hónapban nem hagyhatja el a szobáját.

Mivel egyedül maradtam jobbnak láttam, ha kicsit távolabb megyek a táncparkettől, hátha valakinek egy olyan borzalmas ötlete támad, hogy felkér, még itt állok. A terem egyik eldugott sarkában kerestem magamnak egy széket és leültem. Már alig vártam, hogy July és Tom megérkezzen. Nem mintha az feldobná a partit, de legalább nem kéne egyedül itt szobroznom.

Sajnos a tervem nem vált be. Ilyen távol a táncparkettől is megtalált, néhány táncolni vágyó férfi. Mivel engem Oto-san nem igazán tudott megfenyegetni, meg inkább nem is mert, nehogy meggondoljam magam, így megtehettem azt, hogy visszautasítottam a felkéréseket. De udvarias voltam.

Már épp azon gondolkoztam kimenekülök a teraszra, sőt már fel is álltam, amikor valaki a hátam mögé lépett és nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felkérjen táncolni. A tuskó. Nem tudja, hogy ezt szemből szokás? Felvettem a legártatlanabb mosolyomat és felé fordultam, de ahogy megláttam ki az, egyből le is fagyott a mosoly az arcomról.

- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem döbbent arccal

- Nem mintha sok közöd lenne hozzá, de lásd, ma jó hangulatban vagyok, így válaszolok. Az Atobe családnak komoly érdekeltsége van ebben a cégben. A kezemet viszont nem fogom örökké tartani. – mondta szemrehányóan az Ego-Boucho

Elfogadtam a kezét, ő pedig a táncparkettre vezetett.

- Milyen Németország? – kérdezte már tánc közben

- Elviselhető. – vontam vállat

- És milyen Tezuka nélkül?

- Nem fogod elhinni Atobe, de én veled ellentétben tudok élni nélküle is.

- Na persze!

- Mégis mit vársz? Hogy azt mondjam, hogy iszonyatosan hiányzik és beleörülök, hogy nem maradhattam ott vele?

- Valami ilyesmire gondoltam. – mondta és megpörgetett úgy, hogy Tezukával találjam szembe magam

- Szia! – köszönt

- Szia! – köszöntem el és hagytam faképnél

Olyan gyorsan tipegtem vissza a sarkomba, amilyen gyorsan csak engedte a magas sarkú a lábamon. Tezuka pedig jött utánam.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdeztem kétségbeesetten. Ki találta ki ezt a hülye cipőt? Még menekülni sem lehet benne.

- Beszélgetni.

Megtorpantam. Egyszer úgyis utolérne. És mégiscsak jobb úgy, hogy a saját lábamon állok, mert ha huzamosabb ideig loholok ebben a cipőben tuti az lesz a vége, hogy elnyalok.

Összefontam a karjaim magam előtt és felé fordultam.

- Hallgatlak.

- Hogy vagy?

- Jól.

- Milyen itt?

- Hallottál mindent, amit Atobéval beszéltem? – kérdeztem élesen

- Hallottam. – bólintott

- Akkor erre a kérdésre tudod a választ.

- Már megint dühös vagy rám. – vonta le a következtetést

- Nem vagyok dühös rád. Nekem ilyen a természetem.

- Atobéval mégis tudtál normálisan beszélgetni.

- Mond! Mit keresel itt? – fakadtam ki

- Volt meghívóm! – emelt fel az egyik kezében egy borítékot

- Úgy értem mért jöttél Németországba?

- Ennyire zavar, hogy itt vagyok?

- Nem zavar. – motyogtam – Viszont, ha megbocsátasz, most egy kis levegőre van szükségem. – mondtam égő arccal. Mire nem jó a smink?

- Elkísérhetlek?

- Felőlem – vontam vállat

Tezuka lovagiasan felém nyújtotta a karját, én pedig elfogadtam. Kisétáltunk a teraszra, ahol az enyelgő párocskák között még inkább zavarban éreztem magamat.

- És meddig maradtok? – kérdeztem csevegő hangon, de rák vörösen

- Atobe csak a hétvégére jött.

- És te?

- Én még nem tudom pontosan, de úgy tervezem, hogy 2-3 évet mindenképp maradok. Hosszabb-rövidebb megszakításokkal.

Felkaptam a fejemet.

- Bocsáss meg. Nem értettem pontosan. 2-3 mi?

- Év. – ismételte

- Év? – kérdeztem hitetlenkedve

- Azt mondtam.

- De… – leesett az állam. Nem tudtam erre mit mondani

- Itt fogok Németországban teniszezni, mint profi.

- És a suli?

- Köszönöm a gratulációt. Amúgy be tudom itt is fejezni az iskolát.

- És a csapatod? Mi van Oishivel, Eijivel, Echizennel és a többiekkel?

- Jól vannak.

- Te most bosszantani akarsz?

- Távol álljon tőlem.

- Szóval akkor maradsz egy darabig. – összegeztem

- Úgy néz ki.

- Hát, minden esetre gratulálok.

- Köszi. Táncolunk?

- Nem szívesen. – húztam el a számat

- Akkor menjünk! – hagyta figyelmen kívül a válaszomat

Megragadt a kezemet és bevonszolt maga után a terembe.

- Komolyan mondtam, hogy nem. – próbálkoztam még egyszer, de nem érdekelte – Mióta vagy te ilyen szociális? – érdeklődtem

- Mióta nincsenek szemtanuk.

- Úristen! Megismerhetem Tezuka Kunimitsu világos oldalát?

- Világos?

- Igen, mivel a legtöbb emberrel ellentétben, te a sötét oldaladat mutatod kifelé.

- Pont te beszélsz? Amúgy pedig miben ütközik ki?

- Mármint, hogy az a sötét oldalad?

- Igen.

- Például az igazi Tezuka általában nem táncol, és nem beszél, meg hasonlók.

- Szoktam beszélni.

- Persze! – hagytam rá

Annyival másabb volt így. Tezuka itt marad. Visszakapom a régi életem egy részét. Az ő hiánya volt az, amit eddig nyomta a szívemet, és amit nem akartam Julynak elmondani. Reménykedtem, hogy majd elmúlik és így is lett, csak nem pont, úgy ahogy gondoltam. De ez sokkal jobb. El is mosolyodtam a gondolatra, hogy újra mindennap láthatom Tezukát.

- Minek örülsz ennyire? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Tezuka – felnéztem a szemébe – Én… – kezdtem volna bele, de félbeszakítottak

- Szabad? – jelent meg Tom a semmiből

Tezuka pedig átadott. Tom is pont megtalálta az időpontot mikor nem kellett volna megjelennie.

- Szia Naru!

- Szia!

- Azt hittem nem táncolsz. – mondta vigyorogva

- Én is.

- Szóval?

- Szóval? – kérdeztem vissza

- Ki volt ez?

- Egy barátom.

- Egy egyszerű barát nem tud rávenni arra, hogy táncolj. – célzott magára

- Ő se rávett. Inkább rákényszerített.

- Na persze. De ha nem akarod elmondani, akkor nem kényszerítelek.

- Ő az, amit a minap nem akartam szavakba önteni. – sóhajtottam lemondóan

- Tényleg? – nézett utána – Meg kell ismernem.

- Minek? – kérdeztem riadtan

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy milyen ember az, akinek sikerült elcsavarnia a fejedet. Tényleg. Biztos, hogy ember? Nem valami szupermen?

- Ember. És szeretném, hogy amit most mondtam, azt nem tudná meg se Tezuka, se senki más. Talán July.

- Rendben, de ki az a Tezuka.

- Hát Ő.

- Áh szóval, Ő. – vigyorgott kajánul – Nagy Ő-vel?

- Tom most őszinte leszek. A jelenlegi lelki állapotomban, nem hezitálnék sokat, ha arra kerülne a sor, hogy megöljelek.

- Tehát a Tezuka téma, tabu? – kérdezte kissé meglepve a stílusomtól

- Egyelőre. Még fel kell dolgoznom.

- Szóval, akkor nem tudsz táncolni, mi?

- Tudok, csak nem szeretek. Úgyhogy most abba is hagyhatnánk. Keressük meg inkább Julyt.

- Ahogy óhajtod.

Nem tartott sokáig megtalálni. Tom tudta, hogy hova kell menni. Nem tudom, hogy azért, mert előre megbeszélték hol lesz, vagy csak mivel ikrek megérezte merre van a húga, de szerintem inkább az első verzió nyert.

- Szia Naru! – köszönt széles vigyorral, amikor odaléptünk hozzá

- Szia!

- Én megyek, hozok inni. Ti is kértek? – szólalt meg Tom

- Igen, köszi. – válaszolta July

- És te Naru?

- Jöhet, csak ne legyen benne semmi alkohol.

- Értettem.

- Késtetek. – fordultam July felé, miután Tom elment

- De látom el tudtad ütni az időt.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. – játszottam meg magam

- Ne szórakozz. Ki volt az a helyes srác, akivel táncoltál?

- Tomnak hívják és amúgy az öcséd.

- Szóval ki volt az?

- Tezukának hívják…

- És mellékesen Ő az, akibe Naru szerelmes. – jelent meg ismét Tom, immáron három pohárral a kezében

- Ez jó gyors volt.

- Áh! Szóval miatta voltál eddig ilyen rosszkedvű.

- Szálljatok le rólam.

- És most utánad jött, hogy megszöktessen?

- Nem.

- Nem az a romantikus fajta?

- Tezuka nem romantikus fajta, de még ha az lenne, akkor is csak barátok vagyunk.

- Szóval nem is tudja?

- Nem. És nem is fogja megtudni. Rendben? – kérdeztem élesen

- Rendben. De azért bemutathatnál minket neki.

- Nem tudom, hol van. – válaszoltam kitérően

- Az nem gond, mert én igen. Ott beszélget a barátjával, akit remélem, szintén ismersz. – mutatott mögém

Hátrafordultam. Tezuka és Atobe tényleg ott beszélgettek.

- Igen, sajnos őt is ismerem.

- Sajnos?

- Erről inkább ne beszéljünk.

- Felőlem. Inkább mutass be.

- Majd.

- De…

- Magadtól is odamehetsz.

- Hú, de undok lettél. – puffogott

- Ez van! – mondtam cseppet sem kedvesen

Ezen July meg is sértődött és magunkra hagyott.

- Utána megyek. – mondta Tom és ő is lelépett

Nem akartam megbántani, de egyszerűen nem akartam odamenni Tezukáékhoz. Most még nem nőttem fel a feladathoz. Viszont így egyedül maradtam. Tezukáék felé pillantottam. Már egy kisebb társaság gyűlt össze náluk. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre Shun-chan is ott állt már velük. Mit keres ott? Nem, akkor sem megyek oda. Inkább úgy döntöttem, hogy July után megyek én és elmagyarázom neki a helyzetet. Alig tettem pár lépést, amikor valaki elállta az utamat. Felnéztem rá. Egy 18-20 év körüli srác volt. Jó képű, és az arcára volt írva az önbizalom.

- Szia! – köszönt

- Szia! – viszonoztam

- Nincs kedved táncolni? – villantott rám egy harminckét fogas mosolyt

- Nincs. – mondtam és kikerültem

- Úgysem, ha megígérem, hogy nem nyomulok rád? – szegődött a nyomomba

- Úgysem.

- Szeretnék beszélni veled.

- Miről?

- Gondoltam majd tánc közben kitérek arra is. – mosolyodott el újra és a kezét nyújtotta

Elnéztem a válla fölött. Pont ott álltak Atobéék, Tezuka pedig minket nézett, úgyhogy elfogadtam a felkérést. És ezen az estén immár harmadszor sétáltam a táncparkettre, legjobb meggyőződésem ellenére.

- Nos? – kérdeztem már tánc közben

- A segítségedre volna szükségem.

- Igen? És mégis miben? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Ennél a cégnél dolgozom, de nem igazán akarnak észrevenni, mivel még túl fiatal vagyok.

- Sajnálom, de szerintem rossz emberhez fordultál. – próbáltam otthagyni, de nem engedett

- Láttam, hogy ismered Atobe Keigot.

- Ismerem, de nem vagyunk túl jóban.

- De Tezuka Kunimitsuval jóban vagy.

- Ez pedig még nem bizonyított. Viszont, mi lenne, ha végre nyíltan kimondanád, hogy mit akarsz?

- Azt akarom megtudni, hogy el tudnád-e intézni nekem Tezukánál, hogy Atobe felfigyeljen rám.

- Hát mért nem ezzel kezdted. Erre az unalmas bevezető nélkül is tudtam volna válaszolni.

- Tehát?

- Nem tudnám elintézni! – mondtam őszintén – Én nem tudom pontosan milyen kapcsolatban áll Atobe és Tezuka, de én egyikükkel sem vagyok olyan szinten, hogy ilyen szívességeket kérjek. Tezuka egyszerűen egy régi osztálytársam. Amúgy is csak fél évet jártunk egy osztályba még japánban. Atobéval pedig még távolabbi a kapcsolatunk.

- Légy szíves! Kérhetsz bármit cserébe.

- Tényleg ne…

- Kérlek! – szakított félbe

- Bármit kérhetek?

- Bármit!

- Akkor kérlek, hagyj békén. – hagytam faképnél

Ahogy lemenekültem ismét a táncparkettről Oto-sannal és Miki-channal futottam össze.

- Naru-chan! Jól szórakozol?

- Remekül. – sandítottam a srác felé

- Nee-chan beszélhetnénk egy percre? – vont félre a húgom

- Persze. – néztem kérdőn Oto-sanra, de ő vállat vont

- Én megmondtam. – vigyorodott el

- És ugyan mit? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Hogy össze van kötve az életetek.

- Kivel?

- Onii-channal.

Ha jól sejtem Tezukára célzott.

- Ez csak egy vélet...

- Egy véletlen? Legutóbb is ezt mondtad. És azt is, hogy az egyetlen közös bennetek, hogy ugyan abban az iskolában fogtok vizsgázni.

- Hát már ez se közös bennünk.

- Onee-chan hisz utánad jött Németországba.

- Nem utánam jött. – gondolom

Amúgy is egy négy éves kislány honnan veszi az ilyen szövegeket?

- Akkor mégiscsak a sors akarja, hogy együttlegyetek.

Most hogy győzzön meg az ember egy gyereket, akinek ilyen jó érvei vannak? Inkább lemondóan sóhajtottam és visszasétáltunk Oto-sanhoz.

- Naru-chan tudod, hogy kivel táncoltál az előbb? – kérdezte boldogan, amikor visszaértem

- Fogalmam sincs.

- Az egyik tulajdonos fiával és egyébként…

- Az egyik tulajdonosé? – kérdeztem döbbenten

- Igen. – bólogatott

- Bocsáss meg, de van egy kis elintézni valóm. – hagytam magára és Atobe felé vettem az irányt

Mire odaértem hozzájuk már csak hárman voltak. Tezuka, Atobe és Shun-chan. Örültem is neki, mert nem akartam idegeneket fültanúnak.

- Áh Naru-chan! – üdvözölt Atobe – Milyen a parti?

- Egyszerűen remek! – mondtam némi iróniával a hangomban

- Láttam, hogy megismerkedtél Daviddal is.

- Hogy kivel? – értetlenkedtem

- Akivel az imént táncoltál. – világosított fel Tezuka

- Ja hogy vele. Volt szerencsém. Atobe! Mennyire ismered te ezt a Davidet?

- Épp csak hallásból. Személyesen még nem találkoztam vele.

- Szerintem ő szeretne téged megismerni.

- Ezt mégis mire alapozod?

Elmeséltem neki, hogy mégis milyen indokkal kért fel az előbb táncolni. Atobe a hallottak alapján kicsit elgondolkozott végül megszólalt.

- Szerintem nem az volt a célja, hogy engem megismerjen. Inkább az, hogy megtudja milyen a kapcsolatod Tezukával.

- És mégis mért érdekelné, hogy milyen a kapcsolatom Tezukával?

- Mert erre még senki sem kapott választ. – kotyogott közbe Shun-chan

- Fogd be! – mondtam dühösen, majd kérdőn Atobéra néztem

- David Forrest történetesen Tezuka egyik legnagyobb riválisának tartja magát.

- Tartja magát?

- Én személy szerint nem hiszek abban a fene nagy tehetségében.

- És mégis milyen téren?

- Tenisz.

- Gondolhattam volna. – húztam el a számat

- Mire célzol?

- Hát férfiaknál a rivalizálásra nem sok variáció van. Sport, tanulmányok, munka vagy magánélet, ha értitek, mire célzok. – nem válaszoltak, úgyhogy értették, kivéve Shun-chant, de neki még nem is kell értenie. A munkát és a tanulást kizárnám, már csak a korkülönbség miatt is.

- És a magánélet? – érdeklődött Atobe

- Valahogy nem hiszem, hogy hasonló lenne az ízlésük. – néztem Tezukára, hátha nem akar egyetérteni, de ő nem reagált

- Én ebben nem lennék olyan biztos. – jelent meg David

Hurrá! Odafordultam ő pedig rám kacsintott.

- Történt valami a szemeddel? – kérdeztem ártatlanul

- Szerintem az amerikaiaknál ez egy udvarlási forma Naru-chan. – világosított fel kedvesen Atobe

- Ó… Hát ez kedves tőled… köszönöm. – mosolyogtam Davidre, akinek ráfagyott a mosoly az arcára. Valószínűleg számított a visszautasításra, de arra nem, hogy Atobéval közösen kigúnyoljuk. Mondjuk erre én sem számítottam. Én azt hittem majd egyedül gúnyolom ki. De ez így jobb volt. Shun-channak el kellett fordulni, hogy ne lássa David, ahogy nevet. Hát nem tapintatos az én kisöcsém?

- Zavarna titeket, ha csatlakoznék hozzátok? – érdeklődött még mindig kicsit zavartan

- Engem zavarna. – válaszolta őszintén Atobe

Engem is, de én nem lehettem őszinte. Oto-san állásába is kerülhetne. Én inkább maradok a finomabb élcelődésnél.

- Hát akkor megyek is. – mondta majd felém fordult – Narumi, neked nincs kedved kicsit beszélgetni?

- Az előbb beszélgettünk.

- Kérlek!

Épp el akartam küldeni, amikor Tezuka szinte észrevétlenül a hátamhoz ért.

- Rendben – egyeztem bele végül.

Nyújtotta a kezét, de nem fogadtam el. Inkább elsétáltam, ő pedig követett. Hallótávolságon kívül megálltam és felé fordultam.

- Miről szeretnél beszélni?

- Kérsz valamit inni?

- Nem. Szóval? – sürgettem

- Mesélj magadról?

- Tessék? – ült ki az őszinte megdöbbenés az arcomra

- Szeretnék többet megtudni rólad.

- Minek?

- Mert tetszel és szeretnélek jobban megismerni. – mondta nyíltan

- Ez most komoly?

- Igen az. – mondta és kivillantotta az ellenállhatatlan mosolyát. Hát nem volt nehéz ellenállnom neki. – De ha gondolod, kezdem én! – ajánlotta fel, de én meg se tudtam szólalni. A hallgatásomat beleegyezésnek vette, úgyhogy beszélni kezdett.

Kezdett bennem forrni a düh, hogy Tezuka belerángatott ebbe. Bár biztos, hogy ezt akarta? Hisz nem mondta ki. De én akkor úgy értelmeztem. Egyáltalán ő ért a hátamhoz? Az is lehet, hogy senki sem volt egyszerűen csak képzeltem.

David megállás nélkül ontotta magából a szavakat. Végighallgattam az egész élettörténetét, a politikai hovatartozását, és azt hogy miket szeret, és hogy miket utál. Engem ez az egész nagyon hidegen hagyott. Sokkal jobban foglalkoztatott az a gondolat, hogy mit fogok Tezukával művelni, ha tényleg ő vett rá erre. Ha nem, akkor is le kell vezetnem valakin a dühömet és erre ő a legtökéletesebb.

- Szóval most te jössz. – ért mondandója végére

- Hát nekem lassan már vissza kéne mennem az öcsémhez – mentettem ki magamat

- Rendben, de mi lenne, ha valamelyik nap elhívnálak randira.

- Hát ezt majd megbeszéljük akkor, amikor elhívsz.

- Mi lenne akkor, ha most elhívnálak?

- Most pont nincs időm rá, de majd valamikor szerintem úgyis összefutunk. Hello! – hagytam gyorsan faképnél

Három imát mondtam el magamban, hogy ilyen könnyen sikerült elszabadulnom. Mire visszaértem a fiukhoz, az öcsémnek már hűlt helye volt.

- Hol van Shun-chan?

- Hazament. – válaszolta Tezuka

- Haza?

- Igen.

- De hogy?

- A szüleid hazavitték. – szólt közbe Atobe is

- Engem pedig itt hagytak? – ijedtem meg

- Én mondtam nekik, hogy nyugodtan menjenek, mert neked dolgod van.

- Ez kedves tőled, de most hogy jutok haza?

- Majd én hazaviszlek. – legyintett Atobe – Inkább arról beszélj mit akart David?

- Jó, hogy eszembe jutattad! – kaptam fel a fejem majd Tezukához fordultam. – Nagyon sokkal jössz. Az elmúlt 20 percben végighallgattam az egész élettörténetét. Már többet tudok róla, mint saját magamról. Végig magáról áradozott. Például azt tudtátok, hogy utálja a krumplipürét? Nem? Látjátok én már ezt is tudom. Sőt még randira is el akar majd hívni. Tezuka, ha el kell rá mennem, én tényleg megöllek.

- Én csak egy utalást tettem arra, hogy beszélhetnél vele. De azt nem kértem, hogy csábítsd is el.

- Tezuka! – emeltem fel a hangomat

- Rendben megoldom majd, ha ott leszek épp. De csak egy feltétellel.

- És mi lenne az?

- Ha utána nem panaszkodsz.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Megoldjam vagy se?

- Rendben! Megígérem, hogy nem panaszkodom.

- És nem is akadsz ki!

- Min akadnék ki? – kérdeztem gyanakodva, de Tezuka nem tudott válaszolni. Bár szerintem nem is akart.

- Hello! – lépett jobbról mellém July

- Üdv! – jelent meg a balomon Tom

Julyra néztem, aki jelentőségteljes pillantással közölte, hogy itt az ideje, hogy bemutassam Tezukáéknak.

- July és Tom Harris, Atobe Keigo és Tezuka Kunimitsu. – mutattam be mindenkit mindenkinek

- Örvendek! – rázott mosolyogva kezet July Atobéval

- Hello, én vagyok Naru barátja – fogott kezet Tom Tezukával

- Álmaidban. – intettem le, majd beugrott valami – Tényleg Atobe. Mi van Risával?

- Semmi különös. Ugyan olyan bosszantó, mint eddig is volt.

- De mért nem hoztad magaddal?

- Mert örülök, ha nincs a közelemben az a nőszemély! – vágott dühös képet

- A repülőtéren összevesztek. – homályosított fel Tezuka

- Ezért vagy te ma ilyen morci. – bólogattam, mint aki valamire rájött

- Nem vagyok morci, főleg nem miatta.

- Pedig én azt hittem ennyi idő elég volt már ahhoz, hogy összejöjjetek.

Olyan jó érzés kicsit szívni Atobe vérét.

- Tezuka! – fordult Atobe a barátjához – Mond meg a barátnődnek, hogy szálljon le rólam.

- Nem vagyok a barátnője.

- Pedig azt hittem ennyi idő már elég volt ahhoz, hogy összejöjjetek. – vágott vissza találóan

- Most mért hisztizel?

- Nem hisztizek. – vágta rá Atobe majd sértődötten távozott

- Most foglalt vagy sem? – kérdezte végül July

- Foglalt! – válaszoltuk kórusban Tezukával

- Pech! És érdeklődhetek, hogy ki volt az a srác, akivel nemrég beszélgettél? – váltott témát

- Tezuka egyik barátja. – válaszoltam oda se figyelve

- És…

- Szerinted bocsánatot kéne kérnem Atobétől? – kérdeztem Tezukától, félbeszakítva Julyt

- Igen.

- Pedig nem is mondtam semmi bántót.

- Nem, de Atobéról van szó.

- Igaz! – sóhajtottam

- Ha jól láttam arra ment. – mutatott Tezuka egy irányba

- Most rögtön? – néztem rá kétségbeesetten

- Ha szeretnél ma hazajutni.

- Igaz! – sóhajtottam ismét – Nem soká jövök. Remélem!

Elindultam megkeresni Atobét. Menet közben gondolkoztam csak el azon, hogy jó ötlet volt-e egyedül hagyni Tezukát Tommal és Julyval. Csak nem csinálnak semmi hülyeséget. Remélem.

Atobét végül a teraszon találtam meg. A korlátnak támaszkodva bámult a sötétségbe. Odasétáltam mellé és háttal nekidőltem én is a korlátnak.

- Sajnálom Atobe. Nem akartam tapló lenni. – szólaltam meg

- Che!

- Én csak kedvelem Risát és azt hittem…

- Én is kedvelem és pont ez a baj. – fakadt ki

- Ez mért baj? – értetlenkedtem

- Ore-samát nem tartja a kezében egyetlen nő. Ore-sama tartja a kezében a világot.

- Talán ha nem úgy fognád fel, hogy a kezében tart.

- Nem ismered. Mindent tudnia és irányítania kell. Ha nincs, a helyzet magaslatán kétségbe esik.

- Egy kapcsolatban mindkét félnek engednie kell.

Nem hiszem el, hogy Atobe Keigoval lelkizek!

- Egy kapcsolatban, eh? – mosolygott el keserűen

- Szeretnéd, ha lenne valami köztetek?

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

- Egyszerű, csak akarni kell.

- Nem ilyen egyszerű. – ismételte magát – Mi nem ott tartunk, ahol ti.

- Ahogy gondolod. – vontam vállat – Bár nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy mi pontosan hol is tartunk.

- Erről ne beszélj senkinek! – tért vissza régi önmaga

- Rendben, de akkor szent a béke?

Bólintott.

- Beszéltetek már a holnapról Tezukával? – váltott témát Atobe

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Majd ő elmondja. Menjünk vissza.

- Mit? – kérdeztem újra

Válasz helyett elindult. Nem hagyhattam annyiban dolgot, úgyhogy utána mentem.

- Atobe. Én segítettem neked, akkor most cserébe igazán elárulhatnád.

- Semmi sem történt az előbb az erkélyen. Megértetted? – fordult felém Atobe

- Persze. Nem történt semmi! – vigyorogtam

Atobe dühös képet vágott és válaszra nyitott a száját, de végül meggondolta magát és indult volna tovább, hacsak nem találja szembe magát Daviddel.

- Te mit akarsz? – kérdezte acsarogva

- Kicsit más a kapcsolatod Atobéval is, mint ahogy nekem mondtad. – nézett rám szomorúan

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Az előbb az erkélyen Atobéval nem történt semmi. – mondtam küszködve a kitörni készülő nevetésemmel

- Tudod, kezdem érteni Tezukát. Ugyanolyan elviselhetetlen vagy, mint Risa. – mondta Atobe majd újra elindult

- Hé! Ezt hogy érted? – siettem utána faképnél hagyva Davidet – Tezuka mondott rólam valamit? – kérdeztem mikor kemény küzdelmek árán sikerült utolérnem

- Mért kéne elmondanom?

- Mert én is segítettem. – Atobe már nyitotta a száját, de megelőztem – Tudom, tudom nem történt semmi, de azért a semmiért cserébe te is mondhatnál egy kis semmiséget. Kérlek!

- Hmmm – gondolkodott el – Nem.

Nem sikerült meggyőznöm a későbbiekben sem. Tezuka előtt meg már nem is forszírozhattam a dolgot. Azért az a tény nagyon megdöbbent, hogy Atobe és Tezuka rólam szoktak beszélgetni. Bár abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy úgy értette Atobe ahogy értette. Egy külső szemlélőnek is feltűnhet, hogy állandóan veszekszünk. Nem kell ahhoz háttér információ Tezukától.

- Mikor megyünk haza? – kérdeztem durcásan Atobétól

- Nekem éjfélig kötelező itt maradnom.

- Remek, akkor még van másfél órám arra, hogy elhagyjam az üvegcipőm.

- Talán még nincs meg a herceged? – talált be ismét Atobe

- Remek a hangulat. – jegyezte meg Tom

- Van valami gond vele? – villantottam rá egy dühös pillantást

- Dehogy. Nincs kedved táncolni?

- Nincs.

A következő fél órában lenyugodtam kicsit. Elvonultam leülni, mert a magas sarkúmban már majd leszakadt a lábam. Tom és July jött velem. Végig gondoltam a dolgokat. Atobe helyében én sem mondtam volna el. Ha most valaki rákérdezne, mit beszéltünk azt sem mondanám el, hisz megígértem, hogy nem teszem. Meg hát amúgy is ez Atobe magánügye.

11 óra tájt kezdtem kicsit elfáradni. A szemeim majd leragadtak. July összeszedett egy helyes srácot magának és azzal táncolt. Tom volt, aki mellettem maradt kicsit szórakoztatni. Bár hozzá kell tenni a viccei inkább még fárasztóbak voltak.

- Ne hozzak neked még valamit inni? – ajánlotta fel Tom a szenvedésem láttán

- Már így is kétszer hoztál az elmúlt fél órában. – tiltakoztam

- Akkor mindjárt hozom. – mosolygott

- Köszi! – mosolyogtam vissza hálásan

Az elmúlt harminc perc tapasztalata alapján, ha iszok valamit könnyebb legyűrni a fáradtságot.

- Már szolgálóid is vannak? – lépett hátulról a székem mellé Atobe

- Ennyire zavar, hogy udvariasabb nálad? – kérdeztem fel sem nézve rá

- Még mindig dühös vagy?

- Nem. Nem vagyok az. Jól tetted. A helyedben én sem adnám ki az ilyen információkat.

- Ez megnyugtató.

- De azért kicsit félelmetes, hogy te és Tezuka rólam szoktatok beszélgetni.

- Ore-sama nem mondta, hogy beszéltünk valaha is rólad.

- Csak utaltál rá.

- Nem lehet, hogy csak te fogtad fel úgy?

- Nem hiszem, hogy van értelme erről vitatkozni. Amúgy a szolgáról jut eszembe. Hol van Kabaji?

- Hány férfit akarsz még elcsábítani?

- Ha-ha-ha. Nem szoktam férfiakat elcsábítani.

- Igen? – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét

- Szóval hol van? – tereltem vissza a témát

- A nővére esküvőjén.

- Az szép. – bólogattam

- Nagyon haza akarsz menni?

- Kibírom még azt az egy órát.

- Biztos? Mert ha szeretnél, leléphetünk most is.

- Tedd csak nyugodtan a kötelességed Fenség. Én elleszek.

- Rendben. Akkor futok pár kört.

- Érezd jól magad, drágám. – mondatta velem a fáradtság

- Tudod, így álmosan sokkal elviselhetőbb vagy. – fordult még vissza Atobe

- Köszi. Jelen állapotomban ezt bóknak veszem.

Atobe visszasétált. És lehajolt hozzám. A szám felé közelített.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem rémülten

Szimatolni kezdett alig egy centire az arcomtól. A jelenet egyre durvább lett.

- Te mit ittál? – kérdezte újra kiegyenesedve

- Valami üdítőt. Amit Tom hozott.

- Valami alkohol tartalmú üdítőt. – javított ki

- Dehogy. – ráztam meg a fejem, de hamar abba is hagytam, mert elkezdtem szédülni tőle

- De igen. – jelentette ki

- Tom nem tenné…

- Érezni a leheleteden.

- Áh. Szóval azt szimatoltad! – esett le kicsit lassan

- Lehetőleg a következő egy órában ne igyál meg semmit se, amit a barátod hoz.

- Félsz, hogy részeg leszek? – vihogtam akaratlanul

- Attól már nem. Maradj itt! – utasított és magamra hagyott, nem mintha jelenleg éreznék erőt ahhoz, hogy felálljak

Tettem, amit Atobe mondott. Ültem és néztem ki a fejemből. Ha már valakire megpróbáltam ráfókuszálni, akkor kicsit szédülni kezdtem, úgyhogy maradt a bambulás, így a fejem is kevésbé zúgott.

- Narumi! Örülök, hogy még itt vagy. – jelent meg két láb, ami útját állta a bambulásomnak

Felpillantottam rá. David volt az.

- Áh, David! – üdvözöltem széles mosollyal – Mit tehetek érted?

- Nincs kedved kijönni a teraszra kicsit?

- Kedvem az lenne, de sajnos nem tehetem.

- Mért nem?

- Látod arra már nem emlékszem. – bárhogy törtem a fejem nem jutott eszembe. Csak azt tudtam, hogy itt kell maradnom, de hogy mért…

- Akkor gyere. – húzott fel a kezemnél fogva és kivontatott a teraszra

A friss levegő jól esett, bár még mindig kicsit ingatagon jártam. David elengedte a kezem és szembefordult velem. Én kedvesen mosolyogtam rá, legfőképp azért, mert sehogy sem sikerült letörölnöm a mosolyt az arcomról.

- Gondoltam most megbeszélhetnénk a randit. Az öcséd már úgysincs itt.

- Mért hol van? – kérdeztem homlokráncolva

- Hazament. A szüleiddel. – válaszolta meglepetten

- Jó ötlet. Haza kéne menni. – indultam volna meg, de David visszafordított

- Előbb beszéljük, meg mikor találkozunk. – nézett a szemembe

Méregzöld szemei voltak. Eddig fel sem tűnt. Leginkább azért, mert nem érdekelt. De, ahogy most ezek a szemek csillogtak elkezdett forogni a világ körülöttem. Ekkor valaki a hátam mögé lépett és átölelte a derekamat. Én pedig nekidőltem a mellkasának és ezzel együtt a világ is lassulni kezdett körülöttem.

- Mit csinálsz Tezuka? – kérdezte meglepetten David

- Kijöttem a barátnőm után.

- Nekem Narumi azt mondta csak osztálytársak voltatok Japánban.

- Japánban még csak azok voltunk.

- De egy szóval sem mondta, hogy járnátok.

- Mert amikor még legutoljára beszéltetek nem is jártunk.

Én nem szóltam bele. Nem is igazán értettem miről beszélnek. Egyszerűen csak lehunytam a szemem és élveztem, ahogy a szél hűsítette az arcomat, és hogy nem kellett megtartanom magamat.

- Akkor sajnálom, hogy az idődet raboltam Narumi. – címezte nekem

- Semmi gond. – válaszoltam még mindig csukott szemmel

A hangokból ítélve valaki elsétált és levontam a logikus következtetést, hogy David volt az, mert a saját súlyomat még mindig nem én tartottam.

- Nem akarsz bemenni? – kérdezte a tartópillérem

- Most olyan jó itt. – mondtam és teljesen hátra hajtottam a fejem, majd kinyitottam a szemem – Jé Tezuka! Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdeztem, ő pedig szemléltetés képen egy fél lépést hátra lépett én meg megindultam a föld felém, de szerencsére szinte azonnal el is kapott – Akkor, hogy kerülsz ide?

- Atobe mondta, hogy nem ártana neked egy kis társaság.

- Atobe mindenre gondol. – tettem megint egyenesbe a fejem, mert ismét rám tört a szédülés – David elment? – néztem körül

- El. Ahogy ígértem elintéztem. Nem kell vele randiznod.

- És látod, nem panaszkodom, ahogy én ígértem.

- Ilyen részegen szerintem azért sem panaszkodnál, ha hagytam volna, hogy megbeszéljetek egy randit.

- Minek randiznék vele, ha ilyen barátom van? – fordultam szembe vele

- Lehet, mégis jobb lenne, ha haza mennél.

- Erre már én is gondoltam. – ismertem el

- Gyere, keressük meg Atobét.

Arra nem emlékszem, hogy innentől hogy jutottunk el a kocsiig, de arra emlékszem, hogy egy limuzinba tuszkolt be Tezuka.

- Amikor ott hagytam még nem volt ilyen állapotban. – mondta meglepetten Atobe, mikor már mind a hárman a kocsiban ültünk. Én Tezuka mellett, Atobe pedig velünk szembe a menetiránynak háttal.

- Úgy látszik nála lassabban hat.

Tezuka vállára hajtottam a fejem és pár perc alatt el is aludtam.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. fejezet**

**Atobe fizetsége**

Amikor kinyitottam a szemem Okaa-san ült az ágyam mellett.

- Hány óra van? – kérdeztem rekedten

- Lassan 11 óra lesz. Itt volt az ideje, hogy felébredj.

- Rettenetesen fáj a fejem.

- Ne csodálkozzon az, akit részegen eszméletlenül hoznak haza.

- Részegen?

- Igen kisasszony részegen.

- Mintha Atobe mondott volna erről tegnap valamit. – próbáltam visszaemlékezni – Megvan! Tom és a hülye üdítői.

- Tezuka-kun is azt mondta, hogy Tom hibája volt és nem a tied.

- Higgy neki! Amúgy ő, hogy került ide?

- Lassan rekordot állít fel abból, hogy hányszor hoz haza téged a karjaiban.

Ez egyre rosszabb. Nem elég, hogy így kiütöttem magam, de már megint Tezuka cipelt fel a szobámba.

- Oto-san ott volt, amikor megérkeztünk?

- Természetesen. Egyikünk sem feküdt le. Téged vártunk.

- És mondott valamit?

- Ha arra gondolsz, nem dühös rád. Elhitte ő is Tezuka-kunéknek, hogy nem direkt csináltad.

- Nincs valami erre a fejfájásra, mert mindjárt belepusztulok?

- Tessék! – nyújtott át Okaa-san egy tablettát és egy pohár vizet, amit eddig a kezébe szorongatott

- Köszönöm – mondtam hálásan és eltüntettem a gyógyszert

- Én most megyek, befejezem az ebédet. – állt fel és indult meg

- Én pedig fetrengek még egy kicsit ebédig.

- Még el nem felejtem, – fordult még vissza az ajtóban – Tezuka-kun azt üzeni, ma délután beugrik érted.

- Tessék? – ültem fel egy kicsit meggondolatlanul, mert a fejembe ismét belehasított az éles fájdalom

- Ma ebéd után valamikor eljön érted Tezuka-kun. – ismételte meg türelmesen

- Minek?

- Azt nem tudom. – hagyott magamra

Atobe mondott valamit arról, hogy Tezuka ma akar valamit, de teljesen kiment a fejemből. Végül kimásztam az ágyból és elkezdtem öltözködni. Még egy gyors zuhanyt is közbeiktattam, ami segített valamennyit. A fejfájásom is javult valamicskét, de nem tűnt el teljesen. Az tuti, hogy Tomot ki fogom nyírni. Mikor kész lettem letámolyogtam az ebédlőbe. Shun-chan és Miki-chan már lent ültek.

- Felkeltél Nee-chan?! – kérdezte boldogan Miki-chan, amikor meglátott az ajtóban

- Rosszul nézel ki. – állapította meg az öcsém

- Látjátok itt egy példa rá, mért nem szabad inni. – magyarázta Okaa-san a fakanállal hadonászva – És megérte? – fordult felém

- Fogalmam sincs. Ha majd elmúlik annyira a fejfájásom, hogy vissza bírjak emlékezni mi történt, elmondom. – válaszoltam őszintén, ami nem nagyon tetszett neki

- Mindjárt kész az ebéd. Ülj le! – fordult vissza a tűzhelyhez

Letelepedtem a székre és bámultam ki a fejemből. Közben egy-két kép bevillant az előző estéről. Mintha David harmadszor is megtalált volna. De mi történt?

- Nee-chan ma tényleg randizol Onii-channal?

- Ez az! – ugrott be – Randira hívott! – csaptam lightosan az asztalra

- Tezuka-kun? – esett le Okaa-san álla

- Dehogy Tezuka. David.

- Ki az a David?

- De vajon mit válaszoltam? – siklottam el a kérdés felett

Ismét törni kezdtem a fejem. Mintha valaki megjelent volna. De ki? És mit akart?

- Most akkor Daviddel fogsz randizni? – kérdezte szomorúan Miki-chan

- Nem randizom senkivel. A franc! – jött szívből

- Naru-chan ne káromkodj!

- Bocsánat.

Bevillant egy újabb kép, ahogy Tezuka megjelenik a beszélgetés közepén és átölel. Most már azt is felfogtam mért volt kitétel, hogy ne panaszkodjak és, hogy ne akadjak ki. Pedig jelenleg nagyon ki vagyok akadva. A meglepő az, hogy nem azért, amit Tezuka tett, hanem azért, mert pont ebben a helyzetben nem voltam beszámítható. Bár lehet, hogy így jobb. Legalább elengedhettem magam. Józanon valószínűleg elég idegesen fogadtam volna egy ilyen szituációt. És így akár le is tagadhatom Tezuka előtt, hogy emlékeszem rá.

- Min mosolyogsz Nee-chan? – zökkentett ki a gondolatmenetemből Shun-chan

- Nem mosolygok. – vigyorodtam el akaratlanul

- Szóval megérte. – jelentette ki az öcsém.

Ilyenkor bezzeg milyen éles az esze. Okaa-san megfordult és engem nézett. Várta, hogy mit válaszolok. Úgy döntöttem maradok az őszinteségnél.

- Igen! De ez egy kivételes eset. Amúgy az alkohol rossz. – tettem gyorsan hozzá Okaa-san felé sandítva

- Mért mi történt? – érdeklődött az öcsikém

- Kész az ebéd! – fordult meg Okaa-san – Shun-chan te menj és szólj Oto-sannak! Miki-chan te pedig menj kezet mosni!

- Nee-channak mért nem kell kezet mosni?

- Mert én okos voltam és mostam mielőtt lejöttem. – nyújtottam ki a nyelvem

Miki-chan bánatosan lemászott a székről és elkullogott a fürdőszobába kezet mosni. Közben Oto-sanék is visszatértek. Okaa-san jelezte, hogy mondanom kéne valamit Oto-sannak. Csak azt nem tudta szemkontaktussal elmondani, hogy mit. Nekem pedig fogalmam sem volt róla, hisz Okaa-san azt mondta, hogy elhitte Tezukáéknak, hogy nem az én hibám volt. Akkor meg mit mondjak? Okaa-san újabb sokat mondó pillantására úgy döntöttem belekezdek aztán csak lesz valahogy.

- Oto-san?

- Hm?

- Sajnálom a tegnap estit és esküszöm, hogy soha többé nem fordul elő.

- Rendben. – mondta még mindig fel sem nézve

- Ennyi? – kérdeztem döbbenten

- Mért mit szeretnél még? – nézett végre rám

- Azt, hogy szidj le vagy valami. Mond ki, amit tényleg gondolsz.

- Nem szidlak le, mert Tezuka-kun azt mondta, nem a te hibád volt. És én hiszek neki, hacsak te nem állítod ennek az ellenkezőjét.

- Nem. Igazat mondott. Tényleg nem tehettem róla. – siettem gyorsan a válasszal

- Akkor azt is elhiszem feltétel nélkül, hogy nem fordul elő még egyszer.

- Nem fog, esküszöm.

- Akkor innentől kezdve nincs miről beszélni.

- Köszönöm Oto-san.

A továbbiakban az ebéd csendben zajlott. Mikor végeztünk én felvonultam a szobámba és ott vártam arra, hogy Tezuka megérkezzen. Nem tartott sokáig. Alig hogy becsuktam a szobám ajtaját már meg is szólalt a csengő. Gyorsan lesiettem nehogy Okaa-sannak legyen esélye ajtót nyitni. Nem akartam, hogy letámadja Tezukát. A végén még én jönnék ki rosszul. Sikerült időben leérnem, bár Okaa-san pont akkor lépett ki a konyhából kezét törölgetve mikor a lépcső aljához értem, de ott már tudtam szólni neki, hogy majd én nyitok ajtót. Megálltam az ajtó előtt és még egyszer gyorsan hátrasimítottam a hajamat. Majd kinyitottam. Tezuka és Atobe álltak előttem. Mind a ketten teniszgatyában és pólóban voltak. A vállukon pedig ott lógott a tenisztáska.

- Hello! – köszöntem

- Szia! – viszonozták egyszerre

- Hű! Teniszezni fogtok? – jelent meg mögöttem Shun-chan

- Igen! – bólintott Tezuka

- Én is mehetek? – kérdezte reménykedve

- Csak nem te is teniszezel? – érdeklődött Atobe

- De. Még nem régóta, de komolyan gondolom! – húzta ki magát

- Akkor gyere! Ore-samától sokat tanulhatsz.

- Komolyan? Megyek, gyorsan felöltözök.

- Szóval teniszezni megyünk? – érdeklődtem karba tett kézzel

- Igen.

- Tegnap mért nem tudtál szólni?

- Mert nem voltál olyan állapotban. Ezért üzentem.

- Az este első felében is megemlíthetted volna. Hisz még Atobe is tudott róla. – ebben a pillanatban lépett ki Shun-chan az ajtón, de meg is torpant

- Gyere öcsi, menjünk előre! – indult meg Atobe, Shun-chan pedig kapva kapott az ötleten és gyorsan szaladt is utána

- Ha nem szeretnél jönni, nem kötelezlek. – szólalt meg Tezuka

- Szeretnéd, ha mennék?

- Gondoltam, érdekelhet…

- Nem ezt kérdeztem. Szeretnéd, hogy menjek?

- Mondj igent és akkor elindulhatunk. – szólt közbe megint Atobe – Nem érek rá egész nap. Nekem ma még vissza kell utaznom Japánba.

- Útközbe megbeszélhetjük? – kérdezte Tezuka

- Beszéljük. – vontam vállat

Atobe nagy örömére végre elindultunk. Ő elöl sétált Shun-channal és a teniszről kezdte el oktatni elméleti síkon. Nagyon izgalmasnak hangzott. Az öcsém persze nagy lelkesedéssel fogadta. Mi pedig néhány méterrel lemaradva mögöttük sétáltunk. Nem szólaltam meg. Vártam, hogy Tezuka kezdje.

- Sajnálom. – szólalt meg végül

- Mit?

- Jelenleg nem tudom, de tapasztalat, hogy veled a beszélgetéseket így kell kezdeni.

- Szóval szerinted sértődékeny vagyok?

- Nem. Csak valahogy mindig félreérted, amit mondani szeretnék.

- Bocsáss meg Tezuka, de amit most mondtál szerintem nem túl félreérhető.

- Viszont máris megvan, mért kell bocsánatot kérnem.

Nem bírtam ki, elmosolyodtam.

- Mesélj! Mi folyik itt? Atobe vendettát vesz rajtad a Nationalért?

- Tett nekem egy kis szívességet és cserébe azt ígértem, hogy játszok vele egy meccset.

- Milyen szívességet?

- Elmondom, ha nem kapod fel a vizet.

- Nekem is közöm van hozzá?

- Szóval megígéred?

- Két nap alatt másodszorra ígértetsz meg velem ilyet. És az előző… – inkább elharaptam a mondatot

- Mi van vele? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Megígérem, hogy nem kapom fel a vizet. – tértem ki a válasz elöl

- De ne felejtsd el később se mit ígértél!

- Tezuka! Tegnap is megígértem, és ahogy látod nem akadtam ki. És dühös sem vagyok amiatt, amit csináltál.

- Szóval emlékszel?

- Nehéz lenne elfelejteni. – mosolyodtam el – Amúgy köszönöm.

- Nem pont erre számítottam.

- Jobb szeretnéd, ha dühöngenék?

- Nem.

- Akkor kezdj bele a mostani mondandódba.

- Rendben. – itt fél perc hatásszünetet tartott, amitől kicsit úgy éreztem, mintha félne tőlem, majd végül belekezdett – Igazából én már akkor tudtam, hogy Németországba költözöm a nyár végével, amikor visszaékeztem Japánba a National előtt.

Itt tartott egy kis hatásszünetet, hogy elkezdek-e dühöngeni, hogy nem volt képes szólni. Jelentem ügyes voltam és nem dühöngtem.

- És hogy jön ide a szívesség? – mutattam meg neki is, hogy nyugodt vagyok

- Atobe intézte el az én kérésemre, hogy ne Olaszországba, hanem ide kelljen költöznötök. – fejezte be – Naru? – érdeklődött 5 perc hallgatás után – Felkaptad a vizet?

- Nem. Csak kiakadtam. Miért? – tettem fel végül az egyértelmű kérdést

- Gondoltam neked édes mindegy melyik ország. Én pedig örültem volna a társaságnak.

- Jelenleg nem igazán tudok mit mondani.

- Ezt gyakrabban fogjuk alkalmazni.

- Mit?

- Azt, hogy megígéred, nem leszel dühös.

- A furcsa az, hogy tényleg nem vagyok dühös és nem csak azért nem dühöngök, mert megígértem. Tezuka? – jutott eszembe valami

- Tessék?

- Feltűnt, hogy mostanság mennyit beszélsz?

- Ah!

- Ez már Tezukásabb volt. – nevettem el magam

- Hallom már kibékültetek. – nézett hátra Atobe

- Nem tudom miből gondoltad, hogy összevesztünk. Mi ilyen hangnemben szoktunk beszélgetni.

- Igen. És mégis mikor?

- Amikor nem vagyunk jóban. – vontam vállat

- Tehát, amikor össze vagytok veszve.

- Mi nem veszekedni szoktunk, csak épp sajátos stílusban közvetítjük egymás felé a gondolatainkat.

- Hívd, ahogy akarod.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy megpróbálod a Risával való kapcsolatod viszonytagságait áttükrözni a miénkbe. – döftem Atobe szívébe, aki egy szemforgatás után inkább visszafordult Shun-chanhoz – Most vagy megsértődött rám vagy csak megkedvelte az öcsémet.

- Vagy mindkettő. – tette hozzá Tezuka

- Lehet.

Mire elértük a teniszpályát rájöttem, hogy Tezukának volt igaza. Atobe olyan átéléssel mesélte Shun-channak a különböző technikákat, amilyet még tőle nem láttam. Az öcsém pedig itta minden szavát és bármilyen kérdést tett fel neki Atobe abból, amit ez alatt a negyedóra alatt mondott neki, egyből tudott felelni rá.

- Biztos, hogy a te öcséd? – kérdezte kedvesen, mikor melegíteni kezdett a meccshez

- Vicces.

- Öcskös! Ha ezzel végzem, lehet, hogy megmutatok neked pár dolgot a gyakorlatban is.

- Tényleg? – ámuldozott Shun-chan

- Én a helyedben nem élném ennyire bele magam. Mire itt végez már felállni sem lesz kedve, nemhogy megmutasson bármit is.

- Majd meglátjuk.

Végül nekem lett igazam. Kemény küzdelem árán, Tezuka 7:6-ra verte meg Atobét. Tie Break-ben eljutottak 80:78-ig. Ez rekord. A legutolsó meccsükön, ha jól emlékszem hatvan körül megálltak. Viszont akkor Atobe nyert. Most nem. Mind két srác a pályán maradt és a hátukon fekve ziháltak. Én komótosan Atobéhoz sétáltam és fölé hajoltam.

- Ha jól látom nekem lett igazam.

- Uttosii-onna! – lihegte

- Bocs, de nem értettem pontosan.

- Hozz vizet!

- És hol marad, a kérlek?

Atobe intett a kezével, én pedig közelebb hajoltam.

- Inkább… mennél Olaszországba? – suttogta halkan

- Ilyenkor bezzeg nincs itt Kabaji. – puffogtam, miközben Atobe táskája felé vettem az irányt. Ha már ott voltam Tezukának is összeszedtem a kulacsát. – Még valamit Fenség? – hajoltam meg miután átadtam neki a flakont

- Elmehetsz.

- Kedves Öntől. – húztam el a szám és elindultam Tezuka felé – Tessék! – nyújtottam oda neki az üveget és leültem mellé

- Köszönöm! – ült fel

Ivott egy korty vizet, a többit pedig a fejére locsolta rendesen lefröcskölve engem is. Nem szóltam semmit, inkább néztem, ahogy Shun-chan odasétál Atobéhoz és leül vele szemben. Az Ego-Boucho is összeszedte annyira magát, hogy felüljön.

- Már nincs időm. De ha legközelebb jövök Németországba, majd megejtjük azt az edzést, rendben? – borzolta össze Shun-chan haját

- Rendben. – vigyorgott az öcsém

- Lehidalok. Atobe tényleg megkedvelte az öcsém.

- Ez mitől olyan meglepő. Atobe is csak egy ember.

- Ez most komoly? – néztem rá döbbenten

- Lassan indulni kéne Atobe. – hagyta figyelmen kívül a gúnyolódásom Tezuka

- Rendben.

- Mikor indul a géped? – kérdeztem

- Baka-onna!

- Atobe a magánrepülőjével utazik. – világosított fel Tezuka

- Akkor hova sietsz?

- Semmi közöd hozzá.

- Risának ma van a születésnapja. – mondta halkan Tezuka, hogy Atobe ne hallja

A repülőtérig már autó vitt minket. Ugyanaz a limuzin, amivel a bál után hazavittek. Amikor beszálltunk el kellett fordulnom, hogy Atobe és Tezuka átöltözhessen. Nem mintha kérték volna, de anélkül is céklavörös volt az arcom, hogy odanéztem volna. Egész úton az öcsém áradozását hallgattuk arról, hogy mennyire tetszett neki a meccs a fiuk között. Hálát adtam az égnek, amikor végre odaértünk. Gyorsan kiszálltam a kocsiból, hogy az esti hűvös szellő végre eltüntesse a pírt az arcomról. A kocsiban próbáltam úgy ülni, hogy senki se lássa és örültem volna, hogy ha ez így is marad.

Mire bevonultunk a terminálba, már eltűnt a vörösségem, legalábbis nem éreztem, hogy ég az arcom. Atobét a váróig kísértük. Ott kezet fogott Tezukával, majd az öcsémhez fordult.

- Nemsokára visszajövök, és akkor megkereslek. Addig is gyakorolj keményen és csináld azt az edzést, amit mondtam.

- Meglesz! – bólogatott hevesen Shun-chan

Ők is kezet fogtak, majd kifejezéstelen arccal rám nézett. Közelebb léptem hozzá.

- Sok szerencsét Risával – mosolyogtam kedvesen

Köszönetkép biccentett egyet, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és átadott egy cetlit.

- Tessék!

- Mi ez? – vettem át a lapot. Kézzel rá volt írva egy cím, egy időpont és egy név.

- Egy röplabda egyesület címe. Holnapra meg van beszélve egy időpont. Menj el és keresd Silvia Neidet a lapra is felírtam a nevét. Mond, hogy én küldtelek.

- De…

- Hallottam, hogy még nem kezdtél el sehol sem játszani. Remélem, nem okozol csalódást, ha már én ajánlottalak be.

- Köszönöm Atobe! Minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek.

- Remélem is. – nyújtotta a kezét és kezet ráztunk – Hamarosan újra találkozunk.

- Addig is üdvözlöm Risát és azt üzenem neki, hogy boldog születésnapot. – Atobe Tezukára nézett, aki állta a pillantását, majd visszafordult hozzám

- Átadom.

Atobe elsétált, mi pedig álltunk és néztünk.

- És most, hogy jutunk haza? – kérdeztem a kaput nézve, ahol Atobe eltűnt

- Sétálunk. – válaszolta Tezuka

Ránéztem.

- Tezuka?

- Tessék? – nézett ő is rám

- Legalább 10 km-re lakom innen.

- Legalább edzel holnapra. – mondta komolyan és elindult

Shun-chanra néztem.

- Nekem úgyis azt mondta Atobe-dono, hogy eddzek. – vont vállat és elsétált Tezuka után

Sóhajtottam egy hatalmasat. Magamban még bemutattam a világnak és utánuk indultam.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. fejezet**

**Ajándékok**

Másnap reggel felülni is alig tudtam az izomláztól. Shun-chan kitalálta, hogy a táv felét futva tegyük meg. Persze pont azt a felét, ami egy 45 fokos emelkedő volt. Tezukának pedig tetszett az ötlet. Én meg le lettem szavazva, úgyhogy futhattam. Tezuka felajánlotta, hogy elkísér a mai találkozóra. Hálásan fogadtam a felajánlását, mert még nem igazán ismertem ki magam Németországban. Az időpontom fél tízre szólt, úgyhogy azt mondta fél kilencre értem jön. Remek. Hetek óta nem keltem ilyen korán. És még egy hetem lett volna az iskola kezdetéig, hogy lustálkodhassak. De Atobe most tönkretette. Hogy utálom érte.

Nagy nehezen kimásztam az ágyból. A fáradság és a fájdalom is lassított, de megküzdöttem velük és eljutottam a fürdőszoba ajtóig. Csak ott estem össze. Szerencsére a puffanásra felfigyelt Okaa-san és feljött felébreszteni. Miután bejutottam a zuhany alá, elmúlt a közvetlen veszély. Felébredtem, bár a fájdalom nem múlt el. Inkább csak erősödött. Összepakoltam a táskám és nagy útra indultam. Komoly küzdelmek és jó tíz perc árán lejutottam a konyháig.

- Ohajó! – köszöntöttem Okaa-sant és ledobtam a táskám

- Jó reggelt! Naru-chan! Tegnap este jó későn értetek haza.

- Igen, mert Shun-chan és Tezuka úgy döntöttek szükségük van egy kis testedzésre. – dobtam le magam a székre

- Jól vagy? – nézett rám aggodalmasan

- Csak egy kis izomláz.

- Mégis milyen testedzés volt ez?

- Öt kilométer futás hegynek felfelé, majd levezetéskén még öt kilométer séta.

- Akkor gondolom kiadós reggelit kérsz, hogy kipihend.

- Nincs időm reggelizni – mondtam és egyből meg is szólalt a csengő, ami alátámasztotta az állításom

- Ki az? – kérdezte homlok ráncolva Okaa-san

- Tezuka. – tápászkodtam fel a székről és felvettem a táskám

- Minek neked az a táska.

- Ebben vannak a ruháim.

- Ruháid?

- Edzeni megyek.

- Így?

- Állítólag ha rádolgozom, elmúlik. – vontam vállat

- Az elmúlt két hónapban a szobádból sem akartál kimozdulni. Erre megjön Tezuka-kun, te pedig két nap után már alig tudsz lábra állni.

- Ezt majd este megbeszéljük. Most mennem kell, mert elkések.

- Azért ne erőltesd túl magad.

- Megteszem, amit tudok. – intettem neki már a konyhaajtóból

Kinyitottam az ajtót. Tezuka a kerítést támasztotta.

- Bocs a késésért, csak Okaa-san kicsit feltartott.

- Semmi gond.

- Milyen messze van, ahova megyünk? – kérdeztem már út közben

- Gyalog fél óra. Izomlázzal gyalog majdnem egy.

- Már tegnap tudtad, hogy szenvedni fogok?

- Két hónapja nem mozogtál már. Valószínű volt.

- Kedves tőled, hogy gondoltál rám.

- Ah!

Ez hiányzott legjobban. Tezuka komoly szókincse. Meg az ilyen magas röptű beszélgetések, még az iskolába mentünk.

- Tezuka? – jutott eszembe valami – Hol laksz te most?

- Egy szállodában, de már keresek egy szobát, amit kibérelhetek. Mért kérded?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam. – vontam vállat – Mi van a kezedben? – ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy Tezuka egy szatyrot hozott magával

- Ez a tied. – nyújtotta

Átvettem, de közben végig őt néztem.

- Mi ez? – kérdeztem végül

- Nézd meg! Ne aggódj, nem tőlem van. – tette hozzá, mivel még midig őt néztem a zacskó helyett

Most már a kíváncsiságom győzött és belenéztem a zacskóba.

- Amikor megtudták, hogy jövök úgy döntöttek küldenek egy-két dolgot.

Az első dolog, ami feltűnt egy fehér baseball sapka volt. Kivettem a zacskóból és leesett az állam. Echizen sapija volt.

- De hát ez… – néztem Tezukára földig érő állal

- Ne aggódj, van még neki egy pár.

Újra visszatértem a zacskóhoz. Előkerült belőle egy boríték is Oishi kézírásával. Felbontottam. Egy levél és egy fénykép volt benne. A fényképpel kezdtem. A teniszcsapat volt rajta, középen Tezukával, aki a Nationales kupát tartotta. A hátulját pedig mind a kilencen aláírták. Visszatettem a képet a borítékba, majd kihúztam a levelet.

**Kedves Naru-chan!**

**Reméljük, jól érzed magad Németországban. Itt minden rendben megy. A csapat lelkes annak ellenére is, hogy Tezuka és Echizen is itt hagyott bennünket.**

- Hova ment Echizen? – néztem Tezukára

- Amerikába.

- De mért?

- Amiért én itt vagyok.

- Oh!

Visszatértem a levél olvasásához.

**Itt mindenkinek hiányzol. Eiji kérte, hogy írjam bele, hogy neki különösen. A röplabdás lányok is mind üdvözölnek.**

**Remélem, mihamarabb találkozunk.**

**Oishi**

A következő, amit találtam a szatyorban egy mini sakk-készlet volt, benne egy cetlivel:

Hogy egyszer legyen esélyed megverni a Wc-s nénit.

Fuji

Ezek után találtam még egy kulacsot, amire az volt írva: „Inui special stamina juice". Gyorsan vissza is dobtam, nehogy valamilyen kárt tegyen bennem, még így a műanyagon keresztül is. Eijitől egy plüsst kaptam, aminek ha megnyomtam a hasát, azt mondta „Hiányzol!". Momo pedig elküldte Kaidoh egyik bandanáját. Csak tudnám, hogy tudta megszerezni.

- Köszönöm, hogy elhoztad ezeket.

- Nemsokára ott vagyunk.

Mire odaértünk már sokkal kevésbé fájtak a tagjaim. Még így is fájtak, de már nem volt annyira elviselhetetlen. Egy iskola címét kaptuk meg. A portásnak megmondtam, hogy kit is keresek, ő pedig útbaigazított minket a tornaterem felé. 2-3 lány volt ott, akik épp bemelegítettek. Amikor beléptünk minden fej felénk fordult.

- Hello! – köszöntem – Silvia Neidet keresem!

- Én vagyok az. – lépett ki az öltözőből egy 25 év körüli lány – Miben segíthetek? – mért végig

- Atobe Keigo…

- Szóval te vagy Keigo barátja. – vágott közbe – Öltözz át, aztán megnézzük, mit tudsz. Ha nem tévedek te Tezuka vagy. – fordult Tezukához

Milyen jól értesült. Azt már nem hallottam, hogy ezek után mit mondott Tezukának, mert magamra csuktam az öltöző ajtaját. Miközben öltöztem jött még egy-két ember, akik elég furcsán néztek rám, de egyik sem kérdezte meg, hogy mit keresek itt. Mikor végeztem az öltözködéssel azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy melegítsek be. Ahogy szétnéztem a teremben nálam mindenki idősebb volt, jó két-három évvel. Ezért sokkal furcsább egy egyesületnél játszani, mint az iskolai csapattal. Itt a korkülönbség néha zavaró is lehet. Számomra addig nem lesz az, még nem gondolják úgy, hogy ezen a címen ugráltathatnak.

Mikor végeztem a melegítéssel a kapitány magához hivatott.

- Tudsz valamit a csapatról?

- Atobe csak annyit mondott jöjjek ide, semmi mást.

- Ez jellemző rá. Nem az a segítőkészfajta. Na, mindegy. Szóval mi jelenleg egy NBII-es csapat vagyunk, de ebben a bajnokságban közel járunk ahhoz, hogy az NBI-be fellépjünk. Az edzőnk jelenleg szabadságon van, addig én vagyok felhatalmazva, a jelentkezésed elbírálásával. Viszont én szeretem alkalmazni a demokrácia eszközét. Tehát elmondom, hogy lesz. Ma beállsz közénk játszani és az edzés végén szavazunk, hogy beveszünk-e. Így megfelel?

- Meg – bólintottam

- Akkor alkossunk két csapatot. – mondta már hangosan mindenkinek – Amúgy ő Narumi – mutatott be mindenkinek – Ma velünk fog játszani. Figyeljétek, mert alig négy óra múlva el kell döntenetek, hogy akarjátok-e csapattársatoknak vagy sem.

A csapattagok két részre oszlottak én pedig mentem oda, ahol kevesebben voltak. A játék elején még megéreztem, mind az izomlázam, mind azt a két hónap kihagyást, de ahogy telt az idő egyre jobban belejöttem. Néhányan meg is dicsérték egy-egy érintésem vagy mentésem. Élveztem a játékot. Sajnáltam azt a két hónapot, amit elvesztegettem. Szerettem röplabdázni, mégis bolond módon hanyagoltam. Olyan gyorsan telt el az a négy óra, hogy észre sem vettem. Amikor végeztünk az utolsó szettel a kapitány leültette magával szembe a csapatot, engem pedig maga mellé állított.

- Nos! Aki arra szavaz, hogy bevegyük Narumit a csapatba az tegye fel a kezét.

Az összes kéz a magasba lendült. Jó érzés volt az látni, hogy mindenkit sikerült meggyőznöm.

- Hát akkor egyértelműen üdvözlünk a csapatban! – fogott velem kezet – Az edzőnek még lesz ebbe beleszólása, ha visszajön, de nem hiszem, hogy bármi kifogása lesz ellened. Addig is ezen a héten délelőttönként tíztől van az edzés kettőig. A hétvége kivétel. Akkor nincs edzés. A jövő hetet meg majd még megbeszéljük. – összegezte a tudnivalókat – Irány az öltöző! – intézte már mindenkihez

Bevonultunk az öltözőbe és én öltözni kezdtem. Az egyik lány, akivel összebarátkoztam felém fordult miközben a cipőjétől szabadult meg.

- Az a srác, aki kint vár a barátod?

- Egy barátom! – javítottam ki

- Nem mertél egyedül eljönni? – kérdezte viccesen egy idősebb lány, aki már a 20-as évei közepén járhatott

- Nem tudtam. Még csak néhány hete költöztünk ide és nem ismerem ki magam a környéken.

- Olyan izmos karjai vannak. Sportol valamit? – kérdezte egy hármadik lány

- Anna, szerinted minden helyes srácnak izmos karjai vannak. – intette le egy másik

- Teniszezik.

- Látod Sarah megmondtam.

- Kivételesen ráhibáztál.

- És ebben az országban ismerted már meg?

- Nem. Japánban találkoztunk először. Úgy fél éve.

- És hogy futottatok össze? – érdeklődtek tovább

- Először megmentette az életemet, majd osztálytársak lettünk.

- Az életedet? – fordult felém mindenki

- Épp péppé akart verni egy banda, amikor megjelent.

- Ez tök romantikus. – olvadozott Anna – És hogy mentett ki?

- Jelezte, hogy meneküljek, ő pedig ott maradt velük és feltartotta őket.

- És ezután utánad ment?

- Nem. A következő két hétben nem találkoztunk. Én pont akkor váltottam iskolát. És egyszer csak megjelent az osztályban.

- Ekkor jött a nagy egymásra találás? – kérdezte izgatottan valaki

- Nem. Úgy csinált, mintha nem is ismerne.

- De mért? – kérdezte Sarah

Vállat vontam.

- Tezukával a mai napig érdekes kapcsolatunk van. Nem tudnám pontosan behatárolni azt sem, hogy hol tart ez a kapcsolat. Az egyik pillanatban még éppen csak ismerősök vagyunk, a következőben már barátok, a harmadikban meg még talán annál is több. Azután pedig ismét semmi.

Kicsit túl sokat jár a szám. Nem akartam ezeket elmondani nekik, de pont ezen járt az eszem, ők pedig kérdezgettek.

- Azt csak tudod, mit érzel. – szólalt meg újra Anna

- Nekem mennem kell! – pattantam fel, szerencsére pont kész lettem – holnap találkozunk. – indultam meg vörös arccal az ajtó felé, amiért kaptam egy „óóóó" koncertet. Valaki még füttyentett is.

Becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót és nekidőltem. Lehunytam a szemem és vettem három nagy levegőt. Mire legközelebb kinyitottam Tezukával találtam szembe magam és halálra rémültem.

- Úristen Tezuka! Mit csinálsz? – kaptam a szívemhez

- Hallom összebarátkoztatok. – biccentett az ajtó felé

- Mondhatni. Menjünk haza, mert éhen halok. – tereltem a témát

- Amúgy gratulálok! – szólalt meg mikor kiértünk az épületből

- Köszi. – mosolyogtam rá – Van kedved nálunk ebédelni? Bár kicsit késői étkezés ahhoz, hogy ebédnek hívjuk. – gondolkodtam el hangosan

- Szívesen.

- Tényleg. Neked, most hogy működik ez az egész. Milyenek az edzéseid? Kötöttek vagy van egyáltalán edződ? – érdeklődtem, hogy gyorsabban menjen az idő

- Van edzőm. Egy barátom elvállata, hogy segít a felkészülésben. Ő is aktív játékos, úgyhogy kisegítjük egymást.

- És mikor van edzésetek?

- Esténkén pár óra.

- Ma is?

- Igen.

- És mikor lesz az első versenyed?

- Nemsokára. Látom már elmúlt az izomlázad. – utalt a sebességemre

- Az éhség nagyobb erő, mint a fájdalom. – vigyorodtam el – Reggel még a fájdalom győzött, úgyhogy kihagytam a reggelit, de most már erősebb vagyok nála.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. fejezet**

**A vendégszoba**

A hazaút tényleg sokkal gyorsabb volt, mint az oda.

- Tadaima! – dobtam le a cipőm

Okaa-san keresésére indultam. A nappaliban leltem rá. Épp vart.

- Okaa-san. Hazahoztam Tezukát. Nem gond, ha itt ebédel?

- Már mért lenne gond, bár az ebédet már kicsit lekéstétek, de megyek és megmelegítem nektek. – tette félre Oto-san zoknijait.

- Köszi! – vigyorogtam rá

- Tezuka-kun gyere nyugodtan beljebb és nézd el a lányom modorát, hogy neki nem jutott eszébe beinvitálni. – mondta a még mindig az ajtóban álldogáló fiúnak

- Bocsi. Érezd magad otthon! – szégyelltem el magam

- Addig üljetek le. – utasított Okaa-san és mi engedelmeskedtünk – A szüleidet nem zavarja, hogy nem otthon ebédelsz? – kérdezte Tezukát miközben begyújtott a serpenyő alatt

- A szüleim Japánban maradtak. Csak én költöztem ide.

- És akkor most hol laksz? – kérdezte döbbenten Okaa-san

- Egy szállodában.

- Egy szállodában? – visszhangozta

- De már keresek kiadó szobát. – kezdett mentegetőzésbe Tezuka

- Egy szobát? – Tezuka segélykérően rám nézett, de én sem tudtam erre mit mondani –Költözz ide! Van még egy felesleges szobánk.

- Tessék? – bukott ki belőlem

- Egy 15 éves fiú nem lakhat egyedül. Még gondoskodni sem tudsz magadról.

- Köszönöm, de…

- Nincs vita. A férjem és az apád régi barátok. A minimum az, hogy gondját viseljük a fiuknak.

- De…

- Mondj már igen, úgysincs más választásod – súgtam Tezukának összeszorított fogakkal

- Köszönöm a vendéglátást. – adta fel végül

- Megyek és felhívom Eishirout. – indult meg Okaa-san, hogy értesítse a fejleményekről Oto-sant is

- De az ebéd! – szóltam utána

- Ott van a tűzhelyen. Szolgáljátok ki magatok. – viharzott ki

- Sajnálom. – mondtam Tezukának miközben két tányért vettem ki a szekrényből

- Mit?

- Hogy Okaa-san elvette a függetlenséged.

- Egyedül élni unalmas.

- És mégis, hogy fér be Tezuka Kunimitsu életébe ennyi izgalom? – utaltam Okaa-san viselkedésére

- Ne felejtsd el milyen csapatnak voltam a Bouchoja.

- Ott a pont. – ismertem el

Mire Okaa-san visszaért már majdnem végeztünk az evéssel.

- Beszéltem Eishirouval. Holnap költözhetsz is.

- Hát… köszönöm.

- Nincs mit. Felhívjuk majd a szüleidet is, hogy ne aggódjanak, mert jó kezekben vagy.

- Részvétem. – súgtam oda Tezukának, miután Okaa-san elfordult

- Kösz. Viszont most mennem kell Hannah már vár.

- Ki az a Hannah? – ráncoltam a homlokom

- Az edzőm.

- Az edződ. – ismételtem, majd túltettem magam a problémán és vállat vontam – Akkor kikísérlek.

- Kösz.

Épp nyúltam volna a kilincsért, hogy kiengedjem Tezukát, amikor az ajtó kitárult. Oto-san lihegett előttem.

- De jó, hogy még elértelek Tezuka-kun. Beszéltem egy barátommal. Holnap délután kocsival áthozzuk a dolgaidat, ha neked is megfelel.

- Természetesen.

- A szüleiddel meg már beszéltem. Azt üzenik, hogy majd valamikor eljönnek meglátogatni. Még nem tudják pontosan mikor, de ezt majd még megbeszélhetitek.

- Köszönök mindent! – biccentett Tezuka.

Végül Tezuka kimentette magát és elsietett.

- Naru-chan! Keresd meg az öcsédet és hívd le légy szíves. – kérte Oto-san, miközben levette a cipőjét

- Hai! – indultam meg felfelé

Felballagtam az emeletre és benyitottam Shun-chan szobájába. Ő épp a földön feküdt a hasán. Ránéztem majd az ágyára.

- Te mit csinálsz? – érdeklődtem

- Fekvőtámaszozom. Néha kopogtathatnál.

- Te tudod, hogy kell fekvőtámaszozni?

- Tudom. – tápászkodott fel – Csak a frászt hoztad rám, amikor benyitottál.

- Bocsáss meg. – mondtam gúnyolódva

- Semmi gond. – értett félre – Mit szeretnél?

- Nem én. Oto-san kért meg, hogy hívjalak le.

- Mért? – kérdezte homlokráncolva

- Én csak azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy szóljak neked. – vontam vállat

Shun-chan is vállat vont, majd felállt és kisétált mellettem az ajtón. Én pedig követtem. Levonultunk a nappaliba és leültünk.

- Shun-chan tudod te kivel táncoltál szombaton, a bálon? – vágott bele Oto-san minden bevezetés nélkül

- Nem! – válaszolta kétségbeesett hangon

- A főnököm anyjával. Előléptetett. – mondta vidáman

Shun-chan zavarodottan nézett rám. Még nem igazán fogta fel, hogy jót csinált.

- Ez akkor most jó? – kérdezett rá félénken

- Persze. Jutalmul azt kérhetsz, amit csak akarsz.

- Amit csak akarok? – csillant fel az öcsém szeme

- Ésszerű határokon belül.

Az öcsém, felém fordult. Én meglepetten néztem vissza rá.

- Azt szeretném, ha Onii-chan segítene edzeni.

- Mármint Tezuka? – kérdeztem, mire ő bólintott – Ezt vele kell megbeszélned, de ne nagyon reménykedj, mert most a karrierjét építi.

- Kérd meg nekem.

- Mért én?

- Mert neked meg is tenné.

- De…

- Naru-chan. Kérlek, tedd meg az öcsédnek.

- Te ígértél neki bármit, nem én. – mondtam kétségbeesetten

- Ha megteszed, cserébe megígérem, hogy nem kell eljönnöd több bálra, ha nem akarsz.

Elgondolkodtam az ajánlaton. Fair. Nincs, több bál cserébe kérek egy kis szívességet Tezukától. Így végiggondolva mégsem az. Tezukától kell kérnem. Jelenleg a kapcsolatunk nem tudom, hogy áll, de tartozni fogok neki. Viszont, ha ez boldogítja az öcsém.

- Rendben megkérem. – egyeztem bele végül – De azt nem garantálom, hogy meg is teszi. Mint már mondtam neki is megvannak a maga edzései.

- Köszönöm Naru-chan! – nézett rám hálásan Oto-san

- Még nincs mit köszönni. – álltam fel

- Hová mész?

- Szobámba. Rám fér már végre egy kis pihenés. Ha kész a vacsora szóljatok. – hagytam ott a társaságot

Alighogy beléptem a szobámba megcsörrent a telefonom. Előkerestem a táskám aljából és felvettem.

- Szia Naru, July vagyok.

- Szia!

- Két napja próbállak felhívni, de sosem vetted fel. Már azt hittem dühös vagy azért, amit Tom csinált.

- Tomra dühös is vagyok, de nem azért nem vettem fel. Csak az elmúlt két napban eléggé elfoglalt voltam. – dobtam le magam az ágyra és újult erővel jelentkezett ismét a végtagjaimba az izomláz

- Elfoglalt? Az elmúlt két hónapba a szobádból sem tetted ki a lábad.

- Sajnos ezek a szép idők elmúltak. Most már mindennapra van programom.

- Csak nem újra elkezdtél élni?

- De. – mosolyodtam el. Még szerencse, hogy July ezt nem látta.

- Ha ráérsz, átugorhatok kicsit cseverészni? Nekem is lenne mit mesélnem.

- Gyere. A szobámba leszek.

- Oké, akkor mindjárt. – tette le

Sajnos nem sikerült felülnöm, bárhogy is próbálkoztam, így hát az állás gondolatát már meg sem fontoltam. Inkább az ágyon fekve vártam Julyt, aki alig öt perc múlva már kopogtatott a szobám ajtaján.

- Gyere be!

- Szia! – csukta be maga után az ajtót

- Szia! – köszöntem neki még mindig fekve

- Nem nézel ki túl jól! – mérte fel a helyzetet

- Láttál volna tegnap reggel.

- Na igen. Bocsánatot kérek az öcsém nevében is. Bár azt mondja nem direkt csinálta. Nem tudta, hogy alkohol tartalmú italt vitt neked.

- Igazából most már tök mindegy.

- Szüleid dühösek voltak?

- Te dühös lennél, ha a lányodat ájult részegen hozná haza egy fiú a kezében?

- Hát erre még nem volt precedens, de szerintem igen, dühös lennék.

- Az én szüleim nem voltak. Ismerik Tezukát és elhitték neki, hogy nem az én hibám volt. De persze azért nem örültek.

- Jó neked, hogy ilyen szüleid vannak. A mi szüleink egy hónap szobafogságra ítélték Tomot, azért amit csinált.

- Hogy tudták meg?

- Ők is látták milyen állapotban cipeltek ki a barátodék.

- Remek. Szóval beégtem mindenki előtt.

- Csak az előtt, aki ismer. A többiek nem akadtak ki azon, hogy nevettél. Másnak akár természetes reakció is lehetett. De nekünk egyből feltűnt a különbség.

- Ne aggódj, nem fogsz többé így látni.

- Többé nem nevetsz?

- Szoktam nevetni. Elég sokat.

- Mikor nevettél utoljára?

- Tegnap.

- Jut is eszembe. Hol is voltál az elmúlt két napba?

- Hát ugye a tegnap délelőttöt átaludtam. Délután pedig az öcsémmel elmentünk megnézni, hogy játszik Atobe és Tezuka egymás ellen. Végül kikísértük Atobét a reptérre. Onnan meg hazafutottunk.

- Mármint a reptérről?

- Jó, az út felét gyalog tettük meg.

- A legközelebbi reptér tíz kilométerre van innen.

- Nekem mondod? Szerinted mért nem tudok felállni innen? A mai napom csak még jobban rátett.

- Mért ma mit csináltál?

- Atobe elintézte nekem, hogy a kerület röplabda egyesülete megnézze, mit tudok.

- Tényleg? – kerekedtek el a szemei – Újra sportolsz?

- Holnaptól hivatalosan. Egyöntetűen megszavazták a felvételem.

- Irigyellek. Nekem soha nem volt érzékem semmilyen sporthoz, te pedig rögtön kettőben is tehetséges vagy.

- És neked mi a mesélni valód?

- Képzeld… – kezdett bele, de egy hangos csattanás a szomszédos szobából félbeszakította – Mi volt ez? – kérdezte ijedten

- Szerintem Okaa-san a vendégszobát takarítja. – tippeltem

- Jön hozzátok valaki vendégségbe?

- Nem egészen. Tezuka ideköltözik.

- Tessék? – csattant hatalmasat a padlón az álla

- Okaa-sannak nem tetszett az ötlet, hogy Tezuka egyedül fog élni. És mivel az ő apja, amúgy is Oto-san egy régi barátja hát befogadjuk.

- És ezt csak így mellékesen mondod?

- Most jutott csak eszembe.

July túltette magát a bosszúságán.

- Akkor most nagyon boldog lehetsz.

- Nem kifejezetten. Semmin nem változtat az, hogy egy fedél alatt fogunk élni.

- Egy átlagos lány összecsinálná magát örömében, ha ilyen történne vele.

- Sosem szerettem átlagos lenni. Amúgy most már tényleg meséld el, veled mi történt. Belőlem már túl sok volt.

- Rendben. Emlékszel, hogy a bálon táncoltam azzal a sráccal?

- Valami még rémlik.

- Nem volt túl helyes, viszont piszkosul gazdag.

- Lehet, hogy én nem voltam beszámítható vagy csak ennyire más az ízlésünk, de én egy helyes srácra emlékszem.

- Szerintem te Bastianra gondolsz. Ő helyes volt meg aranyos, de nem túl gazdag. Viszont Jhonatan nagyon gazdag, bár nem túl okos vagy helyes.

- July! – ültem fel nagy nehézségek árán – Nem lehet, hogy túl felszínes vagy? – kérdeztem megkockáztatva azt a lehetőséget, hogy megsértődik

- Lehet. Te viszont túl naiv vagy. Szerelemből nem lehet megélni.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy 15 éves vagy, elég szkeptikusan látod a világot.

- És ezt pont te mondod nekem?

- Lehet, hogy nem én lennék a tankönyvi példa a „lássuk szépen az életet" fejezetnél, de azért van még egy két régimódi elvem. – vontam vállat

- És pont ez adja meg a kislányos bájodat. Bár néhány napja még fel sem merült volna bennem, hogy hiszel a hercegben a fehér lovon vagy a holtig tartó szerelemben.

- Nem mondtam, hogy hiszek a hercegben.

- Hát akkor?

- Csak adok neki is egy esélyt.

July válaszolni akart, de kopogtattak.

- Tessék? – kiabáltam ki

Okaa-san nyitott be.

- Naru-chan?

- Igen?

- Akarsz ma még vacsorázni? – érdeklődött

- Szeretnék.

- Akkor kérlek, fejezd be a vendégszoba kitakarítását, mert nekem főznöm kéne.

- Rendben – álltam fel – Ha gondolod, ott folytathatjuk. – fordultam Julyhoz

- Tőlem.

Átvonultunk a vendégszobába. Okaa-san odaadta a listát, hogy még mit kell megcsinálni. Egy kicsit megrémített, amikor észrevettem, hogy második oldala is van, de azért lenyeltem. July úgy döntött segít, bár mondtam neki, hogy nem szükséges, de ő ragaszkodott hozzá. Én csak örültem az idősporolásnak.

- És hogy ismerted meg Jhonatant, ha egyszer Bastiannal kezdtél el táncolni? – vettem fel újra a félbe maradt beszélgetésünk fonalát

- Bastiannak haza kellett mennie.

- És akkor, hogy váltatok el? „Majd hívlak." „Inkább, ne mert nekem túl szegény vagy!"?

- Ha-ha-ha. – nem értékelte a viccem – Megadtam a számom és mondta, hogy majd felhív.

- És amikor felhív, közlöd, hogy már van más?

- Nem hiszem, hogy egyáltalán felhívna.

- Miből gondolod?

- Csak egy megérzés.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy szeretnéd, hogy felhívjon.

- Szóval mikor költözik Tezuka? – váltott témát

- Holnap. – hagytam rá

- Holnap? – kérdezett vissza

- Igen.

Megragadta a kezem és a szobához tatozó fürdőhöz húzott.

- Abba belegondoltál már, hogy holnaptól ebben a zuhanyzóban fog fürdeni?

A gondolatba is belevörösödtem, mire July el is vigyorodott.

- Takarítsunk inkább, mert sosem leszünk készen. – tértem vissza az ablakmosáshoz

- Tudod Naru így sokkal szórakoztatóbb vagy.

- Örülök, hogy örülsz. – mondtam durcásan

- Ne kapd fel a vizet. Csak vicceltem.

- Eddig még nem fogtam fel mivel jár, ha Tezuka itt lakik. – horgasztottam le a fejem

- Mire gondolsz?

- Például pizsamában nem mehetek le reggelizni.

- Attól függ, mit használsz pizsamaként.

- Nyáron jóval kevesebbet annál, mint amennyiben szeretném, ha Tezuka látna.

- Hát mostantól fel kell adnod az olyan szokásaidat, mint az éjszakai meztelen futkározás.

- July kezdesz tényleg bosszantó lenni.

- Bocsi, de tetszik ez az új Naru és nem tudom többé visszafogni a beszólongatásokat, amiket visszatartottam, amíg a tömeggyilkos pszichopata Narumival álltam szemben.

- Fejezd már be! Tök ugyanaz az ember vagyok, mint eddig.

- Erről tarthatnánk egy közvélemény kutatást. – szólt vissza megint

Itt betelt a pohár. Felkaptam az ágyról egy párnát és hozzávágtam. Őt váratlanul érte, ezért telibe találtam vele.

- Ez aljas volt. Tönkretetted az ágyat, pedig az előbb ágyaztam be. – vigyorgott

- Tényleg? Bocsánat. – vágtam bűntudatos képet, majd hozzávágtam még egy párnát, de ez elöl már sikerült elhajolnia

Vissza akarta adni a kölcsönt, de nem volt rá esélye, mert amikor emelte a párnát, hogy hozzám vágja megjelent Okaa-san az ajtóban.

- Mi folyik itt? – jártatta tekintetét kettőnk között

- Csak kiporoljuk a párnákat – siettem gyorsan a válasszal és jeleztem Julynak, hogy dobja vissza, ami nála volt

Szerencsére egyből felfogta mit akarok és szép nagy ívben visszajutatta nekem a párnát, én pedig leraktam az ágyra és szépen megigazítottam.

- Ha készen vagytok, gyertek, mert kész a vacsora. – hagyott magunkra Okaa-san

- Nálunk vacsorázol? – fordultam Julyhoz

- Nem lehet. Megígértem anyának, hogy hazamegyek.

- Akkor menj nyugodtan.

- Nekem annyira nem sürgős. – húzta el a száját – Inkább segítek még befejezni.

- Köszi.

Alig 10 perc alatt végeztünk a maradék tennivalóval. July hazament én meg vacsorázni. Rendesek voltak, mert megvártak engem is az evéssel.

- És mégis merre jártatok ma? – érdeklődött Okaa-san vacsora közben

- A kerületi röplabda egyesületnél.

- Csak nem újra el kezdesz röplabdázni? – szólt közbe Oto-san is

- De. Holnaptól hivatalosan csapattag vagyok.

- Ez remek hír. – mondta boldogan Okaa-san

Valószínűleg ők is érezték, hogy az elmúlt időkben nem volt minden rendben velem. A baj csak az, hogy mindenki arra fog asszociálni, hogy ez a változás Tezukának köszönhető. Nem mintha nem lenne benne nagy része, de azért volt még egy-két befolyásoló tényező is rajta kívül. Például, hogy ez a lehetőség az ölembe pottyant. Pontosabban Atobe az ölembe pottyantotta. Ha nem teszi, akkor Tezuka jelenléte sem lett volna elég arra, hogy önszántamból újrakezdjek játszani.

- Nee-chan!

- Tessék Shun-chan? – kérdeztem sejtve mi következik

- Mikor beszélsz Onii-channal?

Bingo!

- Még a héten.

- Mondjuk holnap? Minél hamarabb annál jobb. Te is gyorsabban túl vagy rajta.

- Kedves, hogy gondolsz rám, de nem akarom, hogy úgy jöjjön ki, mintha ezt kérnénk a szállásért cserébe. Amúgy meg mért olyan sürgős?

- Milyen szállásért?

- Elfelejtettük mondani, hogy Tezuka-kun holnaptól velünk lakik. – szólt közbe Okaa-san is

- Tényleg? – kérdezte boldogan Shun-chan – Az tök jó!

- Arra nem válaszoltál, hogy mért ilyen sürgős?

- Sokkal jobb szeretnék lenni, mire Atobe-dono visszajön.

- Te mért mindig a legidegesítőbb emberekre nézel fel? Először Tezuka, most meg Atobe.

- Ha jól emlékszem mind a ketten a te barátaid. – szólt közbe Oto-san – Akkor ez téged is minősít.

- De… Rendben igazad van! – ismertem el – Megyek, lefekszem.

- Ilyen korán?

- Fárasztó napom volt és holnap délelőtt edzésem lesz.

- Jó éjt Nee-chan! – szólalt meg Miki-chan, eddig olyan csendben volt, hogy el is felejtettem, hogy itt van

- Jó éjt! – léptem ki a konyhából, azon gondolkozva, hogy vajon mi baja lehet a húgomnak


	6. Chapter 6

**6. fejezet**

**A beköltözés**

Másnap egész délelőtt azon járt az eszem, hogy mire kell még odafigyelnem, ha majd Tezuka beköltözik. Szerencsére csak erőnléti edzést tartottunk így nem volt akkora gond, hogy teljesen máshol jártak a gondolataim. Bár feltűnt a csapattársaimnak, de csak az öltözőben hozták fel, mint témát. Zavarban is voltam, amikor arra asszociáltak, hogy a szerelem vette el az eszem és ennél már csak az volt rosszabb, hogy kifejezetten felhozták Tezukát és én még csak tagadni sem bírtam, mert az igaz volt, hogy miatta vagyok ilyen szétszórt. Csak épp nem olyan értelemben, mint ahogy ők gondolták. Mentegetőzhettem is volna, de valahogy úgy éreztem sokkal rosszabbul járnék, ha még azt is megmondanám, hogy délután beköltözik a házunkba. A fél város már úgyis azt hiszi, hogy vele járok. Legalábbis David úgy tudja, és így nem tudom, kihez juthat még el. Nagy nehezen sikerült kimentenem magam és elmenekülni a kérdések zápora elől. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a következő három hónapban az én szerelmi életem lesz a fő téma. Már épp a kapun léptem volna be, amikor July rám kiabált a szobájából.

- Naru! Várj meg ahol vagy! – tűnt el az ablak mögött

Amikor leért hozzám zihált. Valószínűleg futott. Elég gyors volt.

- Naru! – támaszkodott meg a vállamon – Kellene egy ruha.

- Tőlem? – lepődtem meg – Ötször annyi ruhád van, mint nekem.

- Jhonatannal lesz randim. Elhívott teniszezni. Nekem pedig nincs egy sportos ruhám sem. Neked biztos van valami, hisz teniszezni is szoktál.

- Nekem sincs olyan ruhám, ami egy randira… – kezdtem bele, de aztán beugrott valami – Várj itt egy percet!

- De kérlek, nagyon siess, mert már így is elkéstem.

Besiettem a házba. Ledobtam a cipőmet és futni kezdtem a lépcső felé.

- Naru-chan! – szólt Okaa-san, amikor észrevett

- Most sietek majd utána!

- De… – kezdett bele, de akkor már az emeleten voltam

Futottam a szobámig, majd amikor benyitottam az ajtómon megtorpantam. Tezuka ült az ágyamon. Póló nélkül. Visszahúztam az ajtót, de mozdulni nem igazán tudtam. Okaa-san jelent meg a lépcső tetején.

- Naru-chan ne menj be, mert Tezuka öltözik.

Lassan felé fordítottam a fejem.

- Köszi! – préseltem ki magamból

A következő pillanatban kinyílt a szobám ajtaja. Tezuka jelent meg mögötte. Amikor meglátta, hogy ott állok pont előtte lovagiasan félreállt, hogy bemehessek. Eszembe jutott July, úgyhogy gyorsan bementem a szobába és előkerestem a szekrényből azt a ruhát, amit még annak idején Atobétől kaptam. Egy szót sem szóltam csak elsétáltam Tezuka mellett és lementem.

- Tessék. – nyújtottam át neki a ruhát

- Köszi. – hálálkodott, aztán lehervadt a mosoly az arcáról – Mi a baj Naru?

- Baj?

- Olyan furcsa arcot vágsz.

- Majd elmesélem, de most késésben vagy.

- Tényleg. Köszi a ruhát. – futott haza

- Jó szórakozást! – mondtam már magamban

Megfordultam és felnéztem az ablakomra. Semmit sem láttam. Nem mintha számítottam volna valamire. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd besétáltam a házba.

Okaa-san már újra a konyhába volt.

- Merre van Tezuka? – kérdeztem

- A szobádban.

- Értem.

Inkább nem volt kedvem megkérdezni, hogy mégis mért van az én szobámban Tezuka. Okaa-san sem igazán érezte úgy, hogy el kéne mondania. Úgyhogy felsétáltam a lépcsőn és megálltam a szobám ajtaja előtt. Elgondolkoztam a jelenet abszurdságán, de végül erőt vettem magamon és bekopogtattam.

- Szabad! – szólt ki Tezuka

Sóhajtottam még egy utolsót majd beléptem a szobámba. Tezuka az asztalomnál ült.

- Hello! – kezdtem tisztalappal

- Szia!

- Hogy vagy?

- Bocs a szobádért, de anyukád azt mondta a vendégszobát befújta valamilyen rovarirtóval, úgyhogy még két órán keresztül nem lehet bemenni.

- Ne sértődj meg a kérdésen, de mért vagy itt, mármint a házban?

- Azt mondta Sakamoto-san, hogy várjam meg itt és úgy megyünk majd a dolgaimért.

- Értem. Akkor bocs, hogy az előbb rád nyitottam, de nem volt ideje szólni Okaa-sannak, hogy itt vagy.

- Semmi gond. Amúgy ha zavar, hogy itt vagyok, kimehetek.

- Maradj csak. – ültem le az ágyamra

- Milyen volt ma az edzés? – fordult felém Tezuka

- Fárasztó. – vontam vállat – Te mit csináltál ma?

- Teniszeztem.

- Nem csak esténként van edzésetek?

- Önszorgalom.

- Tezuka! – jutott eszembe az öcsém

- Tessék?

- Kérnék egy szívességet.

- Mond.

- De ha nincs kedved vagy időd rá azt is megértem.

- Mit szeretnél?

- Az öcsém arra kért kérdezzelek meg nem lenne-e kedved néha edzeni őt?

- Rendben.

- De tényleg ne érezd úgy, hogy kötelező, csak mert…

- Naru! – szakított félbe – Rendben!

- Biztos?

- Biztos.

- Köszönöm. – mosolyodtam el – Shun-chan nagyon boldog lesz. Most mit csinálsz? – váltottam témát

- Levelet írok Oishinek. Neked sem ártana követni a példám.

- Egy hete sincs, hogy beszéltem velük telefonon. – legyintettem

- Az lehet, de ildomos lenne megköszönni az ajándékokat.

- Ez igaz. – ismertem el – De nem most, mert kezdődik a kedvenc műsorom. – nyúltam a távirányítóért

Elfeküdtem az ágyon és bekapcsoltam a tévét. Az időzítésem tökéletes volt, mert pont a főcím ment.

- Mi ez? – fordult Tezuka is a képernyő felé

- Egy műsor.

- De… – kezdett bele, de félbeszakítottam

- Ha érdekel, nézd meg.

Nem kellett több Tezukának. Leült mellém az ágyra és velem együtt nézte a tévét.

Úgy tíz perc után kezdtek elnehezülni a szemeim és már alig tudtam nyitva tartani őket. Végül elaludtam.

Arra ébredtem, hogy valaki kihúzza a fejem alól a párnám én pedig akaratlanul is próbáltam visszatartani. Amikor kinyitottam a szemem, Tezuka karját szorongattam.

- Bocsi. – engedtem el

- Semmi gond. – mondta és felállt

Körülnéztem. Okaa-san ott állt az ajtóban. Tezuka pedig megindult felé.

- Mi van? – kérdeztem a szemem törölgetve

- Megjött Oto-san az autóval. Elmennek Tezuka-kun csomagjaiért.

- Ennyi ruhád van? – kérdeztem még mindig álmosan Tezukától

- Ragaszkodtunk hozzá, hogy kocsival legyenek elhozva. – válaszolta Okaa-san

- Akkor jó utat! – mosolyogtam Tezukára gonoszan

- Te is mész Naru-chan! Segíthetsz nekik a hurcolkodásban.

- Erre van a londiner.

- Nem számít mész.

- De…

- Nem akarok többet hallani. Készülődj! – tűnt el az ajtóból

- Ki akarnak rúgni itthonról. – álltam fel puffogva – Fogadjunk, mire holnap hazajövök, úgy csinálnak, mintha nem is ismernének és közlik, hogy nekik csak egy lányuk van és te vagy a legidősebb testvér ebben a házban. – morogtam Tezukának

Kisétáltam a szobából, Tezuka pedig követett.

- Hova mentek Nee-chan? – lépett ki a szobájából Miki-chan

- Tezuka cuccaiért. Mért kéne valami? – guggoltam le hozzá

- Nem. – szaladt be a szobába és magára csukta az ajtót

Tezukával egy ideig néztük az ajtót, majd észbe kaptam.

Oto-san egy jólszituált vállalati kocsival várt ránk a kapu előtt miközben Okaa-sannal beszélgetett. Amikor megláttak minket rögtön elhallgattak.

- Ezek se minket beszéltek ki. – suttogtam Tezukának – Mehetünk? – mosolyogtam kedvesen, mintha fel sem tűnt volna az iménti jelenet

- Menjünk. – bólogatott Oto-san

Ahogy gondoltam Tezukának nem volt túl sok holmija. Két-három bőrönd és néhány táska. Míg ketten lecipeltük Őket, Oto-san a kocsinál maradt.

- Ebben mit tartasz? – kérdeztem, amikor a második fordulónál megpróbáltam felemelni az egyik hátizsákot, ami igencsak nehéznek bizonyult

- Érmeket.

- Tessék? – néztem fel rá

- Érmeket – ismételte meg és kinyitotta a táskát

Egy rakat aranyérem, mini-serleg és szobor volt a táskában.

- Az összest a tenisszel szerezted? – néztem újra Tezukára

- Nem. Ez például egy régi matematika versenyről van. – emelt ki egy érmet

- Van olyan, amihez nem értesz? – tettem fel a költői kérdést

- Van. – válaszolta meg és magamra hagyott

- Mi? – kérdeztem az üres szobától

Ez a kérdés foglalkoztatott egész úton hazafelé. Végiggondoltam a világ összes létező tevékenységét, de egy sem jutott eszembe, ami biztosan nem megy Tezukának, úgyhogy sorolni kezdtem neki. ABC sorrendbe kezdtem a sportokkal. De azok nem nyertek. Mindegyikhez értett. Ezután jöttek az egyéb szabadidős tevékenységek, de alig jutottam el tízig, amikor megérkeztünk. A csomagok cipelése közben is próbálkoztam, de nem sok sikerrel.

Amikor végeztünk és Tezuka elkezdett kicsomagolni én beültem hozzá és tovább faggattam. Tíz óra tájt, amikor ő már rég a levelét folytatta elegem lett.

- Feladom. Kérlek, mond meg mi az!

Abbahagyta a levélírást és rám nézett.

- Van még időd. – mondta végül

- Ne szívass!

- Most jönnek az okkult tárgyak. – bólintott

- Én megyek aludni. – dőltem hátra az ágyán

- Jó éjt! – fordult vissza a leveléhez

- Ez még mindig Oishié vagy egész Tokyonak írsz? – érdeklődtem

- Jó éjt! – ismételte meg

- Értettem! – álltam fel – Jó éjszakát Tezuka! – csuktam rá az ajtót

Átbotorkáltam a saját szobámba és lefeküdtem aludni.

Másnap kora reggel hangos zúgásra ébredtem. Először a párnámmal próbáltam elszigetelni magam a külvilág zajaitól, de hamar rájöttem, hogy nem segít, úgyhogy dühösen felületem az ágyamban.

Oto-san egy fúrógéppel a kezében ügyködött az ajtómnál.

- Mégis mit csinálsz? – fakadtam ki dühösen

- Jó reggelt Naru-chan. – vett észre

- Mit csinálsz? – ismételtem meg

- Egy zárat szerelek fel az ajtódra.

- És mégis minek?

- Most hogy ideköltözött Tezuka-kun gondoltam… – kezdte

- Gondoltad majd biztos szeretnénk bezárkózni? Ez kedves tőled. – mondtam gúnyosan

Ezen látszólag elgondolkozott.

- Délután leszerelem ezt a zárat. De most rohannom kell munkába.

- Esküszöm nem fogunk bezárkózni. Sőt arról is biztosíthatlak, hogy Tezuka sem fog rám nyitni csak úgy kopogtatás nélkül.

- Ezt még megbeszéljük, de most már tényleg mennem kell.

- Jó munkát! – köszöntem el tőle

- Szép napot! – viharzott le a lépcsőn nyitva hagyva a szobám ajtaját

Épp kikászálódtam volna az ágyból, hogy becsukjam, amikor Tezuka feje jelent meg az ajtómban. Gyorsan visszahúztam a nyakamig a takarómat.

- Mi volt ez a hangzavar? – kérdezte

- Oto-san meg akart lepni.

- Ezzel? – mutatott a félkész zárra

- Igen.

- Ellenem? – érdeklődött

- Vagy melletted. Ezt még nem döntötte el. – látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán érti, de nem zavart – Megtennéd, hogy becsukod?

- Persze! – csukta rám az ajtót

Kikászálódtam az ágyból és bevágódtam a fürdőbe. Sosem szerettem üres hassal zuhanyozni. Most sem. De sokkal kevésbé volt fájdalmas, mint mondjuk a pizsamámban lelejteni a reggelihez úgy, hogy Tezuka ezt végignézi. Éljen az új életstílus!

A reggeli nagyon családias hangulatban telt. Mivel már mindenki végzett vele mire én leértem. Mint általában. Tezuka volt az egyetlen, aki még az asztalnál ült. Udvariasan végigvárta, hogy én is végezzek a reggelimmel.

- És mit csinálsz ma? – érdeklődtem, hogy ne legyen olyan csend

- Teniszezek.

- Hol?

- Néhány utcára onnan, ahol a te edzéseidet tartják.

- Akkor, ha végzel, jöhetünk együtt is haza.

- Rendben.

- Mikor végzel?

- Amikor akarok.

- Sejthettem volna.

- Oda megyek eléd.

- Rendben.

A szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy Okaa-san felölti a mindent tudó arcát és minket néz. Inkább a reggelimmel foglalkoztam.

Együtt indultunk el otthonról Tezukával. Ő ment teniszezni, én pedig röplabdázni. Shun-chan is vele akart menni, de végül Okaa-san lebeszélte róla, mert már valami mást tervezett aznapra. Viszont Tezuka megígérte az öcsémnek, hogy hétvégén megtartja a különedzését.

Az előző nappal ellentétben már a pályán is szívatni kezdtek a Tezuka témával. Úgy érezték túl kevés időt töltök az öltözőben ahhoz, hogy rendesen kivesézzék a magánéletemet. Ebben mondjuk van igazság, mert általában olyan gyorsan próbálok kimenekülni, ahogy csak bírok. A kapitánytól vártam némi segítséget, de ő nem igazán szólt bele a témába. Úgyhogy magamra maradtam. Az öltözőben már szükségét sem láttam a sietségnek, mert már nagyon új dologgal nem tudtak előállni. Így a csapattársaimmal együtt hagytam el az épületet. Csak azt felejtettem el, hogy Tezukával megbeszéltük, hogy találkozunk. Így újabb támadó felületet adtam. Már abból, ahogy elköszöntek tudtam, hogy a másnapi téma is én leszek.

- Hello! – siettem oda Tezukához – Menjünk! – indultam is tovább

- Valami gond van? – kérdezte, amikor utolért

- Gond? Dehogy. Minden remek.

- Akkor mért menekülsz?

- Nem menekülök, csak sietek.

- Hová?

- Távol innen.

- Szóval mi a gond? – fogta meg Tezuka a könyököm és maga felé fordított

- Tényleg nincs semmi gond. – fordítottam oldalra a fejem, de nem engedett el

- Szóval? – ismételte

- Elegem van. – fakadtam ki – Ugyanaz kezdődik, mint ami Japánban is volt. Az emberek kitalálnak dolgokat, ahelyett, hogy meghallgatnának vagy elhinnék, amit mondok.

- Attól félek nem értelek. – engedett el

- Az egész csapat azt hiszi, járunk. Én mondtam nekik, hogy nem, de mintha meg sem hallottak volna.

- Szóval az zavar, hogy mindenki úgy tudja, járunk?

- Nem. Az, hogy nem képesek meghallani, amit mondok. Vagy hogyha hallják, akkor sem hiszik el. Ennyire senki volnék?

- Az emberek csak azt hallják meg, amit szeretnének, bárki is mondja.

- Fogadjunk, hogy ha te mondod azt valakinek, hogy nem járunk, az elhiszi.

- Nem tudom. Még nem próbáltam. – gondolkozott el

- Az hogy lehet? – esett le az állam – Nekem legalább mindennap egyszer felteszi valaki ezt a kérdést.

- Én általában nem válaszolok.

- Irigyellek téged.

- Mért? – szaladt magasba az egyik szemöldöke

- Sokat gyúrok rá, de még mindig nem tudom ennyire figyelmen kívül hagyni mások véleményét, mint te.

- Ah!

- Amúgy milyen délelőttöd volt ma? – váltottam témát és újra elindultunk

- Átlagos. Összefutottam Daviddal. Érdeklődött, hogy mi van a barátnőmmel.

- Összefutottatok?

- Épp akkor érkezett a pályára, amikor én jöttem el.

- És mit mondtál neki? – vigyorodtam el

- Hogy épp érted megyek.

- Néha igazán emberi tudsz lenni.

- Emberi? – lepődött meg

- Bocsáss meg, ha rosszul látom, de akit nem érdekel, hogy más mit hisz az ilyenkor annyit felel, hogy „köszi, jól".

- Gondolod? – játszotta az ártatlant

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy te bele akartál rúgni egyet Davidbe.

- Nem szokásom.

- Tudom én is. Pont ezért furcsállom. – nem válaszolt, úgyhogy levontam magamtól a konklúziót – Szóval igazam van! – álltam meg ismét

- Nem mondtam.

- De hallgattál és a hallgatás beleegyezés.

- De nem nálam.

- Ez igaz. Viszont nem is tagadtad.

- Nem.

- Tezuka! – emeltem fel a hangom, türelmem vesztvén

- Tessék?

- Hagyjuk. – masszíroztam meg a halántékom

- De könnyen feladtad.

- Tezuka! – jöttem ki a sodromból ismét

Erre Tezuka elmosolyodott én pedig annyira megdöbbentem, hogy elfeledkeztem a dühömről és zavartan néztem vissza rá. Ezt egy percig folytattuk, mígnem ő továbbindult.

- Irtó undok tudsz lenni. – szóltam utána

- Nem undok. Emberi. – válaszolta hátra sem nézve

Én megcsóváltam a fejem és utána indultam.


	7. Chapter 7

**7. fejezet**

**Esküvői meghívás**

Tezukával épp pókereztünk, amikor Oto-san benyitott az ajtómon. Végül úgy döntött, hogy befejezi a záram felszerelését és ennek neki is látott. Én közben továbbra is folyamatos vereségeket szenvedtem el Tezukával szemben. Sajnos az ő pókerarca százszorta jobb volt az enyémnél. Nem mintha ez meglepő lenne.

Már épp át tudtam volna verni Tezukát, amikor Oto-san egy hangos csattanással megzavart.

- Sajnos eltörtem a zárszerkezetet Naru-chan. – szólt oda nekünk – Amint tudok, veszek egy újat és felszerelem.

- Köszi. – mosolyogtam rá

Tudtam, hogy míg Tezuka ebben a házban lakik sosem lesz záram. Nem mintha annyira vágytam volna rá. Ez is csak Oto-sanék ötlete volt.

- Ezt nyitva hagyom, hogyha kell valami, akkor csak kiabáljatok. – hagyott magunkra nyitott ajtó mellett

- Hát nem nagyszerű szülők? – morogtam magamnak és visszafordultam Tezukához – Póker! – terítettem ki a kártyáimat

- Szép.

- Nyertem?

- Majdnem. Royal Flöss. – tette le ő is a sajátjait

- Ezt nem hiszem el. – dühöngtem – Nem csalsz?

- Nem.

- Gondoltam. Hogy a fenébe lehet valaki ilyen szerencsés?

- Ez nem szerencse.

- Jaj, ne etess már. Valakinek nem jön ki ez az öt lap pont, csak mert tud játszani. – böktem a kártyáira

- Ez az egy szerencse. De amúgy egyszerűen nem tudsz hazudni. Nézd csak meg a bal mutatóujjad. – dőlt hátra

Vonakodva bár, de ránéztem a bal mutatóujjamra. Egy kis félhold alakú mélyedés volt a bőrben, ahogy a hüvelykujjamat belenyomtam ösztönösen, mikor blöfföltem.

- Azt állítod ezért nyertél folyamatosan. – mutattam fel az ujjam

- Pontosan. Minden embernek van valamilyen berögözött mozdulata, amit ilyenkor csinál, csakhogy gyorsabban teljen az idő.

- És neked mi az? – térdeltem fel, hogy közelebb hajoljak hozzá

- Nem mondom el.

- Mért?

- Mert titok.

- Néha nem érzed úgy, hogy túl sok titkod van?

- És ez téged zavar?

- Nem. – hazudtam

- Látom az ujjadon. – biccentett a bal kezem felé, amin a hüvelykujjam ismét belefúródott a mutatóujjamba. – Egyezzünk meg. Ha kitalálod mi az, akkor feltehetsz egy kérdést, amire őszintén fogok válaszolni.

- Tényleg? – csillant fel a szemem

- Igen. – ült fel újra rendesen, amivel azt érte el, hogy kábé öt centire került az arca az enyémtől

- Zavarok? – jelent meg July az ajtóban

- Nem. – ültem vissza rendesen én is

- Csak azért jöttem, mert úgy volt, hogy ma beszélünk.

- Persze. Tezuka ezt a meccset még befejezzük, rendben?

- Majd meglátjuk. Addig is találd ki, hogy nekem mi hasznom az egészből. – hagyott minket magunkra

- Látom, jól elszórakozgattok. – ült le July mellém az ágyra

- Hogy pontosabbak legyünk, ma egész nap ő szórakozik velem.

- Jhonatan szerint ti vagytok az év párja.

- Németországban címet is kapunk ilyenért? – kérdeztem egykedvűen

- Nem tagadod? Szóval igaz! – csapott le rám – Elmondhattad volna igazán. Mért mástól kellett megtudnom?

- Mit?

- Hát, hogy jártok Tezukával.

- Nem járunk.

- De az előbb…

- Az előbb sem mondtam, hogy járunk. – szakítottam félbe – Csak egyszerűen beletörődtem, hogy a fél város azt hiszi. David így tudja, és nem akarom, hogy rájöjjön az ellenkezőjére. A többiek meg nem igazán érdekelnek.

Úr Isten! Ezt én mondtam? Azt hiszem átléptem egy szintet. Jót tesz nekem a Tezukával töltött idő.

- Tudod, az utóbbi pár napban egy teljesen új Narut ismertem meg. – csóválta a fejét

- Ez az igazi Naru. Kellett egy kis idő, hogy újra feltámadjon, de most megérkezett és ugyan olyan könyörtelen, mint régen. – mosolyogtam

- Ide nem az idő kellett. – vigyorgott rám

- Erre nem válaszolok. Inkább mesélj mi volt még tegnap Jhonatannal.

- Mielőtt elkezdem, még lenne egy közvetített kérésem feléd.

- Közvetített?

- Tom kérte, hogy kérjelek meg.

- És mire? – kérdeztem gyanakvóan

- Hogy beszélj a szüleinkkel, hogy nem haragszol és hogy nem direkt csinálta, mert ki akar végre jutni a szobájából.

- Rendben. Ha végeztünk átmegyek veled és beszélek a szüleitekkel. – egyeztem bele nagylelkűen

Szerencsére Tom azzal a kis félrelépésével semmi olyat nem csinált, ami utána visszaütött. Sőt talán még jót is tett egy bizonyos szinten. Azért nem vágyom rá még egyszer, de dühös sem vagyok. Minek szenvedjen Tom?

- Köszi. Az ő nevében is.

- Nincs mit. Nos, mi volt Jhonatannal?

- Kezd te. A te sztorijaid viccesebbek.

- Én? – értetlenkedtem

- Tegnap, amikor hoztad a ruhát, volt valami bajod és azt mondtad majd elmeséled mi.

- Jaaa! – vörösödtem ismét bele – Tegnap, mivel kérted, hogy siessek berongyoltam az ajtón és felszaladtam a lépcsőn. Okaa-san akart valamit mondani, de gondoltam ráér még öt percet. Aztán benyitottam a szobámba. – itt megakadtam. Hogy mondjam el úgy, hogy ne legyen túl félreérthető?

- És? – kérdezte türelmetlenül

- És nem volt üres. Tezuka éppen bent öltözött. Ezt akarta Okaa-san elmondani.

July elkezdett nevetni és jó tíz percig abba se hagyta. Nekem pedig égett a fejem. Amikor végre jutott egy kis levegőhöz megszólalt.

- Mondtam, hogy a te sztorijaid viccesebbek.

- Örülök, hogy szórakoztathatlak. Inkább mesélj Jhonatanról. – tereltem a témát

- Először is. A ruhát, köszi, nagyon jó volt. Bár csodálkozom, honnan van neked ez. Ilyenben általában a gazdag csitrik teniszeznek.

- Hű, de jártas vagy a sport divatban.

- Láttam tegnap pár elkényeztetett fruskát.

- Amúgy azért ilyen, mert Atobétől kaptam.

- Atobétől? – kérdezte fapofával

- Hosszú történet. Inkább most a randidról beszéljünk és ne Atobéról.

- Ahogy gondolod. De egyszer majd részletesen taglalod nekem a szerelmi előéletedet.

- Ez nem szerelmi előélet. – morogtam dühösen

- Hívd, ahogy akarod. – vont vállat – De a drága ajándékok sosem a barátság jelei voltak.

- Kérlek! Jhonatan! – hörögtem

- Rendben. Szóval tegnap eljött értem egy méregdrága kocsival és úgy mentünk valami elit teniszpályára. Hamar rájött, hogy nem tudok játszani, úgyhogy tanítani kezdett.

- Romantikus lehetet. – jegyeztem meg a lehető legkevésbé gúnyosnak tűnő hangon

- Nem igazán. Elég lekezelő stílusa tud lenni. Egy elkényeztetett ficsúr.

- Akkor ennyi volt?

- Dehogy.

- Tessék?

- Már megbeszéltük a következő randit. – értetlenül néztem rá, úgyhogy hozzátette – Annyi pénze van, amennyiért elnézem a taplóságát.

- Soha nem foglak megérteni. – csóváltam a fejem

- Mert… – kezdett bele, de a telefonja félbeszakította – Igen? – vette fel – Bastian? Tudnál várni egy percet?

July letakarta a telefon mikrofonját és felém fordult.

- Töröld le az arcodról ezt az önelégült vigyort. – mondta dühösen, majd kivonult a folyosóra beszélni

Amikor visszajött az önelégült vigyor még mindig az arcom díszítette.

- Nos? – kérdeztem kajánul

- Mi, nos? – kérdezte dühösen

- Mit beszéltetek?

- Holnap találkozunk. – dobta le magát egy székbe kétségbeesetten

- Kényszerített mi?

- Ne szemétkedj!

- Pedig amikor még te szemétkedtél azt mondtad kedveled ezt az új Narut.

- Pukkadj meg!

- Tudod jó látni, hogy végre egyszer nem én szenvedek, hanem valaki más. – vigyorogtam még mindig a képébe

- Inkább segíts kitalálni, hogy mit csináljak.

- Az én véleményemet ismered szerintem. – váltottam komoly hangnemre

- A csóró hercegről, meg a sánta gebéjéről? – kérdezett vissza

- Igen. – bólintottam

- Akkor ismerem. Dobjam el minden elvemet egy ismeretlen srácért?

- July, bocsáss meg, ha megbántalak, de én ezeket nem elvnek hívnám.

- Sajnálom, ha túl gyakorlatiasnak tartasz, de én ilyen vagyok.

- Akkor itt az ideje elgondolkoznod rajta, hogy mi a fontosabb.

- Gondolom, ha neked választanod kéne Atobe és Tezuka között, te az utóbbit választanád.

- Még jó. Bár bennem például soha nem merült fel az Atobés verzió.

- Pedig Atobe helyesebb, mint Jhonatan.

- Lehet, de százszorta elviselhetetlenebb.

- Mégis van barátnője.

- Hát én Risát nem ismerem túl jól, mert csak párszor futottunk össze. De azt láttam, hogy elég jól kezeli Atobét. Tisztelem is érte.

- Mennyi az esély rá, hogy Bastian lenne az én Tezukám?

- A te Tezukád? – akadtam ki a kifejezésen

- Aha.

- Hát azt nem tudom. De te nem hiszem, hogy akarnál egy Tezukát.

- Mért?

- Épeszű ember nem akarna Tezukát.

- Te mégis akarsz.

- Ismétlem épeszű.

- Nem értem mi bajod van vele.

- Ha gondolod meg tudom mutatni. – álltam fel

- Kérlek!

- Gyere! – indultam el az ajtó felé, ő pedig követett

Átsétáltunk Tezuka szobájához és bekopogtam.

- Szabad! – jött a válasz, úgyhogy benyitottam

Tezuka az asztalánál ült. Gondolom megint levelet írt. Hobbija.

- Milyen szép időnk van! – néztem rá

Tezuka elgondolkozott. Jó egy percig némán nézett rám vissza.

- Nem is csináltam most semmit. – mondta végül ártatlanul

- Most már érted? – fordultam Julyhoz

- Hogy őszinte legyek látom, de nem értem.

- Ez a mi sajátos kis kapcsolatunk.

- Akkor most mégsem vagy dühös? – kérdezte Tezuka

- Nem. Köszi, hogy segédkeztél a demonstrációmban.

- Nincs mit.

- Bocsi a zavarásért. – csuktam vissza rá az ajtót

- Azt még mindig nem értem, hogy ez a mondat mit szimbolizál.

- Vesztünk már össze Tezukával ezen az egy mondaton.

- Ez nem bizonyít semmit. Mindenkinek lehet rossz napja.

- De mi minden nap összevesztünk ehhez hasonló dolgokon. Meg persze komolyabbakon is.

- Ez egy egészséges kapcsolat alapja. Veszekedés nélkül nincs kibékülés, ami egy elég pozitív dolog.

- Kár, hogy nem egy oldalról látjuk a dolgokat. – indultam vissza a szobámba

A másnapi edzés kellemes meglepetéssel járt számomra. Ugyanis Sarah elintézte, hogy ne én legyek a téma. Pontosabban a vőlegénye Michael, aki pont előző nap kérte meg a kezét. Úgyhogy végre félretettek engem és Tezukát, és Saraht kezdték el faggatni a lánykérés és az esküvő részleteiről.

- És mikor lesz az esküvő?

- Egy hónap múlva. Nem akarunk nagy esküvőt. De ti mind meg vagytok hívva és mindenki hozhat valakit.

- Hallod Naru. Elhozhatod a barátodat. – vigyorgott rám Kristen

Csak megtaláltak.

- Remek. Köszi.

Edzés után ismét várt rám Tezuka, de most előre látó voltam és gyorsan öltöztem. Amikor kiléptem a kapun Tezukán kívül egy másik srácot is megpillantottam, aki egy csokor virággal a kezében nézett rám. Megindultam Tezuka felé, de belépett elém.

- Bocsi. A röplabdaedzésről jössz? – kérdezte

- Igen. – bólintottam

- És nem tudod Sarah még bent van?

- Igen még öltözik. Csak nem te vagy Michael?

- De. – mosolyodott el zavartan

- Gratulálok és köszönöm.

- Köszönöd? – kérdezte megilletődve

- A te tetted végre új témát adott a lányoknak. Az elmúlt két napban engem faggattak, de ma már Saraht.

- Az remek, akkor most engem is meg fognak találni. – horgasztotta le a fejét

- Ne aggódj, kíméletesen kezdik. – ütögettem meg a vállát

- Persze.

- Na, nekem mennem kell, mert várnak rám.

- Rendben. Köszi. Ha ezt túlélem az esküvőn találkozunk, gondolom.

- Ha minden igaz igen. Sok sikert! – hagytam ott

- Gyűjtögeted a barátokat? – érdeklődött Tezuka, mikor odaértem hozzá

- Ja. Amúgy hivatalos vagy az esküvőjére.

- Kinek?

- Michaelnek.

- És ki az a Michael?

- Akivel az előbb beszélgettem.

- Nincs kedved kifejteni?

- Nincs.

- Mióta ismered?

- Most találkoztunk először.

- Értem. Tehát most odament hozzád és közölte, hogy hivatalos vagyok az esküvőjére?

- Nem.

- Akkor meg akarta kérdezni az időt, te pedig cserébe megkérted, hogy hívjon meg engem az esküvőjére.

- Nem.

- És ki a mennyasszonya?

- Ne aggódj az már nem te vagy.

- Akkor ki?

- Az egyik csapattársam.

- Neki se lenne oka meghívni az esküvőjére.

- Engem hívott meg és mondták, hogy vigyelek magammal.

- Kedves.

- Ugye?

- Akkor megkérsz, hogy kísérjelek el?

- Térdeljek le hozzá? – kérdeztem gúnyosan

- Az egy kicsit erőltetett lenne.

- Van kedved eljönni? – váltottam komoly hangnemre

- Van.

Amikor hazaértünk Tom ácsorgott a házunk előtt.

- Sziasztok! – köszönt, amikor odaértünk hozzá

- Mi a helyzet?

- Beszélhetünk Naru?

- Én megyek zuhanyozni. – hagyott magunkra udvariasan Tezuka

- Naru, én szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Tényleg nem tudtam, hogy van benne alkohol.

- Tudom, már July is elmondta.

- Dühös vagy rám?

- Nem vagyok dühös.

- És nem is neheztelsz?

- Nem.

- És…

- Tom, nem. Minden rendben.

- Örülök.

- Látom a szüleid megkegyelmeztek és vége a büntetésnek.

- Ezt is neked köszönhetem. Tartozom neked.

- Ezt tartsd is észben, mert lehet, hogy behajtom a közeljövőben.

- Rám számíthatsz bármiben. Amúgy kérdezhetek valamit? – húzta össze a szemöldökét

- Persze.

- Tezuka mért nálatok zuhanyozik?


	8. Chapter 8

**8. fejezet**

**Az iskola**

A hétfői iskolakezdés sokkalta biztatóbb volt, mint amikor a Seigakuba kellett új tanévet kezdenem. Itt legalább nem voltam egyedül. Julyt és Tomot már ismertem. Igaz, hogy az egész rendszer másképp működött. A harmadik év második szemesztere helyett itt a második év első szemeszterét kezdtem el. Az oktatás japán nyelven folyt, de az európai rendszer és követelmény szerint.

Vasárnap este épp a holmiijaimat pakoltam össze, amikor kopogtattak az ajtómon.

- Tessék? – kiabáltam a szekrényajtóval küszködve

Tezuka lépett be.

- Mi a helyzet? – kérdeztem lihegve

- Ha nem veszel ki néhány dolgot, az biztos nem fog becsukódni. – jegyezte meg okosan

- Kösz a tanácsot. – engedtem el az ajtót, mire a szekrényből kiesett a tartalmának majdnem fele – Szóval? – ültem le, hogy kifújjam magam, közben pedig azon gondolkoztam, hogy vagy szanálnom kéne vagy beszerezni még egy-két szekrényt

- A jövő hét végén kezdődik a Mercedes Kupa, amin indulok. Ez lesz az első hivatalos meccsem. Az mi? – kérdezte a szekrényből kiesett cuccokat nézve

- Egy ütő. – néztem oda egy pillanatra én is – Szóval az első hivatalos meccsed. Ez nagyszerű.

- Az az én ütőm?

- Igen.

- De…

- Nem akartam kidobni. – sóhajtottam beletörődve, hogy úgyse adja fel

- Hogy került hozzád.

- Szóval nem emlékszel?

- Nem.

- „Tessék Tezuka itt az ütőd." – idéztem szopránban – „Tartsd meg nekem nem kell" – váltottam mély Tezukás hangra – „De nekem is van otthon" „Akkor dobd ki vagy ajándékozd el. Nem érdekel."

- Hm… – vette fel a földről

- Kell vissza?

- Nem. – pörgette meg a kezében, majd rakta vissza a kupacra

- Szóval. Azért jöttél, hogy elmeséld a meccsed.

- És azért, hogy elhívjalak rá. Persze csak ha van kedved.

- Persze, hogy van.

- Hoztam két jegyet, ha valakit hozni akarnál. – nyújtotta felém a jegyeket

- Szerintem Shun-chan oda lesz érte. Köszi, hogy gondoltál rám.

- Nincs mit. Hisz mégis csak úgy illik, hogy a barátnőm ott legyen. – indult meg kifelé

- Tezuka! – állítottam meg

- Tessék? – fordult vissza

- Ezt azért a szüleim és a testvéreim előtt ne nagyon emlegesd, mert legközelebb zár helyett várbörtönt kapok.

- Majd valahogy csak kibírom, hogy nem hozom fel a témát.

- Te fogsz iskolába járni? – váltottam hirtelen témát

- Igen. Ott se vízhangozzam?

- És hová?

- Oda ahová te.

- Te mióta tudod, hogy ebbe az iskolába fogsz járni?

- Mióta visszamentem Japánba.

- És nem éreztél rá kísértést az elmúlt egy hétben, hogy ezt velem is közöld?

- Nem jutott eszembe.

- Nem jutott eszedbe? – ismételtem

- Te is csak ma kérdeztél rá a dologra. Pedig neked is volt egy heted.

- Azért a kettő kicsit más.

- Ha te mondod. Jó éjszakát! – csukta rám az ajtót

Másnap reggel Okaa-san bűnösen korán ébresztett. Az utóbbi pár hónapban hozzászoktam ahhoz, hogy a délelőtt közepén kelek. Ez a hajnali időpont viszont súlyos bélyeget nyomott az egész napom hangulatára. Ami általában úgy végződik, hogy valakivel nagyon összeveszek. Valahogy az emberek nem tolerálják, ha morcos vagyok.

Komásan tántorogtam le a földszintre, hogy némi táplálék bevitele után neki vághassak a nagyvilágnak és megbánthassam a fél emberiséget.

- Jól nézel ki! – jelent meg mellettem Tezuka mikor kiléptem a szobámból

- Te is tetszel, de most túl fáradt vagyok a bókokhoz.

- Hogy teszel majd így jó benyomást az új osztálytársaidra?

- Teszek a jó benyomásra.

- Már kezdem érteni mért nem vesztünk össze az elmúlt egy hétben.

- Ha sokáig alhatok, sokkal jobban viselem az élet apróbb megrázkódtatásait.

- Azt látom.

A reggeli csöndesen telt. Legalábbis számomra. Én csöndben voltam a többiek beszélgetése pedig elsuhant a fülem mellett. Azon járt az agyam mennyivel jobb lenne az ágyikómban.

- Naru-chan! – zökkentett ki a gondolataim közül Okaa-san hangja

- Tessék? – néztem rá

- Már háromszor szóltam.

- Miért?

- Végeztél?

- Mivel?

- A reggelivel.

- Ja, asszem. Felmegyek a szobámba. – álltam fel

- Azt biztos nem. – állított meg

- Esküszöm, nem fekszem vissza.

- Ígértél már ilyet és mi lett a vége?

- De most már felöltöztem. Akkor még pizsamában voltam és túl nagy volt a kísértés.

- Majd én felmegyek Nee-channal és figyelek, hogy ne feküdjön vissza. – ajánlkozott Miki-chan

- Az nem elég.

- Én is felmegyek és ránézek néha. – szólt közbe Tezuka

- A nemzeti őrség is jöhet. Nem fogok visszafeküdni.

- Rendben. – egyezett bele végül Okaa-san, majd Tezukához fordult – De legalább két percenként rá kell nézni, hogy ne legyen vele gond.

- Ha rossz vagyok, akkor pedig kezdj el csavargatni egy újságpapírt az elég fenyítés.

Végül négyen indultunk fel az emeletre, mert közben Shun-chan is végzett a reggelijével. Tezuka ment a saját szobájába, hogy összeszedje a sulis cuccait. Én, Miki-chan és Shun-chan pedig az én szobámba mentünk. Megláttam az ágyamat és célirányosan elindultam felé.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte gyanakodva Shun-chan

- Lefekszem aludni. – válaszoltam őszintén

- Azt nem! – kapta el a karom és húzott visszafelé teljes erőből

- Te erősebb lettél. – állapítottam meg – De még mindig nem elég erős. – indultam meg teljes erőmből és szép lassan húztam magam után

- Miki-chan szaladj és szólj Onii-channak! – nyögte az öcsém erőlködés közben

- Ez csalás. Ne menj Miki-chan!

A húgomat nem hatotta meg a kérésem. Felpattant és kiszaladt a szobából. Bele kellett húznom, hogy még az előtt elérjem az ágyam mielőtt Tezuka megjön. Nagyobb sebességbe kapcsoltam.

Már épp elértem volna, amikor két kéz elkapta a derekam és megszakította a kapcsolatot a lában és az anyaföld között.

- Ez így nem ér! – kezdtem el kapálózni, de hiába, mert Tezuka magabiztosan fogott

- Mért nem zárjátok be ilyenkor a fürdőbe? – kérdezte Tezuka

- Már próbáltam. – válaszolta Shun-chan – A kádba feküdt be aludni.

- A kádba? – ismételte

- Ilyenkor nagyon találékony tud lenni.

- Viszont nekem még össze kéne pakolnom néhány dolgot.

- Nekem is, úgyhogy elengedhetnél. – fontam össze a karjaimat még mindig a levegőben

- Na persze. – horkantott fel az öcsém

- Ti nem bíztok bennem?

Shun-chan és Miki-chan nevetésben tört ki.

- Jó reggelt! – jelent meg July és Tom az ajtóban

- Én még nem láttam jó reggelt. – morogtam

July és Tom villámgyorsan végigfutatták szemüket a szoba látványosságain. Azaz rajtam és Tezukán. Végül Tom szólalt meg.

- Látod, – fordult a húgához – mondtam, hogy Naru nem is olyan földhözragadt, mint amilyennek elsőre látszik.

- Thomas! Ha egyszer lejutok innen, ajánlom, hogy ne legyél kartávolságon belül. – küldtem felé egy gyilkos pillantást

- Amúgy mit csináltok? – érdeklődött July

- Múlatjuk az időt. – válaszoltam – Annyi idő van még az indulásig, hogy akár vissza is feküdhetnénk.

- Thomas! – szólalt meg Tezuka

- Inkább Tom. Tessék?

- Milyen erőben vagy?

- Ööö… nem tudom. – lepte meg a kérdés

- Kéne még egy-két perc, hogy összeszedjek néhány dolgot. Addig átadnám Narut.

- Rendben. – egyezet bele Tom, bár még mindig nem értett semmit

Tezuka átadott Tomnak, én pedig jó kislányként viselkedtem.

- Csak ne rakd le a földre! Mindjárt jövök. – hagyta el a szobát Tezuka

- Sansz! – próbáltam kiszabadulni Tom bizonytalan karjaiból, de sajnos túl gyorsan reagált és mielőtt kicsusszanhattam volna erősebben megfogott

Bár neki sokkal nagyobb erőfeszítésbe telt, mint Tezukának, mégsem tudtam meglógni. De becsületemre szóljon nagyon próbálkoztam.

- És mégis mért nem lehet elengedni? – érdeklődött összeszorított fogakkal Tom

- Mert vissza akar feküdni, aludni. – világosította fel Shun-chan

Én továbbra is vergődtem, hátha Tom kifárad és elenged végül. A tervem ott hiúsult meg, amikor July egyszer csak megjelent velem szemben egy pohárral és a tartalmát, ami szerencsére csak tiszta víz volt, az arcomba loccsantotta.

- Kösz! – rázta meg a fejét Tom

- Bocs. De látod nyugton maradt.

Tezuka újra megjelent a szobában.

- Most várhatunk, még átöltözik. – csóválta a fejét, miután felmérte a helyzetet

- Naru, én bent maradok veled, még átöltözöl, de ha nem leszel jó kislány, esküszöm, hogy behívom a fiukat, még ha nem is lesz rajtad semmi ruha. – mondta komolyan July

- Rendben. Tegyél le. – szóltam Tomnak

Tom Tezukára nézett, aki bólintott, úgyhogy lerakott.

- Menjetek ki, de ne túl messzire. – utasította a többieket July, akik el is hagyták a szobám

- Komolyan gondoltam, amit mondtam. – fordult felém ismét

- Tudom – sóhajtottam – Én átöltözöm addig létszi dobj be néhány dolgot a táskámba.

Én tényleg jó kislányként viselkedtem. Megtörülköztem aztán átöltöztem. Még csak nem is néztem rá az ágyamra. July közben összepakolta az cuccaim. A szárazon és a saját lábamon léptem ki a szobámból. Mind a hatan együtt indultunk el az iskolába. Okaa-san örült, hogy mi visszük majd Shun-chanékat mindennap és ő csinálhatja otthon a dolgát. Remek kis társaságom lesz minden reggel.

- Ugyanezt holnap is el akarod játszani? – érdeklődött Tom útközben

- Majd a kedvedért újítok valamit. – válaszoltam morcosan

- Csak érdeklődtem, hogy beszerezzek-e holnapra egy futballfelszerelést.

- Ennyire puhány vagy?

- Lehet, hogy puhány vagyok, de szeretem azt érezni, hogy van bal karom.

- Ez semmiség. – intettem le – Tezuka! – tévedt rá véletlenül a tekintetem, egy vékony vágás volt az arca bal oldalán – Mi történt?

- Akkor csináltad, amikor kapálóztál.

- Uh. Bocsi.

- Bezzeg tőle bocsánatot kérsz. – háborodott fel Tom

- Ő nem játszotta el miatta a hattyú halálát. Sőt még csak fel sem hozta.

- Úgy érzem, nagyon el leszek melletted nyomva – mondta Tezukának

- Tom! – szólalt meg July – Fogd be!

- Mondtam. – súgta még oda Tezukának

Az iskola vezetése úgy gondolta kedveskedik nekünk azzal, hogy mind a négyünket egy osztályba tesz. Azt mondjuk nem tudták, hogy ismerjük egymást, de mivel mind a négyen újak vagyunk úgy gondolták így könnyebb beilleszkednünk. Európai logika, de nekem mindegy. Úgyse nagyon akarok itt nagy barátságokat kötni. Egy életre elég barátom van már így is. Vegyesen voltak az osztályba a nemzetiségiek. Nagyrészt japánok voltak, de sokan Julyékhoz hasonlóan más országból származtak csak Japánban nevelkedtek.

Az osztálytársak nagyon rendesek voltak velünk. Főleg a lányok. És főleg Tezukával. Nem is bírtam ki, hogy ne szólogassak be. Úgyis régen vesztünk már össze.

- Te mindig ilyen csöndes vagy? – kérdezte tőle egy rámenősebb japán lány

Mivel pont Tezuka mellett ültem és hallottam, úgy döntöttem majd én válaszolok helyette.

- Dehogy! Általában be sem áll a szája. Csak múltkor valaki megemlítette neki, hogy ha ennyit beszél, egy lányt sem tud majd felszedni.

- Ti ismeritek egymást?

- Persze! Együtt élünk.

- Testvérek vagytok?

Ezen July felnevetett.

- Úgy nézünk ki, mint egy ikerpár? – kérdeztem, mire végigmért minket

- Nem igazán.

- Na, látod.

- Akkor…ti… – elbizonytalanodott

- Ő a barátnőm. – fogta meg Tezuka az asztalon lévő kezemet

A lánynak leesett az álla. Én nem szóltam semmit, de az asztal alatt érzéssel bokán rúgtam Tezukát, aki mintha meg se érezte volna. Szépen rámosolyogtam a lányra, aki végül elhordta magát. Ekkor fordultam Tezukához.

- Mért kellett ilyen korán beleszólnod. Még egy kicsit szívatni akartam.

- Féltem, hogy olyan vizekre evez majd ez a beszélgetés, amiből én jövök ki rosszul.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Nem adok ötleteket.

- Ne aggódj, nem terveztem, hogy az terjesztem az iskolába, hogy meleg vagy.

- Remélem is.

- Több örömem telik mások szívatásában, mint a tiedben.

- Hogy-hogy?

- Te vissza tudsz vágni.

- Szóval csak a védtelenekkel szemben vagy bátor?

- Nem csak az már nem olyan szórakoztató, ha valaki az én vérem szívja.

- Néha emlékeztetsz Atobére.

- Ez most fájt. Bárkit választhatsz csak Atobét ne.

- Pedig Atobéra hasonlítasz.

- Szemét. – vágtam be a sértődöttet

- Narunak mi baja? – ült le mellénk Tom

- Hisztizik, és nem bírja az igazságot elviselni. – világosította fel Tezuka

- Vagy csak tiltakozik a valótlan állítások ellen. – néztem dühösen rá

- Elmegyek mosdóba, addig van időd megbékélni a helyzeteddel. – állt fel

- Magunkra akarsz hagyni vele? Mi nem tudjuk kezelni, ha morcos. – ijedt meg Tom

- Majd belejössz. – sétált el

Tom végignézte, ahogy Tezuka kivonul a teremből, majd rám nézett. Én gyilkos pillantással néztem vissza rá.

- Mikor csöngetnek? – kérdezte idegesen a másik oldalán ülő lánytól

- Még öt perc. – válaszolta mosolyogva

- Úristen!

- Kevés fiút láttam, aki ennyire várta, hogy elkezdődjön az óra.

- Én már csak ilyen vagyok. – vakarta meg a fejét Tom

- Nem akarsz csatlakozni a tudós klubhoz?

Itt én nevettem fel hangosan. Csúnyán nézett rám Tom is és a lány is. Gyorsan úgy csináltam, mintha a másik irányba folytatnék beszélgetést és egy ott elhangzott poénon nevettem volna.

- Én is tag vagyok. – folytatta a lány – Szívesen látunk új szellemeket. Amúgy Martina vagyok.

- Tom. – ráztak kezet

- Holnap lesz az év első foglalkozása. Szívesen beviszlek.

- Még gondolkozom rajta, de köszi.

Közben Tezuka visszatért és leült mellém.

- Szóval? Gondolkoztál?

- Nem volt időm. Tom szórakoztatott.

- Nem, nem jöttem bele. Egyszerűen csak kiröhögött. – mondta durcásan Tom, amikor Tezuka ránézett

- Ez nem igaz. Nem röhögtem csak kulturáltan kacarásztam. – védekeztem, majd Julyhoz fordultam, aki egy sráccal beszélgetett – Tényleg. Mikor találkoztok Bastiannal?

- Kunimitsu. – nézett át előttem – Nincs kedved lefoglalni?

- Kunimitsu? – esett le az állam

- Attól, mert te a vezeték nevén hívod, nekem nem kell. – fordult vissza a sráchoz

- Kunimitsu. – ismételtem magamnak, olyan furán hangzott

- Eddig nem tudtad mi a keresztnevem?

- De, csak szerintem, eddig előttem senki nem hívott így. Fura hallani.

- Lesz ma edzésed?

- Nem. Majd csak holnap este. Mért?

- Ha van, kedved eljöhetsz az enyémre és megismerheted Hannaht.

- Hogy jött hirtelen ez az ötlet? – lepődtem meg a témaváltáson

- Mindenképp meg akar ismerni.

- Engem?

- Igen.

- Mért?

- Saa!

- Elmehetek. Végülis semmi dolgom. De az érdekelne, hogy… – félbemaradt a mondat, mert közben észrevettem, ahogy az a lány, akit az előbb szívattam rákacsint Tezukára

Oldalra fordultam, de Tezuka arcáról nem tudtam leolvasni semmit. Felém fordította a fejét.

- Mi a baj?

- Baj nincs, csak nem igazán értem, hogy az a csaj mit csinál.

- Mármint, aki rám kacsintott az imént.

- Igen az.

- Amúgy Brigitt a neve és megpróbál elcsábítani tőled. Legalábbis azt mondta az előbb, hogy ez a terve.

- Előbb?

- Amikor kimentem utánam jött.

- Értem. És sikerülni fog neki?

- Ez már nem rajtam múlik.

- Tezuka! – szedtem össze minden bátorságom – Most végülis milyen… – a kérdésem a csengő szakította félbe, ami épp elég volt, hogy elszálljon minden vakmerőség belőlem

- Milyen…? – kérdezett vissza, amikor érezte, hogy nem fogom folytatni

- Nem fontos. – legyintettem

A nap hátralévő része szórakoztató volt számomra. Néztem, ahogy Brigitt, mindent megtesz azért, hogy Tezuka ráfigyeljen. Ez Julynak is feltűnt. Félre is hívott valamelyik szünetben, hogy megemlítse a témát.

- Téged nem zavar, ahogy az a tyúk kéreti magát Kunimitsu előtt?

- Mármint Brigitt? – adtam a tudatlant

- Igen.

- Engem inkább szórakoztat.

- Szórakoztat? – kérdezte döbbenten

- Például hallottad, hogy az előbb, mit talált ki?

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hogy majd ő korrepetálja Tezukát, ha nem menne a tanulás. – elevenítettem fel mosolyogva az ötletet

- Nekem nem mond semmit. Nem igazán vagyok tisztában Kunimitsu szellemi képességeivel.

- Japánban a tanárok réme volt. Ha valamelyik véletlenül elrontott valamit ő egyből kijavította. Nála okosabb emberrel nem hiszem, hogy eddig találkoztam.

- Mindenkinek értenie kell valamihez. – vont vállat

- Az lehet, de Tezuka mindenhez ért. – mondtam majd eszembe jutott a beszélgetés, amit néhány napja folytattunk. – Vagyis majdnem mindenhez. Megvan a kérdésem July. – lelkesedtem fel – Köszi!

- Szívesen, bár nem tudom mit tettem.

- Nem fontos. – legyintettem, mert nem volt kedvem elmagyarázni

- Akkor tényleg nem zavar? Mert félrehívhatom őt is kicsit rendbe tenni. – tért vissza inkább az eredeti témára July

- A világért se. Most ketten versengünk Tezuka kegyeiért. – feleltem vigyorogva

- Ezt te tényleg élvezed? – kérdezte komolyan

Sóhajtottam egyet majd én is komolyabb hangnemre váltottam.

- Nem mondhatnám, hogy túl jól ismerem Tezukát, de abban biztos vagyok, hogy soha nem választana egy ilyen lányt. De ha mégis, akkor sem tudok sok mindent tenni.

- Szerintem igen is tehetsz ellene.

- Úgy semmiképp, hogy a büszkeségem egyben maradjon. – ráztam a fejem

- És még te oktatsz ki engem. Ugyanolyanok vagyunk. Pénz vagy büszkeség egyre megy.

- Lehet, hogy igazad van. – vontam vállat

Ezzel le is zártuk a beszélgetést.

Tanítás után összeszedtem Shun-chant és Miki-chant, úgy indultunk el.

Amikor hazaértünk elkezdték mesélni Okaa-sannak, hogy mi történt első nap velük. Tom és July is átjött hozzánk, mert a szüleik dolgoztak és nem volt jobb dolguk. Úgyhogy mindannyian a nappaliban ültünk. Miki-chan egyből talált magának egy barátnőt, aki szintén japánból jött. Az is feltűnt, hogy mióta itt vagyunk azóta láttam először ilyen őszinte mosolyt az arcán. Fel sem tűnt a saját magam sajnálata miatt, hogy a húgom is szenved. Hát milyen nővér vagyok? Mindig lenéztem az olyan embereket, akik nem vesznek észre ilyen dolgokat. Főleg ha ennyire szembetűnő. És most én is bele estem ebbe a csapdába.

- Naru-chan! – zökkentet ki Okaa-san az önmagam marcangolásából

- Tessék? – kaptam fel a fejem

- Neked nincs semmi mesélni valód? A testvéreid már beszámoltak az egész napjukról.

- Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék.

- Segítenek beilleszkedni vagy már az első nap kiutáltak? – segített ki Okaa-san

Erről beugrott Brigitt és az ajánlatai Tezuka felé.

- Nagyon segítőkészek. – vigyorodtam el – Főleg az egyik lány.

- Tényleg? – lelkesült fel Okaa-san

- Tezuka kapott egy-két olyan ajánlatot, ami biztos hogy segítené a beilleszkedését.

- Azért Naru te se panaszkodhatsz. – szólt közbe Tom – Én beszéltem néhány sráccal és egyik sem használt rád negatív jelzőket, hogy finoman fogalmazzak.

- Beszél, akit a tudós klubba is meghívtak. – intettem le

- Az lehet, viszont én nem versengek senki kegyeiért. – vágott vissza

- Át akarsz menni személyeskedésbe? – egyenesedtem ki ültömben

- Egész kellemes napunk volt. – fordult Tezuka Okaa-sanhoz

Mi Tommal még farkasszemet néztünk egy ideig, de ő adta fel előbb, úgyhogy elfordult.

- Azt látom. – mondta Okaa-san. Úgy döntött inkább nem feszegeti a témát. – Megyek és szedek nektek ebédet. Ugye ti is nálunk esztek? – fordult az ikrekhez

- Ha nem zavarunk szívesen. – sietett gyorsan a válasszal July mielőtt a bátya még tehetett volna egy megjegyzést

- Dehogy zavartok – legyintett, majd kivonult a konyhába

Két percig a kínos csend következett, majd az öcsémhez fordultam.

- Shun-chan hétvégén nincs kedved megnézni egy teniszmecset?

- De, hogyne lenne! – mondta lelkesen – Milyen meccset?

- Egy Kupát rendeznek és az egyik meccsére…

- Hivatalos meccs? – vágott közbe izgatottan

- Igen.

- Honnan szereztél rá jegyeket? – kérdezte döbbenten

- Kaptam. – véletlenül sem néztem Tezukára

- De… – forszírozta volna tovább

- Nem mindegy? A lényeg, hogy van.

- Csak nem egy újabb hódoló? – szólt közbe Tom

Lassan felé fordítottam a fejem.

- Elölről akarod kezdeni?

- Elölről? Dehogy. Ugyanott folytatom, ahol abbahagytuk.

- Én felmegyek a szobámba. Majd szólj légyszi Tezuka, ha indulunk.

- Ah! – bólintott

- És az ebéd Nee-chan? – szólt utánam Miki-chan

- Nem vagyok éhes. – kiabáltam vissza

Egyszerűen nem értettem mi ütött Tomba. Rohadtul nem volt kedvem veszekedni. Ezért is jöttem inkább el. Ilyen megfontolt cselekedetem nem volt az elmúlt egy évben. Büszke vagyok magamra. De az ebédemet azt nagyon sajnálom.

Mivel nagyon éhes voltam, úgy döntöttem befejezem, amit reggel elkezdtem. Úgyhogy becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót és lefeküdtem az ágyamra. A baj csak az volt az ötletemmel, hogy nem bírtam elaludni. Az az álmosság, ami reggel uralkodott rajtam már teljesen eltűnt. Ezért utálok felkelni. Ha nem alszom addig, míg akarok, később már nem tudom kialudni magam. Felültem és körbenéztem. Most mit csináljak? Tezukának igaza van. Levelet kéne írnom Oishiéknak. Erőt vettem magamon és átültem az asztalomhoz. Elővettem egy papírt és egy tollat. Addig jutottam, hogy felírtam Oishi nevét a levélre. Gondolkozni próbáltam a folytatáson, de kopogtatás zavart meg.

- Ki az? – szóltam ki

- Tom vagyok.

- Sajnálom Thomas, de dolgom van.

- Kérlek Naru beszéljünk.

- Beszéljünk vagy veszekedjünk?

- Beszéljünk.

Letettem a tollat. Vettem egy nagy levegőt majd kifújtam.

- Gyere!

- Naru én sajnálom. – csukta be maga mögött az ajtót

- Mit?

- Azt ahogy viselkedtem.

- Azon van mit sajnálni.

- Tudom, hogy dühös vagy, de… – elharapta a mondatot

- De? Nem kéne? Vagy mit akartál mondani?

- Semmit. Dühös vagy és ezt teljes mértékig megértem.

- Csak arra lennék kíváncsi mért? Rajtam töltöd le a felgyülemlett feszültséget? Vagy mért tüntettél ki ezzel a viselkedéssel?

- Fontos elmondanom?

- Ha azt akarod, hogy megbocsássak nem ártana.

- Ennek van némi zsarolás szaga.

- Ahogy érzed. – fordultam vissza a levelemhez

- Rendben elmondom. – huppant el az ágyra

- Hallgatlak.

- De ne sértődj meg, és ne szólj közbe, rendben?

- Kezd.

- Eleinte, amikor megismertünk Julyval, én téged egy hülye libának tartottalak. – rám nézett lopva, hogy reagálok-e, de nem tettem, úgyhogy folytatta – A saját kis világodban éltél és sajnáltattad magad. Igazából nem értettem egyáltalán July mért barátkozik veled. Mindig is utáltuk az ilyen embereket. Ő azt mondta, hogy érez benned valamit, ami azt súgja ez nem te vagy. Nem hittem neki. Veled úgy viselkedtem, mint bárki mással, de nem igazán kedveltelek. Viszont ma egy teljesen új embert ismertem meg. Nem tudtam, hogy kezeljem a dolgot. Julynak igaza volt.

- Szerintem nem olyan nehéz kezelni egy ilyen helyzetet. – szóltam közbe

- Általában nem. Csak… – megint elharapta a mondatot

- Csak…?

- Csak nem tudom jelenleg hova tenni mit érzek. – mondta lehorgasztott fejjel

- Nem igazán értelek.

- Nem tudom pontosan megfogalmazni, de megpróbálom legalább megközelítőleg.

- Hajrá!

- Eddig a húgom egyik barátnője voltál, akit nem tartottam túl sokra. Még barátként sem tekintettem igazán rád, de most olyat érzek, amiről még nem tudom pontosan mi. Egyszerű szimpátia vagy esetleg több. És azért voltam ilyen tapló, mert féltem kideríteni, hogy mi is az valójában. – nézett rám

Egy kicsit ledöbbentem. Nem számítottam erre. Én akartam, hogy Tom nyílt legyen és őszinte, de akkor még nem tudtam milyen témához evezek.

- Én… – kezdtem bele zavartan – Én erre most nem tudok mit mondani.

- Nem is kell, hogy mondj bármit is. Most magammal kell tisztáznom a dolgokat.

- Hát sok sikert hozzá. Én csak annyit tudok mondani, hogy a barátomnak tartalak, de ha úgy döntesz legközelebb, hogy nem kedvelsz, azt azért mond el, kérlek. Utálom, ha valaki nem egyenes. Most viszont menjünk ebédelni, mert éhen halok.

- Azt hittem nem vagy éhes.

- Azt hittem te most mérlegelsz magadban.

- Úgy döntöttem előtte inkább megismerlek, aztán döntök csak. Nem kezdünk elölről mindent?

- Hogy érted? – ráncoltam a homlokom

- Szia, Tom vagyok. – nyújtotta a kezét

- Örvendek Tom. – ráztam meg

- Te nem mondod meg a neved?

- Hagyok egy kis izgalmat az életedbe. – sétáltam el mellette

Célirányosan megindultam a konyha felé. Tom már csak akkor ért utol, amikor a többiekkel együtt az asztalnál ültem.

Ebéd után felvonultunk az én szobámba. Mostanság az lett a társaság törzshelye. A meglepő az, hogy még régen nagyon háklis voltam arra, hogy ki lép be a szobámba, már nem nagyon izgatott. Félelmetes, hogy egy ember mennyit tud változni nagyon rövid idő alatt. És a saját meglátásom szerint én rengeget változtam, mióta először betettem a lábam a Seishun Gakuenbe.

- Nos, mit csináljunk? – érdeklődött Tom

- Póker? – vettetem fel reménykedve

- Póker? – kérdezett vissza grimaszolva July

- Igen. Pókerezni akarok.

- És megvan már az ellentételezés? – érdeklődött Tezuka

- Egyáltalán hogy gondolod? Mikor nyersz te?

- Kapsz egy időkorlátot.

- Időkorlátot?

- Ti most miről beszéltek? – érdeklődött July, de nem igazán figyeltünk rá

- Igen. Ha ez alatt az idő alatt sikerül kiderítened segítség nélkül, akkor te nyertél. Ha nem, akkor én.

- És mennyi lenne ez az időkorlát?

- Mondjuk egy hónap.

- Egyszerűsítsük le. Az esküvőig. Az úgyis október elején lesz.

- Rendben. Szóval én mit nyerek?

- Fogalmam sincs. – vallottam be őszintén

- Akkor gondolkozz és én most nem játszom, hacsak nem találsz ki valamit.

- De mért nem mondasz…

- Találj ki te. – zárta le a témát

- Tényleg nem akartok beavatni miről, van szó? – érdeklődött July

- Tezuka gyerekeskedik. – vágtam durcás képet

- Mindig ilyen volt? – kérdezte July Tezukától rám mutatva

- Mostanság egész elviselhető.

- Te sem vagy túl könnyű természetű. – vágtam vissza

- Pókerezzünk. – szólalt meg Tom is

- Végre valaki! – lelkesültem fel – July? – néztem rá

- Legyen. – vont vállat

Hárman letelepedtünk az ágyra, és játszani kezdtünk. Tezuka pedig odahúzott egy széket és nézett. Én nem igazán a játék kedvéért játszottam, hanem, hogy megfigyeljem mi Tom és July gyengepontja. Gyakorolnom kellett Tezukára.

- Tezuka te biztos nem játszol? – kérdezte July a harmadik parti után

- Biztos, hogy nem. Amíg Naru nem ad választ.

- Akkor pihenj még egy kicsit. – szóltam bele

- Most igazából min versengtek? – kérdezte sokadszor July

- Nem versengünk. Egyszerűen csak rá kell jönnöm arra, hogy mit csinál Tezuka, ha blöfföl.

- Ti nem vagytok normálisak. – vonta le a helyes következtetést

- És akkor mi értelme van annak, hogy velünk játszol? – érdeklődött Tom

- Rajtunk gyakorol. – válaszolta helyettem July

- Ennek van értelme?

- Ne köss belém!

- Én már Toméra rájöttem. – szólt közbe Tezuka

- Hé! – vette zokon az említett

- Ne hergelj Tezuka!

Nem elég, hogy nem tudok rájönni az ő gyengepontjára, még Tomét is előbb észreveszi, mint én. Ráfókuszáltam Tomra és teljes gőzzel figyelni kezdtem. Nekem plusz egy partiba telt, de végül rájöttem arra, amire Tezuka.

- Tom elkezdi rendezgetni a lapjait. – hoztam nyilvánosságra a meglátásomat

- Ez nem igaz. – tiltakozott az aktuális téma alanya

Tezukára néztem megerősítésért. Ő bólintott.

- Ne már! – hisztizett Tom – Legalább ne akkor beszéljetek ki, amikor jelen vagyok.

- Én már Julyét is tudom. – hagyta figyelmen kívül Tom megjegyzését Tezuka

- Nem kell nagyzolni. – húztam el a szám

- Lehet, viszont lassan indulnunk kéne. – nézett az órájára

- Rendben.

- Hé, én már meg sem leszek fejtve? – háborodott fel July

- Te a szemed kezded törölgetni. – álltam fel

- Nem rossz. – követte Tezuka is a példám

- Én Julyval kezdtem. – vontam vállat

- Megyek a cuccomért

- Hova is mentek most? – kérdezte July mikor már Tezuka elment

- Elkísérem Tezukát az edzésére.

- Milyen edzésére? – értetlenkedett

- A tenisz edzésére.

- Kunimitsu teniszezik?

- Hát igen.

- És jól játszik?

- Van egy kis tehetsége hozzá. – mondtam mosolyogva


	9. Chapter 9

**9. fejezet**

**Hannah Essenheimer**

Alig fél óra múlva már úton voltunk Tezukával.

- Szóval mért is akar megismerni ez a Hannah? – kérdeztem kiváncsian

- Mondtam már. Nem tudom.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy még csak sejtésed sincs. Legalább azt mond el, te mire tippelsz.

- Ha találkoztok, majd biztos elmondja.

- Ő is azt hiszi, járunk? – kérdeztem gyanakodva

- Nem.

- Akkor tényleg nem értem. Legalább azt elmondhatnád mit mondtál neki rólam.

- Semmi különöset.

- Egyáltalán, hogy kerültem szóba?

- Beszélgettünk.

- És mégis miről?

- Nézd ez itt a Hofgarten. – mutatott a mellettünk fekvő terebélyes parkra

- Ne válts témát, mert…

- Megérkeztünk. – mutatott egy hatalmas vaskapura

Felnéztem a legalább három méter magas míves kapura.

- Ez egy teniszpálya? – kérdeztem hunyorogva

- Nem egy. – válaszolta és a kapuhoz lépett

Amit messziről még nem láttam, hogy volt rajta egy kis kártyaolvasó szerkezet. Olyan, mint a nagyobb szállodákban a zár. Tezuka elővett egy személyre szabott mágneses kártyát a zsebéből és lehúzta. A kapu csippent egyet majd kattant a zár. Első ránézésre hatalmas birtok volt, amit négy méter magas kőfal vett teljesen körül. Második ránézésre még nagyobbnak tűnt, de csak akkor jöttem rá igazán, hogy mekkora, amikor az információnál közölték velünk, hogy a közlekedésre fenntartott golf kocsik, mind elfogytak és ezért sétálnunk kellett majd 1 kilométert.

Teniszpályákon kívül még rengeteg féle sportpálya volt a birtokon.

- Ki hozott össze egy ekkora parkot? – ámuldoztam hangosan

- Nem akarod tudni.

- Mért? – néztem rá homlokráncolva

- Hidd el.

Elgondolkodtam. Mért ne akarnám tudni? Hisz nincs…

- Csak nem? – kérdeztem kihűlt arccal

- Nézd. – intett fejével az egyik teniszpálya felé

Odafordítottam a fejem és keresni kezdtem, hogy mire gondolt. Hamar megtaláltam. A pálya bejárata fölött egy kis tábla jelezte a nevét, amin ez állt: „Atobe Feld".

- Ezt nem hiszem el! – fakadtam ki – Ez mindenhol ott van?

- De ne aggódj nem az övé az egész. Ő csak egy, a számos befektetőből. És amúgy sem róla kapta a nevét a pálya, hanem a nagyapjáról. De itt az a szokás, hogy csak a vezetéknév kerül ki.

- És minden befektetőről elneveztek egy pályát?

- Igen.

- Surmó arisztokraták.

- Megjöttünk. – állt meg a következő pálya előtt

Felnéztem a bejárat felett logó kis táblára. Az állam a földig esett és mély lyukat vájt a kavicsok között. Az ajtó felett ez állt: „Tezuka Feld".

- Ez egy nagyon hosszú történet. – mondta majd elindult

Sok választásom nem lévén követtem őt. Az elkerített részen belül volt egy rendes teniszpálya és egy fél teniszpálya, ahol háló helyett egy fal volt.

Az egyik kispadon egy harmincas nő ült. Amikor meglátott minket felpattant és kiabálni kezdett.

- Késtél, Kunimitsu! – hadonászott az ujjával

- Sétálnunk kellett. – válaszolta nyugodtan – Kezdhetünk? – tette le a táskáját a másik padra

- Melegíts be! Én már túl vagyok rajta. – morogta még mindig dühösen – Én addig megismerkedem a barátnőddel. – váltott hangnemet és rám nézett

- Már mondtam, hogy nem a barátnőm. – mondta színtelen hangon Tezuka, miközben a táskájában turkált

- Egyszer megélném, hogy nem beszél vissza. – morogta halkan, hogy csak én hallhassam

Tezuka elvonult bemelegíteni mi pedig leültünk Hannahval.

- Szóval te tényleg nem vagy Kunimitsu barátnője? – csapott egyből a közepébe

- Mondtam már, hogy nem és előbb talán illő lenne bemutatkozni. – szólt közbe Tezuka

- Te melegíts, és ne hallgatózz! Amúgy Hannah Essenheimer vagyok. Egyszerűen csak Hannah. – nyújtotta a kezét

- Sakamoto Narumi, de amúgy csak Naru.

- Szóval Naru, – kezdett bele majd kicsit halkabban folytatta – tényleg nem vagy a barátnője? – nézett Tezuka felé

- Tényleg nem. – pillantottam akaratlanul én is Tezukára

- És nem is akarsz?

- Én… – kezdtem zavartan

Most mit mondjak? Nem? Hazudnék. Abba pedig még soha nem gondoltam ténylegesen bele, hogy Tezuka barátnője lehetnék. Főként azért nem, mert rengeteget dobna vissza a gondosan felépített egómból. Tehát ha igent mondanék az is valamilyen szinten hazugság lenne. Ezen addig gondolkoztam még már válaszolnom sem kellett.

- Értem! – bólogatott vigyorogva

- De… – kezdtem volna védekezni, de leintett

- Egyet árulj el nekem! – váltott komoly hangnemre – Mért?

- Mi mért? – értetlenkedtem

- Mért pont ő? Hisz a világ legidegesítőbb embere ezen kívül szemtelen, megvető, öntelt, és kioktat engem, pedig sokkal idősebb vagyok nála. – ment át már személyeskedésbe

- Nem tudnám megmondani az okát. – válaszoltam lesütött szemmel

- Értem. – mosolyodott el

- Én kész vagyok, úgyhogy ha végeztél a faggatózással kezdhetünk. – szólalt meg újra Tezuka

- Na, erről beszéltem. – suttogta nekem Hannah, majd felállt

Belekezdtek az edzésbe. Nem meccset játszottak csak a betanult koreográfia szerint ütögették a labdákat. Bal sarok, jobb sarok, megint bal, közép és így tovább. Én közben a tájban gyönyörködtem. Rengeteg fa volt a pályák körül, amiknek egyrészt esztétikai másrészt hangszigetelő szerepük volt. Nagy volt a birtok, de rengeteg létesítmény is volt rajta és hogy ne zavarják az emberek egymást és ne is kelljen több száz métert kihagyni két pálya között ez volt a legegyszerűbb módszer, de bevált. Szinte semmi mást nem lehetett hallani csak a madarakat és persze Tezukáékat.

Amikor végeztek a rutinnal Tezuka a fél teniszpályához lett parancsolva, hogy ott gyakorolgasson, Hannah pedig újra leült mellém.

- Mesélj! – nézett rám izgatott arccal

- Miről? – lepődtem meg

- Hát Kunimitsuról. Milyen, amikor nem ilyen? Vagy mindig ilyen?

- Igen… vagyis nem. – habogtam – Pontosan milyen az ilyen?

- Idegesítő és arrogáns.

- Nem mindig. – válaszoltam biztosan – Néha már egész elviselhető is tud lenni. Főleg az utóbbi időben.

- Az utóbbi időben? – kérdezett vissza

Bólintottam.

- Japánban kétnaponta összekaptunk valamin, de most már itt van egy jó hete és még csak nem is veszekedtünk. Pedig mivel nálunk lakik, a nap nagy részét együtt töltjük.

- Együtt laktok? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Igen. Nem mondta?

- Nem igazán. Nem nagyon szokott ilyen dolgokról beszélni.

- Mármint milyen dolgokról?

- Hát például rólad.

- Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze. – bólogatott

- Tezuka azt mondta te akartál megismerni. Ez igaz?

- Igen.

- De mért?

- Mert kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy milyen lehet Kunimitsu barátnője.

- De hát nem vagyok a barátnője.

- Most már elmondtad tudom.

- Mért, ő azt mondta, hogy az vagyok?

- Nem. Tagadta, de neki nem hittem.

- De egyáltalán, hogy merült fel?

- Valamelyik nap összefutottunk itt egy barátjával és ő kérdezte hogy, hogy van a barátnője. Tezuka pedig azt válaszolta, hogy „épp érte megy". Ezután kérdeztem rá a dologra, de akkor már tagadott mindent. Nem igazán értem, hogy akkor most mi van köztetek.

Nagyon jó kérdés. Én is sokszor felteszem magamnak, de válasz még egyszer sem jött rá. Ha elég bátornak érzem majd magam Tezukának is felteszem a kérdést. De most még nem. Ahhoz nagyon nagy jellemfejlődésen kell még keresztülmennem. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy a szokásos sztorit adom elő Hannahnak is. Davidről és Tezuka megoldásáról.

- Bonyolultak vagytok. – csóválta a fejét, miután végeztem – Inkább mesélj! Mióta ismered Kunimitsut?

- Körülbelül, mint fél éve.

- Úristen! Már majdnem fél éve el bírod viselni?

- Ezt hallottam! – szólalt meg Tezuka

- Pedig nem neked mondtam! – húzta el a száját Hannah

- Akkor mért beszélsz ilyen hangosan?

- Inkább folytasd az edzést!

- Neked sem ártana.

- Te törődj csak magaddal. Én már felkészültem teljesen. – húzta ki magát

- Tényleg? – sétált közelebb Tezuka – Lássuk!

- Ezt hogy érted? – pislogott zavartan Hannah

- Bizonyítsd be! Játssz egy meccset Naru ellen!

- Hogy? – szólaltunk meg egyszerre

- Te teniszezel? – fordult felém döbbenten Hannah

- Nem. Vagyishogy régen játszottam, de már nem.

- Mért lenne bizonyíték, ha játszanék valaki ellen, aki nem teniszezik?

- Régen teniszezett és azt nem lehet elfelejteni, hogy hogyan kell egy labdát megütni. A kondival pedig nincs gondja, mert sportol. Félsz játszani?

- Nem félek.

- Ahhoz képest még egyetlen meccset sem játszottál az utóbbi 3 hónapban.

- Ne oktass ki! Lejátszom ezt a meccset és meg is nyerem. Akkor pedig el kell ismerned, hogy tényleg felkészült vagyok.

- Lássuk!

- De én nem akarok teniszezni. – szóltam közbe

- Ha ezt most megteszed, jövök neked egy szívességgel. – fordult felém Tezuka

- Milyen szívességgel?

- Bármit kérhetsz.

- Bármit? – csillant fel a szemem

- Ah!

Lelkesen mentem fel a pályára, bár még pontosan nem tudtam mi lesz az amit Tezukától kérni fogok. De már maga a tudat is, hogy bármit kérhetek vagy kérdezhetek tőle, fellelkesített.

Másfél órába telt mire végeztünk a meccsel. Tezuka csak azt felejtette el mondani, hogy három szettet játszunk, mint a női pro-k. A végeredmény 1:6; 7:6, 6:1 lett Hannah javára. Az elején még meglepően könnyen ment, de azután magára talált és a végére eléggé el is fáradtam.

- Szép munka volt. – lépett oda hozzám Tezuka egy törülközővel

- Kösz. – vettem el – Viszont ezért két szívességgel jössz. – lihegtem

- Rendben.

- Nos Kunimitsu ismerd el, hogy felkészültem. – lépett a hálóhoz a szintén ziháló Hannah

- Azért, mert nagy nehezen legyőztél valakit, aki nem hogy nem pro, de még csak nem is teniszezik?

- De azt mondtad…

- Nem mondtam semmit. Viszont ideje lenne neked is készülni a bajnokságra, mert ezzel a meccsel csak azt bizonyítottad be, hogy talán ki tudsz majd újra állni a pályára. De nyerni biztos, hogy nem fogsz.

Hannah ezen megsértődött és elvonult a táskájához duzzogni.

- Ez egy kicsit durva volt. – mondtam halkan Tezukának

- Tudom, de csak ez segít. Most kezdte újra ezt az egészet és fél.

- Attól még nem kell megaláznod.

Odasétáltam Hannahoz. Nem tudtam, hogy pontosan mit is mondjak, de nem volt rá szükség, mert ő szólalt meg egyből, ahogy odaértem.

- Hogy bírod ezt elviselni? – kérdezte dühösen

- Általában nem ilyen. – mondtam egy halvány és némiképp gúnyos mosollyal az ajkamon

- Velem mindig ilyen.

- Tezukának érdekes módszerei vannak arra, hogy valakit jobb belátásra térítsen. Igazából csak azt szeretné, hogy újra belelendülj a teniszbe és ne félj.

- Nem félek. És amúgy sincs semmi köze ahhoz, hogy mit csinálok.

- Ha te úgy érzed, hogy nincs igaza, hát mond meg neki. – bátorítottam

- Nem beszélek vele! – durcáskodott

Ezzel nem tudtam mit kezdeni, úgyhogy visszasétáltam Tezukához.

- Felhasználnám az egyik szívességemet. – sóhajtottam

- Mégpedig?

- Kérj bocsánatot tőle.

- Nem.

- Azt mondtad kérhetek bármit. Hát azt kérem, hogy menj oda és kérj bocsánatot, azért amit az előbb mondtál. – váltottam át dühösebb hangnemre

- Rendben – adta be a derekát és odasétált Hannahhoz – Sajnálom.

- És mégis mit sajnálsz? – fordult felé dühös arccal

- Azt, amit mondtam. Én csak azt szeretném, hogy készülj fel rendesen a Mercedes Kupára.

- És mégis mért? Semmi közöd ahhoz, hogy hogyan játszom.

- Arra gondoltam indulhatnánk párosban is.

- Ahhoz már rég le kellett volna adni a jelentkezést. – válaszolta meglepetten

- És ha azt mondom, hogy már megtettem?

- Akkor megkérdezem, hogy miből gondoltad, hogy belemegyek.

- Reménykedtem.

- Egy feltétellel megbocsátok és indulok veled. – mondta megenyhülve

- És mi volna az?

Hannah súgott valamit Tezuka fülébe, aki egy percig hezitált majd alig láthatóan bólintott egyet.

- Tudtam! – vigyorgott Hannah, majd Tezuka halkan mondott neki valamit. Azt nem értettem mit, mert túl messze álltam. – Rendben! – bólintott rá

Végül Hannah beadta a derekát és elkezdett rendesen edzeni Tezukával. Csodáltam azért, hogy ennyi ereje van azok után, hogy lenyomta velem, azt a három szettet. Én se voltam rossz kondiban, de azért ő túlszárnyalt.

Hazaúton próbáltam faggatni arról Tezukát, hogy mit beszélt akkor Hannahval, de nem akarta elmondani. Mikor már végleg világos lett számomra, hogy úgysem tudok kihúzni belőle semmit, akkor témát váltottam.

- Akkor legalább azt meséld el, hogy mért is a te neved állt a pálya tábláján.

- Igazából az nem az én nevem, hanem a nagyapámé.

- Azé, akivel találkoztam? – kérdeztem elgondolkodva

- Igen.

- Ő is egy befektető volt?

- Nem. Hanem a legjobb barátja adott bele annyi pénzt, hogy róla is elneveztetett egy pályát.

- Ez kedves tőle.

- Ah!

- Ő is japán volt?

- Ki?

- Hát, a nagyapád barátja.

- Igen.

- Ilyen sok japán szállt bele egy Németországi a komplexumba?

- Csak egy.

- Csak egy? De akkor… Uramisten!

- Atobe nagyapja és az én nagyapám jó barátok voltak. Ezért ismerem Atobét kisgyerekkorunk óta.

- Félelmetes.

- Mi? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Eddig azt hittem, hogy csak az egoista Boucho énetek tart össze titeket.

- Egoista volnék?

- Tezuka! Aki egy róla elnevezett pályán játszik minden nap, az egoista.

- Hannah ragaszkodott ehhez a pályához. Én az Atobéra akartam menni.

Egy percig csak néztem rá, de egy arcvonása sem rándult.

- Ezt most komolyan gondoltad vagy egy újabb Tezuka féle fekete humor?

- Saa! – mondta még mindig előre bámulva

- Úgy utállak! – mondtam szívből

Erre már rám nézett és felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét.

- Olyan régen bókoltál már.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. fejezet**

**Mercedes Kupa**

Tezuka a következő pár napban is az elviselhetetlenség szélén állt. De vagy megtalálta azt a határt ahol még pont megállhat vagy én lettem sokkal megértőbb. Egyszer sem tudott felidegesíteni annyira, hogy összevesszek vele. Ennyire kiismert volna? Vagy én ismertem ki ennyire? Bármelyik is az igaz, nekem az utóbbi tetszik jobban. Régen én voltam Naru, a rettegett. Most pedig én lettem Naru, a jó fej. Remélem ez a gondolatmenet más agyán is keresztülfut és kapok a következő szülinapomra egy "Naru a jó fej" feliratú pólót.

Tezuka első hivatalos meccsét szombat estére rakták. Hosszú és kemény csatát vívtam Okaa-sannal mire beleegyezett, hogy Shun-channal elmenjünk rá. Tezukának mégsem tilthatta meg, hogy elmenjen és akkor már azt is fel tudtam hozni érvként, hogy kevésbé veszélyes az utcán sötétben, ha többen vagyunk. Igazából ez sem hatotta meg. Végül Oto-san is beleszólt a beszélgetésbe és meggyőzte Okaa-sant, hogy nem lesz semmi probléma.

Szombat este Okaa-san már szinte arcpirító tanácsokkal látott el minket, mielőtt indultunk. Életemben nem hallottam még tőle olyan szavakat. Nem is véletlen küldte ki Shun-chant a szobából mielőtt belekezdett volna. Miközben beszélt Tezuka meredten bámult előre én pedig őt néztem. Azon járt a fejem, hogy vajon mennyit hallhat abból amit Okaa-san mond. Én személy szerint csak minden harmadik mondatból kaptam el egy-egy szót.

- Okaa-san! Könyörgöm! Hagyd abba! Ha tényleg igazad lesz, és egy szamuráj ugrik elő valamelyik bokorból egy kétméteres katanával a kezében esküszöm, hogy előkapom a páncélöklöt a kistáskámból. – szakítottam félbe, mikor már nem bírtam tovább

- Komolyabban is vehetnéd a dolgot Naru-chan. – nézett rám megütközve

- Ennél is? – tártam szét a karjaimat – Esküszöm, ha meglátok valakit az utcán, aki csak kicsit is csúnyán néz ránk, felkapom Shun-chan a vállamra és hazarohanok vele.

- Hagyd őket! – szólt közbe Oto-san

- De…

- Menjetek csak! Sok sikert Tezuka-kun! – zárta le a beszélgetést

- Köszönöm!

Én ahogy tudtam meglódultam az ajtó felé és meg sem álltam míg el nem értem a kerti kaput. Az utcán bevártam Tezukát és az öcsém.

- Mi történt odabent? – kérdezte kíváncsian Shun-chan

- Okaa-san harminchat módját ismertette annak, hogyan lehet valakit megölni anélkül, hogy hozzáérnénk egy ujjal is.

- Persze a jó beszélgetésekről mindig ki vagyok küldve.

- Örülj neki. Olyan fény csillant a szemében beszéd közben, amitől még én is megijedtem.

- Okaa-san akkor is félelmetes, amikor a takarításról beszél.

- Ez igaz. – gondolkoztam el – Mikor lesz pontosan a meccs? – fordultam Tezukához már jó negyedórányi séta után

- Egy óra múlva kezdődik.

- Remek. És mennyi oda az út?

- Annyi, mint tegnap is. Körülbelül húsz perc. Vagyis innen már alig öt.

- És mit csinálunk egy órán keresztül?

- Én mondtam, hogy nekem korábban kell mennem.

- Mondtad. De én azt hittem, hogy 10 perccel.

- Hát nem.

- Legalább Shun-chan is megcsodálhatja a rólad elnevezett pályát. – mosolyogtam rá kedvesen

- Rólad tényleg elneveztek egy pályát? – nézett fel Tezukára áhítattal

- Ne… – válaszolta volna Tezuka, de egy hang félbeszakította

- Kunimitsu! – integetett messziről Brigitt

- Egy egész rajongótábort meghívtál? – kérdeztem epésen

- Nem én hívtam.

A lány közben odajött hozzánk.

- Téged is érdekel a tenisz? – kérdezte Tezukától, mintha mi ott se lennénk az öcsémmel

- Ah! – válaszolta terjengősen

- Képzeld az én bátyám is játszik ma.

- Igazán?

- Igen. David nagyon tehetséges.

- David? – kérdeztem ijedten

- David Forrest? – kérdezte Tezuka rezzenéstelen arccal

- Igen! Csak nem ismered?

- Hallottam már róla.

- Ha gondolod, tudok szerezni neked egy autogramot. – ajánlotta fel büszke mosollyal

- Hallod ezt édes? – csimpaszkodtam Tezuka jobb karjába, amivel elértem, hogy Brigitt a létező leggyilkosabb pillantásával nézzen rám – Ilyen szerencsét. Olyan régóta szeretne már tőle egy aláírást. – magyaráztam komolyan neki

- Komolyan? – nézett megint mosolyogva Tezukára – Akkor gyere, odaviszlek hozzá most. – ragadta meg a másik karját

- Van egy kis dolgom. – próbálta kiszabadítani a bal kezét – Majd talán utána.

- Hát rendben. Keress majd meg! – küldött egy csókot búcsúzóul Tezuka felé

- Hánynom kell! – grimaszoltam

- Ez mi volt? – érdeklődött az öcsém

- Egy osztálytársunk.

- Én a viselkedésedre gondoltam.

- Oh! Olyasmi, amiről otthon nem szabad beszélned, ha azt akarod, hogy Tezuka segítsen a teniszben.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz. Tök normálisan viselkedtél, mint általában. – vágta rá angyali mosollyal az arcán

- Büszke vagyok rá, hogy ilyen intelligens öcsém van. – mosolyodtam el én is

- Nem akarod elengedni a karom? – érdeklődött Tezuka

- Magadnál vagy? Itt van valahol David. Engem ugyan nem hagysz itt magamra.

- Akkor legalább megtennéd, hogy kevésbé szorítod?

- Hű, de puhányok lettünk.

- Lehet, de attól még szükségem lesz rá ma este.

- Nem elég a bal? – kérdeztem, mire Tezuka rám nézett – Rendben, elengedlek, de ha megpróbál valaki felszedni ma este, akkor az a te hibád lesz.

- Nem féltelek. – tornásztatta meg a karját

- És akkor most mit csináljunk? – érdeklődtem

- Nekem dolgom van, de ti addig megnézhetitek David meccsét. Ha jól tudom, tíz perc múlva kezdődik. Biztos örülne neki, ha ott látna.

- Azt szeretnéd, hogy megmondjam Brigittnek, hogy nem is járunk, csak féltékennyé akartad tenni, mert tetszik neked?

- De akár a kávézóba is beülhettek.

- Menjünk Shun-chan.

- Semmi jó kívánság a meccs előtt? – méltatlankodott, mikor elindultunk

- Minek, hisz úgyis nyersz. – fordultam vissza

- Honnan veszed?

- Hisz te vagy Tezuka Kunimitsu! – válaszoltam, mintha ettől olyan egyértelmű lenne a dolog

Ekkor Tezuka válla fölött megláttam egy hevesen integető alakot. David volt az.

- Az előző meccsemet is elveszítettem. – mondta Tezuka

Odasétáltam elé, lábujjhegyre álltam majd egy puszit adtam az arcára. Minden önbecsülésem a porba hullott, de az egyetlen megoldás volt arra, hogy megerősítsem a David elleni védőfalam.

- Sok szerencsét! – tettem hozzá

- Ki áll mögöttem? – kérdezte Tezuka paranoiásan

- David. – mondtam egy hatalmas színlelt mosollyal az arcomon

- Akkor jó szórakozást. – hagyott magunkra az öcsémmel

- A hallgatás az egész estére szól. – mondtam Shun-channak, miközben próbáltam levakarni a mosolyt, ami az imént az arcomra fagyott

- Ha Onii-chan tényleg segít, akkor egész életemben hallgatni fogok. – ígérte meg

- Áll az alku.

Shun-channal a kávézóban üldögéltünk Tezuka meccsének kezdetéig. Szerencsére semmilyen típusú atrocitás sem ért közben. Sem olyan, amire Okaa-san számított, sem olyan, amitől én féltem.

Eredeti elképzeléseim szerint Tezuka könnyű szerrel győzte le az ellenfelét. Az öcsém viszont teljesen le volt nyűgözve. Nem csak Tezukától hanem mindentől. Számára még a pályán a salak is csodálatos volt.

- Szerinted nem volt fantasztikus Nee-chan? – kérdezte miközben az elég kis létszámú közönséggel együtt próbáltuk elhagyni a lelátót

- De, fantasztikus volt. – válaszoltam unott hangon

- Amúgy én eddig azt hittem, hogy Onii-chan bal kezes. – tűnődött

- Mert Tezuka bal kezes. – mondtam oda se figyelve

- De hát most jobb kézzel játszott.

- Tessék? – néztem rá

- Mondom most a jobb kezével játszott. – ismételte meg

- Ja! Mind a kettővel tud.

- Ez igaz? – fordult felénk egy idősebb férfi

- I-igen. – válaszoltam meglepetten

- És tud még valamit mondani Tezuka Kunimitsuról? – kapott elő egy jegyzetfüzetet

- Nem. – vágtam rá gyorsan

- És ön honnan ismeri?

- Hát… izé… osztálytársak vagyunk.

- Az iskola még csak egy napja kezdődött nem? – ráncolta a homlokát

- De.

- Akkor honnan tud már róla ilyen személyes információkat?

- Gyorsan terjednek a pletykák.

- Értem. – elégedett meg a válaszommal

- Nincs kedve egy interjút adni?

- Sajnálom, de nagyon sietünk. – indultam meg

Nem adta fel követett.

- Kérem hölgyem!

- Hagyjon békén! Nem ismerem Tezukát.

És pont ebben a pillanatban lépett oda hozzánk.

- Mr. Tezuka! – vidult fel az újságíró – Robert Fitschen vagyok, a Der Spiegel nevű újságtól. Készítenék önnel egy interjút.

- Üdvözlöm. – fogott vele kezet Tezuka – De egyelőre nem adok interjút.

- De…

- Menjünk! – fordult hozzám és Shun-chanhoz

Elindultunk. Szerencsére Tezuka elég meggyőző volt ahhoz, hogy a férfi ne kövessen tovább. De nem jutottunk túl messzire, mert néhány méter után megjelent Brigitt.

- Kunimitsu! – integetett messziről, majd sajnos oda is jött – Nem láttalak a nézőtéren David meccsénél.

- Nem lep meg. – mondtam félhangosan

- Tessék? – nézett rám mosolyt erőltetve az arcára

Én is felvettem egy kislányosan ártatlan arckifejezést és úgy szólaltam meg újra:

- Egyszerűen elképzelni sem tudom, mekkora IQ kell ahhoz egy embernek, hogy ne tűnjön fel, hogy Tezukán tenisztáska van. És szerintem az is egyértelmű, hogy nem azért, mert akkora fan, hogy cosplayezzen.

- Nem értelek. – vágott őszintén bamba képet

Vettem egy nagy levegőt majd újra belekezdtem. Kicsit talán egyszerűbb fogalmazásban.

- Tezuka nem nézőként van itt.

- Hát akkor?

Közel álltam hozzá, hogy valakit megüssek. És valószínűleg Brigittet választottam volna, ha nem bukkant volna fel a bátyja.

- Narumi! Kunimitsu! – üdvözölt minket széles mosollyal – Nem is tudtam, hogy ma van meccsed? – fordult Tezukához

- Pedig volt.

- Te is teniszezel? – kérdezte meglepetten Brigitt

- Jaj Istenem! – vertem Tezuka karjába a fejem

- Valami gond van Narumi? – kérdezte kedvesen David

- Ö… Most jutott csak eszembe, hogy sietnem kell haza. Úgyhogy megyek is. Te is jössz? – fordultam Tezukához

- Igen csak még elköszönök Hannahtól.

- Itt van Hannah?

- Különben nehéz lenne elköszönni.

- És addig én? – néztem rá esdeklően

- Sietek! – hagyott cserben

- És honnan ismeritek egymást a húgommal? – fordult felém David, mikor már Tezuka elment

- Az iskolából. – válaszolt szerencsére helyettem Brigitt

- Milyen volt az első napod? – próbált újabb beszélgetést kezdeményezni

- Jó! – zártam rövidre

- És képzeld Kunimitsu is a mi osztályunkba jár. – szólalt meg ismét Brigitt

- Nee-chan! – bökdösött meg hátulról Shun-chan – Mosdóba kéne mennem.

- Hál iste… Akarom mondani, keressünk egyet.

- Egyedül is meg tudom oldani. – mondta dühösen – Csak azért szóltam, hogy tudd hol vagyok.

- Nem baj. Nem akarom, hogy még elveszítsük egymást. – mondtam némi utalással a hangomba, hogy ha nem visz magával, akkor többé még a tenisz gondolata is hiú ábránd lesz számára, mert egyenként fogom eltörni az ujjait.

- Rendben. – egyezett bele végül

- Örültem a találkozásnak. – mosolyogtam a testvérpárra

- Majd valamikor beszélünk? – kérdezte David is mosolyogva

- Persze! – indultam el gyorsan


	11. Chapter 11

**11. fejezet**

**A látogatók**

Vasárnap reggel jó szokásommal ellentétben már hajnali hét órakor talpon voltam. Ami az egészben a legmeglepőbb volt, hogy senki sem ébresztett fel, hanem magamtól pattantak ki a szemeim. Bárhogy próbáltam visszaaludni nem sikerült. Mire elkészült a reggeli én megírtam a köszönő leveleket és megcsináltam minden házimat. Okaa-san ragaszkodott hozzá hogy kihívjuk az orvost. Bár nekem is megfordult a fejemben, hogy nincs minden rendben nálam, mégis inkább úgy döntöttem, hogy lebeszélem róla, mondván, hogy biztos Tezukáról ragadt át rám valami. Ugyanis Mr. Perfekt már péntek délután végzett minden házi feladatával és szerintem elküldte Oishinek a századik levelét is.

Épp végeztem a reggelimmel, amikor csengettek.

- Majd én kinyitom. – ajánlottam fel, mert úgyis épp felálltam

- Biztos? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Okaa-san

- Ki tudok nyitni egy ajtót.

- De légy kedves és ne ijeszd el, ha az egyik szomszéd.

- Megpróbálom.

Kisétáltam az ajtóhoz és kinyitottam egy kedves mosollyal az arcomon. Rögtön le is fagyott róla, amikor megláttam ki áll velem szemben.

- Jó reggelt Narumi! – köszönt David mosolyogva

- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem döbbenten

- Tegnap azt mondtad majd beszélhetünk.

- Miről?

- Gondoltam elmehetnénk valahová ma.

- De hát én… – kezdtem bele, de félbeszakított

- Tudom azt mondtad Kunimitsuval jársz, de…

Felemeltem a mutatóujjam és egyből el is hallgatott. Behajtottam az ajtót és visszamentem a konyhába. Megfogtam Tezuka karját és elkezdtem magam után húzni. Ő nem kérdezett semmit csak engedelmesen követett. Az ajtó előtt magam elé engedtem és hagytam, hogy ő nyissa ki újra. Amikor David meglátta Tezukát, lefagyott az arcáról a vigyor és helyette a döbbenet ült ki rá.

- Te mit keresel itt? – bukott ki belőle a kérdés

- Én épp reggeliznék. – válaszolta őszintén Tezuka

- Itt?

- Mivel itt lakom.

- Ti együtt laktok?

Nehéz volt elfojtanom a nevetésem. Egyszerűen vicces volt a jelenet, ahogy Tezuka nemes egyszerűséggel kínozta Davidet.

- Igen, amúgy mért jöttél? – tette fel Tezuka a kérdést, amire valószínűleg ő maga is tudta a választ

- Én csak erre jártam és gondoltam beköszönök Naruminak. – vágta ki magát gyorsan

- Hát akkor örültünk a látogatásnak. – küldte el finoman

- Majd még találkozunk. – intett egyet majd gyorsan olajra lépett

Mi Tezukával az ajtóban állva figyeltük, ahogy eltűnik a sarkon.

- Neked már feltűnt, hogy még Brigitt japán addig David nem? – tettem fel a kérdést, ami nemrég fogalmazódott meg bennem

Tezuka rám nézett, majd besétált. Még pár másodpercig álltam az ajtóban, aztán én is bementem.

Reggeli után Okaa-san és Oto-san Miki-channal együtt elmentek vendégségbe. Én alapból nem mentem velük, mint általában sem. A megnyerő stílusom miatt, már ők maguk mondják, hogy inkább maradjak itthon. Shun-channak pedig szerencséje volt, mert Tezuka mára ígérte meg neki az első speciális edzését. Úgy döntöttünk csak délután megyünk ki a parkba, mert Shun-channak még be kellett fejeznie valamilyen házit, amiben Tezuka segített neki.

Én a szobámban ültem és azon járt az eszem vajon mit ajánlhatnék fel Tezukának a fogadás fizetségeként. Mit tudnék én adni vagy mondani neki, ami érdekelné is. Már azon gondolkodtam, hogy ki kell játszanom az utolsó adukártyámat, amikor ismét csöngettek.

Tezukával egyszerre léptünk ki a folyosóra.

- Hagyd csak, majd én elintézem! – ajánlottam fel előzékenyen

- Inkább megyek én is. Hátha David jött vissza, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy tényleg itt lakom-e.

- Igazad van. Gyere! – gondoltam végig logikusan

Tezuka gálánsan felvállalta, hogy ajtót nyit. Nem ellenkeztem. Amikor kinyitotta a nap második meglepetése állt az ajtónkban.

- Echizen? – esett le az állam a földig

- Senpai? – lepődött meg a jelenlétemen

- Te mit keresel itt?

- A Bouchohoz jöttem. – sandított rá Tezukára

- Dosta Echizen? – szólalt meg végre Tezuka is

- Duble.

- Ah!

Persze én is értem. Csak egyelőre még nagyon jól titkolom.

- Nem jössz be? – szóltam hozzá érdemben a beszélgetéshez

- Megyek öltözni. – közölte Tezuka mikor már mindannyian a nappaliban álltunk – Neked sem ártana. – nézett rám

- Nekem?

- Igen.

- Minek öltözzek át?

- Mert játszanod kell. – mondta, mintha ez olyan egyértelmű lenne

- Engem mért kell mindig belekeverni? – fakadtam ki

- Mert Echizennek segítségre van szüksége. – szerintem itt egy kétkezes kardot döfött szegény srác szívébe

- És mért kéne neki segítenem?

- Mert megkérlek.

- Megyek öltözni. – mondtam durcásan

Felvonultam a szobámba és dúlva-fúlva átöltöztem. Direkt tudja, mit kell mondania ahhoz, hogy rávegyen valamire. Egy ilyenre mit mondjon az ember?

Felvettem egy pólót és egy rövidnadrágot. Nem vittem túlzásba és nem öltöztem a legújabb divat szerint, de mivel az egyetlen sikkes teniszruhám azóta is Julynál volt, nem maradt nagy a választékom. Nem mintha szívesen virítanék abban a göncben.

Elsőnek értem vissza Echizenhez a nappaliba. Némán ültünk egymással szemben, még meg nem szólalt ismét a csengő.

- Már megint ki a fene az? – kérdeztem a plafontól és mellékeltem egy sóhajtást

Feltápászkodtam a fotelből és kisétáltam, hogy ajtót nyissak.

- Te meg mit keresel itt? – fakadtam ki, amikor megláttam Atobét

- Ne aggódj nem hozzád jöttem. – jött az ellenséges válasz

- Tudod mit. Gyere be! – álltam félre az ajtóból – A nappali arra van. – mutattam a helyes irányba

Miután Atobe elsétált mellettem felnéztem az égre sóhajtottam egy újabbat és feltettem magamban a kérdést: „Ennek a napnak sosem lesz vége?". Ezután besétáltam én is a többiekhez. Atobe és Echizen némán ültek, úgyhogy csatlakoztam hozzájuk. Pár perc múlva végre leért Tezuka és Shun-chan is. Amint meglátta az öcsém Atobét, felvirult a képe.

- Atobe-dono!

- Jöttem megnézni, hogy megy az edzésed kölyök. – állt fel Atobe majd Tezukához fordult, akivel kezet ráztak

- Elég hamar visszajöttél. Csak nem összevesztetek Risával? – kérdeztem epésen

Atobe rám nézett, de végül úgy döntött nem méltat válaszra, úgyhogy visszafordult Tezukáékhoz.

- Hová készültök?

- Teniszezni.

- Remek. Mehetünk.

Az öttagú csapatunk végül elindult a teniszpálya felé. Szerencsére most nem arra mentünk, ahol Tezuka Hannahval szokott edzeni.

Útközben megtudtuk, hogy Echizennek valamilyen Kevinnel kéne dublet játszania Amerikában, de nem tud. Ciki. Ezért kell ma nekem szenvednem? Tezuka végül úgy döntött, hogy Echizen párnak Shun-chant kapja és mi ketten fogunk ellenük játszani. Én feltettem a szörnyen logikus kérdést, hogy ha már itt van Atobe mért nem játszik ő Tezukával, de fel lettem világosítva, hogy Atobe tanítójelleggel nem tudna Echizen ellen játszani. Ez az, amit egónak hívnak. Ezért kell ma nekem szenvednem.

Az öcsém feltűnően jó volt dubleben. Ezt még Tezuka és Atobe is megjegyezte. Az Én öcsém! Azt hiszem megtalálta a jövőjét. Ő lesz Németország Oishije. Csak kicsit coolabb kiadásban. Főleg ha Tezuka és Atobe közösen fogják edzeni és még az én életstílusomból is ragad rá valami. Okaa-sanék állandóan arról panaszkodnak, hogy egyre jobban hasonlít rám. Ők ennek nem örülnek, de én napról-napra büszkébb leszek.

Az egyik ütésénél Tezukának teljesen fel kellett mennie a háló jobb oldalához – és bár visszaütötte a labdát – a pólója beleakadt a hálót tartó állványba és szétszakadt a hátánál.

- Én pólót cserélek, ti addig folytassátok. – mondta miután felmérte a helyzetet

- Egyedül? – néztem rá megbotránkozva

- Sietek. Addig kibírod.

- Könnyű mondani. – morogtam az orrom alatt, miközben ő már a táskája felé sétált

Hátrasétáltam az alapvonalhoz, hogy fogadjam az öcsém nyitását. Tezuka közben megtalálta a cserepólóját. Most őszintén. Ki hoz cserepólót egy teniszedzésre? Főleg egy ilyenre. Hisz ez csak tanítójellegű, nem lincselős, pólótépdelős szintű.

Tezuka levette a szemüvegét és precízen a táskájára helyezte.

Láttam én már Tezukát szemüveg nélkül? Szerintem nem. Lehúzta a pólóját és a következő pillanatban gyomorszájon talált egy labda. Atobe hangosan felröhögött. Én köhögve padlót fogtam a térdeimmel. Ez is fájt, de fele annyira sem, mint a labda és a hasfalam találkozása. Shun-chan odaszaladt egyből hozzám, hogy érdeklődjön, hogylétem felöl. Én megpróbáltam megszólalni, de nem igazán sikerült. Atobe továbbra sem bírta abbahagyni a röhögést.

- Jól vagy? – térdelt le mellém Tezuka immáron újra szemüvegben és pólóban

- Persze. Fergetegesen. – préseltem ki magamból

- Sajnálom Nee-chan.

- Inkább játszunk. – tápászkodtam fel

- Biztos?

- Igen.

Nem feleselt tovább senki. Visszaálltunk a pályára és játszottunk. Atobe nem akarta abbahagyni a nevetést, amíg nem küldtem felé „véletlen" egy labdát. Akkor kicsit felháborodva üvöltözött velem, de nem nagyon hatott meg. Viszont onnantól már legalább nem volt kedve kacarászni. Egy idő után Echizen és Shun-chan kezdtek egyre ügyesebben összejátszani. Én pedig kezdtem egyre jobban elfáradni a tudattól, hogy este még röplabdaedzésem is lesz.

Jó pár óra folyamatos játék után Tezuka megkönyörült rajtunk és adott negyed órát a regenerálódásra. Echizen elindult a szokásos italautomata felfedező útjára, Shun-chan folytatta az edzést Atobéval, én pedig lehuppantam a padra, hogy végre kifújjam magam.

- Elfáradtál? – ült le mellém Tezuka is

- Nem.

- Pedig úgy nézel ki.

- Tudod nekem ma még lesz egy edzésem is.

- Nekem pedig egy meccsem?

- Tényleg?

- Igen.

- Mért nem szóltál? – kérdeztem szemrehányóan, mire vállat vont – Felhasználnám a második szívességemet is. – váltottam témát

- Igen? Mire? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Nem tudok mit felajánlani a fogadásra. Mond meg, mit szeretnél.

- Ez így nem túl igazságos.

- Kérlek! – fogtam könyörgőre

Nesze neked büszkeség.

- Rendben, de csak akkor mondom el, ha én nyertem.

- Mért?

- Mert ez a feltételem.

- De semmi törvénytelen, ugye?

- Nem.

- Akkor rendben.

- Mire gondoltál a törvénytelen alatt? – érdeklődött Tezuka

- Inkább hagyjuk. Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Mit?

Tezuka felé fordultam, aki még mindig előre nézett. A fülére fókuszáltam, vettem egy nagy levegőt és feltettem a kérdést, ami már napok óta nyomta a szívemet.

- Mégis milyen kapcsolat van jelenleg köztünk? Barátok vagyunk, ismerősök, esetleg egyszerűen csak lakótársak? Vagy… - hagytam sokatmondóan félbe a mondatot

Most már ő is felém fordult. Az arca néhány centire volt csak az enyémtől.

- Mit szeretnél? Milyen legyen?

Ez a válasz meglepett. Nem tudtam mit mondjak erre. Azt tudtam mit szeretnék mondani, de egyszerűen nem mertem és nem is bírtam volna kimondani. Tezuka amúgy sem erre gondolt. Az lehetetlen.

- Nee-chan! – szakította félbe a gondolatmenetemet és mentett meg a választól Shun-chan hangja

- Tessék? – kaptam oda a fejem

Még néhány pillanatig magamon éreztem Tezuka tekintet, de aztán ő is öcsém felé fordult.

- Nem fogsz elkésni az edzésedről?

Az órámra néztem. Hoppá!

- De. Pakolj, megyünk haza!

- De én még nem végeztem.

- Viszont én elkések. Ezt majd máskor is be tudjátok fejezni.

- De Atobe-dono este visszautazik Japánba.

- Sajnálom, de… – elharaptam a mondatot, mert Tezuka a vállamra tette a kezét

Ránéztem.

- Menj csak, majd mi vigyázunk rá.

- De…

- Nem lesz baja.

- Rendben. – egyeztem bele végül

Tudtam én is, hogy Tezuka és Atobe mellett semmi baja nem lehet az öcsémnek, mégis nehéz szívvel hagytam ott őket. Gyorsan hazarohantam az edzőcuccomért és onnan tovább.

Edzés után megkaptam a hivatalos meghívót Sarahtól, ami kettőnk nevére szólt. Tezukáéra és az enyémre. Miközben a meghívót nézegettem oda lépett hozzám Anna.

- Narumi! Érdeklődnék ráérsz-e két hét múlva szombaton?

- Hát azt hiszem igen, de mért?

- Mivel én vagyok Sarah koszorúslánya, szervezek neki egy leánybúcsúztatót.

- Nem is tudtam.

- Szóval eljössz?

- Ööö… azt hiszem.

- Remek. Leszünk egy páran. Megyek, beszélek a többiekkel is, de egy szót se Sarahnak.

- Re…rendben. – mondtam megilletődve

Mit fogok kezdeni én egy lánybúcsún? Általában ott inni szoktak. Nem gondoltam én ezt rendesen végig. Fejcsóválva indultam meg az öltöző ajtaja felé.

- Narumi! – szólt utánam Kristen

- Tessék? – fordultam meg

- Ma is jön érted a barátod?

- Nem.

- Akkor hová sietsz?

- Tessék?

- Michael mesélte, hogy múltkor is, amikor így elrohantál vártak rád.

- Akkor siettünk Tezukával valahová, de ma nincs itt. – füllentettem félig

- Akkor megvárhatsz minket.

- Persze. – ültem le az egyik padra

- Szóval tényleg nincs itt. – mondta csalódottan – Pedig eddig olyan lovagias volt.

- Ma nem ért rá.

Amikor kisétáltunk az épületből a csapattársaim a végső bizonyságot is megkapták arról, hogy Tezuka nincs ott. Helyette Atobe és Shun-chan vártak rám.

- Ti meg mit kerestek itt? – szaladt ki a számon a kérdés

Az összes lány egy emberként nézett rám.

- Eléd jöttünk. – válaszolta Atobe karba tett kezekkel

Kristen megbökdöste a vállam és félrehívott. A többiek is körülvettek minket.

- Ez ki? – tette fel a kérdést, ami mindenkit foglalkoztatott

- Ő Atobe Keigo. Tezuka egyik barátja. Az alacsonyabbik pedig az öcsém.

- És őt küldte eléd?

- Nem. Legalábbis nem hiszem. Szerintem Atobe önszorgalomból jött. Gondolom nem volt jobb dolga, ezért az öcsémmel kijöttek elém.

És amúgy sem tudtak hova menni. Shun-channál nem volt kulcs. Csak nálam és Tezukánál.

Mindenki Atobe felé fordult, aki közben már a kapitánnyal cseverészett.

- A kapitány ismeri? – csodálkozott el Anna

- Igazából Atobe ajánlotta a csapatotokat és személyesen a kapitányt.

- Te protekcióval jutottál be?

- Ti választottatok be, ha emlékszel.

- Ja, tényleg.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. fejezet**

**Egy újabb fogadás**

- Jól mulattatok? – léptem oda az öcsémhez

- Nagyon király volt. – válaszolta vigyorogva – Atobe-dono és Onii-chan eszméletlenül jók!

- Örülök, hogy minden jól ment. – mosolyogtam rá – Atobe megvárjunk vagy elleszel? – kiabáltam oda neki

- Mindjárt megyek. – mondta majd visszafordult a kapitányhoz

- Soha nem fogok hazajutni. – csóváltam a fejem

- Az biztos, mert innen még elmegyünk felszedni Onii-chanékat.

- És ezt ki döntötte el?

- Atobe-dono.

- És mi van, ha én nem akarok menni?

- Akkor nem jössz. – szólalt meg mögöttem Atobe – Mi a kölyökkel megnézzük a meccsét.

- Van jegyetek? – lepődtem meg

- Atobe Keigonak nem kell jegy.

- Mit is gondoltam? – morogtam az orrom alatt

- Nos, jössz vagy sem? – nézett rám

- Megyek. – sóhajtottam lemondóan

Tezukáék meccse már javában folyt, amikor odaértünk. Atobénak igaza volt. Neki tényleg nem kellett jegy, de szerencsére nekünk se, mert vele voltunk. Megkerestük Echizent és csatlakoztunk hozzá. A páros nem ment olyan jól nekik, de azért nyertek. Jó látni, hogy valamivel azért Tezuka is megszenved.

- És milyen volt Tezuka sajtója a legutóbbi meccse után? – érdeklődött Atobe, miközben az említett levonult a pályáról

- Hát… ööö… fogalmam sincs. – vallottam be

Igazából eszembe sem jutott megnézni a teniszhíreket az újságban.

- Tipikus nő. Csak magaddal törődsz.

- Ez nem igaz! – csattantam fel felháborodva

- Tudod egyáltalán, mikor van a születésnapja?

- Öööö… nem. – kezdtem igazán zavarban érezni magamat

- Ő bezzeg tudta a tiedet.

- Mert anyám elmondta neki.

- De fogadjunk, hogy eszedbe sem jutott, hogy utána járj.

- Én… – a válasz nem lett volna, de nem akartam kimondani, szerencsére nem is kellett, mert Atobénak megszólalt a telefonja

- Moshi moshi? – vette fel, miközben egy jelentőségteljes pillantást küldött felém

Ő is tudta a választ és én is. Nem kellett kimondanom. Ennyire önző lennék? Nem! Tezuka az, aki mindent eltitkol. Soha nem beszél a magánéletéről. Lám milyen gyáva vagyok most is. Inkább ráfogom Tezukára az egészet, amikor Atobénak teljesen igaza van. Tényleg csak magammal törődtem. Annak ellenére, hogy már nem érzem olyan nyomorultul magam, mint pár hete, mégis csak a saját nyomorom foglalt le. Valami kifogást mindig találok, hogy ne foglalkozzak a körülöttem élők problémáival. Először Miki-chan és most Tezuka. Meg kell tudnom, mikor van a születésnapja! Remélem nem az utóbbi két hétben volt. Atobéhez fordultam, aki még mindig a füléhez tartotta a telefont. Amikor megláttam az arcát nagyon meglepődtem. Olyan kétségbeesést tükrözött, amit még nem láttam tőle. Bár igazából soha nem láttam őt kétségbeesettnek.

- Nyugodj meg, máris megyek. – tette le idegesen a telefont

- Valami baj van? – kérdeztem együtt érzőnek szánt hangon

- Nem, vagyis igen. Mindegy. Mond meg Tezukának, hogy sajnálom, de el kellett rohannom, majd felhívom valamikor. – mondta és el is viharzott

- Keressük meg Tezukát. – mondtam a két srácnak, miután Atobe eltűnt a tömegben

Elindultunk, hogy felkutassuk Tezukát. Épp két David rajongó között próbáltam átvágni, amikor hirtelen egy ember ugrott be elém.

- Úristen! – ugrottam vissza egyet, amivel majdnem fellöktem Echizent

- Bocsásson meg, ha megijesztettem! – mondta a férfi, aki valahonnan nagyon ismerős volt – De gondoltam hátha most több kedve van beszélgetni. – húzott elő a zsebéből egy jegyzetfüzetet

Na, erről egyből beugrott, hogy ki is ő. Az az újságíró, aki a legutóbbi meccsen rám szállt.

- Mit akar tőlem? – kérdeztem cseppet sem kedves hangon

- Amit a legutóbb is. Egy interjút.

- De hát…

- Csak azt ne mondja, hogy semmi köze sincs Tezuka Kunimitsuhoz, mert nem veszem be. A legutóbbi távozásuk és egyéb jelenetek egyértelművé tették, hogy igenis ismerik egymást.

- Egyéb jelenetek? – kérdeztem zavartan

- Nem fontos. Szóval hajlandó interjút adni?

- Sajnálom, de már késő van és haza kell vinnem az öcséimet. – mutattam Echizenre és Shun-chanra

A riporter is rájuk nézett. Először az öcsémet mérte végig. Gondolom ismerős volt neki legutóbbról is. Azután átsiklott a szeme Echizenre az ő arcát jó ideig nézte.

- Valahonnan nagyon ismerős vagy kölyök. – ráncolta a homlokát

- Hasonlítok Nee-chanra. – húzta a szemébe a sapkáját

A riporter rám nézett, majd újra Echizenre, majd eljátszotta ezt még háromszor.

- Hát én ezt nem mondanám.

- Ahogy gondolja. – hagytam rá – Nekünk viszont most mennünk kell. Ugye srácok? – fordultam feléjük, ők pedig bólogatni kezdtek

Gyorsan elindultam a két fiú pedig követett. Majd eszembe jutott valami és visszafordultam a riporterhez.

- Mit is mondott melyik újságnál dolgozik?

- Der Spiegel. Remélem, megfontolja még ezt a dolgot. – mondta reménykedve

- Gondolkodni fogok. – hazudtam és tovább indultam

- Mért érdekelt melyik újság? – kérdezte kíváncsian Shun-chan

- Akárkiknek nem nyilatkozom.

- Te senkinek nem nyilatkozol. – jelentette ki

- Ezt honnan veszed?

- Ismerlek.

- Tudod, lehet hogy még nem mondtam, de büszke vagyok rá, hogy ilyen öcsém van. – mondtam mosolyogva

- Köszi! – vigyorodott el ő is – Szóval mért kérdezted?

- Attól, mert büszke vagyok rád, még nem kötök mindent az orrodra.

- De…

- Nézd, ott van Tezuka! – fojtottam belé a szót

Még szerencse, hogy tényleg megláttam Tezukát. Célirányosan meg is indultam felé. Beszélgetett valakivel, de nem láttam kivel, mert pont takarásban volt. Gondoltam Hannah az. Amikor közelebb értem rájöttem, hogy tévedtem. Pár méterre voltam tőlük, amikor megtorpantam. Nem Hannahval, hanem Brigittel beszélgetet. Echizen velem ellentétben viszont tovább ment. A lánnyal nem is törődve megállt Tezukával szemben és felnézett rá.

- Nice game Boucho!

- Ah!

Az öcsém rám nézett, majd ő is odasétált Tezukához rá se bagózva Brigittre.

- Gratulálok Onii-chan. – mosolygott Tezukára, aki egy biccentéssel megköszönte

Shun-chan megjelenéséből sejtette, hogy Atobe és én is itt lehetünk, úgyhogy körülnézett. Nem volt nehéz meglátnia, lévén, hogy alig két méterre álltam tőle

- Atobe? – kérdezte tőlem

- El kellett rohannia. Azt üzente sajnálja, de majd felhív. – mondtam színtelen hangon

Ő ráncolni kezdte a homlokát.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte végül

- Nincs semmi baj. – feleltem még mindig változatlan stílusban – Ideje lenne hazaindulnunk. – címeztem az öcsémnek

- Igazad van. – horgasztotta le a fejét – Okaa-sanék nem tudják, hol vagyunk.

- Echizen te jössz? – összpontosítottam rá, hogy véletlenül se kelljen Tezukára néznem

Echizen jártatta egy ideig köztem és Tezuka között a tekintetét, majd ismét a szemébe húzta a sapkáját és úgy válaszolt:

- Hai!

- Remek. Akkor további szép estét. – mondtam kerülve még mindig Tezuka tekintetét, majd sarkon fordultam és elindultam a kapu irányába

Tízperces séta volt a parkon keresztül az út, a bejáratig. Mire odaértünk Shun-channal és Echizennel Tezuka már ott támasztotta a falat. Valószínűleg egy golfkocsival jött. Egyszer megnézném egy ilyenben. Tök röhejesen festhet.

Elsétáltam mellette, mintha nem is ismerném. Ő felismert, úgyhogy utánam indult. De nem mellettem jött, inkább egy lépéssel lemaradva. Nagyon bölcsen a két kölyök sokkal jobban lemaradt mögöttünk.

- Nem akarsz mondani semmit? – unta meg a néma menetelést Tezuka

- Nem igazán.

- Miért vagy dühös?

- Nem vagyok dühös.

- Tényleg?

- Jó dühös vagyok!

- És mért? – lépett mellém felbátorodva

- Mikor van a szülinapod?

- Tessék? – lepődött meg a kérdésemen, nem hiszem, hogy erre számított

- Nem fontos.

- Dühös vagy még? De őszintén!

- Igen.

- Rám?

- Sem okom, sem jogom nem lenne hozzá. – tértem ki a konkrét válasz elöl

- Ezt most értenem kéne?

- Nem. – ráztam a fejem

- Akkor szent a béke?

- Eddig sem voltunk haragba.

- Akkor mért hagytál ott?

- Nem akartalak megzavarni a romantikázásban. – vigyorogtam rám, bár legbelül nagyon nem ezt a reakciót tartottam helyesnek

- Ha tudom, hogy nem vagy rám dühös, nem hagytam volna ott Brigittet.

- Ez most komoly? – fagytam le

Tezuka arcán egy olyan kifejezés jelent meg, amit még soha nem láttam. Nem tudnám pontosan leírni mi volt. Talán egy kis bizonytalanság.

- Tudod, ha igazán akarnád, lehetne hozzá jogod.

- Most miről beszélsz? – értetlenkedtem

- Menjünk haza! – tért vissza a megszokott fapofához, majd elindult

Én követtem. Tényleg nem értettem mire gondolt. Vagyishát… Volt egy értelmezésem, de valahogy nem mertem elhinni, hogy tényleg arra gondol. Már a gondolat is nevetséges.

- Szóval meg akartál csalni Brigittel? – karoltam bele végül Tezuka karjába

Épp válaszolni akart, amikor hirtelen felbukkant előttünk Okaa-san. Reflexszerűen elengedtem Tezuka karját és kicsit elhúzódtam tőle.

- Hol voltatok eddig? Hol van az öcséd? Mért nincs bekapcsolva egyikőtök telefonja sem? – ontotta a kérdéseket felénk

- Tezuka hibája minden. – mutattam rá

- Ne gyerekeskedj Narumi! – dörrent rám Okaa-san – Hol van az öcséd?

- Itt vagyok. – jelent meg mögöttem Shun-chan, Echizennel

- És mi van a telefonokkal?

- Az enyém lemerült. – válaszolta Tezuka

- Én pedig kikapcsoltam edzésre és elfelejtettem visszakapcsolni. – vallottam be

- Oto-sannal halálra aggódtuk magunkat miattatok. Indulás haza!

Némán megindultunk Okaa-san után. Mikor hazaértünk Echizennek egy taxi lett hívva, mi pedig jól meg lettünk dorgálva Oto-san által. Mikor megjött a taxi Tezukával kikísértük a fiút. Megálltunk a kapuba a srác pedig felénk fordult. Vagyis inkább Tezuka felé.

- Boucho! – nézett fel rá átszellemült arccal

- Ah!

- Senpai! – biccentett nekem majd beszállt a taxiba

- Pá. – köszöntem el én is

Mikor eltűntek a sarkon Tezukához fordultam.

- Ez a „Boucho", „Ah" – utánoztam őket mély hangon – szöveg nálatok jelent valamit vagy csak úgy megszokásból csináljátok?

- Ez az, amit soha nem fogsz megtudni. – hagyott faképnél

- Mért van az, ha Echizen van itt kevésbé vagy bőbeszédű?

- Mert ő nem igényli a magasabb szintű társalgást. – állt meg újra

- És honnan veszed, hogy én igen?

- Tudom.

- Fogadjunk! Egy napig viselkedj velem is úgy, ahogy Echizennel szoktál.

- Nem sok már így is a fogadásunk?

- Ne légy gyáva!

- Tedd, amit szeretnél. – vont végül vállat

- Ha én nyerek, el kell mondanod mire gondoltál azzal, hogy „ha akarnám, lehetne hozzá jogom".

- Rendben. Viszont ha én nyerek, el kell jönnöd velem egy nagyon unalmas fogadásra, amire meghívtak.

- Áll az alku! Holnap reggel kezdheted! – fogtunk kezet

- Viszont a fogadáson ott lesz David is.

- Hogy irigylem.

- Ez tudod mit jelent?

- Tudom. A szokásos formalitást, édes. – adtam egy puszit az arcára és bevonultam a házba

Szerencsére Okaa-san annyira azért nem volt ránk dühös, hogy megfosszon a vacsorától. Miközben Oto-san még egy utolsó kiselőadást tartott nekünk, addig ő összedobott nekünk valamit. Egyikünk sem szólalt meg evés közben, és ahogy végeztünk felvonultunk a szobánkba.

Ahogy becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót egyből ledobtam a táskám az ágyra és kotorászni kezdtem benne. Előkerestem a mobilomat és bekapcsoltam. Megkerestem a számot és tárcsáztam.

- Igen? – szóltak bele a túloldalon

- Szia Naru vagyok. Zavarhatlak?


	13. Chapter 13

**13. fejezet**

**A nagyi**

Hétfő reggel ismét komoly küzdelmek árán sikerült kiszedni Okaa-sannak az ágyból.

- Gyerünk felkelni, reggel van! – rántotta le rólam a takarót

- Nincs még reggel. – fordultam át a másik oldalamra

- Ha én azt mondom, hogy reggel van akkor neked éjfélkor is reggel van. Meg vagyok értve?

- Én értelek, de attól még nem fogok felkelni, mert reggel van.

- Ha nem kelsz fel azonnal, hívom Oto-sant! – vetette be a végső kártyáját

- Tessék? – ültem fel meglepődve

- Nem vicceltem. Ha nem kelsz fel, most már durvább eszközökhöz fogok fordulni.

- Fent vagyok. – ugrottam ki az ágyból

- Helyes. Tíz perc múlva lent légy a konyhába, különben…

- Tudom, tudom. – fojtottam belé a szót, mire kiment és rám csukta az ajtót

Okaa-san nagyon dühös lehet a tegnapiért, mert általában nem megy ilyen messzire. A gondolattól is kiráz a hideg, hogy Oto-sannak szóljon. Abból még soha nem sült ki jó.

Jó kislány voltam és gyorsan felöltöztem. Nem kicsit hajtott a félelem is. Valahogy a szülők mindig megtalálják a fegyvert, amivel bármire rávehetnek.

Egyszerre léptünk ki Tezukával a szobánkból.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem egy fáradt mosolyt erőltetve az arcomra

- Ah! – hagyott faképnél, én meg csak néztem utána

- Ennek meg mi baja? – tettem fel magamnak a költői kérdést

Lebotorkáltam a konyhába. A testvéreim és Tezuka már az asztalnál ültek. Okaa-san pedig sürgött forgott, mint általában.

- Hol van Oto-san? – huppantam le egy székre

- Elment dolgozni. – felelte Miki-chan

Elkerekedtek a szemeim.

- Te átvertél engem. – mutattam Okaa-sanra – A saját anyám. Ezt nem hiszem el. Én megyek vissza aludni. – álltam fel

- Azt próbáld meg. – pördült meg egy fakanalat lóbálva a kezében

- Bár most nem is vagyok olyan álmos. – ültem gyorsan vissza

Néma csöndben fogyasztottam el a reggelimet és utána felvonultam a szobámba a táskámért. Csábított az ágy, de nemet mondtam neki. Valahogy ma Okaa-san nincs olyan lelki állapotban, hogy packázzak vele. Viszont nem csak nekem tűnt fel a különös viselkedése. A suli felé menet Shun-chan is felhozta a dolgot.

- Nem tudod, mi lehet a baja Okaa-sannak? – címezte nekem a kérdést

- Nem, de eléggé ki van bukva. Amikor reggel keltegetett azzal fenyegetett szól Oto-sannak.

- Akkor tényleg valami komoly baj lehet.

- Én tudom mi történt. – szólalt meg halkan Miki-chan

Az öcsémmel mind a ketten felé fordultunk.

- Mi? – kérdeztük egyszerre

- Este kapott egy hívást. Azután hallottam, hogy Oto-sannak meséli, hogy elment a nagyi. Azt nem mondta hová, de szomorú volt.

Shun-channal jelentőségteljesen egymásra néztünk. Mind a ketten tudtuk, hogy valószínűleg meghalt. Okaa-san soha nem volt jóban a nagyival. Még mikor fiatal volt összevesztek, ha jól tudom „apámon". Nagyi egy gazdag férjet szánt neki. Annak sem örült, amikor Oto-sanhoz hozzáment. Azt hiszem az esküvő óta nem is beszéltek vagy már régebb óta. Én még nagyon kicsi voltam, amikor utoljára láttam. Okaa-sannak volt egy testvére is. Vele nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is találkoztam volna. Ő a nagyi akarata szerint egy gazdag férfihoz ment hozzá. Okaa-san nem mesél túl sokat róla. Néha egy-egy régi történetben megemlítette, de nem több.

Nem tudom mi ülhetett ki az arcomra gondolkodás közben, de July félreérthette és a szomorúság jelének vette, úgyhogy a vállamra tette a kezét és megszólalt:

- Sajnálom.

- Köszi. – hagytam rá

Nem azt mondom, hogy cseppet sem érdekelt a nagyi halála, de nem ismertem. Számomra olyan volt, mint egy idegen, aki sosem hívott fel, sosem nézett felém. Tök mindegy volt, hogy az unokái vagyunk vagy sem, ha apánk nem ért fel az ő elvárásaihoz. Pech. Most nem Okaa-san örököli a vagyont, hanem a nővére és az ő családja. Kit érdekel? Eddig is megvoltunk.

Tom követve testvérét bátorítóan meglapogatta a hátam. Közben beértünk a suliba és kezdtem elfeledkezni a nagyiról. Viszont egyre jobban szembe tűnt, hogy Tezukának van valami baja. Bárhogy járt az agyam nem tettem ma még semmit, amiért dühös lehetne. Úgy döntöttem visszamenőleg is elgondolkozok, hátha tegnap történt valami. A Brigittes dolgot lebeszéltük, akkor nem volt semmi gond. Utána pedig… Ekkor beugrott. A fogadás! Csaptam a homlokomra gondolatban. Kicsit megnyugtatott a tény, hogy nem kell semmiért sem bocsánatot kérnem Tezukától.

Igaza volt. Tényleg bosszantott, hogy mindenki mással normálisan beszélt engem kivéve. A legjobban az zavart, amikor Brigitte jött oda hozzánk és még vele is normális volt.

- Mi történt? Tegnap olyan hirtelen elrohantál. – tette magát Tezuka előtt

- Volt egy kis dolgom.

- És szakítottatok? – kérdezte, mintha ott sem lennék, pedig ott ültem Tezuka mellett

Ránéztem, de ő nem nézett rám. Egy pillanatra átfutott valami az arcán, de végül válaszolt.

- Nem.

- Milyen sajnálatos! – próbált csábosan mosolyogni

Hányni fogok.

- A sajnálatos az, hogy ha valaki nem veszi észre, hogy nincs rá szükség. – szólaltam meg én is

- Hát erről beszélek én is.

- Ezzel meg mire célzol?

- Azzal, hogy nem rád van szüksége.

- Te már csak tudod.

- Nem vagyok süket. Hallottam, hogy beszélt ma veled. Tudom, hogy nincs minden rendben köztetek.

Azt hiszem kicsit félreértette a dolgokat. Nem mintha az egész kapcsolatunk nem egy hazugság lenne, de most tényleg nem vagyunk rosszban. Csak leszünk, ha Tezuka miatt David majd azt hiszi, hogy szabad a pálya.

- Nem egyezünk ki egy döntetlenben? – kérdeztem reménykedve, mire lassan megrázta a fejét – Akkor nem halasztjuk másik napra? – szintén fejrázás

Sóhajtottam egy mélyet. Már épp feladtam volna a fogadást, amikor Tom odalépett hozzánk.

- Naru nem lenne egy perced? – kérdezte komoly képpel

- De lenne. – néztem szúrós szemmel Tezukára

Kivonultunk a folyosóra, ahol talán még nagyobb volt a hangzavar, mint a teremben. Tom felém fordult és még mindig komoly képpel beszélni kezdett:

- Tudom, hogy nem ez a legjobb pillanat a nagymamád miatt, de már napok óta meg akarok kérdezni valamit. És úgy érzem, ezt ma kell megtennem.

- Mit? – kérdeztem félve. Túl sok volt ez a komolyság Tomtól

Vett egy nagy levegőt, majd gyorsan kiadta magából a kérdést.

- Nem randiznál velem?

Én csak némán álltam és néztem őt. Reméltem, hogy amikor azt mondta még helyre kell tennie magában azt, hogy mégis mit érez csak képletesen értette. De ha mégsem akkor is megmarad a szimpátiánál. Sajnos tévedtem. Tom többet szeretne, mint én.

- Legalább valamit mondjál.

- Hú! – préseltem ki valamit magamból

- Ennél azért egy kicsit többet.

- Sajnálom Tom, de…

- Jó. – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit – Többet nem kell mondanod. Igazából gondoltam megkérdezem még az előtt, hogy komolyabban gondolnám a dolgot. Így nem akkora pofára esés. Könnyebb így, hogy tudom soha nem lesz esélyem se. – megszólaltam volna, de leintett – Ne sajnáld, mert nincs mit. Most pedig bocsáss meg, de dolgom van.

Tom visszament a terembe. Nem tudtam higgyek e neki a dologgal kapcsolatban, de úgy döntöttem, hogy nem zaklatom vele. Ha azt mondja nincs semmi, akkor nincs semmi. Ki vagyok én, hogy meggyőzzem az ellenkezőjéről?

Ahogy beléptem a terembe láttam, hogy Brigitte a helyemen ül. Sőt már majdnem Tezuka ölében. Ez a nő sohasem adja fel? Odasétáltam, de ez sem hatotta meg. Keresztbe tett karokkal szóltam hozzá:

- Nem tudom fel tűnt-e, de rohadtul útban vagy? – fogalmaztam meg szépen a problémámat

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy? – nézett rám vigyorral a képén

- Nem hiszem, hogy miattad valaha is féltékenynek kéne lennem.

- Ahhoz képest mégsem siet megmagyarázni a dolgot a barátod.

- Milyen dolgot? – értetlenkedtem

- Hát ezt. – mondat majd nyomott egy csókot Tezuka arcára, akinek ugyan megfeszültek az arcizmai, de egy szót sem szólt. Továbbra is karba tett kezekkel ült maga elé bámulva.

Magamat is meglepve rezzenéstelen arccal nézem végig a jelenetet. Pedig a legkevésbé sem hagyott hidegen. A hangom is több önuralmat tanúsított, mint álmaimban is reméltem volna.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ezen lenne neki mit megmagyarázni. És ha most megbocsátasz. – rántottam egyet a széken, amin ült

Nem gondoltam, hogy ekkora hatása lesz a dolognak. Kicsit alábecsültem az erőmet. Ugyanis ahogy megrántottam a széket játszi könnyedséggel jött. Brigitt pedig a következő pillanatban már a földön találta magát. A teremben szinte mindenki nevetni kezdett. Három embert kivéve. Brigittet, Tezukát és engem. Brigitt érthető okokból inkább felháborodottan sikítozott, Tezuka emberfeletti módon tartotta a fapofát. Én pedig lenyűgözve saját erőmtől tátott szájjal bámultam a földön vergődő lányt.

Végül Tom segítette fel a földről. Összekócolt hajjal és könnyes szemmel nézett rám.

- Te szemét. – mondat majd bőgve kirohant

- Szerintem ő nem élvezte. – mondta Tom vigyorogva

- Hidd el nem volt vele egyedül. Bocsánatot kéne kérnem.

- Ne már pedig tök jó voltál.

- Tom fogd már fel én nem akartam megalázni.

Brigitt után mentem. Végül az egyik mosdóban találtam meg. Ráment egy matekórám, hogy elhitessem vele nem direkt csináltam, és hogy nagyon sajnálom. Végül kicsit megnyugodott és hajlandó volt visszajönni velem a terembe az utolsó tanítási órára. Igaz fel kellett ajánlanom hozzá, hogy erre az egy órára helyet cserélhetünk. Hadd szenvedjen kicsit Tezuka is. Az óra végére az új ideiglenes padtársam könyörgött azért, hogy ez a csere legyen tartós. Sajnos vissza kellett utasítanom, mert azért ennyire nem szeretem kínozni Tezukát sem. Mikor kicsöngettek gyorsan összepakoltam. Láttam, hogy July még nagyban társalog és Brigitt sem akarta elengedni Tezukát.

- Én elmegyek Shun-chanért és Miki-chanért. Az óvoda előtt majd találkozunk. – szóltam oda Julynak, amit valószínűleg Tezuka is halott, majd leléptem

Mikor kiléptem az óvodából a húgommal, Tezuka és Shun-chan már ott vártak. Ahogy odaértem hozzájuk egyből megjelent July is.

- Indulhatunk! – közölte boldogan

- És Tom? – érdeklődtem naivan

- Ja. Ő a tudósklubban van ma délután.

- Csak nem? – kerekedtek el a szemeim

- De, Martina.

- Nem vesztegeti az idejét.

- Mire célzol? – ráncolta a homlokát

- Nem fontos. – ráztam a fejem – Induljunk.

Alig tettem két lépést, amikor Miki-chan megfogta a kezemet.

- Nee-chan!

- Tessék? – néztem le rá

- Nem vagyok jól. – mondta, de anélkül is látszott, hogy nincs nála minden rendben

Az arca falfehér volt a szemei pedig csillogtak. Leguggoltam hozzá és a homlokára tettem a kezem. Nagyon forró volt.

- Valami baj van? – vette észre July, hogy lemaradtunk

- Miki-chan lázas. Gyere, menjünk haza. Okaa-san majd kihívja az orvost. – fogtam meg a kezét

- Nem megy. Fáradt vagyok.

Összecsuklottak a lábai. Ha nem fogtam volna a kezét, akkor elterült volna a földön. Felvettem hát.

- Hű, de nehéz lettél. Túl gyorsan nősz.

- Sajnálom. – mondta halkan

- Ne legyél buta. Siessünk haza.

Megindultunk. Elég jól haladtunk, bár az út felénél kezdtem igencsak zihálni. Nem elég, hogy Miki-chan már elég nehéznek bizonyult, de erőltetett tempóban kellett haladnunk. Az út során egyre halkabb lett és egyre melegebb a homloka. Amikor az egyik járdaszegélynél már nem sikerült olyan magasra emelnem a lábam, hogy ne botoljak meg, Tezuka megállt előttem.

- Add át! – nyújtotta a kezét

Nem szívesen, de hagytam, hogy elvegye tőlem a húgomat. Ahogy előre várható volt, neki meg se kottyant a huszonvalahány kilója.

July nem akart zavarni, úgyhogy az ajtónál elbúcsúzott tőlünk. Tezuka rögtön felvitte a húgomat a szobájába, én pedig gyorsan szóltam Okaa-sannak, hogy hívja az orvost, azután pedig egyből utánuk mentem.

Mikor felértem Tezuka épp betakarta Miki-chant. A jelenet rendkívül meghitt volt, de most valahogy nem tudtam értékelni. Bementem a fürdőbe, majd egy vizes törülközővel tértem vissza. Miki-chan homlokára tettem, hogy hűtse, végül odahúztam egy széket az ágy mellé és leültem.

- Köszönöm. – címeztem Tezukának, aki biccentett majd elindult kifelé – Tezuka! – szóltam utána, mire megfordult – Igazad volt. Ténylég szükségem van rá, hogy beszélj velem.

- Rendben.

Negyed óra múlva megérkezett az orvos. Azt mondta Miki-chan elkapott valamilyen vírust, de semmi komolyabb. Adott neki egy injekciót és felírt pár gyógyszert. Lázcsökkentőt, néhány vitamint és egy antibiotikumot.

Délután elmentem az edzésemre, Tezuka pedig a meccsére. Mire hazaértem Miki-channak már lejjebb ment a láza. Egész éjszaka mellette maradtam, de sajnos ez nem mentett fel a másnapi iskola alól. Iszonyat fáradt voltam és ez látszott is rajtam. Tezuka nem is mulasztotta el megjegyezni az iskolába menet.

- Borzalmasan nézel ki.

- Te mindig tudod, hogyan vegyél le a lábamról. – mosolyogtam rá erőtlenül

Tom elnevette magát. Elkerekedett szemekkel ránéztem, majd úgy egy jó perc után meg is szólaltam:

- Bibá! – mondtam artikulálva

- Hogy mondod? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Fogd inkább a fáradságára. – szólt közbe előrelátóan Tezuka

- De mit jelent ez? – nézett most Tom Tezukára

- Azt, hogy Bitangul Bárgyú vagy. – segítettem ki

- Nagyon vicces. – húzta el a száját

- Van egy olyan érzésem kedves bátyám, hogy ma nagyon nehéz lesz elviselni a mi Narunkat. – jegyezte meg az eddig csöndes July

- Valakinek ma milyen jó kedve van. – mondtam és hozzá megpróbáltam Tezukásan felvonnia az egyik szemöldököm

Jelentem: nem sikerült!

- Még szép! – szólalt meg hirtelen Tom

- Fogd be! – dörrent rá a testvére

- A nővérkém tegnap randizott az egyik jelöltjével. – folytatta szenvtelenül

- És melyikkel? – érdeklődtem

- Bastiannal. – válaszolta July alig hallhatóan – De most inkább beszéljünk a te szerelmi életedről! – nézett rám kihívóan

- Azt is mondhatod nyugodtan, hogy nincs kedved a témához. – emeltem fel védekezően a kezem

Az út további részében inkább kerültük a személyes témákat. Az iskolai élet is elég egyhangúan telt. Brigitt nem hazudtolva meg önmagát egyszer-kétszer bepróbálkozott Tezukánál, de nem sok sikerrel. A legviccesebb része az volt a dolognak, amikor a folyosón suttyomban megpróbált Tezuka nyakába csimpaszkodni hátulról, de ő pont arrébb lépett, mert valamit ki akart dobni a szemetesbe. A vége az lett, hogy Brigitt az igazgató irodájában magyarázhatta ki, hogy mért is ugrott a történelem tanár nyakába. Könnyesre nevettem magamat. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy Tezuka mozdulata nem igazán volt véletlenszerű, de amikor megkérdeztem, akkor nagyon ügyesen kitért a válasz elől.

Mikor hazaértünk éreztem, hogy nem halogathatom tovább a beszélgetést Okaa-sannal. Napról napra rosszabbul nézett ki és egyre idegesebben viselkedett.

- Most beszélek vele! – mondtam, amikor az ajtón belépve meghallottam, hogy mosogatás közben összetör egy tányért és hozzá hangosan káromkodik

- Shunsuke! – szólalt meg Tezuka – Nincs kedved teniszezni egyet?

- Komolyan Onii-chan? – nézett fel rá kiskutya szemekkel

- Komolyan. – bólintott

- Máris hozom a cuccom. – rohant fel az emeletre

- Köszönöm. – mosolyogtam halványan Tezukára

- Sok sikert!

Amikor Tezukáék behúzták maguk után az ajtót én beléptem a konyhába. Okaa-san még mindig a tányérdarabokat takarította remegő kézzel. Vettem egy nagylevegőt, majd megszólaltam.

- Okaa-san!

- Tessék Naru-chan? – fordult felém

- Beszélhetnénk?

- Miről? – kérdezte meglepetten még mindig kezében a kislapáttal

- Ülj le először is!

- Mit tervezel? – kérdezte gondterhelt arccal

- Leülnél? – ismételtem miközben lehuppantam az egyik székre

Végül ő is elült velem szemben.

- Szóval? – kérdezte türelmetlenül

- Tudom, hogy a nagyi meghalt! – csaptam a közepébe

- De… Hogy?… Honnan? – hebegte

- Miki-chan hallotta, amikor Oto-sannal beszéltetek róla. De ne aggódj! – folytattam, amikor meg akart szólalni – Ő nem tudja, hogy pontosan mi történt. Csak azt, hallotta, hogy elment.

- Ó! – nyugtázta

- Mért nem mondtad el?

- El akartam. Csak még nem volt erőm. – kezdtek el csillogni a szemei

- Ha akarsz, nyugodtan sírhatsz. Tezuka elvitte Shun-chant.

Tudom, hogy nagyon bután hangzott, de az ember mégis mit mondjon az anyánk?

- Aranyos vagy, de ezen már rég túl vagyok. Amúgy pedig ne aggódj miattam. Hamar összeszedem magam, csak kicsit fáradt vagyok. De ez kedves volt tőled. – mosolygott rám

- És amúgy mikor történt?

- Vasárnap. Akkor hívott Asano Nee-chan, amikor te nem voltál itthon. Amúgy ma is hívott.

- Hogy-hogy? – kérdeztem meglepve

- Szólt, hogy jövő hét pénteken lesz a temetés.

- És elmegyünk?

- Mi Oto-sannal mindenképp, de titeket nem akartunk magunkkal rángatni.

- Én elmennék, de akkor nincs, aki vigyázzon Shun-chanékra.

- Én is menni akarok! – jelent meg Shun-chan az ajtóban. – Lehet, hogy csak egyszer találkoztam vele és már nem is nagyon emlékszem, mert olyan kicsi voltam, de azért a nagymamám és szeretnék elbúcsúzni tőle.

- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdeztem döbbenten

- Itthon felejtettem a teniszütőm. – vakargatta a fejét szégyenlősen

- Ez az én öcsém. – csóváltam a fejemet

- A temetésről majd beszélünk akkor, ha Oto-san hazajött. – váltott vissza inkább az eredeti témára Okaa-san

- Rendben. Én viszont most sietek, mert kint vár rám Onii-chan. – rohant el a lépcső felé Shun-chan

Végülis Oto-sannak sem volt kifogása az ellen, hogy én és Shun-chan is elmenjünk a temetésre. Okaa-sanék úgy döntöttek, hogy Miki-chan is velünk jön Japánba és addig Oto-san rokonainál lesz, míg mi a temetésre megyünk. Tezuka is úgy döntött, hogy eljön velünk, mivel állítólag úgyis vannak elintézni valói. Remek. Egy kisebb családi kiruccanás.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. fejezet**

**Der Spiegel**

A hét maradék része aránylag eseménytelenül telt. Brigitt reménytelen próbálkozásai továbbra is szórakoztattak. July még mindig nem akart beszélni velem a randijáról Bastiannal. Valószínűleg épp válságba került és nem tudja mit csináljon, de inkább magában tartja a dolgot, minthogy elismerje, hogy összedőlt a világnézete.

Tom pedig szorgos tagja lett a tudósklubnak.

Tezuka remek szerepléssel elérte, hogy a Mercedes Kupa egyik döntőse legyen, bár párosban nem sikerült ugyanezt az eredményt elérniük Hannahval. És erre a neves alkalomra meg lettem hívva, én is és az öcsém is.

- Ha meglátod valahol azt az újságírót, akkor szólj és készülj fel egy sprintre. – néztem körül idegesen, ahogy a centerpálya felé gyalogoltunk Shun-channal

- Nincs kicsit üldözési mániád Nee-chan?

- Én ezt túlélési ösztönnek hívom.

- Na, igen! – húzta el a száját

- Hidd el, néha nem árt, ha az ember jobban fél, mint kéne. Életet is menthet.

- Így magyarázod a gyávaságot?

- Egyre szemtelenebb vagy a saját nővéreddel. – néztem rá hitetlenkedve

- Nem vagyok szemtelen, csak őszinte.

- Az egy és ugyanaz.

- Nee-chan, ma az átlagosnál is feszültebb vagy. – csóválta meg a fejét – Ne izgulj, Onii-chan úgyis győzni fog.

- Majd meglátjuk.

- Te nem hiszel benne?

- Én hiszek Tezukában, csak amikor legutóbb gondoltam, hogy úgysem veszíthet, akkor nem elég, hogy kikapott, de még le is amortizálta magát jó pár hétre.

- Tehát akkor az egészsége miatt aggódsz? – vonta le vigyorogva a következtetését

- Nincs semmi bajom Shun-chan. Főleg nem az, hogy aggódok Tezukáért.

- Örvendek Sakamoto kisasszony! – jött egy ismerős hang a hátam mögül

Megfordultam az újságíró állt ott.

- Ezt most megcsináltad! – morogtam az öcsémnek

- Lenne néhány perce számomra? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mintha nem is hallotta volna az előző mondatom

- Nem. – mosolyodtam el én is – Menjünk, mert még lekéssük a meccset. – ragadtam meg Shun-chan karját és vonszolni kezdtem magam után

Szerencsére az újságíró hamar feladta és nem jött utánunk. Végül sikerült elfoglalnunk a helyünket a lelátón és már csak öt perc volt hátra a meccs kezdetéig.

- Te tudod ki lesz az ellenfele? – kérdeztem Shun-chantól

- Te még ezt sem tudod? – nézett rám hitetlenkedve – Igaza volt Atobe-dononak. Ti nők csak magatokkal foglalkoztok. Eszedbe se jutott, hogy utánajárj annak, hogy kivel játszik?

- Hidd el Shun-chan van nekem elég dolgom anélkül is, hogy Tezuka dolgai után kutassak.

Egy percig farkasszemet néztünk, majd karba tett kezekkel hátra dőlt.

- David Forrest. – mondta a semmibe bámulva

- Mi van vele? – néztem körül ijedten, de sehol nem láttam

- Ő lesz az ellenfele.

- Ó. Remélem nagyon lealázza. – dőltem hátra én is

- Nee-chan? – szólalt meg néhány perces hallgatás után az öcsém – Mért nem teszed meg te az első lépést?

- Nézd, már jönnek is! – mutattam az épp bevonuló Tezuka felé

Kapóra jött, hogy elkezdődött a meccs, mert nagyon nem volt kedven erről a témáról beszélgetni. Főleg nem az öcsémmel, aki egy házban lakik mind velem, mind a téma másik érintettjével.

Tezuka durva fölénnyel nyerte meg a mérkőzést. Nem is értem David honnan vette, hogy a nagy riválisa lehetne.

- Hát ez jó kis meccs volt. – mondtam mikor már az emberek kezdtek mocorogni

- Hát nem túl látványos. – húzta el a száját Shun-chan – Azért egy döntőtől többet vártam.

- Örülj annak, hogy Tezuka nyert. Majd legközelebb talán keményebb lesz az ellenfél.

- Igazad van.

- Induljunk.

A nézők nagy része csalódottan vonult ki a nézőtérről. Mindenki jóval keményebb meccsre számított. Engem személy szerint mondjuk a színvonal nem érdekelt. Örültem, hogy Tezukának sikerült győznie és nem sérült meg.

- Látom megnyugodtál. – jegyezte meg Shun-chan mikor már kifelé tartottunk a tömeggel

- Eddig sem voltam ideges.

- Persze, hogy nem. – hagyta rám

Alig tíz percet kellett csak várnunk Tezukára a pálya mellett.

- Gratulálok! – öleltem meg barátian, amikor odaért hozzánk

- Köszi.

- Fergeteges voltál Onii-chan! – dicsérte meg az öcsém is, de csak távolról

- Jobb lett volna, ha nem egy sérült ember ellen játszom.

- David sérült volt? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Nem látszott? – húzta fel Tezuka az egyik szemöldökét

- Hát tényleg feltűnően béna volt, de mivel nem ismertem korábban a képességeit, így nem tudhattam, hogy ez természetes vagy van valami oka.

- A lényeg, hogy nyertél Onii-chan!

- Igaza van. Meg kéne ünnepelni.

- Sajnos nincs rá időm. Hannahval elutazunk ma este.

- Oh! – reagáltam le

- Ma szólt róla.

- És akkor mi lesz a fogadással?

- Már holnap este jövünk vissza.

- Kár. Pedig már kezdtem örülni, hogy megúszom. – vigyorodtam el

- Ne reménykedj! Fogadtál és veszítettél, úgyhogy viseld a következményeit.

- Na persze. – húztam el a számat. – Inkább induljunk el haza, mert gondolom még össze is kéne pakolnod.

Másnap reggel magamtól ébredtem korán. Nem tudtam megmondani, mért nem tudok aludni egyszerűen csak forgolódtam. Végül kimásztam az ágyból és megcéloztam a földszintet. Nem bajlódtam az öltözködéssel. Tezuka úgysincs itthon, bőven elég pizsamában szaladgálni.

Korán volt, de Okaa-san már a konyhában sürgött-forgott. Jó! Nekem korán. Főként, mivel szombat volt.

- Naru-chan? – lepődött is meg, amikor meglátott – Mit keresel te itt ilyen korán? Hisz szombat van.

- Nem bírtam aludni. – ültem el az egyik székre

- Csak nem hiányzik Tezuka-kun? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Most egyedül egy jó reggeli hiányzik.

- Utána viszont el kéne menned a ruhádért.

- Milyen ruhámért? – értetlenkedtem

- Amiben a fogadásra mész. A varrónő azt mondta ma délelőtt menjünk érte.

- Ó tényleg. Már el is felejtettem.

- És ha már úgyis mész elvihetnéd az öcsédet is edzésre.

- Hai!

Mire végeztem a reggelimmel megjelent Shun-chan is. Boldogan fogadta a hírt, hogy én viszem el az edzésére. Azt mondta úgyis meg akar mutatni egy-két dolgot, amit tanult.

Az utunk kellemesen telt. Shun-chan végig azzal cikizett, hogy amikor Tezuka itthon van, vajon mért nem lát soha olyan ruhában, mint ezen a reggelem. Kedvesen a tudomására adtam, hogyha nem akarja egy csúnya törés miatt kihagyni a mai edzést, akkor gyorsan szálljon le rólam. Érdekes módon megértette, hogy nem értékelem a poénját.

Úgy egyeztünk meg, hogy még a bemelegítést tartják, én elmegyek gyorsan a ruhámért, azután visszajövök és megmutathatja miket tanult. A bolt csak néhány saroknyira volt a pályától.

Mikor már visszafelé tartottam megláttam egy újságárust. Bevillantak Atobe és az öcsém szavai. Átsétáltam az út másik oldalára és megvettem a Der Spiegel legfrissebb számát. Megnéztem a címlapot miközben kifizettem. Egyből láttam egy kis képet Tezukáról és egy rövidebb bevezetőt:

„A japán származású Tezuka Kunimitsu (15) főlényesen nyerte meg a Mercedes Kupa döntőjét, bár állítólag ellenfele David Forrest sérülten állt ki ellene. A végeredmény így 6-0; 6-1; 6:1 lett. További részletek a 15. oldalon…"

Menet közben gyorsan fellapoztam a megadott oldalt. Már az gyanús volt, amikor rájöttem, hogy ez csak az újság közepe. Általában a sporthírek az napilapok végére kerülnek. Viszont amikor megláttam a rovat nevét és a cikkhez mellékelt további képeket teljesen leesett az állam. Volt egy, amin csak Tezuka volt és még kettő, amin együtt szerepeltünk. Az egyik akkor készült, amikor előző este megöleltem Tezukát, a másik pedig akkor amikor Atobéékkal kint voltunk a parkban és épp a padon beszélgettünk. Jelen helyzetben az egész épp úgy nézett ki, mintha mindjárt megcsókolnánk egymást. Gyorsan olvasni kezdtem a cikket. Az egész Tezuka magánéletéről szólt és én is több helyen meg voltam említve, mint a titokzatos barátnő Sakamoto Narumi. Remek! Németország összes pletykarovatokat olvasó embere tudja a nevemet. Sőt azt is tudják, hogy hogyan nézek ki. A cikk vége felé volt egy mondat, amit Davidtől idéztek, aki alátámasztotta, hogy én vagyok Tezuka barátnője. Így már értem, hogy honnan tudták meg a nevem. Ha ezt anyámék elolvassák végem.

Gyorsan előkaptam a telefont a zsebemből és felhívtam Tezukát.

- Hai? – vette fel néhány csöngés után

- Tezuka!

- Tessék?

- Olvastál újságot?

- Volt már rá precedens.

- Ne idegesíts. Ma olvastál újságot?

- Olvastam.

- És melyiket?

- Hát, ha jól sejtem azt, amelyiket te is.

- Der Spiegel?

- Ah!

- Ééééés?

- Mi és?

Bármiben lefogadtam volna, hogy ehhez a kérdéshez felhúzta a fél szemöldökét is. Csak úgy Tezukásan.

- Most direkt bosszantasz?

- Távol álljon tőlem. Viszont ha jól sejtem a problémád az, amiről a 15. oldal írt.

- Tezuka. Lenyűgöz az éles elméd. – mondtam gúnyosan

- Azért hívtál, hogy sértegess?

Igaza van. Tapló voltam.

- Nem. Bocsánat.

- Semmi gond.

- Szóval téged nem zavar, amit írtak? – tértem vissza az eredeti témára

- Várható volt azok után, hogy Mr. Fitschen annyit zaklatott téged.

- Ez igaz.

- Jövő héten pedig úgyis megjelenik egy újabb szennylap, ami azt taglalja majd, hogy Atobéval járok. De ha akarod, felhívhatod őket, hogy helyesbítsenek.

- Ez is igaz.

- Akkor megnyugodtál?

- Igen, de azért majd felhívom őket.

- Még mindig ennyire zavar, hogy már az újság is megírta, amiről a fél város beszél?

- Azért nem a fél város. De amúgy nem. Az már nem zavar.

- Hát akkor?

- Annyira szeretném nyomtatásban látni a kétes kapcsolatod Atobéval. – mondtam vigyorogva, bár tudtam, hogy úgysem látja

- Szörnyen vicces vagy.

- Köszönöm. Amúgy, hogy telik a pihenő?

- Ez minden csak nem pihenő.

- Na, mi van? Valaki megdolgoztatja Tezuka Kunimitsut?

- Azért túlélem. Most amúgyis épp tíz perc szünetem van.

- Mikor jöttök?

- Úgy nyolc-kilenc óra tájt érkezünk oda. Te most hol járkálsz?

- Honnan veszed, hogy nem otthon vagyok.

- Soha nem jutna eszedbe csak úgy újságot venni a kezedbe otthon. Valahová mentél és megláttad. Ezért vetted meg.

- Majdnem. – húztam el a szám

- Szóval? Hova mész?

- Elhoztam a ruhámat, amit a holnapi fogadásra veszek fel és most épp Shun-chan edzésére tartok. Meg akarja mutatni, hogy mit tanult mostanság.

- Már integet Hannah, úgyhogy mennem kell.

- Rendben. További jó szórakozást.

- Köszi. – azzal letette a telefont

- Majd este. – csuktam be én is

A maradék utat meglepően jó hangulatban tettem meg. Pont visszaértem Shun-chanék bemelegítésének végére. Ahogy néztem a játékát tényleg rengeteget fejlődött. Sokkal ügyesebb volt a társainál. Tehetsége és akaratereje is volt hozzá. Nem utolsósorban sokat nyomott a latban Atobe és Tezuka segítsége. Miközben az öcsémet néztem észre sem vettem, ahogy valaki odasétál hozzám. Már csak az tűnt fel, ahogy leül mellém és rám köszön.

- Szia Narumi!

- David! – erőltettem egy gyenge mosolyt az arcomra

- Mit csinálsz itt?

- Nézem az öcsém edzését. – fordultam inkább a teniszpálya felé

- Melyik a te testvéred? – nézett ő is a pályára

- Amelyik most fog szerválni.

Végig néztük, ahogy Shun-chan elüti a labdát és egy ászt szervál.

- Gyönyörű Twist Serve volt. Hány éves?

- Hét.

- A korához képest nagyon tehetséges.

- A legjobb tanárai voltak.

- Kitalálom. Kunimitsu.

- Ő is, de Atobe és Oto-san is rengeteget segített neki.

- Atobe Keigo? – kérdezte, mire én bólintottam – Azt hittem nem ismered túl jól.

- Én nem is. Az öcsémet istápolja mostanság.

- Hű! – vágott elismerő arcot – Ezt csúnyán odatette. Amúgy ott voltál a tegnapi meccsen?

- Igen ott. – feleltem miközben megtapsoltam Shun-chan egy újabb bravúrját

- Kár.

- Mert? – néztem rá kérdőn

- Reménykedtem, hogy nem láttad, ahogy csúnyán leszerepelek.

- Sérült voltál nem? – fordultam ismét a pálya felé

- De, de akkor is.

- Bocsáss meg David, de hogy őszinte legyek, sokkal jobban érdekelt Tezuka győzelme, mint a te vereséged.

- Érthető. – mondta szomorúan

- Lehet, hogy most Oto-san állását kockáztatom, de fel kell tennem neked a kérdést. Mi hasznod van abból, hogy engem ostromolsz? Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy ki tudsz valamit húzni belőlem Tezukáról?

- Először is ne aggódj, nem fogok keresztbetenni az apádnak. Nem az én stílusom. Másodszor is nem, nem hiszem, hogy bármit is megtudnék tőled Kunimitsuról.

- Akkor mért? – tártam szét a karjaimat

- Miattad.

- Miattam?

- Először tényleg csak Kunimitsu miatt érdeklődtem utánad. Viszont később rájöttem, hogy te nem az a hülye liba vagy, aki általában a Kunimitsu típusú emberek mellett szokott lenni.

- Mért gondolja mindenki rólam elsőre, hogy egy hülye liba vagyok? A kisugárzásom vagy a fejem vagy mi? – fakadtam ki

Tom is így kezdte „eleinte, amikor megismertelek egy hülye libának tartottalak". Tényleg ennyire félreérthető a kiállásom?

- Nagyon ritka az, hogy egy lány szép, okos és még humora is van.

- És úgy gondolod, hogy én ezeknek a kritériumoknak megfelelek?

- Mindenképp.

- És ezt mégis mire alapozod?

- Az elsőt remélem nem kell elmagyaráznom. Azt, hogy okos arra, ahogy visszautasítottál a bálon. És azt…

- Na, álljunk meg. Nem akkor lettem volna okos, ha érdekből úgy tettem volna, mintha bedőlnék neked.

- Szerintem azok az emberek okosak, akik tudják, hogy a pénz és a befolyás nem jelent semmit.

- Mondja ezt az, akinek rengeteg pénze és befolyása van.

- Pont ezért tudom, hogy vannak ennél fontosabb dolgok is.

- Inkább térjünk vissza a humoromra.

- Na, igen. Azt abból tudom, hogy van, ahogy szintén a bálon Atobéval kigúnyoltatok.

- Az véletlen volt.

- Az hogy kigúnyoltál? – lepődött meg

- Nem. Az, hogy Atobéval tettem.

- Ez így mindjárt más. – mondta ironikusan

- Azt mond még meg David, hogy most mit akarsz?

- Hogy érted?

- Tudod, hogy van barátom, de mégis itt ülsz. – majdnem elcsuklott a hangom fél úton, de azért sikerült kimondanom – Ha azt reméled, hogy…

- Nem remélem azt, hogy szakítasz miattam Kunimitsuval. – fojtotta belém a szót – Nem az a típusú lány vagy, aki ezt megtenné.

- Akkor mégis mit szeretnél?

- Gondoltam megsajnálsz, és ezért kapok valamit.

- Kapsz valamit? – fordultam felé értetlenkedve

- Mondjuk egy csókot. Csak, hogy kicsit megvigasztalj.

- Egy csóktól jobban éreznéd magad?

- Mindenképp. – bólogatott hevesen

- Akkor keress valakit, aki hajlandó megcsókolni. – szenteltem ismét minden figyelmem az öcsémnek

- Kőkemény vagy. Amúgy mi az? – bökött ujjával a másik oldalamon lévő csomagom felé

- Ruha.

- Milyen ruha?

- Szerintem nincs hozzá semmi közöd.

- A holnapi fogadásra?

- Lehet.

- Olvasod a Der Spiegelt?

- Ma olvastam. – mondtam kicsit mérgesen, mert eszembe jutott a nyilatkozata

- Követed a sajtódat? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Ez nem vicces és rohadtul nem örülök neki.

- Pedig ez van, ha az ember egy hírességgel jár. Akarata ellenére is bekerül a köztudatba.

- Igen csak másoknak van esélyük dönteni róla. – dörmögtem halkan

- Hogy mondod?

- Végzett Shun-chan, úgyhogy mi indulunk. Szervusz David. Egy élmény volt. – szedtem össze a ruhám és az újságom

- Ne kísérjelek haza titeket? – állt fel ő is

- Köszi, de hazatalálok.

- Hát akkor holnap. – búcsúzott el

Gyorsan összeszedtem az öcsém és a lehető leggyorsabban hagytuk el a park területét. De az aggodalmam alaptalan volt. Davidnek esze ágában sem volt ránk kényszeríteni a társaságát. Kellemes csalódás volt. Koizumit alig tudtam lerázni az ilyen eseteknél.

- Na, milyen voltam Nee-chan? – kérdezte izgatottan Shun-chan már hazafelé

- Atobe büszke lesz majd rád. – mosolyogtam rá

- Tényleg? Mindent betartottam, amit mondott. A napi edzésnél minden gyakorlatból többet csináltam, mint amennyit ő tanácsolt.

- Csak nehogy túlerőltesd magad.

- Tadaima! – léptünk be a házba

- Naru-chan! – fogadott komoly képpel Okaa-san – Örülök, hogy hazaértél. Beszélgessünk egy kicsit.

Bevezetett a nappaliba, ahol ott ült Oto-san is, akinek nem volt túl jó kedve. Shun-chan felmérte a helyzetet és gyorsan feliszkolt a szobájába.

- Esküszöm, hogy nem én voltam. – váltottam egyből védekezőbe

- Ülj le! – szólalt meg Oto-san

Leültem és vártam a legrosszabbra. Okaa-san ekkor előhúzott valahonnan egy Der Spiegelt. Lehunytam a szemem és vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd újra kinyitottam.

- Tudod mit olvastam ma ebben az újságban? – kérdezte

- Tudom.

- Tudod? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten

- Igen, mivel én is olvastam.

- És van valami hozzáfűznivalód? – szólalt meg újra Oto-san

- Igen. Az, hogy ez az egész nem igaz. Na, jó, annyi igaz, hogy Tezuka nyert. De azok a részek, amik kettőnkről szólnak, azok nem.

- Tehát azt mondod, azok a képek csak össze vannak retusálva?

- Azok nem. De azokat meg tudom magyarázni. – tettem hozzá gyorsan

- Úgy érzed meg kell magyaráznod?

Na, ezzel most behúztak a csőbe.

- Attól függ, hogy mit hisztek, épp mit csinálunk. – próbáltam menteni a menthetetlent

Oto-san átvette az újságot Okaa-santól és kinyitotta.

- Szerintem itt épp ölelkeztek. – mutatott az egyik képre – Vagy rosszul gondolom?

- Nem. Jól gondolod, de azért öleltem meg, mert gratuláltam neki, ahhoz, hogy alig öt perccel az eset előtt megnyerte a kupát.

- Itt is gratulálsz? – mutatott a másik képre

- Nem. Itt csak beszélgettünk.

- Érdekes. Én nem szoktam másokkal ilyen közelségből beszélgetni.

- Oto-san ha megnézed az a pad elég kicsi. Nehéz lett volna jobban eltávolodnunk egymástól.

- Ebben igaza van Eishirou. – szólt közbe Okaa-san is

- A cikk pedig szinte teljes mértékben kitaláció. – mondtam gyorsan

- Szinte?

- Vannak benne elvétve olyan mondatok, amik igazak. De azt leszögezhetem, hogy nem járok Tezukával.

Legalábbis gyakorlatban nem.

- Biztos?

- Esküszöm, hogy nem. És ha mégis másképp döntenénk, ti lesztek az elsők, akiknek szólok. Rendben?

- Rendben. – szólalt meg végül Okaa-san

- És most mehetek?

- Igen.

Felálltam és elindultam a szobám felé. Menet közben még hallottam, ahogy elvitázgatnak ezzel a témával kapcsolatban, de Okaa-sant sikerült teljes mértékben meggyőznöm arról, hogy nincs semmi köztem és Tezuka között. És ez így is van. Az már csak egy elméleti baki, hogy a fél város másképp hiszi.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. fejezet**

**A fogadás**

Az esti edzésen sűrű bocsánatkérések között közöltem Annával, hogy nem tudok menni az általa szervezett leánybúcsúztatóra, mert sajnos japánba kell utaznom a nagymamám temetésére. Szerencsémre nem volt dühös, hanem együttőrzően részvétet nyilvánított és közölte, hogy teljes mértékben megért. Utána a kapitányhoz mentem, hogy vele is közöljem, hogy sajnos a következő héten néhány napra elutazok, és addig nem tudok edzésre jönni. Ő már kevésbé volt sajnálkozó, de ő is részvétet nyilvánított és elengedett.

- Tadaima! – léptem be az ajtón hulla fáradtan

- Vacsorázol Naru-chan? – szólt ki a konyhából Okaa-san

- Igen. – válaszoltam

- Ha tíz perccel előbb jössz, nem kellett volna kétszer melegítenem, hanem ehettél volna Tezuka-kunnel együtt is. – mondta mikor leültem az asztalhoz

- Tezuka itthon van? – kaptam fel a fejem

- Igen. Felmész köszönni neki? – nézett rám ravasz mosollyal a szája szegletében

Hogy őszinte legyek legszívesebben felrohantam volna hozzá, de egyrészt elég hülyén jött volna ki a dolog, másrészt pedig nem akartam megadni Okaa-sannak ezt az örömet.

- Nem. – válaszoltam nemtörődöm hangon – Majd valamikor biztos összefutunk.

- Ühüm.

Gyorsan megvacsoráztam és felindultam az emeletre reménykedve, hogy majd véletlenül összefutunk. Hát nem így történt. Olyan lassan mentem végig a folyosón, amilyen lassan csak tudtam, de nem nyílt ki az ajtaja. Végül feladtam és bementem a szobámba. Ledobtam a táskámat a földre és elmentem lezuhanyozni. Mire végeztem már majdnem kilenc óra volt. Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy bekopogtassak Tezukához, de nem tudtam mit mondhatnék neki. Végül a józan eszemet legyőzte a szívem és kiléptem a folyosóra. Kihalt volt és csendes. Odaosontam Tezuka ajtajához és halkan kopogtam rajta. Gondoltam, ha már véletlenül alszik ne ébredjen fel rá. De nem aludt, mert szinte egyből kiszólt.

- Tessék?

Benyitottam. Szokás szerint az asztalánál ült.

- Szia! – köszöntem – Hallottam, hogy megjöttél, és gondoltam beköszönök.

- Most értél haza? – nézett az órájára

- Őöö nem. Úgy fél órája.

- Beljebb is jöhetsz. – mondta miután megunta, hogy az ajtóba kapaszkodom

Becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót és leültem az ágyára.

- Milyen volt a ma délutánod? – kérdeztem

- Tűrhető.

- Az jó.

Néhány percig hallgattunk. Lehet, hogy rossz ötlet volt mégiscsak idejönni? Előre tudtam, hogy majd úgyse tudok mit mondani.

- És felhívtad az újságot? – törte meg végül a csendet Tezuka

- Milyen újságot? – néztem rá értetlenkedve

- A Der Spiegelt.

- Jaa. Nem.

Ismét csönd.

- Én akkor szerintem elmegyek aludni, hogy holnap ne egy madárijesztővel kelljen megjelenned a fogadáson.

- Az elég lesújtó lenne.

- Hát, köszi. – húztam el a szám – Jó éjt.

- Neked is.

Másnap reggel kissé idegesen ébredtem. Nem szokásom félni az ilyen eseményektől, de ez most valahogy más volt. Csak Tezuka és én leszünk ott és egész este azt kell játszanunk, hogy járunk. Nem mintha ez olyan nehezemre esne, de azért mégiscsak ideges vagyok miatta egy kicsit. Felöltöztem és félretéve a gyomorgörcsömet, úgy döntöttem lemegyek reggelizni. Az egész család a konyhában volt.

- Ilyen korán Nee-chan? – kérdezte Shun-chan meglepetten, amikor meglátott az ajtóban

- Ohajó! – köszöntem figyelmen kívül hagyva a megnyilvánulását – Hogy aludtál Miki-chan? – kérdeztem, miközben leültem a laposakat pislogó húgom mellé

- Nem túl jól.

- Most hogy abbahagyta a vitaminok szedését, amit az orvos írt fel már nem alszik olyan könnyen. – világosított fel Okaa-san – Vissza kell szoknia a szervezetének.

- És mit csinálsz ma délelőtt Naru-chan? – kérdezte Oto-san az újságja mögül

- Edzésre megyek. – válaszoltam félig tele szájjal

- Délelőtt? – engedte lejjebb az

- Mivel este nem érek rá az én kedvemért ma átrakták délelőttre.

- És mért nem érsz rá este? – kérdezte homlokráncolva

- Randim lesz. – mondtam és beleharaptam a pirítósomba

- Tessék? – fordult felém Tezukán kívül mindenki

- Csak vicceltem. Őt kisérem el egy fogadásra. – mutattam a továbbra is békésen reggeliző fiúra

Az étkezés további része csendben és nyugalomban telt. Reggeli után elindultam edzésre.

- Szia Naru! – köszönt rám Anna az utcán

- Szervusz. – köszöntem kizökkenve a gondolataimból

- Látom nagyon elgondolkodtál. Csak nem várod már az estét? – kérdezte széles mosollyal az arcán

Az ideges mosolyomat igennek vette. Pedig én nem annak szántam.

- Szerencsések vagytok Sarahval. – mondta sóvárogva – A te Tezuka barátod és az ő Michaelje is főnyeremény.

- Milyen szempontból? – kérdeztem kíváncsian

- Mind a ketten jól néznek ki, lovagiasak, a te barátod sportoló, Michael pedig piszkosul gazdag. – számolta az ujján az érveket – Én mért nem találok magamnak egy ilyen álompasit?

- Tezuka se az a született tökéletesség. – próbáltam nyugtatni kicsit

- Nem? – kérdezte fél szemöldökét felhúzva

A fenébe, hogy mindenki meg tudja csinálni ezt rajtam kívül.

- Nem. Arrogáns, nagyképű, hallgatag és piszkosul aranyos tud lenni néha.

- Az utóbbi, ha jól sejtem nem a rossz tulajdonságai közé tartozik.

- Nem, csak úgy eszembe jutott, mert ezzel az eggyel, játszi könnyedséggel feledteti az első hármat. – mosolyodtam el

- A fiúdnak nincsenek idősebb barátai? – kérdezte reménykedve

Én abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy egyáltalán vannak barátai.

- Idősebb? – gondolkodtam el azért, hogy ne higgye, hogy át akarok siklani a problémán – Talán David Forrest. Bár azért őt nem a barátjának hívnám. Inkább csak egy ismerős.

- Uh! A Forrest féléktől mentsen az ég. Inkább egy ronda, szegény és tehetségtelen pasit keresek.

- Ritkán találkozok olyan emberrel, aki ilyen véleménnyel van a David fajta fiukról.

- Nem akarom megsérteni, ha jóban vagytok. – mondta gyorsan

- Nem. Ne aggódj, nem vagyunk jóban.

- Csak mert, úgy beszéltél róla, mintha ismernéd. Mármint úgy értem Davidnek hívtad.

- Ismerem, és már beszélgettünk is egyszer-kétszer, de nem vagyunk jóban. Hasonló véleménnyel vagyok róla, mint te.

- Akkor jó. – nyugodott meg kicsit – És amúgy honnan ismered?

- Megpróbált felszedni. – mondtam szégyenlősen

- Komolyan? – esett le az álla a földig

Bólintottam.

- Párszor.

- És nem tudta, hogy barátod van?

- Hát…de.

- Hát…de? – kérdezett vissza homlokráncolva

- Bevallom őszintén, nem járunk Tezukával.

- Nem? – lepődött meg

- Nem. Az egészet azért terjesztettük el, hogy David leszálljon rólam.

- Érdekes. És sikerült elérni?

- Nagyjából.

- És kinek a nagyszerű ötlete volt?

- Tezukáé. – válaszoltam bizonytalanul, miután eszembe jutott az az este, amikor kissé illuminált állapotban voltam és David megtalált, de végül Tezuka a segítségemre sietett. Az én hősöm.

- Nem lenne sokkal egyszerűbb, ha tényleg járnátok?

- Ma jön érted a barátod? – kérdezte Kristen már edzés után

- Nem. – válaszoltam, miközben éreztem, hogy Anna engem néz

- Ma sem ér rá vagy most már tényleg elfogyott a lovagiasság?

- Egyszerűen nem beszéltük meg.

- Ha igazán szeret, akkor így is eléd jön, hogy nem beszélitek meg. – legyintett

- Nem hiszem, hogy jönne. – mosolyogtam zavartan

Amikor kiléptünk az utcára a lányok hangos füttykoncertbe kezdtek, én pedig teljesen lefagytam a döbbenettől, ugyanis Tezuka a szokásos fáját támasztotta.

- Ez szerelem. – mondta valaki

Elköszöntem a többiektől és odasétáltam Tezukához.

- Szia. – köszöntem neki, miközben a csapat még mindig elismerően morajlott mögöttem – Mit keresel te itt?

- Gondoltam eljövök eléd. Mi történt, hogy ilyen izgatottak? – nézett a vállam fölött a még mindig minket vizslató tömeg felé

- Ha jól sejtem egy téves konklúziót vontak le.

- És mégis mivel kapcsolatban?

- Amikor kérdezték jössz-e elém én mondtam, hogy nem beszéltük meg ezért nem valószínű. Erre egyikük azt mondta, hogy ha igazán szeretsz, itt leszel. – miközben beszéltem az arcára koncentráltam, de még csak meg se rándult nemhogy bármilyen érzelem ült volna ki rá

- Így már értem.

- Fájna némi érzelmet kimutatni vagy esetleg többet mondóan reagálni? – mondtam ki véletlenül hangosan

Tezuka felhúzta a fél szemöldökét és úgy nézett rám.

- Felejtsd el. Nem mondtam semmit. – fordítottam el a fejem, majd elindultam

- Uuuuh. – hallatszott a tömeg reakciója, amitől jelenleg nagyon nem voltam lenyűgözve

- Naru, most mi a baj? – jött utánam

- Az, hogy naiv voltam és egy pillanatra már hittem nekik. – böktem hátrafelé dühösen, mikor már magunk mögött hagytuk az utcát és a csapatot

Tezuka reflexszerűen hátranézett.

- Mármint a csapatodnak?

- Igen.

- Félek nem teljesen értelek.

- Nem értesz, vagy nem akarsz? – álltam meg

Csend.

- Gondoltam. – indultam tovább

- Naru!

- Tessék? – fordultam felé

- Semmi. – kapta el a tekintetét

Az út hátralévő részét némán tettük meg.

A szobám előtt szólalt meg újra.

- Ha nem akarsz, nem kell eljönnöd.

- Fogadtam és veszítettem, most pedig vállalom a következményeit. – idéztem fel, amit néhány napja ő mondott, majd bementem a szobámba

Most már inkább dühösen, mint idegesen készültem az estére. Néha ha eluralkodtak rajtam az érzelmeim még csapkodtam is. Okaa-san az egyik ilyen kitörésem félreértvén feljött és felajánlotta, hogy segít a készülődésben. A legkevésbé sem voltam társasági hangulatban, de a mostani lelki állapota miatt inkább hálát tettetve megköszöntem neki és hagytam, hogy megcsinálja a hajam és a sminkem. Már kezdek lassan hozzászokni a kétkilónyi festékhez.

- Okaa-san! – szólaltam meg hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve

- Tessék?

- Most elfogadnám azokat az ékszereket, amiket a múltkor felajánlottál.

- És mi van a sajátjaiddal?

- Azokat nem akarom felvenni. – komorodtam el egy pillanatra

- Történt valami Naru-chan? – kérdezte nyugtalanul

- Nem. – válaszoltam már ismét mosolyogva – Csak gondoltam ma azokat veszem fel, hogy ne legyen olyan unalmas.

- Rendben. – mondta még mindig nem túl meggyőzötten, majd kiment a szobámból

Hamarosan visszatért kezében a dobozzal. Kivette a nyakláncot és a nyakamba tette.

- A másik sokkal szebb. – jegyezte meg az arcomat fürkészve.

- Ez is szép. – mondtam szakadatlanul mosolyogva

- Ahogy gondolod. – vont vállat, majd átadta a dobozt

Beraktam a fülembe a fülbevalókat és belenéztem a tükörbe. Tényleg sokkal szebbek voltak azok, amiket Tezukától kaptam, de ma este akkor sem fogom felvenni. Régen voltam már ilyen dühös rá, de ma sikerült újra elérnie. Tudom, hogy kicsit kisebb volt a tűrőképességem, mint általában, de egyrészt felkavart az Annával folytatott beszélgetésem, másrészt pedig Kristen beültette a bogarat a fülembe és utána pofára estem. Miközben gondolkoztam a düh és a keserűség keveréke ült ki az arcomra. Sajnos ezt Okaa-san is észrevette.

- Naru-chan mi a baj? – kérdezte ismét

- Semmi. – mondtam és gyorsan újra mosolyogni kezdtem

- Ne hazudj! Mi bajod van? Látom, hogy nincs minden rendben.

Letöröltem a mosolyt az arcomról és lesütöttem a szemem.

- Kitől kaptad az ékszereket?

Mielőtt válaszolhattam volna szerencsére kopogtattak.

- Tessék? – szóltam ki kicsit megkönnyebbülten

- Végeztél már? Lassan indulnunk kéne. – jött Tezuka hangja

- Mindjárt kész. Várj még egy percet. – válaszolt helyettem Okaa-san – Szóval kitől vannak? – fordult vissza hozzám

- Tezukától. – mondtam halkan

- Összevesztetek?

- Miből vontad le ezt a következtetést?

- Abból, hogy semmiképp sem akarod felvenni a tőle kapott ajándékokat.

- Nem vesztünk össze. – válaszoltam

Tényleg nem vesztünk össze. Én dühös lettem, ő pedig nem tudom. Igazából fogalmam sincs, mit gondol, vagy mit érez. És talán ez bosszant a legjobban. Mért nem tud olyan nyílt lenni, mint amilyen Hikaru-kun, Koizumi vagy David volt. Ők legalább megmondták mit akarnak. De Tezukáról azt sem tudom, hogy…

- Hát akkor mi a baj? – zökkentett ki Okaa-san a gondolataimból

- Nincs semmi baj, csak rossz kedvem van. Ennyi.

- Nem hiszek neked, de most nem kérdezősködök tovább, mert el fogtok késni.

Felálltam és még egyszer megnéztem magam a tükörben. Szép volt a ruhám, de sokkal jobban tetszett az, amelyikben a bálba mentem. Okaa-san is végigmért.

- Csodálatos. – mondta sugárzó mosollyal – A nagymamád büszke lenne rád. Úgy nézel ki, mint egy igazi arisztokrata.

- Nem tudom ezt bóknak vegyem-e. – húztam el a számat

- Ne tőlem várj bókot. – intett fejével az ajtó felé – Annak a szava dönt, aki lent vár.

Egy pillanatra ismét elsötétült az arcom, de gyorsan összeszedtem magam. Szerintem Okaa-sannak fel sem tűnt az egész.

- Na, indulj!

Nem kellett kétszer mondania. Az elején egy kicsit imbolyogva sikerült kijutnom a szobámból, de mire a lépcsőig értem megszoktam a magas sarkút és már kevésbé esetlenül botorkáltam le. Tezuka a nappaliban ült és várt.

- Kész vagyok. – szóltam be miközben elsétáltam az ajtó előtt,

Véletlenül sem álltam meg, sőt még oda se fordítottam a fejem. Egyenesen a bejárathoz mentem. Felvettem egy vékony kabátot, amit Okaa-san készített elő nekem és úgy vártam rá. Néhány másodperc múlva megjelent és úgy sétált el mellettem a kabátjához, hogy még rám se nézett. Ez azt jelenti, hogy ő is dühös. Őszintén, most cseppet sem érdekel, mit érez.

Kinyitotta az ajtót és előre engedett. Azért az udvarias énjét egy percre sem rakja félre. Ez a mi Tezukánk még agyforraló dühében sem zökken ki a szokásos hidegvérű stílusából.

Egy sötétített ablakú fekete színű luxusautó várt minket a ház előtt egy igazán jól szituált sofőr kíséretével.

- Kisasszony! – nyitotta ki nekem gálánsan az ajtót

- Köszönöm. – eresztettem meg egy kedves mosolyt

- Uram! – nyitott ajtót Tezukának is, aki csak biccentett

Az utat néma csöndben ültük végig. Én az ablakon bámultam ki végig, ennek következtében pedig nem láttam, hogy Tezuka mit csinál. Nem is érdekelt.

A fogadás egy hotel konferencia termében volt megtartva. A bejáratig némán sétáltunk, majd ott megállt Tezuka és megszólalt.

- Biztos nem gondoltad meg magad? – kérdezte úgy, hogy véletlenül se nézzen rám

- Biztos. – válaszoltam és felerőltettem az arcomra egy angyali mosolyt

Besétáltunk. Az első pár perc azzal telt, hogy Tezuka kezet fogott egy csomó emberrel és néha még mellékesen be is mutatott. Én eddig úgy gondoltam, hogy a ma estét úgy töltöm el, hogy jó pofizok mindenkivel, még Tezukával is, de ha ő így, akkor én se leszek jobb. Azután elült a dolog és néhány másodpercig kettesben maradtunk. Kihasználta az alkalmat és elment innivalót szerezni. Egyedül maradtam. Körülnéztem, de nem tudtam mit kezdjek magammal. Senkit sem ismertem és nem volt kedvem idegenek beszélgetésébe bekapcsolódni, úgyhogy inkább csak álltam egyhelyben és feszengve nézelődtem. Egészen addig, míg valaki meg nem szólalt mögöttem.

- Reméltem, hogy találkozunk ma este Narumi. Csodásan nézel ki.

- David. Milyen kellemes meglepetés. – mondtam hátra se nézve

- Hol van Kunimitsu? – nézett körül

- Mögötted. – szólalt meg Tezuka

Mind a ketten hátrafordultunk. Az este folyamán először rám nézett és jó pár másodpercig elidőzött a tekintete a fülemen és a nyakamon. Gondoltam, hogy előbb-utóbb neki is feltűnik a dolog. És, hogy őszinte legyek már nagyon vártam ezt a pillanatot.

Tezuka átnyújtotta az egyik italt, amit hozott. Tapasztalt matrónához híven mielőtt beleittam volna megszagoltam mit adtak a kezembe. Még egyszer nem fogok olyan hibába esni, mint akkor este.

- Csak gyümölcslé. – mondta Tezuka, aki egyből rájött min jár az agyam

- Csak én érzem vagy tényleg elég jeges itt a hangulat? – szólalt meg meggondolatlanul David

Mind a ketten ránéztünk, mire behúzta a nyakát.

- Tévedtem. Értem én. Amúgy Naru. Gondolkodtam a tegnapi beszélgetésünkön. – váltott témát

Tezuka szemét nézve nem kellett volna az ő érdekében, de engem nagyon szórakoztatott, az hogy végre némi érzelem ült ki arra a vas arcra.

- Igen? – kérdeztem, mint akit érdekel a beszélgetés

- Rájöttem mért hiszi mindenki elsőre rólad, azt hogy… érted.

- Hogy egy liba vagyok? Hát hogyne érteném. És mire jutottál?

- Azért, mert elsőre mindenkivel olyan nyájas és tisztelettudó vagy, hogy egyszerűen nem lehet más kategóriába besorolni.

- Hát ez igazán érdekes.

- Igen? – csillant fel a szeme, de szerencsére mielőtt más témát is felhozhatott volna egy férfi jelent meg mellettünk

Tezukával kezet fogott, majd megkérdte Davidet, hogy menjen vele egy pár percre. Remélem, jócskán elhúzódik.

- Mikor beszéltetek Daviddel? – törte meg a némasági fogadalmát Tezuka

- Tegnap.

- És miről?

- Ne aggódj nem rólad. Azt mondta, hogy érdeklem és, hogy vele, sokkal boldogabb lennék, mint veled.

Hazudtam. És? Megérdemli.

- Akkor mért nem borultál a karjaiba?

- Azért, mert naiv voltam és én ezt másképp gondoltam. – néztem rá dacosan

Az őszinteségem meglepte és most kivételesen nem tudta leplezni az érzelmeit. Csak nem? Elértem, hogy Tezuka Kunimitsu érezzen valamit?

- Ezt, hogy érted? – húzta össze a szemöldökeit

- Teljesen mindegy, hogy hogy értem. – ráztam meg a fejem – Julynak igaza volt. Bármilyen fehérre is sikáljuk az a lovat, mégis csak egy gebe marad.

- Nem mindegy.

- Hetek óta játsszuk ezt a színjátékot. Van bármi értelme? Én belementem, mert erre vágytam. De te mért csinálod? Csak azért, hogy távol tartsd tőlem Davidet? Vagy azért, hogy téged ne zaklassanak?

- Én…

- Megjöttem. – bukkant fel újra David – Megzavartam valamit? – nézett rám majd Tezukára

Lehunytam a szemem majd elszámoltam ötig.

- Nem. Semmit. – válaszoltam végül

- Akkor jó. – vigyorodott el – Mit csináljunk? Fel kéne dobni a hangulatot valahogy.

- Szerezz egy pisztolyt és megoldom. – morogtam az orrom alatt

- Tessék?

- Semmi. – mosolyodtam el újra

A továbbiakban David még számos témát megpróbált felhozni, de eredménytelenül. Ennek legfőbb oka az volt, hogy ha válaszoltam neki valamire, akkor is röviden és tömören, Tezuka pedig nem is válaszolt.

Végül feladta a reménytelen próbálkozást és sóhajtott egyet.

- Figyeljetek. Tudom, hogy semmi közöm hozzá és amúgy is ez tőlem hangzik a legfurcsábban, de… Szeretitek egymást nem? – nem szólaltunk meg és ezt beleegyezésnek vette, úgyhogy folytatta – Akkor mért nem békültök már ki? Nem lehet akkora probléma, hogy ne lehessen megoldani. Hacsak Narumi nem terhes. – poénkodott

Egyikünk sem nevetett.

- Jó hülye vicc volt, de… – hirtelen elhallgatott, amikor Tezuka ránézett – Értem. Szóval nincs hozzá közöm. – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit

- Amúgy nem tudunk kibékülni, mert össze sem vesztünk. – szólaltam meg

- Nem? – kérdezett vissza David meglepetten

- Nem. Ahhoz tudnia kéne beszélni mind a két félnek. – mondtam miközben szemrehányóan Tezukára néztem, aki most sem reagált

- Már látom mi a probléma. – vonta le a következtetést David is

- Mért nem tudod kimondani, hogy mit akarsz? – támadtam ismét Tezukának. Már rohadtul nem érdekelt, hogy ott van-e David vagy nincs. Ki akartam mondani, amit gondolok.

- Mintha te kimondanád. – méltatott végre némi figyelemre

- Én az előbb legalább megmondtam.

- Azt is eléggé burkolva.

- Ez is több mint, amit te tettél és amúgy is értetted. Vagy nincs igazam? – néhány könnycsepp gyűlni kezdett a szemem sarkában

Nem válaszolt.

- Nem biztos, hogy itt kéne ezt megbeszélnetek. – szólalt meg David – Elég nagy a közönség.

A közelünkben állók nagy része minket nézett.

- Nincs is mit megbeszélni. – sütöttem le a szemem – Inkább hazamegyek. David szereznél nekem egy taxit?

- Viccelsz? Szívesen hazaviszlek. – csillantak fel a szemei

- Köszönöm. – mondtam és elindultam az ajtó felé

Éreztem, hogy még mindig könnyes a szemem ezért olyan gyorsan vonultam végig a termen, ahogy csak tudtam. Próbáltam nem ránézni az emberekre. Azt sem néztem, hogy jön-e David vagy sem. Legközelebb már csak akkor álltam meg, amikor elértem a kétszárnyú ajtó túloldalára.

Néhány másodperccel később David is megjelent.

- Mehetünk. – mondta és megigazította a csokornyakkendőjét

Kissé kába voltam. Annyi minden zakatolt a fejemben, hogy észre sem vettem a külvilágot.

- Narumi! – integetett a kezével a szemem előtt David

- Tessék? – pislogtam rá

- Azt kérdeztem nálad van-e a ruhatár bilétája.

- Nincs. – ráztam a fejem.

- És a számát tudja? – kérdezte a pult mögött álló nő

Vajon a pult, hogy került ide?

Körülnéztem. A ruhatárban voltunk. De vajon én hogy kerültem ide.

- Nem tudom. – válaszoltam végül – De látom. Az a fekete az enyém. – mutattam a kérdéses darabra

- Így nem adhatom ki.

- Én vissza nem megyek Tezukához a szelvényért. Inkább itt hagyom.

- Ugye arra nem lesz szükség? – fordult újra a nőhöz

Beszélgetni kezdtek, de nem tudom miről, mert nekem ismét elkalandoztak a gondolataim. Régen soha nem voltam dühös. Sőt a régi iskolámban mindenki azért csodált, mert még csak a hangomat sem emeltem fel soha semmiért. Erre megismerem Tezukát és minden megváltozik. Állandóan dühös vagyok rá és veszekszünk. Nincs még egy ember, aki így kihozna a sodromból. Igaz, hogy egyszer sikerült Oishivel is összevesznem, de félig az is Tezuka miatt volt.

- Tessék. – nyújtotta át a kabátom David, amivel ismét kizökkentett a gondolataimból

- Köszönöm.

Felsegítette rám és kiirányított az autóig.

- Jól vagy Narumi? – kérdezte miután beszálltunk

- Igen. – válaszoltam nem túl meggyőzően, mivel félúton elcsuklott a hangom

- Nagyon sápadt vagy. Mi történt, amiért ennyire…

- David ne hidd, hogy nem vagyok hálás, – szakítottam félbe – de most nagyon nincs kedvem beszélgetni.

- Megértem. De annyit azért még had mondjak el, hogy ha úgy érzed, én itt vagyok. Vigasztalásban és hallgatásban is nagyon jó vagyok.

- Köszönöm és megfontolom. – mosolyodtam el erőtlenül


	16. Chapter 16

**16. fejezet**

**Ezután**

Mikor beléptem a házba Okaa-san meglepett arccal fogadott.

- Hogy-hogy már itthon vagy? Még csak most mentetek el.

- Meguntam. – vontam vállat és elindultam a lépcső felé

- És hol van Tezuka-kun?

- Ő még ott maradt.

- De akkor te, hogy jöttél haza?

- Egy barátom elhozott.

- De mi történt Naru-chan? – kérdezte döbbenten – Olyan sápadt vagy.

- Semmi, csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok. Felmegyek a szobámba és ledőlök.

- De…

Nem vártam meg, hogy befejezze, inkább felsétáltam az emeletre. Ahogy közeledtem a szobám felé éreztem, hogy nem bírom már sokáig. Mire az ágyamat elértem már patakokban hullottak a könnyeim. Semmi okom nem volt sírni és mégsem tudtam leküzdeni a vágyat. Évekig egy könnycseppet sem hullattam, de az utóbbi hónapokban már nem először sírok Tezuka miatt. Tehetetlen dühömben püfölni kezdtem a párnám. Belegondoltam mit mondanának a barátaim, ha látnák ezt az idegbeteg Narut. Ez a gondolat segített kicsit lecsillapodni. A könnyeim így sem álltak el, de legalább már a dührohamom megszűnt.

Kopogtattak.

- Ki az? – szóltam ki nem túl magabiztos hangon

- Miki-chan vagyok.

- Most pihenni szeretnék.

- Kérlek!

- Gyere! – mondtam és gyorsan megtöröltem a szememet, bár semmit sem segített

- Mi a baj Nee-chan? – ijedt meg az arcom láttán

- Nincs semmi baj, csak fáradt vagyok.

- Te sírtál. – vonta le gyorsan az egyértelmű következtetést

- Tessék? – jelent meg az ajtóban Shun-chan is – Ki bántott? – kérdezte dühösen

- Senki sem bántott. Csak fáradt vagyok.

Shun-chan körbenézett a folyosón, majd beterelte Miki-chant a szobámba és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

- Tényleg mi történt Nee-chan? – nézett rám komolyan és leült az ágyam végébe

- Kicsit összekülönböztem Tezukával. – válaszoltam miközben átkaroltam a térdeimet

- Kicsit? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve – Életemben nem láttalak még sírni. Nem lehetett ez olyan kicsi.

- Nem figyeltél eléggé.

- Azt nem hiszem, mert az előbb hallottam, ahogy Okaa-san és Oto-san is arról beszélt, hogy mióta… szóval hogy kis korod óta nem sírtál. – javította ki magát gyorsan Miki-chan miatt

De jó. Szóval ők is rájöttek, hogy sírok.

- Ez nem igaz. Néhány hónapja is sírtam például.

- És mi volt az oka?

- Tezuka. – sütöttem le a szemem

- És előtte?

- Nem tarthatom fejben.

- Előtte mikor sírtál utoljára? – kérdezte komolyan

- Amikor megütött téged. – vallottam be őszintén

Az utolsó könnycsepp, amit hullattam, persze Tezuka előtt, akkor volt, amikor „apánk" először és egyben utoljára megütötte az öcsém. Akkor is, egyszer csak megjelent az utcán, hogy „beszélgessünk". Shun-chan úgy négy vagy öt éves lehetett. Okaa-sanéknak persze soha nem meséltük el.

- Ki ütötte meg Nii-chant? – kérdezte Miki-chan könnyes szemmel

- Senki. Az csak egy rossz álom volt. – hazudtam neki mosolyogva

- Beszélnetek kéne.

- Na igen. Beszélni az tényleg kéne. – mondtam némiképp ironikusan

- Mért kell mindig ilyen makacsnak lenned?

- Hé! Azt se tudod mi történt, de egyből az ő pártját fogod. – háborodtam fel

- Mért mi történt?

- Semmi. – motyogtam

- Kinek a pártját fogjam, hogy ha még azt se mered elmesélni mi történt?

- Ez kettőnk dolga és megköszönném, hogy ha nem akarnátok mindenképp beleszólni a magánéletembe. És ez főleg rád vonatkozik. – mutattam Shun-chanra

- Bocsáss meg. Én csak segíteni akartam. – mondta sértődötten

- Tudom, csak most nem vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy ezt toleráljam.

- Rendben. De azt tényleg a te érdekedben mondtam, hogy beszéljétek meg. Egy házban laktok nem vehetitek a másikat semmibe.

- Tudom. – dőltem hátra az arcomba nyomva egy párnát

- És most mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Shun-chan is hátradőlve

- Csináljunk?

- Nem gondolod, hogy ilyen állapotban magadra hagyunk?

Kopogtattak.

- Tessék?

- Tezuka vagyok.

- Akkor mi most inkább magadra hagyunk. – pattant fel az ágyról az öcsém

- Azt mondtad ilyen állapotban nem hagytok magamra.

- Meggondoltam magam. Nem mi kellünk ide. – nyitott ajtót – Onii-chan! – nézett farkasszemet Tezukával

Hát nem édes? Megvédi a nővérét.

- Gyere Miki-chan! – fordult a húgomhoz, aki még mindig az ágyamon ült – Megnézzük valamelyik rajzfilmedet.

- Tényleg? – pattant fel boldogan

- Tényleg. – nyújtotta a kezét, amibe Miki-chan boldogan belekapaszkodott és így vonultak ki

Én nem mozdultam és nem is néztem Tezukára.

- Szia! – mondta miután becsukta az ajtót

- Szia! – mondtam minden átélés nélkül

- Dühös vagy?

- Az nem kifejezés.

- Sajnálom.

- Sajnálod? És ugyan mégis mit sajnálsz Tezuka? – néztem végre rá

Tényleg bűnbánó arcot vágott.

- Sajnálom, hogy megbántottalak.

- Dehogy sajnálod. – csóváltam meg a fejem

- Én tényleg nem tudom, mit vársz el tőlem.

- Egy kis őszinteséget.

- Nem szokásom hazudni.

- Nem az tényleg nem. De az igazat sem mondod el.

- És mit akarsz hallani?

- Amit én akarok, azt tőled soha nem fogom hallani.

- És kérdem én, most ki nem nyílt?

- Mért jöttél máris el a fogadásról? – váltottam témát

- Mert beszélni akartam veled.

- És mért?

- Mert utálom, ha dühös vagy rám.

- No lám csak. Félrebeszélés nélkül is tudsz válaszolgatni?

- Ez fordítva is működik?

- Kérdezz! – vontam vállat

- Mért jöttél át tegnap este a szobámba?

- Hogy beköszönjek. – ez igaz

- És mért nem jársz Daviddel, ha már vele, sokkal boldogabb lehetnél? – hozta fel a korábban általam elvetett témát

- Nem is ismerem. Eddig, ha háromszor találkoztam vele összesen.

- Ez az oka?

- Egyrészt.

- Másrészt?

- Másrészt ő nem érdekel.

- Dühös vagy még?

- Nem. És te?

- Én nem is voltam.

- Nem?

- Na jó az voltam.

- És most már szent a béke?

- A részemről.

- Van kedved tévézni?

- Mért ne? – dőlt le mellém az ágyra

- És most hogyan tovább? – kérdeztem a távvezérlővel a kezemben

- Mondjuk, kapcsold be.

- Nem erre gondoltam. Hogyan tovább velünk?

- Hát részemről folytathatjuk, úgy ahogy eddig is, de ha új terved van…

- Egyelőre nincs új tervem. – ráztam a fejem

Bekapcsoltam a tévét és nézni kezdtük. Kábé tíz percig egyikünk sem szólalt meg. Végül én adtam fel.

- Mi az? – kérdeztem miután már vagy ötödszörre láttam a szemem sarkából, hogy felém fordítja a fejét

- Semmi.

- Eddig tartott a nagy őszinteség?

- Honnan vannak? – bökte ki végül

- Mik? – néztem rá értetlenül

- A nyaklánc. – bökött fejével az ékszer felé – És a fülbevalók.

Oh!

- Kaptam.

- Kitől?

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy? – vigyorodtam el

- Inkább megbántott.

- Anyámtól kaptam.

- Akkor visszavonom.

- Neki pedig apám adta.

- Az aki…

- Igen. Az akivel már volt szerencséd kétszer is találkozni.

- És az iránta érzett tiszteletből vetted fel pont ma este?

- Nem. Azért, mert dühös voltam rád.

- Akkor mégis csak meg vagyok bántva.

- És most azt várod, hogy kiengeszteljelek? – szaladt fel a szemöldököm a homlokom közepére

- Ha már így felajánlottad.

- Már megbocsáss, de én azért tettem, amit tettem, mert te előtte megbántottál engem.

- Lehet viszont én bocsánatot kértem.

- Akkor én is bocsánatot kérek.

- Az nem elég. Én nem szándékosan bántottalak meg, míg te engem igen.

- Ez nevetséges. Még csak meg sem vagy bántódva. Hiszen tök normálisan beszélsz velem.

- Beszéltem. – mondta majd karba tette a kezeit és a tévé felé fordult. Onnantól kezdve egy szót sem szólt.

- Ez gyönyörű. Tezuka Kunimitsu az én ágyamban hisztizik. – jegyeztem meg rosszmájúan – Írnom kell Oishinek egy levelet. – vigyorodtam el gonoszul

Ez sem törte meg. Nem mintha meglepne.

- Csak kíváncsiságból. – fordultam az oldalamra – Mivel engesztelhetnélek ki?

- Most, hogy már ki is gúnyoltál?

- Most annyira más vagy? – néztem rá elgondolkodva

- A szmoking teszi. – jegyezte meg viccesen, bár fapofával

- Ez alatt a néhány óra alatt több érzelmet mutattál, mint eddig összesen mióta ismerlek. – folytattam komolyan

- Vannak gyengébb napjaim. És amúgy is, e miatt panaszkodtál nem?

- Te most komolyan miattam csinálod? – kérdeztem meghatódva, bár ezt nem mutattam ki, inkább a döbbenet hallatszódott a hangomon

- Lehet.

- Köszönöm. – öleltem át fektében

Miután Okaa-san benyitott rájöttem, hogy ezt nem kellett volna. Egy külső szemlélő szemszögéből nem biztos, hogy nem félreérthető egy ilyen jelenet.

- Okaa-san? – másztam le gyorsan Tezukáról

- Nem is láttalak hazajönni Tezuka-kun.

- Már egy órája megjöttem.

- Egy órája? – húzta fel a szemöldökét

- Mit szerettél volna amúgy? – váltottam gyorsan témát

- Kész a vacsora. Ha nem vagytok túl elfoglaltak, lejöhettek enni.

- Mindjárt megyünk. – nyugtattam meg

- Rendben. – csukta be maga után az ajtót

- Hát nem örült. – jegyeztem meg miközben felálltam

- Csodálod?

- Nem igazán.

- Át kéne öltözni. – jegyezte meg

- Mért így nem tetszem? – forogtam körbe

- Hát…

- Szemét. – vágtam hozzá egy párnát


	17. Chapter 17

**17. fejezet**

**Egy rossz élmény**

Másnap reggel jókedvűen ébredtem. Shun-chan meg is jegyezte vigyorogva, hogy milyen könnyen sikerült kikászálódnom az ágyból. Nem értékeltem a beszólását.

- Ezek után nem biztos, hogy átadom, amit Tezuka üzent. – mondtam neki sértődötten

- Onii-chan? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- Hát igen. Tudod az edzője nincs itthon a héten és ezért ráér. Gondolta játszik veled ezekben a napokban, de hát erről lecsúsztál. Valószínűleg lebeszélem róla.

- Nee! Nee-chan. Tudod, hogy szeretlek. Mindent megteszek. Sajnálom.

- Mi nem ilyen számítónak neveltünk Shun-chan. – dorgálta meg Okaa-san

- Nem ezt tőle tanultam. – mutatott rám

- Aljas rágalom. Én nem is vagyok ilyen. – mondtam vigyorogva

- Feltűnően jó kedved van ma Naru-chan. – jegyezte meg epésen Okaa-san – Csak nem a tegnap estének köszönhető?

- Nem történt semmi tegnap este.

- Na igen. Azt láttam.

- Félre érted Okaa-san.

- Melyik részét? Azt, hogy egy ágyban voltatok?

- Nem, ha…

- Akkor azt, hogy épp rajta feküdtél?

- Nem. – kezdtem igencsak elvörösödni

- Ezen kívül mást nem nagyon láttam.

- Csak tévéztünk.

- Egymáson? – kérdezte inkább kíváncsian, mint dühösen

- Nem.

- Hát akkor mi történt?

- Ohajó! – lépett be Tezuka a konyhába

- De jó, hogy jössz. – könnyebbültem meg kissé – Magyarázd már el Okaa-sannak, hogy mit csináltunk tegnap este!

- Tévéztünk. – ült le

- Na látod.

- Egymáson? – tette fel neki is a kérdést Okaa-san

- Én nem voltam rajta. – válaszolta tárgyilagosan Tezuka, mire bokán rúgtam

- Onii-chan, igaz, hogy nincs itthon az edződ? – váltott szerencsére témát Shun-chan, amiért kapott tőlem egy elismerő pillantást és ebből tudta, hogy elfelejtettem neki a korábbi célozgatást

- Ah!

- És…és tényleg segítesz? – kapkodta közöttünk a tekintetét jelezvén, hogy én mondtam ezt neki

- Ah!

- Hurrá! – bokszolt a levegőbe – És mikor?

- Mondjuk iskola után?

- Rendben. – bólogatott boldogan

Brigitt újult erővel támadt Tezukára. Ha jól sejtem azért, mert David elmesélte neki az előző esti kis csetepaténkat. Viszont szegény lány ismét pofára esett, mert Tezuka a szokásosnál is magasabbról tojt a fejére. Persze ez nála nem úgy érződik, hogy elküldi az aktuális lányt a sunyiba, hanem addig kínozza értetlenségével, még már ő vágyik oda. Ezt a taktikát használta japánban is, amikor közösen sziesztáztunk a tengerparton. Akkor azt mondta megszokásból teszi, de azóta egy kicsit jobban megismertem és bármilyen valószínűtlennek hangzik is, de szerintem kifejezetten élvezi. Nem az a kifejezett Don Quan, Atobéval ellentétben. Bár számomra az olyan fiúk kiütéseket okoznak. Nem is értem, hogy hogy bír mellette meglenni Risa. Elég értelmes lánynak tűnt Atobéhoz képest.

- Tezuka! – szólaltam meg még mindig elgondolkodva

- Tessék? – fordult felém

- Nem látod, hogy beszélgetünk? – dörrent rám Brigitt

- Bocs. Nem vettem észre, hogy itt vagy. – válaszoltam őszintén, de nem értékelte

- Szóval Kunimitsu… – folytatta volna

- Mennyire ismered te Risát? – kérdeztem figyelmen kívül hagyva a Brigittet

- Csak néhányszor találkoztam vele. Mért? – tojt ő is a hápogó lányra

- És ő milyen?

- Őszintén válaszoljak?

- Létszíves.

- Szép, okos és érdekes.

- Kiről van szó? – kíváncsiskodott Brigitt

- Ez saját vélemény?

- Félig. Félig pedig Atobéé. De mi ez a hirtelen kíváncsiskodás?

- Csak azon gondolkoztam milyen embernek kell lenni ahhoz, hogy el lehessen viselni Atobét. – válaszoltam őszintén

- Ó.

- Jól éreztem a csalódottságot a hangodban? – kérdeztem gyanakodva

- Nem.

- Biztos?

- Biztos.

- Szóval, – vigyorodtam el – a három közül melyik a személyes megalapozott véleményed.

- Az első és az utolsó.

- Igen? – szaladtak a homlokom közepéig a szemöldökeim

- Te vágytál őszinteségre.

- Kiről beszéltek? – kérdezte megint Brigitt

- Szeretnéd tudni, hogy kit tart szépnek Tezuka, mi? – néztem rá egy gonosz mosollyal az ajkamon

- A barátod és nem vagy féltékeny, hogy így beszél egy másik lányról? – kérdezte elképedve higgadtságomon

Tezuka is engem nézett.

- Nem. – válaszoltam

Nem igazán lepett meg Tezuka véleménye Risáról, mert én is ugyanezt gondolom. Azt bárki láthatja, hogy tényleg szép. Az pedig, hogy érdekes nem kifejezés. Akibe Atobe beleszeret, arra nem lehet más jelzőt használni, mint hogy „érdekes".

- Szóval kiről beszéltetek? – tette túl magát gyorsan az én érzelmeimen Brigitt

- Te japánban nevelkedtél? – kérdezte Tezuka

- Igen, de ez most, hogy jön ide? – pislogott meglepetten

- És gondolom az elit körökben forogtál. – fűzte tovább

- Igen, de…

- Akkor neked mond valamit az Asami név?

- Igen. Japán második vagy harmadik legbefolyásosabb családja. Nem tudom pontosan, de ez most… – elkerekedtek a szemei – Asami Arisáról beszéltél?

- Arisa? – ráncoltam a homlokom

- Igen. – bólintott Tezuka. Hogy nekem vagy Brigittnek az rejtély.

- Ő tényleg szép. – mondta kedvtelenül

Hazafelé sétáltunk, amikor July úgy döntött végre, kiönti valakinek a szívét. Jelen esetben nekem.

- Naru. – lépett mellém hosszú hallgatás után – Beszélhetnénk?

- Persze. Menjetek előre! – szóltam a másik oldalamon lépkedő Tezukának

Julyval lemaradtunk. Amikor már jó néhány méterrel a többiek mögött voltunk végre újra megszólalt.

- Lenne egy kérésem. – kezdett bele feszengve

- Igen?

- Tudod múlthéten találkoztam Bastiannal. – tartott pár másodperc szünetet hátha teszek valamilyen megjegyzést. Nem tettem – És elhívott megint. Azt is mondta hogy hívjam a barátaimat is. És hát én arra gondoltam, hogy eljöhetnétek.

- Elmehetnénk? Kivel?

- Hát gondoltam Te, Tom és Kunimitsu. – válaszolta óvatosan

- És hova hívott?

- Egy utcabálra. Olyasmi ez, mint japánban a fesztiválok.

- Rendben. – bólintottam

- Komolyan?

- Komolyan. Bár Tezuka és Tom nevében nem beszélhetek, de én benne vagyok.

- Köszönöm Naru. – ugrott a nyakamba

- És amúgy mikor lesz? – kérdeztem miközben megpróbáltam lehámozni magamról

- Most vasárnap. – engedett el végre

- Az jó. Addigra visszaérünk.

- Mért hova mentek? – kérdezte homlokráncolva

- Japánba. Temetésre.

- Nagymamád? – kérdezte együtt érzően, mire bólintottam

- És mesélj! Milyen volt Bastiannal? – kérdeztem mosolyogva

- Nagyon jó volt. – lelkesült fel – Iszonyatosan aranyos. Elmentünk moziba, azután pedig csak sétáltunk és beszélgettünk.

- És mi a helyzet Jhonatannal?

- Vele eddig kétszer találkoztam, de a második randi sem volt meggyőzőbb az elsőnél. Elmentünk vacsorázni és fél órán keresztül beszélt arról, hogy Victoria nénikéje hogy szereti inni a teáját. Rémálom volt.

- És akkor most hogyan tovább?

- Még tesztelem őket.

- Ezzel nagyon megütheted a bokád. – csóváltam a fejem rosszallóan

- Ne aggódj! Arra gondoltam, hogy a vasárnapi után döntök.

- Én neked szurkolok. – mosolyogtam rá

- Köszi.

Mire hazaértem Shun-chan már az ebédje közepénél járt, Tezuka pedig még épp, hogy csak elkezdte.

- Köszi, hogy megvártatok. – ültem le morcosan én is az asztalhoz

- Én meg akartalak, de az öcséd sürgetett. – védekezett Tezuka

- Egyből mentek?

- Ah!

- Akkor szerintem megyek én is veletek és majd onnan edzésre.

- De akkor siess Nee-chan! – sürgetett Shun-chan

Fél órával később már a pálya felé tartottunk.

- Hogy lehet tíz percig enni egy tál levest? – puffogott az öcsém

- De a főtétellel öt perc alatt végeztem.

- Igen az első tányérral, de még repetáztál is. Kétszer.

- Éhes voltam. – vontam vállat

- Nee-chan? – váltott komolyabb hangra – Te mért hagytad abba a teniszt?

- Hát ez egy hosszú és égő történet.

- Akkor hallani akarom. Ugye te is Onii-chan?

- Ah! – válaszolt, ránk se figyelve

- Merre jársz Tezuka? – léptem mellé

- Hogy? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Min járt az eszed? Vagy inkább kin? – szurkálódtam

- Risán.

- Tessék? – kérdeztem döbbenten

Eddig tartott a fenenagy hidegvérem. Idáig tényleg, még csak meg se fordult a fejemben, hogy Tezuka úgy tekinthet Risára, de most. Bár nincs ezen nagyon mit csodálkozni. Hisz tényleg olyan, mintha ő lenne a tökéletes lány.

- Te csak Atobén keresztül ismered, vagy korábbról is? – kérdezte, amivel kicsit kizökkentett a depressziómból

- Csak Atobén keresztül. – válaszoltam

- Érdekes.

- Mi?

- Nem fontos. Miről beszélgettetek? – váltott gyorsan témát

- Nee-chan épp el akarta mesélni mért hagyta abba a teniszt.

- Igen?

Legbelül még mindig kétségbe voltam esve, de úgy döntöttem ezt nem mutatom ki, mert az a gyengeség jele én pedig nem jelzem, ha gyenge vagyok.

- Még kicsi voltam. Fiatalabb egy évvel, mint most te. – címeztem az öcsémnek –Az egyik edzésemen történt egy kisebb baleset. Volt egy fiú, aki nagyon tetszett. Valamiről beszélni akartam vele, de már nem emlékszem pontosan miről – gondolkodtam el, de hiába – Na mindegy. A lényeg, hogy ő pont a barátaival beszélgetett, én pedig odamentem hozzájuk. Csakhogy az egyikük épp mesélt valamit és nagyon belemelegedett. Amikor odaértem mögé a nagy magyarázkodás közben meglendítette az ütőjét és telibe talált vele. A következő egy hónapban utcára se nagyon mertem kimenni olyan csúnya monokli volt a szemem alatt. Emlékszem, amikor először mentem így iskolába minden tanár arról kezdett el kérdezgetni, hogy vernek-e a szüleim. Így visszagondolva elég vicces volt.

- Ennyi? Úgy értem ezért hagytad abba?

- Igen. – bólintottam – Hidd el Shun-chan, egy ilyen szépséghiba a világot jelenti egy hat éves kislánynak, főleg ha az a fiú, aki tetszik neki még a szemébe is röhög, amikor meglátja.

- Ez hülyeség.

- Mondod ezt, mert még nem voltál hat éves szerelmes kislány. – néztem rá szúrós szemmel

- Onii-chan te már voltál szerelmes?

Ügyes fiú!

- Én nem hagynám abba a teniszt egy ilyen sérülés miatt. – tért ki a válasz elől

- Ez nem válasz. – húztam el a szám

- Shunsuke fuss a pályáig bemelegítésként.

- Hai! – mondta minden ellenvetés nélkül az öcsém és futásnak eredt

- Szóval voltál már szerelmes?

- Saa!

- Ez sem válasz. – dühöngtem

- És ha igen?

- Risába? – kérdeztem halkan

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy?

- Beszél az, aki tegnap azon ki volt akadva, hogy véletlenül összefutottam Daviddel.

- Ez se válasz.

- Válaszolok, ha te is.

- Fair.

- Szóval Risába vagy szerelmes?

- Én azt se mondtam, hogy szerelmes vagyok.

- Risába? – ismételtem a kérdés lényegét

- Nem.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg.

Hatalmas kő esett le a szívemről.

- Te jössz.

- Az én válaszom igen. – mondtam serényen kerülve a tekintetét

- Na, ma jön a barátod? – kérdezte Kristen vigyorogva az edzés után

- Nem.

- Tegnap is ezt mondtad.

- Igen, de most az öcsémmel edz és megbeszéltük, hogy ott találkozunk.

- Én mért nem találok egy ilyen pasit? – siránkozott megint Anna

- Mert pedofil lennél. – világosította fel kedvesen Sarah

- Egy pár évvel idősebbre gondoltam. – húzta el a száját

- Még csak húsz éves vagy Anna. Örülj, hogy szabad lehetsz. Nézz engem! Férjem van és egy gyerekem. Néha visszasírom a szingli időket. Élvezd ki! – szólt bele Ingrid

- Amúgy sem létezik olyan fiú, aki megfelelne neked. – mondta nevetve Sarah

- Nem beszélek olyannal, aki alig két hét múlva férjhez megy. – fordult el durcásan a barátnőjétől

- Ne csináld már Anna! Michael felajánlotta, hogy összehoz a barátjával.

- Hát belőle inkább nem kérek. Akkor inkább egyedül öregszem meg.

- Lassan induljunk, mert még a végén ránk zárják az ajtókat.

- Igazad van Kristen. – helyeselt Sarah – Majd az esküvőn keresünk neked valakit. – békítette barátnőjét

- Szavadon foglak.

Elindultunk kifelé.

- Nem ülünk be valahová Sarah? – kérdezte Anna, látszólag már teljesen megbékélve

- Nem lehet. Michael elém jön.

- Most kereshetek egy új szingli barátnőt, aki ráér piálni velem.

- Lecserélnél?

- Te hagytál el.

- Mondhatom nagyon szép.

- Nézd, ott van a hős szerelmesed és úristen… – torpant meg Anna – Ha ez is itt van, én inkább gyorsan lelépek. Sziasztok, lányok. – búcsúzott és már el is tűnt a sarkon

Mikor megláttam kiről beszél sajnáltam, hogy nem tartottam vele. Michael és David álltak tőlünk néhány méterre. Sajnos mielőtt én is a gyors távozás mezejére léphettem volna észrevett és integetni kezdett.

- Narumi!

Nagyon csúnyát káromkodtam magamban.

- David. – biccentettem neki mosolyogva, mikor odaértek hozzánk

- Ti ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte döbbenten Sarah

- Futólag. – válaszoltam

- Azért annál kicsit jobban.

- Köszönöm a tegnapit David, de…

- Kibékültetek. Tudom.

- Honnan? – kérdeztem, de azután eszembe jutott Brigitt

- Onnan, hogy mire tegnap visszamentem a fogadásra Kunimitsu már sehol sem volt. Gondoltam csak hozzád mehetett. Másért nem hiszem, hogy kihagyta volna a köszöntőjét.

- Köszöntőjét? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Általában ezeken a fogadásokon az mondja a köszöntőt, aki megnyeri a Kupát. És mivel Kunimitsu nyert, az ő feladata lett volna.

- Most mennem kell. – mondtam zavartan és futásnak eredtem

- Tezuka! – fékeztem le pár perccel később a pálya mellett hatalmas por és salak felhőt teremtve magam körül

- Valami baj van? – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét

- Te… Te tegnap… Miattam nem tartottad meg a köszöntődet? – préseltem ki magamból levegő után kapkodva

- Kivel találkoztál? – kérdezte homlokráncolva

- David mondta.

- Mostanság elég gyakran összefuttok.

- Ne akard elterelni a témát. – mondtam már némiképp alacsonyabb pulzus számmal

- Igen.

- De… De nem lesz ebből problémád?

- Remélem elértem, hogy a következőre ne hívjanak már meg.

- Ennyi?

- Ennyi. – tért vissza a pályára az öcsémhez

Mikor végeztek az edzéssel, Shun-chan nagyon fáradt volt, de boldog. Milyen jó neki. Én fáradt voltam, de boldog nem. Az utóbbi két napban két utalást is tettem Tezukának arra, hogy nem vagyok közömbös az irányába, de semmi eredményét nem láttam.

Ezen töprengve feküdtem az ágyamon, amikor kopogtattak.

- Tessék?

- Tezuka vagyok.

- Egy perc. – szóltam ki és gyorsan felkaptam egy köntöst a lenge pizsamámra – Gyere!

- Zavarok?

- Nem dehogy.

- Gondoltam játszhatnánk kicsit, ha van kedved. A határidő már közel.

- Rendben. – egyeztem bele. Legalább lesz, ami eltereli a gondolataimat – Mit csinálsz vasárnap? – ugrott be hirtelen July kérése

- Semmit. Mért?

- Nincs kedved eljönni egy utcabálra? July és a barátja meghívtak minket és Tomot is. – tettem hozzá gyorsan, mielőtt félreérti

- Rendben.

- Köszi. July nevében is.

Játszani kezdtünk. Tezuka sorra nyerte a partikat jó szokásához híven. De szerencsés estém volt és úgy a tizenvalahányadik partinál jött az áttörés.

- Mennyit?

- Egyet.

- Egyet? – kérdeztem meglepetten

Bólintott. Letettem elé az egy lapot. Felvette és berakta a többi közé. Most vagy nagyon jó lapjai vannak, vagy nagyon nagyot bukott. Farkasszemet néztünk. Ilyen jó apropóm sem volt még arra, hogy szemezzek egy fiúval. Nem mintha valaha is csináltam volna már.

- Flöss. – terítette ki az ágyra a kártyákat

- Egy pár. – húztam el a szám – Ilyen mázli nincs a világon. Pont bejöjjön az az egy lap, amire vársz.

A következő öt partit is zsinórban Tezuka nyerte. A hatodiknál ismét csak egy lapot kért. Most kérdezés nélkül leosztottam neki. Ezt is felvette, megnézte, majd berakta a többi közé. Ismét felkészültem arra, hogy farkasszemet nézzünk, de semmi. Tezuka nem nézett rám. Magamnak leosztottam két lapot. Össz-vissz egy pár jött ki belőle. Viszont úgy döntöttem, most azért sem szállok ki. És láss csodát először nyertem. Még párszor eljátszottuk ezt és a végére már biztos lettem abban, hogy mi jelzi, ha Tezuka blöfföl.

Elégedetten mentem el aludni.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. fejezet**

**Temetés**

Csütörtökön hazautaztunk Japánba a temetésre. A szertartás nagyon szépre sikeredett, de nem túl sok minden maradt meg bennem belőle, mert inkább Okaa-sant figyeltem, hogy hogy van. Körülbelül a feléig bírta. Ott viszont eltört a mécses és zokogva Oto-san vállára borult. Mi Shun-channal csendben meredtünk magunk elé. Miki-chant Oto-sanék nővérénél hagytuk. Túl kicsi ő még egy temetéshez és amúgy sem ismerte a Nagyit.

Este a halotti toron rengeteg ember volt és egyet sem ismertem közülük. Okaa-san annak ellenére, hogy meghalt a nagyi eléggé fel volt villanyozva. Kicsit meg tudtam érteni. Sok év után végre hazatért.

- Megkeresem a nővéremet. – mondta Okaa-san és elindult

- Nekünk van egy kis dolgunk, de majd mi is megyünk. – fogta meg Tezuka a kezemet és húzni kezdett. – Gyere!

Tezuka céltudatosan megindult a tömegben, én pedig követtem. Más választásom nem volt, lévén, hogy fogta a kezemet. Végül legnagyobb meglepetésemre Atobéval és Risával találkoztunk össze. Tezuka és Atobe kezet ráztak, mint akik tudták, hogy a másik is itt lesz. Odabiccentettem én is Risának. Majd mind a két fiú felénk fordult és csak néztek.

- Mi van? – kérdeztük egyszerre

- Asami Arisa. – mutatott Risára Tezuka

- Sakamoto Narumi. – intett felém Atobe

Egy percig mind a ketten értetlenül néztünk a fiukra, majd szinte egyszerre elkerekedett szemmel fordultunk egymás felé.

- Te...?

A két srác elégedetten hagyott magunkra minket.

- Azt tudtam, hogy anyámnak volt egy testvére, akit a nagyi kitagadott, de álmomban sem gondoltam volna, hogy...

- Hát én sem – csóváltam a fejem – Gondolom te elég jól ismerted. – kezdtem néhány percnyi csönd után, mire bólintott – És jóban voltatok? – ismét bólintott – Megbánta valaha is, amit anyámmal csinált?

- Fogalmam sincs. – rázta a fejét – Soha nem szeretett rólatok beszélni, pedig megpróbáltam kiszedni belőle valamit, de meghalt mielőtt válaszolhatott volna. Pedig meg akartalak hívni titeket a temetésre. Tényleg, hogy kerültök ide? Gondolom az egész család jött.

- Édesanyád hívott meg minket.

- Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten

- Felhívta Okaa-sant, akkor is, amikor meghalt a nagyi és a temetés előtt is.

- Nem gondoltam volna róla. – csóválta a fejét

- Gyere, bemutatom a családom! – invitáltam

A tömegen átvágva elindultunk Okaa-sanék valószínűsíthető helyzete felé.

- És most már rendeződtek a dolgaitok Atobéval? – kezdeményeztem beszélgetést

- Igen. – mosolyodott el halványan

- Gondoltam. – értetlenül nézett rám – Láttam, amikor jöttünk, hogy fogjátok egymás kezét.

Elvigyorodott.

- Most mi van?

- Semmi. – rázta a fejét, de a vigyort nem tudta lekanalazni az arcáról

- De most tényleg. Hisz végülis unokatestvérek vagyunk.

- Keigo most már a vőlegényem. – mondta még mindig vigyorogva

Elkerekedett szemekkel néztem rá. Komolyan gondolta. Ez ledöbbentett. És kicsit féltékeny is voltam. Mi ehhez képest hol tartunk Tezukával? Mondjuk, mi mindenhez képest le vagyunk maradva. De nagyon. Eljegyzés. Hú!

- Gratulálok! – találtam meg végül a hangom – Nem vesztegetitek az időt.

- Igazából az eljegyzés, azért kellett, mert most, hogy a nagyi meghalt a szüleim el akartak jegyezni, hogy majd egy kényszerházasságban kelljen leélnem az életem. – váltott komolyabb hangnemre

- Hú, de jó, hogy mi kikerültünk ebből a családból. – szaladt ki véletlenül a számon – Úgy értem...

- Ne mentegetőzz! Megértelek.

- És valami púposhoz kellett volna hozzámenned?

- Nem. Keigohoz. – mondta és várta a reakcióm

Mielőtt megszólaltam volna, végiggondoltam a helyzetet és elég logikusnak tűnt, bár ez elsőre nem látszott. Hazudtam. Nem értettem.

- Nem értem. – adtam hangot a véleményemnek

- Sejtettem. – mosolyodott el – Erre azért volt szükség, mert ha apáink jegyeznek el, akkor nem tehetünk semmit. De így, hogy mi döntöttünk bármikor felbonthatjuk az eljegyzést szintén saját akaratunkból.

- Bonyolult a ti világotok Risa. – csóváltam a fejem

- Mért a tietek egyszerűbb? – nézet rám őszinte kíváncsisággal

- Nem, de azt legalább már kezdem néha érteni.

A beszélgetésünk itt ért véget, mert végre megtaláltam a családom.

- Naru-chan! – integetett Okaa-san, amikor meglátott, pontosabban, amikor az öcsém megmutatta neki, hogy merről jövök

- Okaa-san, Oto-san, Shun-chan. Ő pedig Asami Arisa. – rendeztem el gyorsan az ünnepélyes bemutatást

- Nagyon örülök. – mosolygott szerényen Risa

Kezet nyújtott Okaa-sannak, akinek megteltek könnyekkel a szemei és ahelyett, hogy kezet rázott volna Risával szorosan magához ölelte.

- Hívj csak Akikonak. – tört el a mécses ismét Okaa-sannal

Utána Risa Oto-sannak nyújtott kezet kissé félve, de nem kellett aggódnia, mert ő csak kezet rázott vele.

- Eishirou. – mosolygott rá kedvesen

Végül az öcsémhez fordult, aki már vagy öt perce csak tátott szájjal bámulta.

- Szervusz! – próbálkozott valami figyelem felkeltéssel Risa

- Shun-chan abbahagyhatod a nyálcsorgatást, mert Atobe barátnője és amúgy is az unokatestvérünk.

- Atobe-donoé? – vágta vigyáz állásba magát és elfogadta a kinyújtott kezet – Sakamoto Shunsuke. – mutatkozott be

- Örülök, hogy eljöttek. Nagyi biztos boldog lenne, hogy itt van.

- Ne butáskodj! Tegezz nyugodtan. – legyintett Okaa-san – Amúgy pedig ha anyám látná, hogy eljöttem vadászpuskával zavarna ki. Legalábbis ezt ígérte annak idején arra az esetre, ha feltűnnék apám temetésén.

- Kár, hogy nem jöttél el akkor. Szívesen megismertelek volna. Bár igazából alig néhány hónapja tudok egyáltalán a létezésedről.

- Ott voltam a temetésen. Csak a bulira nem mentem.

Nem is tudtam, hogy Okaa-san volt temetésen. Pláne nem, hogy a Nagyapámén.

- Oh.

- Nem tudod véletlenül, anyukád merre van? Szívesen beszélnék vele.

- Ha jól sejtem valamelyik ajtó közelébe. Azt mondta menekülőre fogja, ha meglátja Madame Rosellt.

- Nem csodálom. Madame Rosell elől bárki elmenekülne. Gyere Drágám! Keressük meg!

- Én meg megkeresem Tezukát. – mondtam a tömeget pásztázva

- Gondoltuk, hogy nem tudsz elszakadni tőle. – élcelődött

- Én is csatlakozom hozzád Narumi. – mentette a helyzetem Risa

- Mehetek én is veletek? – nézett rám Shun-chan esdeklően

Én Risára néztem, hisz mégiscsak az ő vőlegényét próbálja majd elcsábítani

- Felőlem, persze. – mondta meglepetten

- Fiatalok. – csóválta a fejét Okaa-san, és magunkra hagyott

Amikor végre megláttam Tezukáékat, meg is torpantam. Pár ember társaságában álltak és beszélgettek.

- Mi a baj? – fordult felém Risa

- Én nem ismerem ezeket az embereket. Nem mehetek csak úgy oda. – ráztam a fejem

- Bízd csak rám magad. – legyintett és elindult feléjük – Elnézést uraim. – mosolyogott bájosan a férfiakra – Elrabolhatjuk néhány percre a fiúkat?

- Hogyne. Ilyen szép hölgyeknek bármit. Csak nem rokona Asami-sannak? – fordult felém az egyik

- Az unokatestvére vagyok. – válaszoltam

- Oh! Csak nem a kis Akiko lánya?

- De.

- Ez a család tele van gyönyörű nőkkel. – mondta elismerően

- Köszönjük. – udvariaskodott Risa

Kimondhatatlanul örülök, hogy nem ebbe a világba születtem.

- Bocsássanak meg uraim! – biccentett Atobe és elindult. Tezuka követte és engem is magával húzott a kezemnél fogva. Csak mert volna otthagyni.

- Na, megismerkedtetek? – kérdezte Atobe

- Eddig is ismertük egymást. – válaszoltam, mire Atobe csúnyán nézett rám. Imádom szívni a vérét.

Szerencsére Risának az a nagyszerű ötlete támadt, hogy szeparáljuk el magunkat a tömegtől oly módon, hogy egy üres szobába bezárkózunk. Én teljes mellszélességgel támogattam az ötletet.

Alighogy beértünk Shun-chan tönkre is tette az örömömet.

- Nee-chan? Nem kéne szólnunk Okaa-sanéknak, hogy hol vagyunk?

- De kéne. – sóhajtottam – Én visszamerészkedem és megmondom nekik. Mindjárt jövök. – intettem búcsút

- Elkísérjelek? – ajánlotta fel Risa gálánsan

- Nem kell, köszönöm. Egyedül is visszatalálok. Téged csak megtalálnának a vendégek.

- Hát ez igaz. – húzta el a száját

Szerencsémre nem kellett sokáig érintkezésbe lépnem a vendégekkel, mert hamar megtaláltam Okaa-sanékat. Épp két nővel beszélgettek. Egy középkorúval és egy idősebbel.

- Okaa-san. – léptem oda hozzájuk

- Áh Naru-chan. Hadd mutassam be Madame Rosellt és a nővéremet Asano Nee-chant.

- Sakamoto Narumi. Dozo. – hajoltam meg kissé

- Valami gond van? – kérdezte, mert tudta, hogy gyorsan le akarok lépni

- Csak szólni szerettem volna, hogy ha keresel, a dolgozószobában vagyunk Shun-channal.

- Mit csináltok ti ott?

- Risa mutatni szeretett volna nekünk valamit. – mondtam és egy sokatmondó pillantást küldtem felé

- Értem. Köszönöm, hogy szóltál. – értette meg a célzást

- Nagyon örültem. – mosolyogtam rá a nagynénémre és a másik hölgyre

Amikor benyitottam a szobába egy bizarr kép tárult elém. Risa épp felém fordult közben pedig Tezuka próbálta megütni, de még mielőtt célt érhetett volna, Atobe elkapta a csuklóját.

- Hű ez aztán a jelenet. – szólaltam meg megtörve a beálló csendet

- Én mondtam, hogy nem kéne. – fordult a többiekhez Tezuka, mire Atobe elengedte a kezét

- Nem akarok tolakodó lenni, de most mégis mi a fenét csináltok? – csuktam be magam mögött az ajtót

- Risa épp bebizonyította milyen kitűnő reflexei vannak. – válaszolta Atobe

- Aha. – gondoltam végig újra, az imént látottakat – És mégis hogyan?

- A terv az volt, hogy elhajolok az ütés elöl.

- Aha. És akkor mégis hogy került oda Atobe keze?

- Azzal, hogy bejöttél elvontad Risa figyelmét. Ezért gondoltam Tezuka érdekében közbelépek.

- Köszi. – mondta sértődötten Risa

- Az érdekes az, hogy a kezed már az előtt lendítetted, hogy az ajtó kinyílt volna. – jegyezte meg Tezuka

A férfiúi önbecsülése nem hagyta, hogy Atobe büntetlenül megússza, hogy azt feltételezte róla, nem állította volna meg a kezét még idejében.

- Tényleg? – fordult Risa csillogó szemekkel Atobe felé

- Che!

- Köszönöm. – ugrott a nyakába boldogan

Valószínűleg ha én folytattam volna le egy ilyen beszélgetést Tezukával, a végén maximum azért ugrok a nyakába, hogy megfojtsam.

Shun-chan, mint ahogy előre sejtettem ráakaszkodott Atobéra. Tezuka hallgatta őket, én pedig Risával beszélgettem. Meséltünk egymásnak egy-két régi történetet.

- Ti nem vagytok éhesek? – szólalt meg miután alig halhatóan megkordult a gyomra

- Éppenséggel én az vagyok. – vallottam be nőiesen

- Akkor egy önként jelentkezőt kérek, aki vállalja, hogy kijön velem a vendégek közé, hogy becsempésszünk némi táplálékot.

Senki nem volt olyan idióta, hogy önszántából jelentkezzen. Senki. Kivéve engem.

- Majd én megyek.

- Helyes. Hozd a bozótvágót! – lépett ki az ajtón

Megfordult a fejemben, hogy tényleg leveszem a szablyát, ami a falon lógott, de már így is egy temetésen voltunk és úgy éreztem nem kell több áldozat. Arra itt vagyok én.

Épp kommandós óvatossággal haladtunk a svédasztalok felé, amikor egy lány lépett be Risa elé.

- Szia Risa. Hogy vagy? – ölelte meg hirtelen

- Shitora-san? – néztem tátott szájjal a vele együtt érkező lányra

- Fukatsu Yui. – nyújtotta a kezét

- Sakamoto Narumi. Bocsáss meg, csak…

- Shitora a testvérem. – szakított félbe – Az ikertestvérem. – tette hozzá

- Neked van egy testvéred? – kérdezte egyszerre Risa és a másik lány

- Mesélt rólad. – hagyta figyelmen kívül a kérdést és velem folytatta a társalgást – De azt mondta, hogy Európába költöztél.

- Így van. Csak a temetés miatt utaztunk haza a családommal.

- Honnan ismerted Izuru-sant? – fordult hozzám a másik lány

- A nagymamám volt.

- Még egy eltitkolt testvér? – nézett Risára döbbenten

- Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy bemutassalak titeket egymásnak.

- Fukatsu Yui és Hikoto Reika – mutatott a két barátnőjére – Sakamoto Narumi, az unokatestvérem.

- Örvendek. – biccentettem

- Nem különben. – mosolygott rám majd ismét a többiekhez fordult – Még egy-két elhallgatott rokon?

- Ne kapd már fel ennyire a vizet Reika. Esküszöm, hogy én is csak ma tudtam meg, hogy rokonok vagyunk.

- Rendben. – mondta kissé nyugodtabban – De veled még számolunk. – mutatott Shitora-san testvérére

- Ezzel én is egyetértek. – helyeselt Risa – És most menjünk gyorsan.

- Hova?

- Ne kérdezz! Csak csináld, amit mi!

Hikoto-san vállat vont és követett minket. Összeszedtünk annyi tálat, amennyit elbírtunk és gyorsan visszaindultunk a dolgozószobába. Szerencsénkre senki sem próbált megállítani.

- Hoztunk még két tagot a bulihoz. – mondta Risa miközben óvatosan benyitott

A fiúk vették a fáradtságot és az ajtótól már segítettek bevinni a tálakat. A két dzsentlemen.

A felállás a továbbiakban sem változott. Atobe, Tezuka és Shun-chan félrevonultak beszélgetni, mi pedig négyen maradtunk.

- Sakamoto-san? – fordult hozzám Hikoto-san

- Naru vagy Naru-chan – szakítottam félbe kedvesen

- Rendben Naru. Szóval ő a barátod? – bökött fejével Tezuka felé

- Nem igazán.

- Bocsáss meg, csak úgy tűnt…

- Gyakorlatilag már az. – kotyogott közbe Risa

- Ez egy kicsit bonyolult. Elméletileg járunk, de gyakorlatilag nem igazán. – javítottam ki

- Ezt nem értem. – rázta meg finoman a fejét

Nem csodálom. Néha már én sem.

- Volt egy srác Németországban, akit nem tudtam lekoptatni és ezért azt mondtuk neki, hogy járunk. Aztán ez elterjedt és még egy újságban is megjelent. Így most az emberek nagy része így hiszi. – foglaltam össze

- Egy újságban? Kinek a lánya vagy te?

- Apámnak. – mondtam vállat vonva

- Naruék családja nem gazdag, viszont Tezuka elismert sportoló. – szólt közbe Risa

- Hogy-hogy nem gazdag? Hisz unokatestvérek vagytok.

- Az én anyám ki lett tagadva.

- Ez valamilyen szappanopera? – nézett ránk gyanakodva

- Ez az életünk. – mondta Risa színpadiasan, mire elnevettük magunkat

- És mért nem jártok gyakorlatban? – tért vissza az eredeti témához Hikoto-san

- Ez nem olyan egyszerű. – válaszoltam keserű mosollyal

- Na majd én beszélek vele. – indult meg Tezukáék felé

- Várj! – állítottam meg rémülten

- Ne aggódj! Reika verhetetlen az ilyen dolgokban. – tette a vállamra a kezét Risa

- De… Rendben. – egyeztem bele végül

Hikoto-san odasétált a fiúkhoz, majd egy kisebb veszekedés után sikerült elkergetnie Atobét, aki morogva odajött hozzánk, nyomában Shun-channal. Megállt Risa mellett és átkarolta a lány derekát. Nem mondom kissé elfogott az irigység. Risának sokkal egyszerűbb dolga van, mint nekem.

- Mit tervez már megint ez az őrült nőszemély? – kérdezte duzzogva

- Puhatolódzik kicsit Narunak. – felelte Risa

- Nem lenne egyszerűbb, ha odamennél hozzá, és te beszélnél vele?

- Egyszerűbbnek egyszerűbb lenne, de nem bírná ki a büszkeségem.

- Tökéletesen összeilletek.

- Csak azt ne mond, hogy te feladtad minden büszkeséged, hogy megszerezd Risát.

- Atobe elég sokszor hülyét csinált magából. – szólt közbe Shitora-san testvére – Azok az állandó féltékenységi jelenetek. – csóválta meg a fejét

- Miről beszélsz? – nézett rá értetlenül Risa, Atobe pedig igencsak dühösen

- Ahányszor megemlítetted Yushi nevét egyből idegbajt kapott.

Vigyorogni kezdtem.

- Tényleg? – csodálkozott Risa – Én meg azt hittem, hogy összevesztetek.

- Na igen. Tipikus. Bármit teszel egy lányért, az úgysem veszi észre. – húzta el a száját Atobe

- Jaj ne csináld már! Ezek a kis jeleneteid sokkal régebb óta voltak minthogy, akár… Te mióta is… – kezdett volna bele, de közben Hikoto-san visszatért, amivel belé fojtotta a szót, úgyhogy nem maradt más neki, minthogy homlokráncolva Atobe arcát fürkéssze

- Hát beszéltem vele. – mondta, de arca semmi jót nem tükrözött

- És?

- Ha azt akarod, hogy legyen köztetek valami, akkor neked kell kezdeményezni.

- Én ezt már az előbb megmondtam. – kotyogott közbe Atobe

- Az elmúlt pár percben összesen három szót sikerült kihúznom belőle. Ebből kettő az volt, hogy „Ah" egy pedig, hogy „nem". De azt is arra válaszolta, amikor megkérdeztem, hogy nincs-e kedve beszélgetni.

- Amúgy nem mindig ilyen. – kezdtem védeni akaratlanul

- Elhiszem, de én megőrülnék egy ilyen pasitól.

Ezzel csak egyetérteni tudok.

- Mi lenne, ha beszélnél vele? – kérdezte Atobe

- Nem. – vágtam rá dacosan

- Akkor inkább visszamegyek hozzá. Gyere kölyök! – hagyott ismét magunkra minket

- Szerintetek mióta… – kezdett bele elgondolkodva Risa, de még mielőtt befejezhette volna a kérdést Shitora-san testvére válaszolt

- Mióta meglátott a szekrényében.

Ezen igencsak meglepődtem, de nem tettem szóvá.

- Ezt honnan veszed?

- Yushi mondta.

- Újra beszéltek Yushival?

- Igen, és ha jól tudom neked köszönhetően.

- Volt hozzá némi közöm. – húzta ki magát büszkén

- Nem szeretem, ha beleszólnak a magánéletembe

- Én se, de mégis mindennap megteszed. Amúgy is Yushi életébe szóltam bele és nem a tiedbe.

Egy percig farkasszemet néztek, de végül Risa nyert és inkább más témáról kezdtünk el beszélgetni.

Amikor este vissza akartunk menni a panzióba, ahol szobát béreltünk, a nagynéném gálánsan felajánlotta, hogy maradjunk náluk éjszakára. Okaa-san boldogan elfogadta a meghívást, mi pedig zavartan összenéztünk Shun-channal és Oto-sannal, de mivel Okaa-sant annyira boldogította a tény, hogy abban a házban töltheti az éjszakát, ahol felnőtt, nem akartuk megbántani és mi sem ellenkeztünk. Oto-san szó nélkül elment Miki-chanért és a csomagjainkért, addig nekem és Shun-channak a lakáj, akit Alastornak hívtak, megmutatta a szobáinkat. Most tűnt csak fel, hogy milyen hatalmas is ez a ház. Ha az összes vendéget, aki eljött a temetésre elosztottuk volna egy-egy helyiségre, maximum kétfős társaságok jöttek volna ki.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. fejezet**

**A régi barátok**

Fura volt reggel, amikor felébredtem. Ha úgy vesszük a saját szobám se mondható kicsinek, de ez ahhoz képest egy palota volt. Gyorsan kimásztam az ágyból és felöltöztem. Izgatott voltam, mert azt terveztük Tezukával, hogy meglátogatjuk Oishiéket. Lesz majd nagy meglepetés.

A terv az volt, hogy elmegyünk először Oishihez, hogy meglepjük, ő pedig majd valamilyen hazugsággal riassza a többieket. Az én agyszüleményem volt ez a tökéletes terv, de Tezuka leszólta. Szerinte értesíteni kellett volna a fiúkat. Mit tud ő?

- Ohajó! – köszöntem, amikor eltaláltam az étkezőig

Már az egész családom itt volt. Viszont Risa és a nagynéném még nem.

- Naru-chan? – nézett rám meglepetten Okaa-san – Látom rád is hatott az időeltolódás.

- Nem. Csak terveink vannak mára Tezukával. – mondtam mosolyogva

- Egy igazi japán randi?

- Egy sokfős randi.

- Na persze.

- Higgy, amit szeretnél. – vontam vállat

- Azt teszem, mert sejtem, hogy nem véletlenül hívtad el a temetésre. Pedig úgy volt nem jön.

- Nem én hívtam el.

- Ühüm.

- Jó reggelt! – lépett mellém Risa – Naru te nem reggelizel? – kérdezte, mivel még mindig az ajtóban álltam

- De. – sóhajtottam – Kemény egy gyerek élete.

- Nekem mondod? – nézett rám Risa legalább olyan fáradtan, mint amilyennek én éreztem magam – És mikor utaztok vissza? – kérdezte mikor már mind a ketten az asztalnál ültünk.

- Este. – válaszolta Okaa-san

- Mit terveztek mára?

- Mi Tezukával meglátogatjuk a barátainkat. – mondtam és egy szúrós pillantást küldtem Okaa-san felé

- Mi Asano Nee-channal elmegyünk vásárolni és az ügyvédhez.

- Akkor lehet fel kéne anyámat ébresztenie valakinek, mert különben délig ki sem kel az ágyból. Alastor! – emelte fel kicsit a hangját

- Igenis Ojo-sama? – jelent meg a lakáj

- Kérem ébressze fel anyámat és emlékeztesse, hogy milyen programot tervezett mára.

- Igenis Ojo-sama! – hajolt meg majd kiment

- Hát nálam nem lenne hosszú életű, ha megpróbálna felébreszteni. – jegyeztem meg félhangosan

- És te mit csinálsz? – fordult Risa mosolyogva Shun-chan felé

- Nekem Atobe-dono azt ígérte teniszezünk ma. – válaszolta boldogan

- Vigyázz Risa, mert az öcsémbe komoly riválisra találtál. – mondtam kuncogva

- Azt észrevettem.

- Jó reggelt! – jelent meg az emlegetett, Tezuka társaságában

Atobe besétált adott egy csókot Risának és leült mellé. Tezuka is követte a példáját, bár ő néhány jelenetet kihagyott a többit meg kissé átalakította. Tehát besétált és leült mellém.

- Hogy-hogy így együtt? – érdeklődtem

- Reggel játszottunk egy kicsit. – válaszolta Atobe

- Reggel? – néztem rá döbbenten – De hisz még csak kilenc óra van.

- Nem mindenkinek megy olyan nehezen a reggeli ébredés, mint neked.

Nagyon csúnyán Tezukára néztem. Elmesélte Atobénak, hogy nehezen ébredek. Ezért még megfizet.

- Úgy hallottam, hogy az unokaöcsémmel teniszezel ma. – fordult Risa Atobéhoz

- Igen. Volt róla szó. Gondoltam te addig Tezukáékkal tarthatsz. Kicsit építheted a családi kapcsolatokat.

- Ha gondolod Risa, velünk is jöhetsz. – ajánlotta fel neki Okaa-san

- Kedves tőled, hogy felajánlod, de én már évekkel ezelőtt megfogadtam, hogy anyámmal csak végszükség esetén megyek vásárolni.

- Meg tudom érteni. – mosolyodott el

- Velünk nyugodtan jöhetsz. – szóltam közbe én is

- Ha végzünk, majd mi is csatlakozunk. – mondta Atobe

- Rendben.

Reggeli után kiléptünk a házból.

- Sajnos még nincs sofőrünk, de…

- Nem gond. – vágtam közbe – Mi úgyis szeretünk sétálni.

- Elvihetünk titeket. – ajánlotta fel Atobe

- Inkább buszozunk.

- Helyes. Úgysem árt Risának egy kis helyismeret.

- Szemét. – nézett rá összehúzott szemekkel

- Majd délután találkozunk Drágám! – szállt be a kocsijába – Mire vársz még kölyök? Pattanj be! – adta ki az utasítást az öcsémnek is, aki búcsút intett és beszállt az autóba

Néztük, ahogy elmennek, majd kisétáltunk az utcára.

- És most merre? – néztem körül a számomra ismeretlen környéken

- Nekem fogalmam sincs. – rázta a fejét Risa

- Erre! – indult el jobbra Tezuka

Összenéztünk Risával, majd követtük. Két perc séta után egy buszmegállóhoz jutottunk. Jó félóra utazás után, kezdett el ismerőssé válni a környék. Végre eltűntek a villák és helyette a kisebb külvárosi házak jelentek meg. Otthon édes otthon.

- Ha ajánlhatom, inkább kezdjük Matsuda-sannál. – mondta Tezuka miután leszálltunk a buszról

Tudtam, hogy úgysem bírja majd ki, hogy ne bírálja felül a tervemet.

- Tőlem. – mentem bele, mert mióta ismerem még nem nagyon voltak rossz ötletei

Elsétáltunk Ami-chanék házához, ami amúgy is a legközelebb volt.

Amikor odaértünk elővettem a telefonomat és felhívtam.

- Moshi moshi? – vette fel álmosan

- Ami-chan! Szia Naru vagyok.

- Naru-chan? – telt meg hirtelen élettel a hangja – Mi van veled?

- A rádióban hallottam, hogy furcsa és megmagyarázhatatlan jelenségeket észleltek Tokyo utcáin. Azért hívtalak, hogy mi a helyzet? – kérdeztem aggodalmas hangon

- Furcsa jelenségek? Várj, kinézek az ablakon!

Bingó!

Amikor meglátta, ahogy a kapujuk előtt integetek felé, hangosan koppant a földön mind a telefon, mind az álla. Mikor felépült a sokkból, hirtelen eltűnt az ablakból és fél perc múlva egy félig felvett köntösben és egy fél papucsban megjelent a bejárati ajtóban.

- Hazajöttél?

- Látogatóba. – ült ki egy levakarhatatlan vigyor az arcomra

- Üdv újra itthon. – vettet magát a nyakamba – Meddig maradsz? – kérdezte miután elengedett

- Ma este utazunk vissza.

- Csak egy napra jöttetek. – szomorodott el

- Nem, kettőre.

Végignézett a kíséretemen. Risát alaposan végigmérte, Tezukánál meg elmosolyodott.

- Így együtt?

- Hosszú történet. – bújtam ki a válasz alól – Viszont bemutatnám neked az unokatestvéremet. – mutattam Risára

- Asami Arisa! – mosolygott kedvesen

- Matsuda Ami. De hívj csak Ami-channak. – viszonozta

- Risa. – egyszerűsítette le ő is a nevét

- Remek. – csaptam össze a tenyeremet – Mit csinálsz ma?

- Hát randim lenne, de lemondhatom.

- Kivel? – vigyorodtam el újra

- Ha elmondom, halálra fogsz cikizni.

- Úgy ismersz te engem?

- Igen.

- Jól ismersz, de létszi! – néztem rá kiskutya szemekkel

- Koizumi-kun. – motyogta halkan

- Kozumi? – vigyorodtam el gonoszan

- Koizumi. – javított ki

- Tudom. Kazami. Tedd meg nekem a szívességet, hogy nem mondod le. – néztem rá esdeklően – Olyan jó lenne szívatni.

- Hát nem tudom, hogy sikerült-e túltennie magát rajtad.

- Hisz veled jár nem?

- Igen, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy már nem érdekled.

- Hát ha számodra kényelmetlen, akkor hagyjuk.

- Bár… – kezdte elgondolkodva – Ez egy jó teszt lesz számára.

- Tényleg nem kell, Ami-chan.

- De ragaszkodom hozzá. Várjatok meg! Mindjárt felöltözöm. – indult meg – Vagyis, gyertek be! – fordult meg hirtelen

- Jó lesz nekünk itt is. Menj nyugodtan.

Alig fél óra múlva Ami-chan már kész is volt. Szerintem ez egyéni rekordnak számított nála. Amíg vártunk, Risának adtam némi háttér információt a többiekről és rávettem, hogy majd ha találkozunk Koizumival, mindennek hívja majd csak annak ne. Szeretek itthon lenni.

A következő úti célunk Oishi volt. Ahogy felé sétáltunk az egyik forgalmasabb bevásárló utcában, Ami-chan hirtelen megállt.

- Mi az? – álltam meg én is

- Azt nézd! – bökött a túloldali kávézó felé

Odafordultam. Az ablak melletti asztalnál ott ült Oishi és Tsukushi-chan.

- Én meg azt hittem, hogy Párizs a szerelem városa. – csóváltam a fejem irigykedve – Lepjük meg őket.

Átosontunk a túloldalra és Tezukával hirtelen beléptünk az ablak elé halára rémisztve a turbékoló párt. Pontosabban én léptem be hirtelen, Tezuka pedig odasétált mellém szép komótosan. De a lényeg, hogy megijedtek. Oishi járt rosszabbul, mert ő a nagy ijedségében még a székéről is leesett és hanyatt fekve hunyorgott ránk.

- Naru-chan? – olvastam le a szájáról

Gonoszan elmosolyodtam, és integetni kezdtem.

Mikor Tsukushi-channak sikerült kivennie Tezukát felpattant és kiszaladt hozzánk.

- Kunimitsu. – vette a nyakába magát – Nem is mondtad, hogy a hétvégén hazajössz. Naru-chan. – ölelt meg engem is

Közben Oishi rendezte a számlát és ő is kijött hozzánk.

- Szia! – mosolygott rám

- Szia! – öleltem meg – Látom, kibékültetek.

- Igen. – vakargatta a fejét zavarában

Nekik is bemutattam Risát és indultunk tovább.

- És most? – érdeklődött Oishi

- Eiji!

- Ha jól tudom, Taka-sanék éttermében van.

- Akkor odamegyünk.

Tezukára néztem, mert nekem fogalmam sem volt, hogy hol van. Ő értette a célzást és elindult.

Oishi lépett be először az étterembe.

- Irrassai! – hallottam Kawamura-kun hangját

- Oishi te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Kikamaru

Hehe!

- Hoztam egy meglepetést.

- És Tsukushi-chan?

- Én is itt vagyok. – lépett be az említett

- Hú. Már azt hittem megint összevesztetek.

- Nem, de most nem ez a fontos. Hoztam valakit.

- Kit?

- Menj! – intettem Risának

Belépett és egyből meg is állt. Néma csönd.

- Asami Arisa. Dozo. – hajolt meg

Még mindig néma csönd.

- Hoi? – szólalt meg végül Kikamaru

Kitört belőlem a nevetés és én is beléptem. Amikor Eiji meglátott az értetlen arca döbbenté változott.

- Hello. – vigyorodtam el

- Naru-chan?

- Hiányoztam?

- Te nem…?

- Mi lenne, ha inkább kicsit örülnél nekem? – játszottam a sértődöttet

- Persze. Örülök. – tért észhez – Tezuka? – állt fel hirtelen, amikor ő is belépett – Ezt a véletlent.

Szeretem Eiji naivitását.

- Amúgy gyakran szoktatok találkozni Németországban? – kérdezte Oishi miután leültünk

- Naponta. – válaszoltam

- Tényleg? Kunimitsu végre…

- Hogy megy a csapatnak? – szakította félbe Tezuka az unokahúgát

- Mit akartál mondani? – néztem rá kíváncsian

- Semmit.

- Jaj, ne csináld már!

Lopva ránézett Tezukára, de végül úgy döntött kifejti.

- Múltkor rákerestem Kunimitsura a neten. És azt olvastam, van barátnője. Azt nem tűntették fel, hogy ki, de gondoltam, ha már mindennap találkoztok, esetleg…

Mindenki várakozóan rám nézett.

- Ha olvasnátok német újságokat, tudnátok. – vontam vállat

- Most jártok vagy sem? – tért a lényegre Tsukushi-chan

- Elméletileg igen, gyakorlatilag majdnem. – válaszolt Risa, mire mindenki ránézett – Ezt Naru mondta nekem. – váltott hirtelen védekezésbe, mire mindenki újra rám nézett

- Nem teljesen ezt mondtam.

- Akkor most mi van? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Ami-chan

- Tezuka! Magyarázd el nekik!

Lassan felém fordította a fejét. Kicsit félelmetes volt. Farkasszemet néztünk egy percig, majd visszafordult a többiekhez.

- Ah! – jött a tömör interpretáció

- Most már értitek? – kérdeztem mosolyogva

- Nem. – válaszolták egyszerre

- Akkor most már ti is felzárkóztatok az én szintemre. Nem késsük le Koizumit? – fordultam Ami-chanhoz

- Hú! De. Indulni kéne. – kapott észbe – Induljunk!

Kawamura-kun is csatlakozott kis csapatunkhoz. Amikor odaértünk az Ami-chanék által megbeszélt helyhez, Koizumi már ott volt és két lánnyal beszélgetett. Két egyforma lánnyal.

- Yui? – kérdezte meglepetten Risa

- Risa! – biccentett az egyik

- Naru-chan? – esett le Koizumi álla is, amikor meglátott

- Kazama. – mosolyogtam rá – Shitora-san? – néztem tippből az egyik lányra

Mivel biccentett ő volt az. Milyen ügyes vagyok. Elsőre eltaláltam.

- Te… – hápogott, majd meglátta Ami-chant – Szia. – mosolygott rá

Azt hiszem átment. Koizumi ezek után végignézett a társaságon és végül Risán állapodott meg a tekintete.

- Ő az unokatestvérem, Risa. – mutattam be ma már vagy tizedszerre

- Nagyon örvendek Kozumi-kun. – mosolygott rá kedvesen

- Koizumi. – mosolygott vissza ő is

- Én is ezt mondtam. Kazumi.

Az én rokonom.

- Ne vigyorogj! – pirított rám Koizumi – Látszik, hogy rokonok vagytok.

- Köszi a bókot. – szólaltunk meg egyszerre

Inui-kunbe és Kaidohba a folyóparton futottunk bele. Momoshirot Oishi, Hikoto-sant Fukatsu-san hívta fel, Fuji pedig csak feltűnt valahogy. Végül egy tizenöt fős csapattal beültünk egy karaoke bárba. Ott csatlakozott hozzánk Atobe és az öcsém. Nagyon jól éreztük magunkat és sikerült Oishivel is beszélnem négyszemközt a Tezuka születésnapjára tervezett meglepetés buliról.

A dolog akkor kezdett el elharapózni, amikor Inui kínálgatni kezdte a házi juice-át. Én tapasztalatból visszautasítottam. Még jól emlékeztem Tezuka reakciójára és arra is mi történt vele és Echizennel, amikor ittak belőle.

- Asami-san! – fordult utánam Risához – Te nem próbálod ki? – nyújtott felé egy pohár pirosas színű löttyöt

- De. Szívesen megkóstolom. – mosolygott rá

- Nem kéne! – szólaltunk meg egyszerre Atobéval

- Ugyan már! – legyintett – Hiszen ez csak egy ital. – vette át a poharat, mire Inui szemében örült fény csillant

- Ez méreg! Nézd csak, hogy hogyan néz rád. – szállt be a beszélgetésbe Koizumi is

Csak nem volt neki is szerencséje kipróbálni?

- Köszönöm az aggódásod Kazumi-kun, de nem hiszem, hogy Inui-kun megmérgezne.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy egyszer ezt fogom mondani, de most egyet értek Koizumival. – vallottam be

- Hirtelen megint Koizumi lettem?

- Csak véletlen elszólás volt. De most nem ez a lényeg. – fordultam vissza Risához

- Hagyjátok csak! Erre kíváncsi leszek. – szólalt meg újra Atobe

Risa a szájához emelte a poharat, miközben mindenki őt nézte. Végül belekortyolt, de a várt hatás elmaradt. Nyugodtan nézett végig a rámeredő arcokon, majd Inuihoz fordult.

- Kicsit savanyú, de azért finom. – mondta, majd legurította a maradékot is

Mindenki szájtátva nézte végig a jelenetet, kivéve persze, Atobét, Tezukát és Inuit. Az utóbbi leginkább azért nem csodálkozott el, mert sokkolta az elmaradt kínhalál.

- Inui? Jól vagy? – tette a fiú vállára a kezét Oishi

Nem válaszolt, hanem hirtelen felállt és elszaladt.

- Most hova ment? – nézett utána meglepetten Risa

- Valószínűleg készíteni egy sokkal rosszabbat. – szólalt meg Tezuka

- Lenyűgöző vagy! – néztem Risára elismerően

- Mire gondolsz? – vágott értetlen képet

- Ebben a szobában nem hiszem, hogy van olyan ember, aki ezt meg tudta volna inni. Bár Tezukában nem vagyok biztos. – sandítottam felé, de nem reagált a megjegyzésemre

- Én ezen nem csodálkozom. Risa evési szokásai amúgy is igen érdekesek.

- Azt mondjuk tapasztaltam. – húztam el a szám visszagondolva arra a reggeli beazonosíthatatlan barna kupacra, ami a tálját díszítette. Ha jól emlékszem „ham and eggs"-nek indult.

- Mi bajotok van az ízlésemmel? – háborodott fel

Amikor eljött az idő elbúcsúztunk a többiektől és Atobe visszafuvarozott minket Risáék házához. Okaa-sanék nem aprózták el a dolgot. Vagy fél mázsa ruhát vásároltak a nap folyamán. Oto-san kétségbeesetten nézte a szatyrokat. Akkor kicsit megnyugodott, amikor Okaa-san közölte, hogy a nagyi hagyott rá egy nagyobb pénzösszeget és abból vásárolt.

- Hamarosan találkozunk! – búcsúztak a reptéren


	20. Chapter 20

**20 fejezet**

**Utcabál**

Másnap a telefonom ébresztett hajnalok hajnalán.

- Tessék? – vettem fel nyűgösen

- Szia Naru! July vagyok!

- July… Még csak nyolc óra van. Mit akarsz?

- Hogy véletlenül se felejtsd el, mit ígértél mára.

- Mért mit ígértem?

- Azt, hogy Tezukával eljöttök velünk az utcabálra.

- Ilyen meggondolatlan voltam?

- Igen. És most már nem visszakozhatsz, úgyhogy kelj ki az ágyból, öltözz fel és menj le reggelizni, mert egy óra múlva ott leszek értetek.

- De…

- Ha nem akarod, hogy kitálaljak Tezukának, csináld!

- Ezt hívják zsarolásnak.

- Pontosan. Úgyhogy csipkedd magad.

- Rendben. – sóhajtottam lemondóan és kikeltem az ágyból – Fent vagyok. Most lerakhatom, hogy felöltözzek?

- Igen, de fél óra múlva újra hívlak.

- Haaii! – sóhajtottam

Más választásom nem lévén felöltöztem és lementem reggelizni. Tezuka már ott ült.

- Te emlékeztél rá, hogy ma lesz az az utcabál? – kérdeztem lehuppanva vele szembe

- Igen.

- Valahogy sejtettem. – forgattam a szemeimet – Még mindig azt mondod, jössz? – adtam meg neki a menekülés lehetőségét

- Mért? Nem akarod, hogy menjek?

- Nem ezt mondtam.

- Akkor akarod? – kotyogott közbe Miki-chan

- Evés közben nem beszélünk. Illetlenség. – szóltam rá szigorúan

- De ti is azt csináljátok. – feleselt vissza

- Csak ő. – mutattam Tezukára – Én még nem eszem.

Azzal el is vettem egy szelet kenyeret az asztal közepéről.

- Még nem válaszoltál a húgod kérdésére. Legalább olyan illetlenség, mint evés közben beszélni. – kapcsolódott be Okaa-san is a beszélgetésbe

Egy gyors gondolatmenet futott végig az agyamon. Eszembe jutott az is, amit Hikoto-san mondott a temetésen. Ha én nem kezdeményezek, akkor ebből semmi sem lesz. Végül úgy döntöttem folytatom a célozgatásokat. Hátha végre erőt vesz magán.

- Igen. – válaszoltam a kenyeremet fixírozva

Szerencsére a további konfrontációktól July beígért telefonja mentett meg.

- Igen? – vettem fel

- Naru-chan! Nem telefonálunk az asztalnál! – dorgált meg ismét Okaa-san

- Igen. Már reggelizek. Mondjátok meg Julynak, hogy tényleg felkeltem! – fordítottam a többiek felé a telefont

- Tényleg felkelt. Nem kell aggódnod! – igazolt Okaa-san

A továbbiakban senki nem tett fel kényes kérdéseket és July sem zaklatott többet, úgyhogy nyugodtan reggelizhettem.

- Milyen csinos vagy ma. – jegyezte meg Okaa-san, amikor felálltam az asztaltól

- Na igen, de tök feleslegesen. – jegyeztem meg Tezukára pillantva, majd gyorsan leléptem

Átsétáltam a nappaliba és leültem az egyik fotelbe keresztbe tett lábakkal, és egy újságot vettem a kezembe. Amikor Tezuka belépett úgy tettem mintha olvasnám. Leült velem szemben a másik fotelbe és ő is felvett egy újságot az asztalról. A szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy Okaa-san benéz, megcsóválja a fejét, majd tovább megy. Igaza van. Hangosan összecsuktam az újságot és az ölembe fektettem.

- Tezuka én… – a csengő szakított félbe – Megjött July. – álltam fel

- Ah! – követte a példám

Én nyitottam ajtót. July, Tom és Bastian – gondolom ő az – álltak velem szemben. Küldtem egy üres mosolyt feléjük. Tom egy teljesen új frizurával rukkolt elő, amit inkább nem is tettem szóvá.

- Egy perc és jövök, csak felszaladok a táskámért.

- Felkísérlek. – ajánlotta fel July – Mi a baj? – kérdezte már a lépcsőnél

- Semmi. – erőltettem egy boldogabb mosolyt az arcomra

- Ahhoz képest elég rosszkedvű voltál, amikor ajtót nyitottál

- Csak fáradt vagyok.

- Na persze. Kunimitsu?

- Igen. – vallottam be, ha már úgyis tudja magától

- Végre lépned kellene valamit.

- Mindenki ezt mondja.

- Akkor végre hallgatnod kéne rájuk.

- Azt teszem. – sóhajtottam

Bastian egész kedves srácnak bizonyult. Ha July kikérné az én véleményemet, amit úgysem fog majd megtenni én tuti rá szavaznék.

Amikor July azt mondta az utcabálról, hogy nagyjából olyan, mint japánban egy fesztivál, nagyon nagyvonalakban gondolta. A hangulat teljesen más volt. Kevesebb volt benne a tradicionális szál. Éljen!

July és Bastian nagyon jól érezte magát. Mi ellenben már kevésbé.

- Nem vagyok túl finnyás, de azért a húgomnak tartani a gyertyát. Ez már nekem is sok. – háborgott Tom

- Nem csak te nem élvezed. – nyugtattam meg – De ennyit megtehetünk neki.

- Te lehet. De nekünk Kunimitsuval nincs rá okunk. Nem igaz? – csapta hátba

Tezuka csak lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, de nem válaszolt.

- Tezukának lehet, hogy nem, de neked van rá okod. Ugyanis a húgod volt, aki rávett engem, hogy megszüntettessem a szobafogságod. Vagy nincs igazam?

- Ez nem fair. – húzta el a száját – Hú. Kunimitsu látod azt a lányt? – mutatott egy irányba

Én odanéztem, de Tezuka nem. Tényleg nem volt egy csúnya lány.

- Nem. – válaszolt a kérdezett

- Ott. – karolta át a vállát és mutatott ismét a lány felé

Tezuka lassan felé fordította a fejét és megismételte.

- Nem.

- Bocs. – engedte el – Elfelejtettem, hogy te csak egy lányt látsz. Én megyek és bedobom magam.

- És mi a helyzet Martinával? – érdeklődtem

- Semmi. – vont vállat – Én nem kötelezem el magam feleslegesen. – nézett ismét Tezukára, majd elindult a lány felé

- Ezzel mire célzott? – érdeklődtem kíváncsian

- Saa!

- Gondoltam. – dörmögtem

A továbbiakban némán néztük, ahogy Tom leszólítja a lányt, majd váltanak pár szót, utána pedig a fiú megsemmisülten indul vissza hozzánk.

- Csak nem kikosarazott? – kérdeztem talán kicsit túl gúnyosan

Tomnak is feltűnt a hangszínem, de nem említette meg, csak lopva Tezukára pillantott, mintha sejtené, hogy neki köszönhetem a rosszkedvem.

- De. Ez van. – vont vállat – Úgy néz ki, nem szereti a fiúkat.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez lenne a probléma. Fogadjunk, hogy Kunimitsunak igent mondana, ha elhívná randizni. – jelent meg újra July

- Nem hiszem.

- Fogadjunk.

- Rendben. – fogtak kezet

- Ha én nyerek. Tezuka elmegy randizni Naruval. – adta meg a tétet July

- Tessék? – szálltam be én is. Eddig nem igazán zavartattam azon magam, hogy Tezukával mit művelnek, de most, hogy már engem is bevontak nem hagyhattam annyiban.

- Viszont ha én nyerek, akkor Naru velem jön el randizni. – folytatták, mintha meg se szólaltam volna

- Már bocsánat. De ha ti fogadtok, minket hagyjatok ki belőle.

- Én vállalom. – szólalt meg Tezuka

- Tessék? – fordultam most felé döbbenten

Nem válaszolt, csak elindult a lány felé. Hátulról lépett oda hozzá és leszólította. Az dühös arccal fordult felé. Nem tetszett neki az állandó zaklatás, de amikor meglátta Tezukát egyből elmosolyodott. Néhány percig beszélgettek, majd a lány arca elkomorult, Tezuka pedig elsétált. Vissza hozzánk. Amikor a lány meglátta, hogy Tom is itt van, valószínűleg azt hitte, hogy Tezuka csak bosszút akart állni rajta a barátjáért. Neki legalább volt egy teóriája arra, hogy miért csinálta. Nekem még ennyi sem adatott meg.

- Nos? – kérdezte Tom

Számára nem volt egyértelmű?

- Igent mondott.

- Elmész vele randizni?

- Nem. Utána közöltem, hogy mégsincs kedvem.

- Szívtelen vagy. – közöltem színtelen hangon

- Jobban örültél volna, ha randizik vele? – kérdezte epésen July

- Nem, de attól még nem kell másokat megbántani.

- Ő se bánt túl kedvesen velem. – háborodott fel Tom

- Ezen már úgysem változtathatunk. A lényeg, hogy én nyertem. – zárta le a vitát July

- Gratulálok hozzá. – mondtam sértődötten

- Naru. Beszélhetnénk?

Vállat vontam. Megragadta a karom és félrevonszolt.

- Mi a bajod? Hisz te is ezt akartad? Tezuka elvisz randizni.

- July én nem így akartam. Azt akarom, hogy ő is akarja.

- De hisz akarja. Különben nem ment volna oda a lányhoz.

- Gondolod?

- Naru. Tudom, hogy naiv vagy, de azért ne ennyire. Kicsit legyen már önbizalmad, hisz okod lehet rá.

- De…

- Most visszamegyünk és te nagyon boldog leszel, mert különben…

- Kitálalsz Tezukának?

- Nem. Megöllek, mert elrontod a randimat Bastiannal.

- Meggyőztél. – mosolyodtam el

- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Tom

- Persze. – mondtam széles mosollyal az arcomon és lopva Julyra néztem, aki alig láthatólag biccentett, jelezve, hogy meg van elégedve a viselkedésemmel

- Mit tudtál neki mondani, amitől így felvidult? – fordult meglepetten a húgához

- Ez egy női praktika.

Igen. Zsarolásnak hívják.

July és Bastian továbbra is élték a boldog szerelmesek pillanatait és időnként eltűntek vagy lemaradoztak egy-egy standnál. Tomnak pedig feltett szándéka volt felszedni egy lányt. Úgyhogy volt, amikor kettesben maradtuk Tezukával.

- Sajnálom. – szólalt meg megtörve a kettőnk között fent álló némasági fogadalmat

Hogy pontosítsunk csak én gondoltam, hogy nem fogok hozzászólni. De ha már egyszer ő kezdeményez, nem leszek bunkó és válaszolok.

- Mit?

- Hogy megbántottam azt a lányt.

- Igazából nem zavart. És igaza volt abban is Tomnak, hogy elég csúnyán vissza lett utasítva.

- Ha nem zavart, akkor mért szúrtál le?

- Mert hirtelen dühös lettem.

- Rám?

- Igen.

- Oh.

- Most mi van? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Általában amikor felteszem ezt a kérdést, azt válaszolod, hogy nem. Ez most kicsit meglepett. – vállat vontam – És mit tettem, amivel magamra haragítottalak?

- Azért voltam dühös, mert nem értettem mért csináltad.

Az őszinteség állítólag célra vezető.

- És most már érted?

- Julynak volt egy tippje, de én nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy helytálló.

- És mégis mi az?

- Ez is lekoptatott. – jelent meg Tom

- Szegény.

- Valami baj van a külsőmmel? – tárta szét a karjait

- Akartam már mondani, hogy ez az új séró nem a legmegnyerőbb.

- Mi a baj vele?

- A piros valahogy nem a te színed. – adtam tudtára kíméletesen a problémát

- Pedig a fodrász azt mondta nagyon jól áll.

- Tippelhetek, hogy a fodrásznak színes tarajos frizurája volt és úgy tíz testékszer díszítette az arcát?

- Nem volt tíz, de nagyjából stimmel. Mért baj az, hogy egyedi?

- Tom. Menj el egy másik fodrászhoz és festesd vissza a hajad. Lehetőleg az előtt, mielőtt Martina meglátja.

- Szerinted tényleg olyan rossz?

- Borzalmas. – vallottam be őszintén

Tezukára nézett bíztatásként, de ő is csak velem tudott egyet érteni.

- Keressünk egy fodrászt! – sóhajtott lemondóan


	21. Chapter 21

**21. fejezet**

**Álom**

- Menj és beszélj vele! – utasított Atobe

- Beszélj vele te!

- Nem én vagyok szerelmes belé.

- Hiszi a piszi. – duzzogtam

- Szedd már össze magad!

- Ezt mért nem neki mondod?

- Mert ő hozzád küldött minket. – jelent meg a semmiből Risa

- Minek?

- Hogy rávegyünk, hogy menj végre oda hozzá.

- Jöjjön ő!

- Nem teheti.

- És ugyan mért? – fontam össze a karjaimat

- Mert most Brigittel beszélget. – vette vissza a szót Atobe

- Brigittel? – néztem körül önkéntelenül

A csarnok túl oldalán ott állt Tezuka és Brigitt és nemhogy beszélgettek, de Tezuka még nevetgélt is.

- Miről beszélnek? – fordultam vissza hirtelen Atobéhoz

- Olyan témákról, amiről Tezuka szívesen beszélget.

- De velem soha…

- Soha nem találtad meg a megfelelőt.

- És Brigitt honnan…?

- Okosabb nálad.

- De…

- Menj már oda hozzá! – szólalt meg Hikoto-san

Ránéztem, de nem tudtam semmit se mondani, annyira le voltam döbbenve. Akaratlanul is elindultam feléjük. Körülbelül fél úton járhattam, amikor Brigitt észrevett. Odasúgott valamit Tezukának, ő pedig harsányan felnevetett, majd ő is felém fordult. Miközben megtettem a maradék utat végig engem bámultak.

- Szia Naru. – köszöntött gúnyos vigyorral Brigitt, amikor odaértem

- Hello. Mit csináltok? – kérdeztem félszegen

- Épp a barátommal beszélgetek.

- De Tezuka és én…

- Ne fáraszd magad! – szakított félbe – Kuni-chi elmondta, hogy az egész csak átverés volt és soha nem jártatok. Viszont most már nem folytatja veled ezt a színjátékot, mert engem szeret.

Tezukára néztem és éreztem, ahogy egy könnycsepp gurul végig az arcomon. Nyeltem egyet és megszólaltam.

- De én azt hittem, hogy te is…

- Ébredj már fel! – forgatta a szemeit Tezuka

- De… – már ömlöttek a könnyeim

- Naru, ébredj fel! – rázta meg a vállam

Lehunytam a szemem, és amikor újra kinyitottam ismét Tezuka arcába néztem, de most sötét volt és megvetés helyett aggodalmat tükrözött. De azt is csak egy pillanatra. Azután ismét felvette a fapofáját.

- Hol van Brigitt? – kérdeztem kótyagosan

- Gondolom otthon. – felelte

- De… Mi történt? – ültem fel hirtelen – Hol vagyok? – néztem körül

- Otthon. Az ágyadban. Csak álmodtál.

- Álmodtam?

Meg akartam dörzsölni a szemeimet, hogy végre magamhoz térjek és akkor éreztem, hogy az arcom csurom vizes. A könnyim és az izzadság egyvelege borította.

- Hány óra? – néztem újra Tezukára

- Hajnali három. Mi akasztott ki ennyire? – kérdezte miközben leült egy székre az ágyam mellett

- Álmodtam. – mondtam még mindig kicsit kábán

- Azt sejtettem. De miről?

- Semmi komoly. – hazudtam – A szokásos lidércek. Egyes dolgozatok, meg hasonlók.

- Ezért sírtál? Mert egyest kaptál egy dolgozatra.

- Nem sírtam. – töröltem le gyorsan az arcomról a könnyeket

- Azt hittem felhagyunk a hazudozással. – dőlt hátra

Így az arcát már nem világította meg az utcáról beszűrődő fény, tehát nem tudtam megállapítani mit gondolhat. Bár ez Tezukánál nem nagy hátrány, mert amúgy se nagyon tudok semmit leolvasni az arcáról. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy folytatom az igazmondásos hadjáratomat, hátha egyszer célt érek vele.

- Rólad álmodtam. És Brigittről. Meg ott volt még Atobe, Risa és Hikoto-san is. Te Birigttel beszélgettél, ők hárman pedig rá akartak venni, hogy menjek oda hozzátok. Amikor megtettem Brigitt a szemembe röhögött és közölte, hogy tudja, hogy soha nem is jártunk. Azután pedig közölte, hogy őt szereted.

- És ezért sírtál? – hajolt kicsit előrébb, de csak annyira, hogy a szemeit még pont ne lássam. Már ha persze szándékosan csinálta.

- Nem. Nem ezért. Miután ezt mondta hozzád fordultam és…

Elharaptam a mondatot, amikor megláttam, hogy nyílik az ajtóm. Lassan nyílt – gondolom, hogy ne ébredjek fel, ha esetleg alszom – azután pedig Okaa-san feje jelent meg mögötte.

- Ti mit csináltok itt? – kérdezte megütközve, amikor meglátta, hogy Tezuka is ott van

- Csak beszélgetünk. – mondtam nyugodtan

- Hajnali háromkor?

- Rosszat álmodtam és valószínűleg dobáltam magam. Tezuka meghallotta és átjött megnézni mi történt. – válaszoltam, bár leginkább csak sejtettem, hogy ez történhetett

Tezukára néztem, hogy megerősítse a sztorim. A folyosóról beszűrődő fényben már tisztán láttam. Testével Okaa-san felé fordult, de mégis engem nézett. Ahogy néztem eléggé bele volt merülve a gondolataiba, de végül Okaa-san számára is jól láthatóan bólintott. Ezután néhány másodperces csönd állt be, amit végül Tezuka tört meg.

- Megyek. – állt fel – Nem zavarlak tovább. Majd reggel beszélünk.

Okaa-san félreállt és Tezuka kisétált mellette. Halottam, ahogy végigsétál a folyosón, majd bemegy a szobájába és becsukja az ajtaját. Viszont Okaa-san meg se mozdult az ajtóból.

- Mi az? – kérdeztem türelmem vesztve

- Mit csináltatok?

- Beszélgettünk. Láthattad te is, hogy ott ült a székben. Egy ujjal sem ért hozzám. Pontosabban miután felkeltett. Úgy értem felrázott, de semmi mást nem csinált. – mondtam gyorsan, mert láttam, ahogy kihűl Okaa-san arca – Esküszöm, hogy semmi sem történt. – emeltem fel a jobb kezem

- Gyakran jön át éjszakánként?

- Úristen Okaa-san! Mit gondolsz te rólam? – akadtam ki, de nagyon

- Bocsáss meg, csak… – bizonytalanodott el – Hagylak aludni. – csukta be az ajtót

Megráztam a fejem, hogy kicsit lenyugodjak. Majd megakadt a szemem azon a széken, amin korábban Tezuka ült. Mi a fenét keres ez itt? Az ágyam túloldalán kellett volna lennie az íróasztalomnál. De hogy került ide? Próbáltam visszaemlékezni, hogy este amikor hazaértünk ott volt-e, ahol most, de olyan fáradt voltam, hogy nem figyeltem ilyenekre.

Néhány óra múlva Okaa-san ébresztett. Kimásztam az ágyból és elindultam a fürdőszoba felé.

- Mi történt? – kérdezte rémülten

Visszafordultam felé és értetlenül néztem rá.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Ahogy ébresztettelek egyből kikeltél. Nem szokott ez előfordulni.

- Nem aludtam túl jól az éjszaka. – vontam vállat

Nagyrész igaz is volt. Bár azután az álom után még visszaaludtam, de akkor már nem álmodtam semmit. Legalábbis nem emlékszem, hogy álmodtam volna. Viszont ott motoszkált a fejemben még az, amit Tezuka mondott. „Majd reggel beszélünk." Nem mintha bármi jelentősége is lett volna, de mégis.

Okaa-san megelégedett az indokommal, úgyhogy magamra hagyott. Magamhoz képest elég gyorsan öltöztem. Amikor beléptem a konyhába az öcsém hirtelen felpattant.

- Csak te vagy az? – ült vissza lehangoltan

- Neked is jó reggelt. – válaszoltam durcásan

- Bocsáss meg, csak Onii-chant várom.

- Hát őt várhatod, mert már rég nincs itthon. – szólt közbe Okaa-san is

- Tessék? – kaptuk oda egyszerre a fejünk

- Azt mondta, ma iskola előtt lesz az edzése.

- Oh! – ültem le csalódottan

Mondtam, hogy semmit sem jelentett, csak én kerítettem ennek ekkora feneket.

- Valami baj van Naru-chan? – zökkentett ki a letargiámból Okaa-san

- Nem. Mért? – néztem rá ártatlanul

- Nem reggelizel?

- Nem. Megyek iskolába.

- De hát még van félórád.

- Oh. Akkor felmegyek a szobámba.

- De…

- Nem fekszem vissza. Most nem tudnék aludni.

Még a lépcső felé menet hallottam, ahogy Shun-chan megkérdezi Okaa-sant, hogy mi bajom van, de a választ már nem vártam meg. Felrohantam a lépcsőn és meg se álltam a szobámig. Visszahúztam a székemet az asztalhoz és leültem. Nem mondta, hogy edzése lesz. Pedig az ilyeneket mindig elmeséli. Éjszaka is olyan fura volt. Mért nézett úgy rám, mielőtt bólintott? Lehet, hogy kezdek kicsit paranoiás lenni?

Épp unatkozni kezdtem volna, amikor kopogtattak.

- Ki az? – szóltam ki

- Shun vagyok.

- Gyere! – fordultam az ajtó felé

Óvatosan bedugta a fejét az ajtón.

- Nem zavarok?

- Nem. Gyere nyugodtan.

- Mit csináltál? – dobta le magát az ágyamra

- Semmit.

- Aha.

- Tényleg semmit. Csak ültem és gondolkodtam.

- Mi a baj? – tért a lényegre

- Nincs semmi baj.

- Okaa-san szerint is furcsa vagy ma.

- Csak rosszul aludtam. Megzavart az időeltolódás.

- Én nem hiszem. A te étvágyadat nem venné el egy ilyen apróság.

- Nem tudom, mire célzol. – fordultam az ablak felé durcásan

- Általában csak akkor hagysz ki étkezést, ha valami lelki problémád van.

- Nincs lelki problémám, csak ma kicsit lehangolt vagyok.

- Azért, mert ma még nem találkoztál Onii-channal? – kérdezte vigyorogva

- Ha éppenséggel tudni akarod, ma már találkoztunk.

- Naru-chan! – kiabált fel Okaa-san – Lassan indulnotok kéne.

- Megyünk! – kiáltottam vissza – Gyere! Vár a suli! – álltam fel

- Most szerencséd volt, de ennek a beszélgetésnek még nincs vége. – pattant fel ő is

- Che!

Az iskolába vezető út nagyon izgalmas volt. Tom folyamatosan az új hajával volt elfoglalva, ami visszanyerte az eredeti színét csak valamivel rövidebb lett, July pedig végig arról áradozott, hogy milyen Bastian. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy végül őt választotta, de nem volt annyi lelki erőm, hogy rá is kérdezzek a dologra.

Amikor beértünk a terembe Tezuka még nem volt ott. Julynak fel is tűnt, hogy az üres helyét fixírozom.

- Akartam már kérdezni, hogy hol van Kunimitsu?

- Saa! – vontam vállat és elindultam a helyemre

- Valami baj van? – ért utol hamar

- Nincs. – válaszoltam miközben leültem

- Mi történt? Az álompár ma nem együtt jött? – jelent meg Brigitt

- Nem. – morogtam, miközben elfeküdtem a padomon

- Csak nem összekaptatok ismét Kuni-chivel?

Erre felkaptam a fejem és Brigittre néztem.

- Kuni-chi? – ismételtem döbbenten

- Csak nem féltékeny vagy. – vigyorodott el ugyanúgy, mint az álmomban is – Hát van is mért. Én már külön becenéven hívom még te csak a vezetéknevén. Elég elszomorító, mi?

Ebben a pillanatban belépett Tezuka a terembe. Megállt az ajtóban és jó egy percig csak egymást néztük mozdulatlanul. Majd mikor Brigitt is észrevette elindult felé.

- Kuni-chi! – visongott

- Mi a fene ez? – dőltem vissza a padomra és lehunytam a szemem

- Hol voltál múlt hét végén? – hallottam Brigittet

- Japánban. – válaszolta Tezuka

- Igen? ÉS nem hoztál nekem valamilyen szuvenírt?

- Nem.

- És mit szólnál, ha ma együtt vacsoráznánk? Ismerek egy nagyon jó japán éttermet a közelben.

Ismét bevillantak képek az álmomból. Ahogy Tezuka felnevet, mikor Brigitt rólam súgott valamit. És az az arc, amit vágott. Ekkor értettem meg. A rosszkedvem forrása ez volt. Annyira fájt, ahogy rám nézett. Még ha csak álom is volt. Nem akarom, hogy valaha is így tekintsen rám. És nem akarom…

- Kekko desu!

Felkaptam a fejem. Tezuka épp elsétált a döbbent Brigitt mellett és leült mellém.

- Szia! – nézett rám, én pedig tátott szájjal néztem vissza – Valami gond van?

- Nem. – ráztam meg gyorsan a fejem – Szia! – fordultam előre – Vagyis mégis. – gondoltam meg magam

- Furcsa vagy ma. – ráncolta a homlokát

- Akárcsak te.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Hogy hallottad meg éjszaka a falon keresztül, hogy valami bajom van. Maximum akkor lett volna esélyed, ha ordítozom. De nem hiszem, hogy azt tettem. Vagy tévednék?

- Nem ordítoztál. Viszont én nem a szobámban voltam.

- Hát akkor? – lepődtem meg

- Csak nem Narut nézted, ahogy alszik? – szólt közbe July, aki eddig valószínűleg hallgatózott

Tezukának átsiklott a tekintete Julyra és elidőzött ott vagy jó fél percig, majd visszanézett rám és válaszolt.

- A mosdóba indultam.

Hát ez nem jutott eszembe. Bár az sem, amit July mondott. Viszont ha ezt a két variációt nézzük Tezukáé a hihetőbb.

- Amikor azt mondtad, hogy „reggel beszélünk" akkor valami konkrétra gondoltál vagy csak…

- A félbeszakadt beszélgetésre gondoltam.

- Mármint az álomról?

- Ah! – bólintott – Bár szerintem halasszuk későbbre, mert mindjárt becsöngetnek.

Ahogy befejezte a mondatot már meg is szólalt a csengő.

A nagy szünetig nem igazán szóltunk egymáshoz. Nem azért mert haragudtunk egymásra. Inkább mind a ketten, magunk elé meredve üldögéltünk.

- Kuni-chi! – jelent meg Brigitt az asztalunknál, ahogy kicsöngettek

Tezuka felemelte a fejét, de nem szólalt meg.

- Nincs kedved kicsit beszélgetni? – folytatta nem zavartatva magát

- Más dolgom van. – állt fel, majd felém fordult – Jössz Naru?

- Ööö. Igen. – álltam fel én is

Kisétáltunk a teremből miközben a hátamon éreztem Brigitt utálkozó tekintetét. Nem mintha annyira meghatna.

- Hova megyünk? – érdeklődtem számomra érthetetlen vidámsággal a hangomban

- Mire fel ez a gyors hangulatváltozás? – sandított rám Tezuka

- Fogalmam sincs. Ma ilyen napom van. Egyik pillanatban még mély depresszióban ülök, a másikban már táncolok a boldogságtól.

- Táncolsz? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten

- Csak képletesen értettem. De amúgy tényleg hova megyünk?

- Egy csöndes helyre.

- Minek?

- Beszélni?

- Furcsa ezt a szót pont a te szádból hallani.

- Erre gyere! – ragadta meg a kezem és húzott be egy üres terembe

Behúzta az ajtót magunk mögött és leült. Én is követtem a példáját, de nem szólaltam meg.

- Nos? – nézett rám

- Mit szeretnél hallani?

- Azt hogy mért sírtál.

- Csak egy álom volt. – legyintettem

Nem válaszolt, de az arcára olyan arckifejezés ült ki, ami mellett nem mehettem csak úgy el. Leginkább a csalódottsághoz hasonlíthatnám.

- Miután Brigitt azt mondta amit, – kezdtem bele halkan – én hozzád fordultam te pedig úgy néztél rám mint… mint akinek már a látványától is undorodsz. – fejeztem be, ha lehet talán még halkabban

- Ezért sírtál?

- Azt hiszem. Leginkább ezért. Meg talán egy kicsit amiatt is, amit Brigitt mondott.

- Az öcséd szerint mielőtt megismertél engem évekig nem sírtál.

- Mikor beszéltél te erről az öcsémmel? – kérdeztem meglepetten

- Amikor legutóbb megfenyegetett.

- Tessék? – esett földig az állam – Mit csinált?

- Megfenyegetett. – válaszolta tárgyilagos hangnemben – Azt mondta, hogy nagyon megbánom, ha még egyszer megríkatlak.

- Ilyet mondott neked? – néztem rá hitetlenkedve

- Persze utána megkérdezte, hogy azért folytatom-e a tanítását.

- Kawai Otóto. – mosolyodtam el – Ugye nem haragudtál meg rá?

- Csak a nővérét védte. – vont vállat – Viszont ha most megtudja, hogy miattam sírtál… – csóválta a fejét

- A te kedvedért nem mondom el neki. Viszont lassan ideje lenne visszamenni. – néztem az órámra – Brigitt még hiányolni fog.

- Ah! – állt fel

Követtem a példáját és elindultam az ajtó felé.

- Naru! – állt meg hirtelen, mire felé fordultam

- Mi az?

- Soha nem fogom Brigittet választani helyetted. – mondta majd választ sem várva elsétált mellettem

Nem is nagyon tudtam mit mondani. Megkövülten álltam az ajtóban. Mire magamhoz tértem Tezuka már a folyosó végén járt. Gyorsan utána szaladtam és felzárkóztam mellé, de nem mondtam semmit. Minek tegyek tönkre egy ilyen szép pillanatot. Inkább némán sétáltunk be a terembe, ahol velünk ellentétben igencsak nagy hangzavarral voltak. Ez legfőképp Tomnak és egy másik srácnak, Uchiyának volt köszönhető, akik magukból kikelve üvöltöztek egymással.

- Mi történt? – léptem July mellé

- Nem tudom. Én is csak most jöttem. Valami apróságon összekaphattak.

Viszont a veszekedés kezdett igencsak elharapózni. Már áttértek lökdösődésbe.

- Le kéne állítani őket. – jegyeztem meg

- Nem ártana. – helyeselt July is

Elindultunk a két fiú felé. Amikor meglátták, hogy feléjük tartunk Tom dühösen nézett ránk, Uchiya pedig vigyorogva felé fordult.

- Csak nem jön a…

A mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert Tom behúzott neki egyet, amitől eleredt az orra vére.

- Pe hohadék. – nézett rá dühösen az orrát fogva – Emért megfiszetsz. – mondat és azzal a lendülettel ős is megütötte Tomot

Julyval megszaporáztuk a lépteinket és megpróbáltuk szétválasztani őket. A vége az lett, hogy a nagy dulakodásban valaki eltalált. Akkora ütést kaptam, hogy elterültem a földön. Az arcomhoz kaptam a kezem és megpróbáltam elhessegetni a csillagokat, amik a szemem előtt tangóztak.

- Naru jól vagy? – térdelt le mellém Tezuka. Közben az egész osztály elhallgatott és valószínűleg az én szenvedésem nézte

- A francokat vagyok jól. – mondtam dühösen és megpróbáltam felülni

Sikerült! És utána sikerült körülnéznem is. Tényleg mindenki engem nézett. Még a vérző orrú Uchiya és a vérző szájú Tom is, akinek a nyakában még ott lógott a testvére, aki megpróbálta leállítani.

- Mi a fene folyik itt? – jelent meg az osztályfőnökünk az ajtóban. Senki nem válaszolt. Gyorsan felmérte a helyzetet, majd dühösen megszólalt. – A két Harris, Sakamoto és Uchiya jöjjenek velem. – indult meg

Tezuka segített felállni és Julyékkal együtt a Sensei után mentem, aki a tanáriba vezetett minket.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. fejezet**

**A randi**

- Tadaiima! – léptem be a házba elsőnek. A nyomomban ott jött Tezuka, Shun-chan, Miki-chan, Tom és July

- Naru-chan! – száguldott ki a konyhából Okaa-san – Mi a fenét… Hogy nézel ki?

Hát tényleg nem voltam szép látvány. Miután kikerültünk a tanáriból az volt az első dolgom, hogy elmenjek a mosdóba felmérni az új arcszerkezetem felépítését. A régi jobban tetszett. Most egy hatalmas lilás, kékes, zöldes folt csúfította az amúgy bájos pofimat. A legnagyobb gondom az volt, hogy piszkosul fájt.

- Megvertek. – foglaltam össze tárgyilagosan

- Azt hallottam, hogy verekedésbe keveredtél, de…

- Sumimasendesta! – hajolt meg Tom

- Fejezd már be! – szóltam rá dühösen

- De miattam történt! – nézett rám bűnbánóan

- És mégis mi történt? – kérdezte Okaa-san

- Az egyik srác az osztályban olyan jelzőket használt a húgomra, amelyeket nem hagyhattam annyiban.

- Rám? – döbbent meg July

Tom bólintott.

- Azután egymásnak estünk, és jött Naru, hogy szétválasszon, és akkor valaki megütötte. Nem tudom melyikünk volt. – hajtotta le a fejét

Okaa-san közelebb jött, hogy megvizsgálhassa az arcom.

- Megörültél? – ordítottam fel, amikor megnyomkodta

- Bocsáss meg, csak… Mindegy. Estére rakj rá borogatást és két-három nap alatt elmúlik.

- Remélem is, mert nem akarok így elmenni Sarahék esküvőjére.

- Legközelebb erre az előtt gondolj, mielőtt bedugnád a fejed két ököl közé.

- Köszi, a jó tanácsot, de ma megfogadtam, hogy többé nem szólok bele a macsók harcába.

- Én már előbb is javasolhattam volna.

- De mi baja volt velem? Hisz én kedves vagyok mindenkivel? – akadt ki teljesen July

- Látott Bastiannal és Jhonatannal is. És úgy érezte ez az erkölcsi rendjével nem fér össze. Főleg, hogy év elején még flörtöltél vele.

- Oh!

- Mi van az ebéddel? Piszkosul éhes vagyok. – törtem meg a csendet

- Nem tehetek róla, hogy ha nincs itt Tezuka-kun már enni sincs kedved. – vont vállat Okaa-san és visszamasírozott a konyhába

Kinyújtottam utána a nyelvem, majd Tezukára tévedt a tekintetem, aki megkövülten nézett.

- Ne örülj! Nem miattad hagytam ki a reggelit. – vonultam be a nappaliba faképnél hagyva

- Amúgy Naru ne aggódj! – jött utánam July – Némi sminkkel el tudjuk tüntetni.

- Némi sminkkel? – néztem rá megütközve

- Jó. Rengeteg sminkkel.

- Csak azért mondod, mert bűntudatod van. – dobtam le magam egy fotelbe

- Nekem miért lenne bűntudatom?

- Mert ha jól megnézzük a dolgot miattad ütöttek meg.

- Nem én kértem meg Tomot, hogy védje meg a becsületemet.

- Bocs. – jelent meg a testvére is

- Nem úgy értem. – fordult felé bocsánatkérő arccal – Köszönöm, amit tettél, csak nem akarok, én lenni a hibás.

- Már késő.

- Igazából a te hibád! – jelent meg Tezuka engem vádolva – Nem kellett volna beleavatkoznod.

Nyitottam a számat, hogy válaszoljak, de úgy is maradtam. Végülis igaza volt. Senki nem kérte, hogy menjek oda.

- Nincs máshol dolgod? – mondtam, végül sértődötten

- Nincs. – ült le ő is

Összehúztam a szemeimet résnyire, és dühösen néztem rá.

- Mindjárt felhívom Mr. Fitschent és adok egy interjút, amiben elmondom, hogy megvertél.

- Én meg felhívom Davidet, hogy…

- Fejezzétek be a veszekedést és gyertek ebédelni! – jelent meg Okaa-san dühösen az ajtóban

- Hai! – válaszoltunk egyszerre

- Mi viszont megyünk haza, mert még ki kell kapnom otthon. – nyújtózott egyet Tom

- Az biztos. Ha megint megtudják, hogy mit csináltál Naruval, tuti, hogy egy évig szobafogságban leszel. Ez lassan már úgy néz ki, mintha direkt csinálnád. Először leitatod, azután megvered.

- Fogd be!

July és Tom veszekedve elhagyták a házat, én pedig némán és leszegett fejjel elsétáltam Okaa-san mellett és leültem az asztalhoz. Néhány perccel később még mindig a bűnbánót játszottam, amikor megjelent Miki-chan és Shun-chan is.

- Már megint mit csináltál? – kérdezte az öcsém az éles eszével

- Most Tezuka volt.

- Elég legyen Naru-chan!

- Hai! – sütöttem le a szemem

Épp a leckémmel foglalatoskodtam, amikor megcsörrent a telefonom.

- Moshi Mosh? – vettem fel továbbra is a példának szentelve a figyelmem nagy részét

- Szia Naru! July vagyok.

- Szia! – lepődtem meg

- Mit csinálsz most?

- Igazából semmit. – adtam fel a próbálkozást és becsuktam a könyvem

- Mi lenne, ha átugranék.

- Gyere!

Néhány perc múlva kopogtattak.

- Gyere be! – szóltam ki

- Itt vagyok. – lépett be July

- Mi történt? – kérdeztem cseverésző hangon

- Tom szobafogságban van, úgyhogy unatkoztam. – dobta le magát az ágyamra – Tanulsz? – nézett az előttem fekvő könyvre

- Tanultam. – dobtam a táskámba

- Mikor mentek randizni Tezukával?

- Hogy? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Tudod a fogadás. Én nyertem, úgyhogy randiztok.

- Nem hiszem, hogy…

- Jaj, Naru ne légy már ilyen… ilyen…

- Beszari? – segítettem ki

- Pontosan.

- Sajnálom, de az vagyok. Nem hiszem, hogy Tezuka randizni akarna velem.

Ekkor beugrott, amit Tezuka délelőtt mondott. Lehet, hogy… Nem. Csak azt mondta, hogy Brigittet nem válassza helyettem. Nem azt, hogy senki mást.

- Hisz ő ment bele. Akkor itt az ideje, hogy vállalja a vele járó felelősséget.

- Még ha így is lenne. Ilyen arccal akkor sem mennék el vele. – mutattam a jobb napokat is látott pofimra

- Azt el tudom tűntetni. – legyintett

- De…

- Mit veszthetsz azzal, ha elhívod?

- A büszkeségem.

- Akkor gondold végig, hogy ér-e neked annyit Tezuka, hogy elveszítsd cserébe a büszkeséged.

- Ér. – vágtam rá gondolkodás nélkül

- Akkor még mit keresel itt?

- Azért vagyok még itt, hogy én is feltegyek egy kérdést.

- Halljuk a kérdést!

- Ér-e neked annyit Bastian, hogy feláldozd érte az életcélodat?

- Ért. – vigyorodott el

- Éreztem, hogy végül jól döntesz. – mosolyodtam el én is

July rendbe pofozta az arcomat. Kicsit könnyelmű volt, amikor azt mondta, hogy simán eltünteti a dolgot. De annyit elért, hogy már nem ijedtem meg, amikor magamra néztem a tükörben.

- Na milyen?

- Egész tűrhető.

- Most a sminkre gondolsz vagy az arcodra?

- Ha-ha-ha.

- Na tünés! Egyedül is kitalálok.

Megálltam Tezuka szobája előtt. Vettem egy nagy levegőt, majd kopogtattam.

- Tessék?

- Szia! Zavarok? – nyitottam be hozzá

- Nem.

Mint általában mindig, most is az íróasztala mögött ült.

- Arra gondoltam megkérdezem, hogy nem lenne e kedved elmenni sétálni vagy beülni valahová? – kérdeztem kislányos zavarral a hangomban

- Most randira hívsz?

- Mért kell ilyen nyersen megfogalmazni?

- Tehát igen?

- Ha szeretnéd akár az is lehet. – válaszoltam diplomatikusan, hogy azért még maradjon abból a kis büszkeségből

- Menjünk. – állt fel az asztaltól

- Komolyan? – néztem rá elkerekedett szemekkel

- Komolyan. – bólintott

- Akkor… Akkor találkozzunk fél óra múlva lent. Rendben?

- Rendben.

Gyorsan kislisszoltam a szobából mielőtt még meggondolná magát. Félelmetes, de mégis hihetetlen délután elé néztem. Randira megyek Tezuka Kunimitsuval.

Amikor benyitottam a szobámba July még ott ült.

- Sajnálom, de nem tudtam elmenni úgy, hogy nem tudom mi történt.

- Segíts ruhát választani. Csak félórám van. – mondtam vigyorogva

- Na látod, hogy igazam volt.

- Inkább segíts! – nyitottam ki a szekrényem

- Inkább állj arrébb! – lépett ő is a szekrény elé

Öt perc alatt olyan ruhákat varázsolt elő számomra, amiknek még csak a létezéséről sem tudtam. Egy kulturált hosszúságú fekete szoknya diszkrét ezüstös szürkés nonfiguratív mintákkal és egy nem túl kivágott, de azért csinos fölső. Általában nem szeretem a szoknyákat, de ha ennek a dekadens országnak a hímjei ettől érzik jól magukat, hát legyen. Bár nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy Tezukát kicsit is érdekli, hogy milyen ruhát veszek fel. Szerintem neki az se tűnne fel, ha aranyból lenne.

- Jé de jól néz ki! – csodálkoztam hangosan

- A te szekrényedből vettem ki. – nézett rám megütközve

- Nem tarthatok mindent fejben.

- Inkább öltözz, mert nincs sok időd!

Alig negyed óra múlva July már a sminkemet igazította. Általában utálom, ha ennyi festék van rajtam, de most inkább eljátszok egy akvarellt, minthogy azzal a csúnya monoklival sétálgassak az arcomon.

Mikor leértem a földszintre Tezuka Oto-sannal ült a nappaliban. Mind a ketten újságot olvastak.

- Szia! Máris itthon vagy? – néztem Oto-sanra

- Ma nem volt annyi… – amikor meglátta a ruhámat belefagyott a szó – Hova mész?

- Ööö. El.

- Naru-chan! Csak nem megtaláltad a ruhákat, amiket vettünk neked Asano Nee-channal? – mért végig Okaa-san

- De. – mosolyodtam el. Megmenekültem.

Tezuka letette az újságot és felállt.

- Mehetünk?

- Hova? – újult ki Oto-san üldözési mániája

- Megmutatok Narunak egy-két dolgot a városban. – mentett ki Tezuka

- Jó szórakozást! – fojtotta bele Okaa-san Oto-sanba a kitöri készülő mondandóját

- Hai! – léptünk le gyorsan

- És hova megyünk? – érdeklődött mikor már jócskán magunk mögött tudtuk a családom

- Nem tudom. – vontam vállat – Találj ki valamit!

- Te hívtál el. – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Viszont te mentél bele Julyék fogadásába.

- Mihez lenne kedved?

- Nem tudom. Szinte bármihez.

- Lesz ma edzésed?

- Nem. Ma a kapitányék a Röplabda Szövetség gyűlésén vannak. Jövő héten kezdődik az új szezon.

- Lassan már meccseitek is lesznek?

- Igen. De az nem valószínű, hogy engem is visznek. Ahhoz még elég új vagyok. – mosolyodtam el szégyenlősen

- Mit szólnál a falmászáshoz?

- Ilyen ruhában? – mutattam magamra

Rám nézett és végigmért, majd a tekintete elidőzött az arcomon.

- Mi az? – szaladtak a magasba a szemöldökeim

- Csak az arcod néztem. – nézett ismét előre

- Azt észrevettem. De mért?

- Eltűnt a lilafolt.

- Oh. – adtam hangot a csalódottságomnak – Te már voltál valaha randizni?

- Nem.

- Látszik.

- Csakugyan? – nézett rám ismét egyik szemöldökét felhúzva

- Igen. Általában a fiú úgy kezdi, hogy megdicséri a lány ruháját, bármilyen szörnyű is.

- Majd észben tartom.

- Gyakorolhatnád is. – néztem rá szemrehányóan

- Most, hogy már mondtad elég furcsán jönne ki.

- Nem számít. Azért próbáld meg.

- Szép ruha. – jegyezte meg tárgyilagosan

- Uh! Tévedtem. Inkább hagyjuk.

- Én mondtam. – vont vállat

- Direkt tetted tönkre a hangulatot?

- Távol álljon tőlem. Amúgy sem volt hangulat.

- Lehet. Viszont akkor találd ki hova menjünk.

Ismét végigmért.

- Most mi van? – néztem rá értetlenül

- Már tudom hova menjünk.

- Hova?

- Legyen meglepetés.

- Te most komolyan teniszezni akarsz? – kérdeztem döbbenten, amikor megállt az edzésére szolgáló sportpark előtt

- Mint már egyszer említettem itt nemcsak teniszpályák vannak.

- Más sport se nagyon vonz jelenleg. – mondtam szájhúzogatva, miközben kinyitotta a kaput

- Gyere már! – húzott be a kezemnél fogva

Most pont az ellenkező irányba indultunk, mint általában szoktunk.

- Hova megyünk? – próbálkoztam már vagy ötödszörre, de most is hasonló eredménnyel – Egyáltalán nem fogsz ma már megszólalni?

- Mit mondjak?

- Például, hogy hová megyünk. – néma csönd – Mire célzott azzal Tom, hogy elkötelezted magad egy lánynak? – néma csönd – Mért mentél bele a fogadásba? – néma csönd – Mért mondtad, hogy Brigittet nem választanád helyettem? – néma csönd – Sejtettem. Viszont az egyikre válaszolnod kell.

- És ugyan mért?

- Mert megígérted, hogy egy kérdésemre őszintén válaszolsz.

- Ahhoz előbb hallanom kéne a megoldást.

- Nézz a szemembe, és úgy válaszolj!

- Melyik kérdésre? – állt meg és nézett rám

- Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés. – gondolkoztam el – Az elsőre hamarosan úgyis meg tudom a választ, úgyhogy felejthetjük is. A másodiknál már egyszer kitértél a válasz elől és valószínűleg most is ezt tennéd. Tehát marad három kérdés.

- Három? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Igen, három.

A leglogikusabb az lenne, ha azt kérdezném miért ment bele a fogadásba. Mivel őszintén kell válaszolnia, nem térhet ki előle, de a szívem valahogy mégis azt súgja, ne ezt a kérdést válasszam.

- Mi az amihez nem értesz? – hallgattam végül a szívemre

Elnézett felettem és elgondolkozott, majd ismét a szemembe nézett és úgy válaszolt.

- Te.

- Oh. – hát magamat néha én se értem – És téged ez zavar? – érdeklődtem csevegő hangon

Egy percig farkasszemet néztünk, majd elfordította a fejét.

- Megérkeztünk.

Egy pár másodpercig még néztem az arcát, majd én is arra fordultam amerre ő.

- Jégcsarnok? – kérdeztem fennhangon, de nem válaszolt. Inkább elindult – Te jól korcsolyázol? – érdeklődtem mikor utolértem

- Ah!

- Valahogy sejtettem. – húztam el a szám, miközben előreengedett az ajtóban – Mi a fene? Nincs itt senki más? – néztem körül az üres csarnokban

- Tán más társaságára is vágysz?

- Nem. Nem igazán.

Tezuka valahonnan elővarázsolt két pár korcsolyát. Miután felvette a sajátját egyből a pályára ment meg se várva engem. Miután felszenvedtem magamra az enyémet utána is ülve maradtam. Amikor ez feltűnt neki visszaindult hozzám.

- Mi a baj? – fékezett le előttem

- Segíthetnél felállni. – nyújtottam felé az egyik kezem, még a másikkal megkapaszkodtam a pályát körülvevő műanyag falban

A szíves közreműködésével talpra álltam. Pontosabban nem talpra, hanem a korcsolya élre. Majd kicsúsztam a pályára, de alig tettem két métert és seggre ültem. Ő ismét felsegített és ismételten magamra is hagyott. Pár méter megtétele után megint elestem. Elkezdtem szerencsétlenkedni a felállással, de mindig visszacsúsztam. Amikor meglátta mit csinálok visszajött és megállt előttem.

- Tudod mi az érdekes? – szemlélte közvetlen közelről a szenvedésem

- Mi? – néztem fel rá abbahagyva a próbálkozást

- Nemrégiben anyukád mutatott nekem egy-két képet, a néhány évvel ezelőtti junior műkorcsolya bajnokság díjátadásáról. Az első helyezett kislány kísértetiesen hasonlított rád.

- Micsoda véletlen. – álltam fel egy pillanat alatt magamtól

- Nocsak. Milyen gyorsan fejlődsz. – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Ha-ha-ha! – hagytam faképnél, de utánam jött

- Feltűnően jól megy. – folytatta

- Előbb is szólhattál volna, hogy tudod.

- Lehet. De az ilyen akcióid miatt mondtam, hogy nem értelek.

- Csakugyan?

- Ah!

- Akkor jó. – mosolyodtam el

Egyrészt annak örültem, hogy némi rejtélyt jelentek Tezuka számára, másrészt pedig annak, hogy nem jött rá miért csináltam. Így kevésbé megalázó.

- Szóval miért játszottad a bénát?

Csak nem akar lekattanni a témáról.

- Saa! – vettem be az ő fegyverét

- Mikor korcsolyáztál utoljára?

- Néhány éve. – vontam vállat közben pedig elkezdtem kicsit bemelegíteni

- Kitalálom. Valaki fejbevágott egy korcsolyával.

- Nem. – húztam el a szám

Lehet, hogy a szellemi képességeim egy kicsit defektesek, de azért annyi ütés még nem érte a fejemet.

- Akkor miért hagytad abba? Mert láthatólag nem a tehetség hiányzott. – jegyezte meg miközben épp egy könnyebb forgással próbálkoztam

- Nem igazán tetszett. Miután abbahagytam a teniszt kipróbáltam néhány sportot, hogy megtaláljam a legjobbat. Így kötöttem ki végül a röplabdánál.

Közben egyre inkább belejöttem és már a nehezebb ugrásokkal is megpróbálkoztam.

- És miket csináltál még?

- Ezt-azt.

- Igen?

Elkapta a kezem, amivel elérte, hogy felé forduljak.

- Mi a helyzet? – néztem rá érdeklődően

- Semmi. – került ki

- Grrr…


	23. Chapter 23

**23. fejezet**

**Próbavacsora**

Másnap reggel magamtól ébredtem aránylag időben. Pont akkor lépett ki Tezuka is a szobájából, amikor én a sajátomból.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem vigyorogva

- Jó reggelt? Mire fel ez a nagy jókedv?

- A tegnapihoz képest a mai éjszakám csodálatos volt. Kipihentnek érzem magam. – feleltem még midig a levakarhatatlan vigyorral az arcomon

Nem is firtatta tovább a dolgot. Nem Tezuka lett volna, ha több szót pazarol egyetlen témára. Amikor beléptünk a konyhába Okaa-san épp háttal állt.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönt Tezuka

- Jó reg… – fagyott le miközben megfordult és meglátott engem

- Jó reggelt! – vigyorogtam rá is

- Mit keresel te itt?

- Tudom, hogy már most jobban szeretitek Tezukát, de azért még néha megjátszhatnád magad.

- Én nem… csak… Miért vigyorogsz ennyire?

- Nee-chan? Mit keresel te itt ilyenkor? – jelent meg mögöttem Shun-chan, nyomában Miki-channal

- Már az egész család ellenem van?

- Ne értsd félre Nee-chan. Csak meglepő, hogy ilyen korán ébren vagy. – sétált el mellettem – Nem gondoltam, hogy egy egyszerű randi ennyire feldobhat.

- Milyen randevú? – kapta fel a fejét Okaa-san

- Ez nem igaz. Egy egyszerű randi nem dob fel. – vontam vállat

Egy egyszerű randi nem is, de egy randi Tezukával… Az már egészen más.

- Hát akkor mi?

- Egyszerűen jól aludtam.

- Egy egyszerű randi nem, mi? – vette le Okaa-san azt, amit az én naiv öcsém nem tudott. De szerencsére több szóra nem méltatta a dolgot. Inkább tányérokat kezdett el pakolni az asztalra.

- Jé, ezt nem a manók szokták csinálni? – meresztgettem rá nagy szemeket, miközben leültem

- Nem ezt Okaa-san szokta. – világosított fel Miki-chan – Nem tudtad Nee-chan?

- Én is így tudtam, de tegnap Tezuka meggyőzött az ellenkezőjéről.

- De buta vagy Onii-chan. – nézett csúnyán szerencsétlen srácra

Tezuka felém fordította a fejét, de arca kifejezéstelen maradt.

- De nem az ő hibája volt. – adtam meg végül magam – Az egyik éjszaka felkereste egy gonosz manó és ezt állította, hogy elvegye Okaa-san érdemét. Ezért vigyázz mindig, hogy kivel beszélgetsz éjszaka. Vannak csúnya rossz manók, akik mindenféle dolgot elhitetnek veled, ha nem vagy elég éber.

- Inkább esténként kamatoztasd az efajta képzelőerődet, és akkor mesélj Miki-channak. – szólt rám Okaa-san

- Hai!

- És most már kezdjél el enni, mert a többiek mindjárt végeznek.

Azért ez enyhe túlzás volt, mert a többiek is még csak most kezdték.

A következő néhány nap is az azt megelőzőek hangulatában telt. Én apró célzásokat küldtem Tezuka irányába, ő pedig ügyesen ignorálta őket, és ennek tükrében nem tett semmit.

A csütörtöki edzésen Sarah emlékeztetett a másnapi próbavacsorára mindenkit. Hát nekem nem ártott, mert már teljesen elfelejtettem. Nagy meglepetés lesz ez még Tezukának is.

- És ma jön a barátod? – fordult felém Kristen, miután megunták az esküvő témát

- Ööö… Nem hiszem. Nem valószínű. Mostanság sokáig szokott tartani az edzése.

Legalábbis ezen a héten eddig mindig utánam ért haza. Persze leszámítva a hétfőt, de akkor egyikünknek sem volt délután edzésünk.

- De azért holnap jön, ugye? – kérdezte Sarah enyhén sajnálkozó hangon

- Persze. Mért ne jönne? – lepődtem meg a hangsúlyon

- Hát… – idegesen körbepillantott – Anna azt mondta, hogy igazából nem is jártok. Vagy tévedett?

- Nem. Így igaz. Nem járunk. – tűnt el minden életkedvem

- Hű, de rossz kedved lett hirtelen. – állapította meg Kristen

- Nincs rossz kedvem.

- De…

- Nincs rossz kedvem. – erőltettem egy nem túl hihető mosolyt az arcomra

- Ha te mondod. – emelte fel a kezeit megadóan

Ezutána a kis jelenetem után inkább visszatértek Sarah esküvőjének kérdésére. Szegény Michael biztos elhasznált egy százas zsepit, amennyit emlegették. Míg ők beszélgettek én némán öltöztem. A többiekkel együtt hagytam el az épületet. Amikor kiléptem reflexszerűen arra a fára néztem, amelyiknél Tezuka általában várni szokott rám. De nem volt ott. Viszont ezzel szemben annak a fának a törzsét támasztotta Michael és David. Juppi!

- Ez a fiú sem élvezi ki azt a kevés szabadságát, ami még van neki. – jegyezte meg Kristen, amikor ők is felfedezték a két fiút

- Ez már megint itt van? – nyögött fel Anna, amikor felnézett

- Biztos eléd jött. – vigyorgott rá Ingrid

- Inkább a halál.

- Szia Naru! – integetett felém hevesen David

- Vagy mégse eléd. – fagyott le a vigyor az arcáról

Mindenki rám meredt. Nem szóltam egy szót sem. Az arcomról is maximum a büdös nagy nihilt olvashatták le.

- Hello! – köszöntem színtelen hangon, amikor közelebb értek

- Hű, de rossz kedved van. – jegyezte meg vidáman

- Nincs rossz kedve. – világosította fel Kristen

- Én megyek! – indultam volna meg, de Anna megállított

- Naru? Beszélhetnénk egy percet?

- Persze.

Félrevonultunk, pár méterre a többiektől.

- Sajnálom, hogy elmondtam a többieknek is, hogy nem jártok, de nem mondtad, hogy titok. – hadarta bűnbánó arccal

- Mert nem is az. Kivéve David előtt. – pillantottam felé sötéten – Nem baj, hogy elmondtad.

- De olyan rossz kedved lett.

- Nincs rossz kedvem. – ismételtem magam sokadjára

- Ahogy érzed. – adta meg magát

Amikor visszamentünk David egyből rátámadt Annára.

- Engem ócsároltál igaz. Mért nem foglalkozol inkább a magad dolgával?

- Ha nem lennél ekkora egoista barom, akár azon is elgondolkozhatnál, hogy esetleg nem te vagy a világ közepe és nem mindenki rólad beszél.

- Tán tagadod, hogy rólam volt szó?

- Tán te vagy az utolsó ember, akiről beszélgetnék. – üvöltötte dühösen

- Hát tudd meg…

- Én megyek haza. – szóltam közbe és el is indultam

- Várj! Naru! – kiáltott utánam David, de nem álltam meg – Hazakísérlek. – futott utánam – Milyen napod volt? – érdeklődött mosolyogva, amikor beért

- Jó.

- Azt hallottam a lányoktól, hogy már nem jártok Kunimitsuval? Tényleg igaz?

- Nem hiszem, hogy bármi közöd is lenne hozzá. – váltottam mogorva hangnemre

- Szóval tényleg szakítottatok. – vonta le a helytelen következtetést

- A helyedben én nem hinnék a pletykáknak. – szólalt meg mögöttünk Tezuka

Hirtelen megtorpantam és hátrafordulta. David ugyanígy tett.

- Tezuka. – virult fel a képem – Már végeztél?

- Ah! Volt egy kis összetűzésem Hannahval.

- Tényleg? De ugye nem komoly? – karoltam bele és elindultam magammal húzva, ignorálva David jelenlétét

- Pár nap és lenyugszik. – ment bele a játékba

- Ö… hát sziasztok. – hallatszott David szomorú hangja, de nem figyeltünk rá

- Már itt voltam előbb is, de amikor megláttam, hogy Davidék ott vannak úgy döntöttem távolabb várlak meg. – bökött fejével, a már hallótávolságon kívül lévő fiú felé

- Sajnos holnap este nem tudod majd elkerülni.

- Holnap? – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét

Azután se engedtem el Tezuka karját, miután már nem láthatott minket David. Gondoltam, amíg nem jegyzi meg a dolgot, eljátszhatom, hogy elfeledkeztem magamról. Ha zavarja, akkor meg majd csak szól.

- Elfelejtettem szólni. Pontosabban én is teljesen elfeledkeztem róla, hogy holnap lesz Sarahék próbavacsorája. Gond?

- Nem. Igazából nem az. Holnapig úgyse nyugszik le Hannah.

- Az jó!

Körülbelül öt percig némán sétálgattunk, de Tezuka nem említette, hogy zavarná, hogy belekapaszkodok.

- Mért gondolta David, hogy szakítottunk? – szólalt meg végül

- Ööö… Az én hibámból. Múltkor beszélgettünk Annával és elmondtam neki, hogy nem járunk. Ő pedig elmondta a csapat többi tagjának és még én nem voltam jelen ők elmondták Davidnek. De szerencsére David úgy hallotta, hogy szakítottunk és nem úgy, hogy soha nem is jártunk.

- Értem. – konstatálta tőle szokatlan hangnemben

- Tezuka?

- Hm?

- Jól érzékelem, hogy meg vagy sértődve rám?

- Nem vagyok megsértődve. – vágta be a durcát

- Uram isten! Nem gondoltam, hogy annyira megbántalak ezzel, hogy érzelmeket mutass. Bár azt se hittem, hogy meg tudlak bántani bármivel is. Tényleg. Mért is zavar ez téged annyira?

- Nem zavar. – váltott vissza érzéketlen hegylakóba

- Újra az én undok Tezukám lettél.

- Nem vagyok undok. – jelentette ki tárgyilagosan

- Tényleg nem. – jegyeztem meg ironikusan

Tezuka a nap hátralévő részében is meg volt sértődve rám. Ez engem leginkább szórakoztatott. Ahányszor közönyt tetetve morcosan elvonult a közelemben én nevetni kezdtem. Okaa-sanék érdeklődtek is afelől, hogy nincsenek-e mostanában hangulat vagy idegproblémáim.

A pénteki napot is végig duzzogta. Senkihez nem volt hajlandó hozzászólni. Brigitt ezen meg is sértődött és az egyik szünetben kiabálni kezdett vele, majd közölte, hogy „Kuni-chi többé ne is gondolj rám!" és ezután színpadiasan kivonult a teremből. Mondanom se kell, hogy Tezuka még csak fel se nézett rá közben és utána se. Viszont Brigitt a következő szünetben megint visszatért és ismételten rászállt. Sokáig tartott a sértettsége. Vele szemben Tezuka jól tartotta magát. Egész nap hülyeségeket sugdostam a fülébe, de még csak a szeme sem rebbent. Pedig elememben voltam.

- Tényleg nem fogod megmondani mi a bajod velem? – kérdeztem már a próbavacsorára menet

- Nincs semmi bajom.

- Jaj, ne mond már. Hisz egész nap mégcsak hozzám se szóltál.

- Most is hozzád szóltam.

- Meg is lepődtem. Most tényleg azt várod, hogy kiengeszteljelek? – kérdeztem, mert megint némaságba burkolózott

- Úgy érzed, kell? – nézett rám

- Úgy érzem, szeretnéd. – fürkésztem az arcát, de mint általában, most se sok sikerrel – Az a baj, hogy Annának elmondtam az igazat?

- Nem. – összeráncoltam a homlokomat és úgy néztem rá – De. – vallotta be végül

- És ez téged mért is zavar?

- Nem zavar. Csak meglepett, hogy ennyit kockáztattál.

- Igazából nem gondoltam, hogy visszajut Davidhez. Csak beszélgettünk Annával és őszinte voltam. Nem sejtettem, hogy elmondja a többieknek. Vagy, hogy egyáltalán elhiszik. De úgy néz ki, ha nem én mondom sokkal hihetőbb. Úgyhogy bocsánatot kérek, mert „megleptelek". Cserébe holnap megkaphatod az én tortaszeletemet is. Kiengeszteltelek?

Nem válaszolt csak megfogta a kezemet. Meglepetten néztem le.

- Mindjárt ott vagyunk. – szolgáltatott magyarázatot

- Értem. – mondtam kissé csalódottan, de azért elég jól titkoltam

Amikor beléptünk az étterem előterébe Anna mosolyogva fogadott.

- Mire fel ez a nagy jókedv? – kérdeztem miután eligazított minket

- Úgy néz ki nem fog eljönni. Különben már rég itt kéne lennie. – felelte vigyorogva

- Bocsánat a késésért. – esett be David

- A fene vigye el! – káromkodott jó hangosan Anna

- Csak nem Miss Hisztérika személyesen? – fordult felé David

- Mr. Egomacsó is megjött. Hát nem nagyszerű? – kérdezte gúnyosan – Hallottam te leszel a vőlegény tanúja. Más nem tudta elvállalni?

- Nem merték, mivel hallották, hogy te leszel a menyasszonyé.

- Vicces.

- Hát nem aranyosak így együtt? – kérdeztem Tezukától

- Ah! – reagálta és magukra is hagytuk a veszekedő párt

- Mi is hasonlóan kezdtük. – nosztalgiáztam

- Azért nem teljesen.

- Csak, mert általában én üvöltöztem veled, te pedig még arra se vetted a fáradságot, hogy visszavágj. Mostanság bezzeg állandóan megsértődsz.

- Nem szokásom megsértődni. – sértődött meg

- Persze, hogy nem. – hagytam rá. Most engeszteltem ki. Nincs kedvem megint összeveszni.

Elfoglaltuk a helyünket és néztük, ahogy szép lassan mindenki megérkezik. Majd David és Anna elmondták a köszöntőiket utána pedig ettünk.

- Mi lenne Kuni-chi, ha én etetnélek? – vinnyogtam Tezukának

Szerencsémre akkora hangzavar volt, hogy ezt senki nem hallhatta. Máskülönben nem valószínű, hogy így affektáltam volna.

Tezuka fagyosan rám nézett.

- Jujj Kuni-chi! Kuni-chi többé ne is gondolj rám! – ismételtem Brigitt jól bevált szövegét

- Nem akarod ezt befejezni? – kérdezte színtelen hangon

- Most fenyegetsz Kuni-chi?

- Úgy hangzott?

- Igen. – vinnyogtam tovább

Itt egy percig farkasszemet néztünk egymással, mert néhány pincér körbejárt a desszertekkel és pont elértek hozzánk. Mind a kettőnk elé leraktak egy szelet tortát. Amikor elég távolra értek Tezuka ismét megszólalt.

- Akkor jó! – azzal elvette a tányéromat és az ÉN tortám is átkotorta a saját tányérjára

- Mit csinálsz? – keltem ki magamból

- Ez is kell ahhoz, hogy kiengesztelhess.

- Ez is meg a holnapi is?

- Ah!

- Ez nem ér. Csak azért ajánlottam fel a holnapit, mert tudtam, hogy ma is kapok.

- Sajnálatos. – kezdett bele az ÉN tortámba

- Ennyire kegyetlen nem lehetsz. Tied lehet az életem, csak a tortám add vissza.

- Tessék! – lökte elém a tányért

- Komolyan? – néztem rá csillogó szemekkel

- Kezdj bele, mielőtt meggondolom magam.

Gyorsan befaltam az ő tortáját, ha már ő az enyémbe kezdett bele, majd visszatoltam elé a tányért.

- Edd meg ezt is nyugodtan.

- De…

- Nem szeretem ezt a tortát.

- Ezért ettem ilyen gyorsan? – hőbörögtem – Majdnem megfulladtam.

- A hét fő bűn egyike a falánkság.

- És a gőg is.

- Ami rád ugyanúgy igaz, mint rám.

- Na, milyen a buli? – szólalt meg David a hátunk mögött

- Eddig valószínűleg jobban élvezték. – jelent meg Anna is – Mi lenne, ha nem zaklatnád a vendégeket?

- Nincs jobb dolgod, minthogy engem kövess?

- De lenne. Csakhogy Michael megkért, hogy szóljak neked. Én meg mint látod, vagyok olyan hülye, hogy az ő tanúja helyett is elvégzem a feladatokat.

- Már minden feladatommal megvagyok.

- Igen. És hol vannak a gyűrűk?

- A fenébe. – rohant el

- Remélem, jól szórakoztok. – mosolygott ránk Anna

- Remekül. – vigyorodtam el

- Az nagyszerű. – sétált el David után

- Nem hiszem, hogy értette volna, hogy az ő jeleneteikre gondolsz.

- Nem számít. Legalább neked leesett.

- Van egy kis tapasztalatom.

- Ahhoz képest, hogy nem értesz hozzám, nem is rossz. – néztem rá elismerően – Tezuka? – dőltem hátra elgondolkozva

- Hm?

- Mikor lettünk mi barátok?

- Az osztálykiránduláson áprilisban.

- Na igen. – mosolyodtam el visszagondolva – Ha nem szerzem azt a sérülést a Sensei nem bíz rád engem és ma nem is lennénk itt.

- Gondolod?

- Nem tudom. Valaha is megbántad, hogy így történt? Csak őszintén.

- Igen. – válaszolta

- Én is. – bólogattam – De most nem bánom. – néztem a szemébe

- Ah!


	24. Chapter 24

**24. fejezet**

**Az esküvő**

Az esküvő reggelén is feltűnően korán keltem. Ránéztem az órára még hat sem volt. Nem tudtam sehogy sem aludni, úgyhogy kikeltem, felvettem a köntösömet és kisétáltam a folyosóra. Néma csend honolt az egész házban. Még Okaa-san sem volt ébren. Nem is csoda hisz szombaton nem csak én alszom a megszokottnál kicsit tovább, hanem a család többi tagja is. Bár ők nem annyival tovább, mint én. Kivéve most. Ma én keltem elsőnek.

Ahogy álltam a folyosón, hirtelen egy ördögi terv fogalmazódott meg a fejemben. Elvigyorodtam és lábujjhegyen odaosontam Tezuka ajtajához. Nesztelenül kinyitottam és bekukkantottam. Még aludt. Szuper! Halkan közelítettem meg a fürdőszobáját és töltöttem egy pohár vizet. Visszalopakodtam az ágyához és egy hatalmas vigyorral az arcomon, szép lassan elkezdtem megdönteni a poharat, kiélvezve minden percét.

- Én a helyedben nem tenném. – szólalt meg Tezuka, mielőtt akár egy cseppet is rálöttyenthettem volna

- Te mért nem alszol? – kérdeztem szemrehányóan

- Tedd le azt a poharat! – nyitotta ki a szemét

Először láttam Tezukát szemüveg nélkül. Ez annyira megdöbbentett, hogy elfelejtkeztem magamról és az amúgy sem túl stabil kezem megremegett és kiloccsant a víz körülbelül kétharmada. Na jó nem megremegett, csak elfelejtettem, hogy benne van a pohár. De Tezuka kiváló reflexeinek köszönhetően természetesen simán kitért a víz elől.

- Hoppá! – konstatáltam nyugodtan

- Na igen. – vette fel a szemüvegét

- Ezt, hogy a fenébe csináltad? – néztem rá elgondolkodva – Még a szemüveged sem volt rajtad, de simán elkerülted.

- Hatodik érzék. – szállt ki az agyból

Ekkor tűnt csak fel, hogy egy rövidnadrágon kívül semmi sincs rajta.

- Nem akarsz valamit magadra venni? – kérdeztem lángoló arccal

Végignézett magán, majd elindult a szekrényéhez.

- Addig csinálj valamit az ágyammal!

Épp a lepedőt húztam le, amikor kopogtattak. Még felfogni sem volt időm, amikor Okaa-san benyitott.

- Tezuka-kun! Nem tudod véletlenül hol… van Naru-chan? – fejezte be halkan, amikor meglátott

Az ezután következő jelenet még vicces is lett volna számomra, ha nem tudom, hogy a végén úgyis én fogok rosszul kijönni belőle. Ugyanis Tezuka, a hangra kihajolt a szekrényajtó takarásából, de amennyit Okaa-san látott belőle nem igazán lehetett megállapítani, hogy mennyi, vagy, hogy egyáltalán van-e rajta ruha.

Mind a hárman mozdulatlanul és néma csöndben álltunk. Tezuka félig kihajolva, Okaa-san a kilincsbe kapaszkodva elkerekedett szemekkel, én pedig fél kezemben a félig leszedett lepedővel a másikban pedig a pohárral. Nem akartam lerakni, mert az egyetlen lehetséges hely az éjjeli szekrény lett volna, de az tele volt papírokkal, amiket nem akartam összevizezni.

- Ti meg mit csináltok? – szólalt meg végül Okaa-san

- Eltüntetjük a nyomokat. – szaladt ki véletlenül a számon

- Hogy? – nézett rám döbbenten

- Tezuka bepisilt éjszaka és most ezért cserélem le a lepedőjét. – mondtam felmutatva a bizonyítékot

- Kár, hogy a fejem helyén van a VÍZfolt. – lépett el végre a szekrénytől és magára kanyarította a köntösét

Végre Okaa-san is megbizonyosodhatott róla, hogy van rajta néminemű ruha. Még ha nem is olyan nagyon sok.

- Akkor a nyálad folyt ki. – mutattam hajlandóságot a kompromisszumra

- Nem lehet, hogy inkább te voltál?

- Én nem szoktam se bepisilni, se nyálat folyatni éjszaka. Vagyis az utóbbi néha becsúszik, de nem most és nem a te ágyadba.

- Te ebben az ágyban aludtál? – értett félre Okaa-san

- Dehogy. Csak Tezuka cselédnek néz, és velem cserélteti le a beazonosíthatatlan testnedvektől csöpögő lepedőjét.

Egy percig farkasszemet néztünk egymással. Kíváncsi voltam rá tudom-e venni a magyarázkodásra.

- Mi az a kezedben? – szólalt meg végül

Megfogott.

- A lepedőd. – próbálkoztam, de a másik kezem felé biccentett – Nini! Egy pohár víz. Hogy kerülhetett ez ide? – csodálkoztam el látványosan

- Mi a fene folyik itt? – unta meg a színjátékunkat Okaa-san

Úgy éreztem most jobb nem húzni az idegeit tovább.

- Belopóztam Tezukához, hogy még alszik, nyakon öntsem egy pohár vízzel.

- Ha végeztetek gyertek le reggelizni. – csukta be kívülről az ajtót

- Ennyi? – néztem utána

- Inkább örülj.

- Örülök, de ez nagyon meglepett. Minimum egy kivégzésre számítottam. A héten már másodszor kaptak rajta, hogy… Mármint nem volt min rajta kapniuk, de akkor is. Bárhogy nézem ez a helyzet elég bizarr volt. A múltkor legalább nem voltál ennyire alulöltözött.

- Mi bajod a pizsamámmal?

- Félre ne érts! Nekem semmi. Igazán imponáló. – vörösödtem el

- Imponáló? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Úgy értem engem nem zavar. Csak félreérthető volt jelen helyzetben. Úristen! Tezuka? Csak nem megrándult a szád sarka.

- Dehogy. – váltott komor arcra

Esküszöm, hogy egy pillanatra gonosz mosolyra húzódott a szája. Legalábbis azt hiszem nem képzeltem.

A továbbiakban is tagadta, hogy bármi nemű érzelmet tükrözött volna az arca, akár csak a másodperc töredék részére is. Úgy tíz perc után feladtam, hogy meggyőzzem ennek ellenkezőjéről és Okaa-san utasítása szerint lementünk reggelizni.

- Ohajó! – léptünk be a konyhába

- Ohajó! – üdvözölt minket egyszerre Shun-chan és Miki-chan

- Nee-chan! Tényleg Onii-chan szobájában aludtál? – szólalt meg Miki-chan miközben épp leültem. Ennek köszönhetően félúton belefagytam a mozdulatba. – Velem mért nem alszol együtt soha? – kérdezte szemrehányóan

- A saját szobámban aludtam. – dobtam le magam a székre – És Tezuka is. – előztem meg mindenféle tévképzet felvetését

- De…

Miki-chanba Oto-san megjelenése fojtotta bele a szót.

- Jó reggelt! – sétált be egy újsággal a kezében

- Jó reggelt! – viszonoztuk egyszerre

- Naru-chan! – kapta fel a fejét hirtelen, amitől egy percre leállt a szívverésem

- Tessék? – néztem fel rá rettegve

- Már ébren vagy?

- Igen. – fújtam ki a levegőt – Ma lesz a csapattársam esküvője.

- Ááá, tényleg. És hogyan mentek el rá?

- Ööö. – jött a tömör válasz tőlem

- Egy ismerősünk elvisz.

Ismerősünk? Nem nagyon tudok itt Németországban közös ismerőst Tezukával. Egyedül David. De az kizárt, hogy Tezuka vele fuvaroztatná magát.

- Ki? – szólaltunk meg egyszerre Oto-sannal

- Atobe. – válaszolta Tezuka engem nézve

Már csak azért sem kérdeztem meg, hogy hogyan kerül ide Atobe.

Miután végeztem a reggelivel felmentem készülődni. Mint általában Okaa-san most sem bírta ki, hogy ne jöjjön fel leellenőrizni. Épp a fülbevalóimat raktam be, amikor benyitott.

- Csak nem ismét ezeket használod?! – jegyezte meg epésen

- De.

- Naru-chan? – váltott komoly hangnemre – Most mi van közted és Tezuka-kun között.

- Fogós kérdés. – tértem ki a nyílt válasz elől. Egyszerű okból. Fogalmam sem volt.

- Jártok?

- Nem. Megígértem, hogy ha járni kezdünk, majd szólok.

- Akkor van rá esély.

- Ööö. Lehet.

- Hétfőn randevúztatok?

- Ööö. Igen. De csak fogadásból. – tettem hozzá gyorsan

- Fogadásból? – kérdezett vissza meglepetten

- Igen. July és Tom fogadtak. És mivel July nyert el kellett mennünk randizni. – egyszerűsítettem le a sztorit

- Mért mentetek bele?

- Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés. – ráncoltam a homlokom gondterhelten

- Ezt ne csináld! – szólalt meg hirtelen Okaa-san

- Tessék? – néztem fel rá meglepetten

- Ne ráncold a homlokod, mert tönkreteszi a sminked.

- Ó. – fordultam a tükörhöz

Igaza volt. Gyorsan kijavítottam a barázdákat. Általában nem lett volna probléma, de most a monoklim miatt fél centi vastan alapozó réteg volt az arcomon.

- Tehát mára felejtsem el az arcmimikát. – néztem még mindig a saját arcomat

- Ha nem akarsz úgy kinézni, mint egy ötven éves. – nyugtatott meg Okaa-san

- Érdekes lesz.

Nem sokkal később megérkezett Atobe a szokásos limuzinjával. Nem jött be, hanem a kocsiban várt minket. Amikor beszálltam a kocsiba nagy meglepetés ért. Atobén kívül még Risa is ott volt. Bár mondjuk, ha azt tekintjük, hogy el vannak jegyezve nem is olyan meglepő, hogy ő is jön Atobéval. Csak eddig ezen nem gondolkoztam. Így meglepett. De azért azt az örömöt nem adtam meg Tezukának, hogy ezt kimutassam.

Az út nagy részét némaságba burkolózva töltöttük. A maradékot pedig néma csöndben. Egyszóval senki sem szólalt meg.

Michael rangjához méltóan egy hatalmas templomban volt a szertartás. Sarahnak gyönyörű ruhája volt. Ámulattal vegyes irigységgel néztem, ahogy méltóságteljesen és boldogan végigvonul a padok között Michael felé, aki szintén boldognak tűnt. Elképzeltem, hogy ha egyszer Tezuka állna ott, mit lehetne leolvasni az arcáról. Ugyan azt, ami most is tükröződött rajta. A nagy büdös nihil. Atobe vele ellentétben mosolyogva nézte végig az egész szertartást és közben fogta Risa kezét, akinek viszont érdektelenséget tükrözött az arca.

A ceremónia után egy hatalmas magánparkba mentünk át a lagzira. Rengeteg ember köszöntötte a fiatal párt. Sokan táncoltak vagy beszélgettek, és még többen ettek. Mi Tezukával félrevonultan ültünk. Atobe és Risa pedig eltűnt valahova.

- Végig így fogunk itt ülni? – elégeltem meg a csöndet

Képletesen a csöndet, mert amúgy hatalmas volt a hangzavar. Szólt a zene és körülöttünk az emberek beszélgettek. Azok, akik már kissé illuminált állapotban voltak igencsak hangosan.

- Mért mit szeretnél csinálni?

- Mondjuk, beszélgessünk. – feleltem kissé ingerülten

Nem akartam veszekedni Tezukával, de maga az esküvő és az, hogy láttam Atobe és Risa milyen jól megvannak kicsit visszavetette a jókedvemet. Unom, hogy állandóan Tezukára várjak. Végre valami fejlődést is akarok. És ha ő nem veszi rá magát, hogy lépjen, akkor majd én fogok.

- Miről?

- Te mért csinálod? – vágtam a közepébe

- Hogy érted?

- Én azért töröm magam ennyire az utóbbi napokban, mert akarom ezt az egészet. De te mért csinálod? Csak unaloműzésként? Bármit mondok, arra rábólintasz. Tudni akarom miért? – semmi válasz – Sejtettem. – annyira ideges lettem, hogy inkább felálltam és otthagytam

Feldúltan indultam el a tömegben és legnagyobb pechemre pont az ifjú párba futottam.

- Szia Naru! Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Sarah

- Remekül. – hazudtam mosolyogva – Gratulálok!

- Köszi. Merre van a barátod? – nézett körül

- Ő épp a barátaival beszélget.

- Magadra hagyott?

- Dehogy. Én csak a mosdóba indultam.

- Akkor nem is tartunk fel. Még rengeteg emberrel kell beszélnünk. Gyere Michael! – húzta maga után a szegény fiút

Néhány percig még álltam és irigykedve néztem utánuk

- Mi a baj Naru? – lépett mellém Risa – Olyan nyúzott az arcod.

- Azon gondolkodtam, hogy kéne találni magamnak egy normális srácot.

- És mi van Tezukával?

- Belőle elegem van. Ezért mondtam, hogy egy normális kell. Valaki olyan, aki… aki tud beszélni vagy érezni. De a legjobb, ha mind a kettőhöz ért.

- Nem minden múlik a szavakon. – jelent meg Atobe is, kezében egy tálcányi étellel

- Nem. Tényleg nem minden. De elég sok. Nem kell, hogy balladákban mondja el, mit érez, csak legalább mondja azt, hogy nem csinálok hülyét magamból, hogy legalább egy kicsit ő is akarja ezt az egészet. Mikor döntötted el, hogy járni akarsz vele? – néztem Atobéra

- Amikor először észrevettem.

- És egyből megmondtad neki mit akarsz?

- Még csak ki se segített a szekrényből. – horkant fel Risa

Már másodszorra említette ezt a szekrényt és kicsit fúrta az oldalamat, de most más problémákon járt az eszem.

- Nem, de meghívtam vacsorára.

- Pontosabban megzsaroltál, hogy menjek el veled.

- És mi volt a döntő momentum, amiért járni kezdtetek?

- Az, hogy Atobe bevallotta, hogy féltékeny Yushira. Kezdem érteni, mire akarsz kilyukadni.

- Lehet, hogy neki ez volt, de nekem nem.

- Hát akkor?

- Amikor ezek után megcsókolt. És ez egy tett.

- Viszont, ha te nem mondod, amit mondtál, akkor én nem teszem, amit tettem.

- A lényeg, hogy elég, ha az egyik fél tesz végre egy lépést. – makacskodott

- Az utóbbi napokban már annyit léptem, hogy én fél útig járok a mocsárba. Közben Tezuka pedig még az ellenkező irányba áll.

- Megyek, beszélek vele. – ajánlotta fel Atobe

- Minek? Azt hiszed, neked feloldódik? Ha így van, akkor pedig még reménytelenebb a helyzetem, mint eddig gondoltam.

- Azért megpróbálom. Még mindig jobb, mint tétlenül ülni.

- Ez igaz. – sóhajtottam

- Mi addig a lugasban leszünk. – vette át a tálcát Risa Atobétől

Az említett lugas a kertnek egy a tömegtől távol eső részén volt. Amellett, hogy csendes még gyönyörű is volt. Futatott rózsák mindenfelé. Néhol egy-egy fehér pad elhelyezve alattuk.

- Ez nagyon szép. – formáltam véleményt hangosan is

- Az.

- Ennyire untátok a partit?

- Gondoltuk kicsit kettesben maradunk. Épp kajáért mentünk vissza, amikor rád akadtunk.

- Bocsánat.

- Nincs miért. Megoldjuk máskor. Mostanság elég sok időt tölt náluk. Úgy érzi, hogy nem hagyhat egyedül ilyen helyzetben.

- Milyen helyzetben?

- Hát tudod mostanság eléggé felborult az életem.

- A nagyi halála miatt?

- Is. Úgy kezdődött.

- Szerintem van időnk, úgyhogy elmesélheted.

- Hát ott kezdődött, hogy Genjiro, anyám férje és Atobe apja eltervezték, hogy a nagyi halála után ismét érvénybe léptetik az eljegyzésünket Atobéval. Talán erről már meséltem is. – gondolkodott el

- Igen. – bólintottam

Kicsit meglepett ez az „anyám férje" kifejezés. De még inkább az a gyűlölet, ami a hangjából érződött, amikor beszélt róla, de nem akartam közbevágni.

- Szóval miután a nagyi meghalt Atobe megjelentette néhány újságban az eljegyzést. Amikor erről az apja értesült hatalmas patáliát csapott nálunk. Kiderült, hogy mi voltunk ebben a hunyók…

- Bocsáss meg, hogy közbevágok, de ennek nem örülniük kellett volna?

- Nem, mert azt hitték, hogy a másik jelentette meg, mielőtt lefixálhatták volna a dolgot.

- Aha. – mondtam minden meggyőződés nélkül – Folytasd!

- Szóval akkor összevesztem Genjiroval és kidobott otthonról. Később a végrendelet felolvasásakor kiderült, hogy nem is ő az igazi apám. Közben anyám beadta a válókeresetet. Most épp válnak.

- Ez szép. – füttyentettem – És azt tudod ki az igazi apád?

- Igen. – válaszolta kissé idegesen – Az egyik tanárom. Kagawa Kyohei.

- És már ő is tudja?

- Igen. – bólintott, de továbbra sem tűnt el belőle az a nyugtalanság

- És?

- Azt mondta, hogy szívesen elvállalná a szerepét. Hogy lenne az apám, ha én is szeretném.

- Az remek. – mosolyogtam rá

- Az. – húzta el a száját

- Mi a baj? – tűnt el a mosoly az arcomról

- Semmi. – mosolyodott el

Nem firtattam a dolgot.

- Furcsa. – mondtam végül elgondolkodva a helyzeten

- Pontosan mire gondolsz? – nézett rám kérdőn

- Az, hogy még én az igazi apámat gyűlölöm, és Oto-sant kedvelem, addig te pont fordítva érzel. – foglaltam össze azt, amin épp gondolkodtam

- Én nem mondhatni, hogy kedvelem az igazi apámat.

- Bocsáss meg. Akkor lehet, hogy félreértettelek.

Számomra tényleg úgy jött le. Mivel a régi apjáról gyűlölettel beszélt, az igaziról pedig félénken, de azért mégis… talán bizalommal. De lehet, hogy csak én értettem félre a dolgot. Ki vagyok én, hogy vitába szálljak erről vele? Csak jobban tudja mit érez.

- De… – kezdett volna bele, de félbeszakították

- Itt vagyunk. – jelent meg Atobe, nyomában Tezukával

- Sziasztok. – mosolygott Risa

Én tüntetőleg elfordítottam a fejem és összefontam a karjaim.

- Risa! – szólalt meg újra Atobe – Még nem gratuláltunk Michaeléknek. Túl kéne esni rajta.

- Persze. – tette le gyorsan a tálcát, majd belekarolt Atobéba és leléptek

Ahogy elhalt a lépteik zaja csend telepedett a lugasra. Egyedül az esküvőről kiszűrődő zene törte meg.

- Naru! – szólalt meg kis idő után Tezuka, de nem fordultam felé – Naru! Nézz rám!

Vonakodva bár, de rá néztem.

- Szerintem már felesleges beszélnünk. Az előbb tudattad velem mennyit érek. – mondtam közönyös hangon, miközben azon járt az eszem, hogy mi a fenéért áll neki ilyen jól az öltöny

- Táncolunk?

Csak a fejemet ráztam, mert nem voltam biztos a hangomban.

- Mit vársz el tőlem?

- Azt, hogy végre kimond, mit akarsz.

- Rendben. Azt akarom, hogy fejezzük be a hazudozást David és a többiek előtt.

Erre már nem tudtam mit mondani. Kicsit megkönnyebbültem, hogy végre tisztázódott minden, de valahogy nem tudtam neki örülni. Főleg mivel már kezdtem elhinni, hogy ő is érez valamit irántam csak épp kicsit lökdösnöm kell ahhoz, hogy végre bevallja. Erre pedig ezt kapom.

- Rendben. – mondtam mikor már kicsit összeszedtem magam

- Akkor táncolunk?

- Tezuka mért kínzol? – néztem rá kétségbeesetten

- Nem akartalak kínozni.

- Most közölted, hogy nem akarod, hogy bárki is azt higgye, járunk. És utána még megkérded táncolunk-e?

- Félre értettél. Én azt mondtam ne hazudjunk, nem azt, hogy ne mondjuk nekik.

- Ezzel most arra akarsz utalni, hogy… – nyeltem egy nagyot – legyek a barátnőd?

- Arra. – bólintott

- Most komolyan?

Bólintott.

- Táncolunk? – kérdezte ismételten

- Inkább nekünk is vissza kéne mennünk.

- Mért?

- Nem lehetne, hogy ez az én titkom maradjon?

- Nem.

- Rendben. – mondtam kissé idegesen – Elmondom, de csak ha megígéred, hogy nem nevetsz ki. Vagyis inkább, hogy nem gúnyolsz ki. Tényleg, te nevettél már valaha? – próbáltam terelni a témát

- Megígérem. – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz

- Csak… Csak azt akarom, hogy mindenki megtudja. – mondtam ki gyorsan egy szuszra

- Itt eddig is mindenki így tudta. Leszámítva Atobéékat.

- Igen, de eddig nem volt igaz. – villantottam rá egy harminckét fogas mosolyt

- Menjünk. – adta meg magát a jó érvelésnek

A tömegben hamar rátaláltunk Atobéékre.

- Mit csináltok ti itt? – kérdezte Risa, amikor meglátott minket

- Dicsekszünk. – válaszolta Tezuka

- Hé! – böktem oldalba, de meg se rezzent – Azt ígérted nem gúnyolódsz.

- Hozok valamit inni. – mentette ki magát

- Várj! Segítek. – ment után Atobe is

- Na, mi volt? – kérdezte kíváncsian Risa, amikor kettesben maradtunk

- Semmi. – feleltem közönyösen

- Tényleg? – fagyott a mosoly az arcára

- Dehogy. – vigyorodtam el

- Ez remek. – ölelt meg

- Hello! – törte meg a családi idillt David

- Hello. – fordultam felé

- Nem mutatsz be a barátnődnek? – villantott meg egy gyomorforgató mosolyt Risa felé

- David valami. Asami Arisa. – mutattam be őket egymásnak

- Csak Risa. Nagyon örvendek. – mosolygott rá a srácra és kezet fogtak

- David Forrest. – mutatta be rendesen magát – És amúgy ti honnan ismeritek egymást?

- Ez egy érdekes kérdés, de leegyszerűsítve a válasz: Unokatestvérek vagyunk.

- Látom a szépség családi vonás.

- Köszönöm. – pirult el Risa

- Mit keresel te errefelé? – mérte fel a helyzetet a visszatérő Atobe

- Csak gondoltam köszönök.

Közben Tezuka megállt mellettem és átadott egy poharat. Hálásan rámosolyogtam és kíváncsian visszafordultam a kibontakozni készülő jelenet felé.

- Tessék! – nyújtotta át Atobe is a poharat Risának – Jól láttam, hogy megpróbált udvarolni neked?

- Igen. – felelte és belekortyolt az italába

- Szerintem igencsak eltévedtél. – fordult a fiúhoz közönyös arccal

- Csak nem a barátnőd?

- Nem…

- Akkor nem értem mi a problémád. – vágott közbe

- Engedd kérlek, hogy befejezzem a mondatot. Szóval nem a barátnőm, hanem a mennyasszonyom.

Risa bizonyítékként felemelte a bal kezét és megvillantotta a gyűrűt.

- Ne búsulj David! Keresd meg Annát, ő majd biztos felvidít! – vigyorodtam el gonoszan

- Haha. Ha összefutnék azzal a némberrel, annak biztos, hogy gyilkosság lenne a vége. Saját kezűleg fogom megfojtani.

- Előbb ölöm meg magam, mint, hogy te egy ujjal is hozzámérhess. – jelent meg az említett David mögött

- Isten mért veled ver engem? – fordult felé indulatosan David

- Tévedsz, mert veled veri az emberiséget.

- Még soha nem gondoltál arra, hogy elvonulj remetének a hegyekbe? Rengeteg ember jókedvét mentenéd meg.

- Nem hiszem, hogy nálad hangulatrontóbb lennék. Viszont most szerencsére le kell zárnom ezt a beszélgetést, mert nem hozzád jöttem. Naru. – fordult hozzám – Sarah szeretné, ha lenne egy közös kép a csapatról ezekben a ruhákban, úgyhogy létszíves gyere velem.

- Persze.

Fájó szívvel, de követtem Annát. Végre járok Tezukával erre ott kell hagynom. Ilyen pechet. A csapat nagy rész már csak szép emlékként gondolhatott a józanságra. Ahogy elnéztem őket, a kapitány, Anna és én voltunk azok, akik nem dülöngéltek. Anna feltűnően rosszkedvűnek tűnt. Azért a képen magára erőltetett egy mosolyt és hatalmas erőfeszítéseket árán – ez csak tipp, de szerintem így volt – azokon a képeken is sikerült mosolyognia, amiken közösen kellett szerepelnie Daviddel és az ifjú párral. Nem bírtam nézni a szemébe megbúvó szenvedést, úgyhogy visszatértem Tezukáékhoz. Na jó nem ez volt a legfőbb indokom rá.

Risa és Atobe aránylag hamar leléptek a buliról mondván, hogy másnap korán indulnak vissza Japánba. Mivel én is elég fáradtnak éreztem magam, Tezuka pedig amúgy sem nagyon lelkesedett a társaságért – legalábbis gondolom, nem az a szociális típus – elmentünk velük. Nem éreztem értelmét elköszönni Sarahéktól, mert úgyse nagyon fogta volna fel.

Tezuka egész hazaúton fogta a kezemet, nekem pedig egy idióta vigyor díszítette az arcom. Atobéval nagyon elmerültek egy beszélgetésben. Nem nagyon figyeltem, de valami olyanról volt szó, hogy tavasszal Atobe elindul egy teniszversenyen, amit Tezuka intézett el neki. Én Risával társalogtam.

Mire hazaértünk már mindenki aludt, úgyhogy halkan felosontunk az emeletre. Megálltunk a szobám előtt és némán néztünk egymásra.

- És most? – törtem meg a csendet

- Hm… – gondolkozott el – Elmegyünk aludni?

- Remek. – húztam el a szám – És előtte? – álltam lábujjhegyre

- Megjöttetek? – csoszogott ki Oto-san álmosan a folyosóra

- Igen. – ereszkedtem vissza a talpamra és léptem hátra egyet

- És milyen volt?

- Remek. Most megyek aludni. Jó éjt! – búcsúztam szomorúan, majd beléptem a szobámba


	25. Chapter 25

**25. fejezet**

**Ne légy dühös!**

Másnap reggel jó szokásomhoz híven délig aludtam. Amikor felébredem, először nem értettem mért van olyan jókedvem. Azután beugrott és az arcomat átszelő mosoly még szélesebbre húzódott. Azután eszembe jutott, hogy mivel megígértem, Okaa-sanékkal is közölni kéne a fejleményeket. Csak könnyebb volt mondani, mint megvalósítani. A gondolatra lefagyott a mosoly az arcomról és inkább a kétségbeesés ült ki rá. Amennyire tudtam húztam a pillanatot, amikor ki kell mennem a szobámból. De végül az ebéd kellemes illata meggyőzött arról, hogy igenis itt az ideje szembenézni a szülőkkel.

Óvatos duhaj módjára lekommandóztam a földszintre, és lelkes sasként körbepásztáztam a terepet. Először is a konyhába lestem be, de senki nem volt ott, csak a lábosban az ebéd bugyogott boldogan. Bár nem tudom az étel mennyire volt boldog, de engem boldogított, hogy ehetek majd belőle. Azután továbbosontam a nappali ajtajához. Okaa-san és Oto-san bent ültek. Visszahúztam a fejem és nekitámaszkodtam a falnak. Gyakoroltam a lélegzést, majd mikor összeszedtem némi bátorságot beléptem. Majd gyorsan vissza is. Elhamarkodtam a dolgot, de szerencsére lekötötte őket a tévéműsor, úgyhogy nem vettek észre. Másodjára kicsit több időt adtam magamnak az erőgyűjtésre. Mikor már úgy éreztem, hogy idegösszeroppanás nélkül elő tudom adni nekik a mondandómat ismét beléptem. Viszont most már nem volt visszaút, mert Okaa-san egyből észrevett.

- Jó reggelt, Naru-chan! – mosolygott rám

Menni fog. Menni fog. Menni fog.

- Jó reggelt! Beszélhetnénk?

- Történt valami? – lepődött meg Okaa-san – Nagyon sápadt vagy.

Leültem velük szembe az egyik fotelbe, Oto-san lehalkította a tévét, azután feszengve belekezdtem.

- Beszéltünk arról, hogy szólni fogok nektek, amit járni kezdünk Tezukával. – adtam egy kis bevezetőt Oto-san kedvéért

- És most…? – siettetett Okaa-san

- És most járni kezdtünk. – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen, mire néma csend ült a szobára, leszámítva a televíziót, ami halkan duruzsolt tovább – Hát csak ennyit akartam mondani. – álltam fel gyorsan és mivel egyikük sem szólalt meg, gyorsan le is léptem

Villámgyorsan felrohantam az emeletre és rátettem a kezem a szobám kilincsére. Azonban a mozdulat itt véget is ért. A szemem és a gondolataim Tezuka ajtajára vándoroltak. Elengedtem a kilincset és odasétáltam. Kopogtattam. Semmi. Megint. Ismét semmi. Épp azon tanakodtam, hogy benyissak-e, amikor Shun-chan megszólalt mögöttem.

- Edzésre ment. – világosított fel

- Ó.

- Reggel ő is kopogtatott nálad, de te aludtál.

- Ó. – ismételtem még mindig háttal az öcsémnek

- Valami baj van? – csendült némi aggodalom a hangjában

- Dehogy. – fordultam meg mosolyogva

Shun-chan gyanakvóan fürkészte az arcomat. Majd megrázta a fejét.

- Azt hittem már megint sírsz. – nyugodott meg

- Mért? Akkor agyonverted volna Tezukát? – vigyorodtam el

- Szóval elmondta. – húzta el a száját

- Persze. Nekünk nincsenek titkaink egymás előtt.

- Csakugyan? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Ezt hol a fenében tanultad? – esett le az állam

- Mit? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Nee-chan! – fojtotta belém a szót a lépcső felől érkező húgom

Boldogan szaladt fel kettesével szedve a lépcsőfokokat.

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, amikor lihegve megállt előttünk

- Ténylég jártok Onii-channal?

Hű, de gyorsan terjed a pletyka.

- Ezt meg kitől hallottad? – ráncoltam a homlokom

- Okaa-sanék erről beszélnek odalent.

- Tehát már sikerült túltenni magukat a kezdeti sokkon. – merengtem hangosan

- Szóval igaz? – nézett rám Shun-chan

- Nagyon úgy néz ki, nem kell elnáspángolnod. – vigyorodtam el ismét

- Eltartott egy darabig. – csóválta a fejét

Kinyújtottam rá a nyelvem.

- Mikor ment el? – kérdeztem egy hirtelen gondolattól vezérelve

- Nem rég. Körülbelül fél órája.

- Akkor még ellesz egy darabig.

- Addig nincs kedved elkísérni az edzésemre? – jelent meg egy magabiztos mosoly az arcán

- Már mért kísérnélek? – szaladtak a magasba a szemöldökeim

- Egyrészt, mert Okaa-sanékat jelenleg leköti az, hogy az új kapcsolatodról tárgyaljanak. Másrészt pedig, mert nem akarsz itthon maradni egyikükkel sem, hogy zaklassanak. Harmadrészt pedig figyelmeztetni akarod Onii-chan, hogy ne érje meglepetésként, amikor hazaér, hogy Oto-san letámadja.

Egy ideig nem szólaltam meg, csak gondolkodtam. Kerestem valamit, amibe beleköthetek.

- Túl okos vagy te egy hétéveshez képet. – mondtam végül fogcsikorgatva

- A nővéremre ütöttem. – vigyorodott el olyan vigyorral, amitől általában a lányok padlót fognak. Nagyon népszerű lesz még ez a srác pár év múlva.

- Ez az egyetlen szerencséd. – húztam össze a szemeimet

- Lassan kezdj el készülődni, mert fél óra múlva indulunk.

- Blee. – nyújtottam ki ismét a nyelvem

- Ja. Azt elfelejtettem mondani, hogy abban a parkban lesz az edzésem ma, ahol Onii-chan is edzeni szokott.

- Öltözök. – siettem be gyorsan a szobámba

Imádom ezt a kölyköt.

Fél órával később már az utcán sétáltam a két testvérem társaságában. Okaa-san megköszönte, hogy átvállalom az öcsém pesztrálását és megkért, hogy ha nem nagy gond vigyem a húgomat is, aki nem bírt nyugton maradni.

Shun-chan edzőjével és csapattársaival a park előtt találkoztunk. A legtöbb fiút az anyja kísérte el. Eléggé kilógtunk Miki-channal a korunk miatt.

Az öcsémék nem messze a „Tezuka Field"-től kaptak egy pályát. Legalábbis a térkép szerint. A kis csapat elindult, természetesen gyalog. Ennyi embernek, nem jutna elég kocsi.

Én Miki-channal mentem kézen fogva a szülők között, míg Shun-chan a barátaival beszélgetett.

Az egyik szülővel társalogtam, aki azt fejtegette, hogy mintha már valahol látott volna, amikor egy ismerős alak előzte meg a kis társaságunk.

- Onii… – kiabált volna Miki-chan, de befogtam a száját

Tezuka sétált el mellettünk, hátán egy tenisztáskával. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy most jött meg.

- Mi a fene? – csúszott ki a számon

- Valami probléma van? – nézett rám kissé megütközve az anyuka

- Nem. Elnézést. – hagytam faképnél és elindultam az öcsém felé – Shun-chan! – értem mellé

- Nee-chan az előbb nem Onii…

- Vigyázz Miki-chanra! El kell mennem valahová. – indultam meg Tezuka után

- De… – kezdett bele, de a folytatást már nem hallottam a zsivajtól

Mivel tudtam merre van Tezuka pályája nem volt nehéz követni. Mielőtt odaértem volna bevetettem magam a fák közé és hátulról közelítettem meg. Már messziről láttam, hogy Tezuka és Hannah vannak a pályán. Egy a kispadokhoz közel eső fa mögött bújtam el.

- És mért bocsátanék meg? – hallottam Hannah dühös hangját

- Mert ezt hoztam? – húzott elő valamit Tezuka a táskájából, mivel takarásban volt nem tudtam mi az, de nem is érdekelt igazán

- Ez édes kevés. – tette karba a kezeit Hannah

- És ha azt mondom, hogy járunk?

- Naruval?

- Ah!

- Na így már egészen más a helyzet. Akár meg is bocsáthatok. Ideje elkezdeni felkészülni a következő versenyre. – indult meg a pálya felé, én pedig gyorsan behúztam a fejem a fa mögé, hogy ne vegyen észre

- Na végre. – jegyezte meg Tezuka

Ennyi bőven elég volt. Halkan beosontam a fák közé és visszamentem Shun-chanékhoz. Mire odaértem már elkezdődött az edzés. Megcéloztam a lelátó azon részét, ahol Miki-chan ült. Amikor közelebb értem hallottam, hogy a mellette ülő anyukával vitatkozik, azzal, akivel korábban én is beszélgettem.

- A bátyád azt mondta ne menj sehová! – tartotta vissza a kezénél fogva

- De meg kell keresnem a nővéremet. – próbált kiszabadulni

- Nem kell! – szólaltam meg szigorúan – Ha Shun-chan azt mondja, maradj valahol, akkor hallgass rá.

- De…

- Nincs de!

- Bocsáss meg Nee-chan! – sütötte le a szemeit

- Köszönöm és elnézést a kellemetlenségekért Mrs. Kruger! – hajoltam meg a nő felé

- Ugyan aranyom. Nincs miért. Amúgy pedig hívj Heidinek. – legyintett zavartan. Valószínűleg nem igazán volt hozzászokva a japán gesztusokhoz.

Leültem Miki-chan mellé, és némán néztem az edzést. A húgom se mert megszólalni. Kicsit mart a bűntudat, hogy ennyire szigorú voltam, de nem árt, ha hallgat Shun-chanra, korához képest nagyon okos gyerek. Talán még nálam is okosabb. Sőt, valószínű hogy okosabb.

- Nee-chan! – szaladt felém az egyik szünetben Shun-chan

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem már jóval nyugodtabb hangulatban, mint ahogy megérkeztem

- Kéne a telefonod. – mondta lihegve – Majd visszahozom. – szaladt el, ahogy átadtam neki

A következő pihenőnél tényleg vissza is hozta, ahogy mondta. Dicsekedett kicsit, majd visszament a többiekhez. Eddigre már teljesen megnyugodtam és kedves mosollyal az arcomon beszélgettem a közelembe ülő szülőkkel. Miki-chan is felszabadultabb lett, mikor már látta, hogy nem vagyok dühös. Épp Shun-chan tehetségét fényezte egy apuka – ő is legalább akkora látványosságnak számított, mint én – amikor a húgom felkiáltott.

- Onii-chan!

Lassan hátrafordultam. Tezuka közeledett felénk. Lehunytam a szemem és elszámoltam ötig, majd folytattam a társalgást Mr. Hagennel – az említett apuka.

- Hello! – köszönt, amikor odaért hozzánk

- Hello. – viszonoztam háttal neki

- Egy újabb testvér? – érdeklődött Heidi

- Nem. Ő Nee-chan barátja! – válaszolta boldogan Miki-chan

- Örvendek. Tezuka Kunimitsu. – mutatkozott be illedelmesen

- Az a Kunimitsu Tezuka, aki megnyerte a Mercedes kupát?? – kérdezte szájtátva Mr. Hagen

- Ah!

- Várjon egy pillanatot! – emelte fel a kezét, majd felpattant a helyéről és a nézőtér korlátjáig szaladt, majd lekiabált a fiának – Hans! Gyere gyorsan!

- Apa, most tart az edzés. – mondat vörös arccal a fiú

Hans körülbelül Shun-channal volt egyidős. Alacsony barna hajú fiú. Az egyik, akivel az öcsém idefelé beszélgetett.

- De itt van Kunimitsu Tezuka. – mutatott a név tulajdonosára

Hans követte apja mozdulatát, és amikor felismerte Tezukát kiejtette a kezéből az ütőt és futásnak eredt. Több gyerek is követte a példáját. Néhány perc múlva már vagy harminc gyerek állta körül Tezukát és kérdésekkel bombázták. Jóval a többiek és az edző után az öcsém is megérkezett. Ő a többiekkel ellentétben nyugodt és lassú léptekkel közeledett és megállt mellettem.

- Onii-chan elég híres. – jegyezte meg zsebre dugott kézzel

- Úgy néz ki.

- Valami baj van? – nézett fel rám homlokráncolva

- Dehogy. – ráztam a fejem

- Nee-chan? Mi történt már megint? Hova mentél?

- Tezuka után. – sóhajtottam lemondóan

- És?

- És hallottam, ahogy beszélgetnek Hannahval.

- Nee-chan! – dörrent rám

Lenéztem rá. Dühösnek tűnt. Sóhajtottam újra és előadtam a problémámat.

- Most komolyan azt hiszed, hogy Onii-chan csak azért jár veled, hogy kibékítse a barátját?

- Ha így mondod, tényleg elég bután hangzik.

- Akkor ugye nem fogod felhozni előtte?

- Nem hiszem.

- Akkor menj oda hozzá és köszönj neki! – szemtelenkedett vigyorogva

- Inkább nem. – húztam el a szám – Most jól el van. Nem is tudtam, hogy ekkora hírességnek számít. – mondtam a gyerekek sugárzó arcát nézve

- A kora miatt nagyon népszerű a fiatalok között. Meg hát persze az is sokat segített, hogy beszéltem nekik róla.

- Tényleg? És mégis mit?

- Az egyik edzésen mindenki elmondhatta ki a kedvenc sportolója és én Onii-chant választottam. Bár azt nem tudják, hogy személyesen is ismerem.

- Meg lenne hatva, ha hallaná.

- Ezek után még meg is nyerte kezdőként a Mercedes kupát, úgyhogy sokak kedvence lett.

- Rájöttem! – kiáltott fel mögöttem Heidi, amivel a frászt hozta rám

- Mi történt? – fordultam felé kalapálló szívvel

- Rájöttem honnan vagy ismerős. – mutatott rám győzedelmes mosollyal az arcán

- Az újságból? – kérdeztem unottan

- Pontosan! Te vagy a barátnője! – irányította át az ujját Tezukára

- Mint már a húgom is említette az imént. Tényleg hol van Miki-chan? – néztem körül

- Onii-chan környékén keresd! – segített ki Shun-chan

Tezuka felé fordultam. Épp a gyerekek és az edző labdáit és papírjait írogatta alá nyakában a húgommal.

- Élvezi a rivaldafényt. – húztam el a számat

- Ellentétben veled.

- Na igen.

- Inkább a Miki-chan stílusú lányok illenének Onii-chan hírnevéhez. Ittái! – méltatlankodott miután fejbe vágtam – Ezt most mért kellett?

- Hogy ne járjon túl sokat a szád.

- Attól, mert engem elhallgatatsz még százak és ezrek fogják hirdetni az igazságot. Aú! Rendben befejeztem. – adta meg magát, amikor harmadszorra is lendült a kezem

- Nagyon helyes! Mr. Schiffer! – fordultam az edzőhöz – Nem kéne folytatni az edzést?

- De… – pislogott bizonytalanul Tezuka felé

- Megesküszöm önnek, hogy még az edzés után is itt lesz. Ugye? – fordultam Tezukához

- Ah! – bólintott

- Hát rendben srácok. Gyertek, folytassuk az edzést!

A gyerekek heves tiltakozásba kezdtek leszámítva Shun-chant, aki visszaindult a pályára. Ilyenkor hogy adja a laza érdektelent, bezzeg otthon ő is legalább ennyire oda van Tezukáért.

- Mutassátok meg Tezukának mit is tudtok. – mosolyogtam rájuk. Erre ők lelkesen elindultak az öcsém nyomában.

- Ilyen fiatalon milyen jól értesz a gyerekekhez. – lapogatta meg a vállam Heidi

- A két testvéremnek köszönhető.

- És annak, hogy még te is egy gyerek vagy. – lépett mellém Tezuka

Miki-chan már nem a nyakában volt, csak a kezét fogta

- Nocsak, ki beszél.

- Mire gondolsz?

- Azzal engesztelni ki valakit, hogy felszedsz egy lányt? Ez is elég gyerekes dolognak hangzik. – válaszoltam élénkülő dühvel

Összeráncolta a homlokát és úgy nézett rám vagy egy percig.

- Beszélhetnénk? – biccentett a fejével egy embermentes terület felé

Vállat vontam és karba tett kézzel elsétáltam mellette. Amikor már elég méretesnek éreztem a szülőktől lévő társaságot megálltam és bevártam őt is.

- Nos? – néztem fel rá

- Mi a baj?

- Mi lenne?

- Ez nem válasz.

- Tényleg? Képzeld én is meg tudok különböztetni egy kérdést egy választól.

- Dühös vagy. – állapította meg

- Igen. És képzeld rád.

- A tegnap este miatt? Ott volt ap…

- Semmi köze ehhez a tegnap estéhez.

- Akkor azért, mert azt mondtam, hogy gyerek vagy?

- Nem, bár arra majd még később visszatérünk. Viszont… – elharaptam a mondatot. Eszembe jutott a néhány perce Shun-channal fojtatott beszélgetés. Igaza van. Tényleg hülyeség, de…

- Mi van? – zökkentett ki a gondolataimból

Ismét felnéztem rá, hogy fojtassam, de amit a szemében láttam nem hagyta. Akaratlanul is léptem hátra egy lépést.

- Te dühös vagy. – állapítottam meg elképedve

- Igen.

- De mért?

Teljesen le voltam taglózva. Értelmes dolgokat már nem nagyon tudtam kipréselni magamból. Teljesen elfeledkeztem már a saját dühömről. Tezukáé jobban lekötött.

- Azért, amit az előbb mondtál.

- Hogy dühös vagyok?

- Mielőtt idejöttünk.

- A kiengesztelésről?

- Pontosan. De hisz az már… Most fogtad fel?

- Ah!

- Sajnálom. – sütöttem le a szemem

- És ugyan mit?

- Hogy hallgatóztam? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul, de az arca csak még dühösebb lett, ami ismét arra késztettet, hogy hátra lépjek egyet

- Hogy feltételezheted, hogy…

Ráeszméltem mekkora hülye voltam és mielőtt még befejezhette volna a mondatot hirtelen átöleltem.

- Ne légy dühös! – kértem könyörgő hangon

Tezuka ettől teljesen lefagyott és egy szót sem szólt. Jó fél percig álltunk így, míg végül Tezuka megmozdult. Egy pillanatra azt hittem el fog tolni magától, de ehelyett még jobban magához szorított.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. fejezet**

**Shabu-Shabu**

Ígéretemhez híven Tezuka még az edzés végén is ott volt. Újra le is támadták és addig elszabadulni sem tudtunk még meg nem ígérte az edzőnek, hogy az egyik edzésre eljön. Persze nem nézőként. Szegényt nagyon kihasználják.

- És hogy érhetem majd el? – érdeklődött az edző

- Sunsukén keresztül.

A kis rafkós. Kivédi, hogy ne kelljen megadnia a telefonszámát mindenféle jött-ment rajongónak.

- Sakamoto? – fordult mindenki az öcsém felé

Ő viszont nem szólt semmit és még csak zavarba sem jött. Csak zsebre dugott kézzel állta a többiek tekintetét.

- Mehetünk? – használta ki az emberek döbbenettét Tezuka és jött oda hozzánk

- Igen. – bólintottam félősen

Még nem igazán tudtam, hogy hányadán állunk. Mióta volt az a kis incidensük nem szóltunk egymáshoz csak némán néztük az edzést. Szerencsére egyik szülő sem érezte úgy, hogy erről vagy bármi másról beszélnie kéne velünk. Bár Mr. Hagen gyakran pislantgatott Tezuka felé, de türtőztette magát, és békén hagyta.

Shun-chan megfogta Miki-chan kezét és elindult. Tezuka is követte a példáját. Én csöndben követtem őket, és a kezemet fixíroztam, amit Tezuka fogott.

- Nagyon hallgatag vagy. – törte meg a csöndet

- Dehogyis. – nevetgéltem zavartan, mire rám nézett – Félek. – vallottam be

- Mitől?

- Tőled. – motyogtam – De ne légy megint mérges! – kaptam fel a fejem

- Nem vagyok mérges. – mondta kifürkészhetetlen arccal

- Sajnálom. – sütöttem le a szemem ismét

- És ugyan mit?

- Dühös vagy még?

- Ah!

Hirtelen megálltam és felé fordultam. Shun-chanék is, akik mögöttünk jöttek megálltak kellő távolságban ahhoz, hogy kívül maradjanak a tűzvonalon, de azért tudjanak hallgatózni. Okos kölyök.

- Honto no Gomenosai! – hajoltam meg

- Tényleg azt hitted, hogy csak Hannah miatt járnék bárkivel is? Főleg hogy veled?

Hát az utolsó mondatot nem tudom, hogy bóknak szánta vagy pont ellenkezőleg, de jelen helyzetemben nem éreztem ildomosnak firtatni.

- Tényleg nagyon sajnálom, csak… csak annyira nem mertem elhinni ezt az egészet, hogy mindenképp be akartam bizonyítani magamnak, hogy valami átverés. – nem válaszolt én pedig nem mertem ránézni. Így álltunk jó egy percig mikor már nem bírtam tovább. – Tezuka?

- Baka.

- Tezuka! – kezdtem halkan

- Hm?

- Shun-chan szerint nem illek hozzád.

Tezuka az öcsémre nézett, majd visszafordult hozzám.

- És ugyan mért?

- Mert te híres vagy én pedig nem szeretem, ha rám figyelnek az emberek. Ellentétben Miki-channal vagy a Brigitt félékkel.

- Megmondtam, hogy soha nem fogom Brigittet választani.

- Tudom. Csak van egy gyenge paranoiám.

- Ami azt jelenti, hogy soha nem fogsz megbízni bennem?

Sóhajtottam.

- Megint igazad van. Csak nekem kell, hogy biztosíts róla, hogy bízhatok benned.

- Igen? És mégis hogyan gondolod? – kérdezte fél szemöldökét felhúzva

Mostanság egyre gyakrabban csinálja. Fogadjunk, hogy rájött mennyire bosszant, hogy nekem nem megy neki pedig igen.

- Nem versz át?

- Nem!

- Ez bőven elég. – karoltam bele és újra elindultunk – Van egy rossz hírem. – csaptam a közepébe

- Igen? – sötétült el az arca

- Ne aggódj, nem az apokalipszis jön. Csak annyi, hogy készülj fel, ha hazaértünk véged. Okaa-san és Oto-san tudnak rólunk, úgyhogy a legokosabb az lenne, ha felkészülnél. Be kéne szerezned egy fegyvertartási engedély és valami ütős kis fegyvert is. Mondjuk egy shogunt vagy egy páncélöklöt. De ha az ilyen szintű erőszak nem vonz, akkor még mindig elköltözhetsz. Mondjuk egy másik országba vagy inkább egy másik kontinensre.

- Befejezted?

- Van még egy-két ötletem. Mennyire vagy a hajad kopaszra nyírása ellen?

- Kotonaru.

- Akkor a szerzetesség kizárva. De még sok lehetséges verzió maradt.

- Abbahagyhatod. Felfogtam.

- A lényeg, hogy sajnálom.

- Túlélem.

- Csak azt hiszed. Amúgy dühös vagy még?

- Hogy lehetnék dühös, miután ennyi hülyeséget összehordasz?

- Tezuka! – szedtem össze minden bátorságom

- Hm?

- Sze… Várjunk csak egy percet! – húztam össze a szemöldököm – Honnan tudtad, hogy a pályán vagyunk?

- Te írtál sms-t.

- Én ugyan nem. Shun-chan! – emeltem fel a hangom

- Hai? – jött a félős válasz, de azért elkezdett felzárkózni

- Mért kérted el a telefonomat? – kérdeztem mikor mellém ért

- Mert nekem nincs? – próbálkozott nem túl meggyőzően

- Shun-chan!

- Hogy írjak egy sms-t Onii-channak.

- Good boy! – kócoltam össze a gondosan beállított haját

- Nee-chan! – próbált megszabadulni tőlem

Amíg én Shun-channal foglalkoztam, addig a húgom beférkőzött Tezuka és közém és már ő szorongatta azt a kezét, amit néhány perccel azelőtt még én. A vége az lett, hogy én fogtam Miki-chan egyik kezét, Tezuka pedig a másikat. Shun-chan néhány méterre lemaradva mögöttünk lépdelt és közben a haját igazgatta.

- És most? – érdeklődött Shun-chan a kapuban

- Ti előre mentek! – döntöttem el

- Persze a tűzvonalba. Én még nem akarok meghalni.

- Pedig előre mész, ha nem akarod, hogy lebeszéljem a barátomat arról, hogy időnként külön edzéseket tartson neked.

- Taidaima! – nyomta le a kilincset. Majd még egyszer.

- Na mi van? – érdeklődtem

- Zárva. – fordult vissza felénk

- Nem hiszed, hogy ezt beveszem?

- De tényleg zárva. – nyomta le még párszor

- Ne próbálj meg átverni! – néztem rá fenyegetően, de állta a tekintetem

Tezuka odasétált mellé és ő is rápróbálkozott.

- Tényleg zárva. – jelentette be

- Ezt nem hiszem el. – én is rápróbálkoztam, de tényleg igazuk volt – Ezek meg hova a fenébe mentek? – tettem fel a költői kérdést

- Nem tudom, de itt fogjuk őket megvárni? – türelmetlenkedett Shun-chan

- Te már biztos. – morogtam miközben Tezuka kinyitotta az ajtót

A ház üres volt. Semmilyen üzenetet sem hagytak nekünk. A telefonjukat sem vették fel, és ami a legrosszabb volt, hogy Okaa-san nem készített vacsorát mielőtt elment.

- Most mit fogunk csinálni? – rogytam le egy székre a konyhában

- Túlélünk egy estét. – vigasztalt Tezuka nem túl átélten

- De hát nincs mit ennünk. – néztem rá hitetlenkedve

- Hát akkor csinálunk.

- De hogy? – tártam szét a karjaim

- Mit szeretnétek enni? – fordult a húgomékhoz, akik az ajtóban álltak

- Shabu-Shabu-t. – lelkendezett Miki-chan

- Na persze. – horkantottam fel – Még egy omlett is komoly fejfájást okozna.

- Majd én megcsinálom. – mondta komoly képpel Tezuka

- Mi vagy te Superman? – néztem fel rá megütközve

- Naru, Shunsuke! Ti elmentek vásárolni. Mi addig Miki-channal hozzákezdünk.

- De mihez?

- A Shabu-Shabu-hoz.

- Most tényleg komolyan gondoltad?

- Természetesen.

- Rendben. – adtam meg magam – Mit kell vennünk?

Tezuka összeírt egy kisebb listát, amit be kellett vásárolnunk Shun-channal.

- Szerinted tényleg képes rá? – kérdeztem az öcsémet már hazafelé

- Onii-chanról van szó.

- Ez igaz, de…

- Nem hiszel benne? – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét

- De. – mondtam durcásan

- Most meg mi a baj? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Hogy a fenébe csináljátok ezt? – fakadtam ki

- Mit?

- Ezt a fél szemöldök felhúzást.

- Hát… – vigyorodott el – Sok gyakorlás és némi tehetség kell hozzá.

- De pimasz lettél.

- Sokat tanultam tőled.

- Vagy inkább Atobééktől.

- Az is lehet. – vigyorodott el még jobban

- Ilyen stílussal sosem lesz barátnőd. – mondtam duzzogva

- Én nem hiszem.

- Majd meglátod.

- Atobe-dononak és Onii-channak is van barátnője. És nem mellékesen már nekem is.

- Tessék? – néztem rá döbbenten

- Az egyik osztálytársam.

- Mióta?

- Már egy hete.

Ezt nem tudom elhinni. Az öcsémnek már van barátnője. És régebb óta, mint nekem barátom. Pedig van köztünk 7 év. Egyáltalán egy hét éves gyerek mit tud csinálni egy barátnővel?

- És mit szoktatok csinálni? – érdeklődtem

- Nem én fogok neked tanácsokat adni Onii-chanhoz.

- Nem is tanácsot kértem. Csak kíváncsi vagyok, mit csinálhat két hétéves gyerek.

- Legyen egy kis képzelőerőd. – szólalt meg egy hang a hátunk mögött

- Nem veled beszélgetek, hanem az öcsémmel. – mondtam hátra se fordulva

- Az öcsédet faggatod, arról, hogy hogyan szedd fel végre Kunimitsut?

- Nem arról faggatom és amúgy sincs hozzá közöd, hogy mit csinálok Tezukával.

- De harapós vagy.

- Ne hergelj Tom, mert nem lesz jó vége.

- Rendben. De nem akarsz megállni egy percre?

- Minek?

- Mert July sosem fog így beérni minket.

- Oh. – torpantam meg, mire hátulról nekem jött

- Bocs.

- Jobban is figyelhetnél. – fordultam hátra

- Mondtam, hogy bocs. Mitől ilyen rossz a kedved?

- Hello! – ért be minket közben July – Na milyen volt az esküvő? Elkaptad a csokrot? – támadt le egyből

- Szia! Érdekes és nem. – indultunk el újra

- Ennyit a sportolói ügyességedről.

- Nem mintha ezen múlna, de amúgy oda se álltam.

- Jellemző. – húzta el a száját

- Mi ez a sok kaja? – érdeklődött Tom

- A vacsoránk. Amúgy pedig elég nehezek.

- Oh bocsánat. – vette át a szatyraimat

- Így már sokkal jobb. – nyújtóztattam ki a tagjaimat

- Ünnepeltek valamit? – kérdezte miközben a zacskók tartalmát tanulmányozta

- Nem!/Igen! – válaszoltuk egyszerre Shun-channal

- Most akkor melyik? – nézett fel

- Megünnepeljük, hogy Nee-chan végre nem tett tönkre…

- Elég legyen! – emeltem fel a hangom – Kezd elegem lenni abból, hogy mindenki engem hibáztat. – mondtam dühösen, mire csak vállat vont, de nem folytatta

- Most végülis mit ünnepeltek?

- Nem ünneplünk semmit csak vacsorázunk.

- Mit ünnepeltek? – fordult Tom az öcsémhez

- Onii-channal végre összeszedték magukat. – fogalmazta át a dolgot. Tessék így már nem is szóltam közbe.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy jártok? – nézett rám döbbenten July

- Azért ezen nem kell ennyire kiakadni.

- De hogy? És mikor?

- Menjetek előre! – címeztem a két fiúnak

- Mi mért nem hallhatjuk? – háborodott fel Tom

- Mert nincs hozzá közöd.

- De Julynak elmondod.

- Mert ő lány és a barátnőm.

- Akkor majd megkérdezem Kunimitsut.

- Tudod mit? Tedd azt! – röhögtem volna a képébe, de türtőztettem magam

Végül Tom duzzogva bár, de magunkra hagyott Shun-chan kíséretében. Én pedig elmeséltem Julynak az egész estét.

- Hát ez tök romantikus. – mondta, mikor végeztem

- Tényleg így érzed?

- Nem. De valamit mondanom kellett. Amúgy pedig ez jellemző rátok.

- Mi?

- Ez az egész. A körülményeskedés. Amúgy pedig mért van ilyen rossz kedved? Mióta találkoztunk ilyen morcos vagy.

- Nem vagyok morcos, csak egy kicsit lehangolt.

- De hát mért? Hisz végre megkaptad, amire vágytál. Vagy… Csak azt ne mond, hogy máris összevesztetek.

- Volt egy kis összetűzésünk, de annak már vége. Nem az zavar.

- Hát akkor?

- Egyrészt, hogy a szüleim még nem reagálták le a dolgot és kicsit félek tőlük. Másrészt pedig, hogy most Tezuka fog főzni.

- És ez mért baj? Olyan rossz szakács?

- Fogalmam sincs milyen szakács, de ez akkor sem az ő dolga lenne.

- Hát akkor mért nem főzöl te?

- Mert nem tudok. Ő bezzeg ehhez is ért.

- Áh! Szóval az a bajod, hogy még mindig nem tudod Kunimitsu mihez nem ért?

- Nem, dehogy. Azt már elmondta.

- Hát akkor?

- Az, hogy megint van valami, amihez ő ért én meg nem. – duzzogtam

- Szörnyen hisztis vagy.

- Nem is! – nyávogtam

- Látom jobb kedved lett.

Végülis Julyt és Tomot is áthívtuk vacsorázni. Tezukával is kompromisszumra jutottam olyan formában, hogy segíthettem neki a vacsora elkészítésében. És mivel elég jól sikerült a rám kiosztott rész valamelyest megbékéltem a tökéletességével.

Okaa-sanék közben hazatelefonáltak és közölték, hogy csak késő este érnek haza. Vacsora után Tezuka hagyta, hogy én mosogassak el. Hát nem tök rendes? July és Tom gyorsan leléptek, mielőtt ők is be lettek volna fogva valamilyen munkára.

Miután végeztem a piszok sok szennyes edénnyel a kis családom keresésére indultam. Végülis Miki-chan szobájában leletem rájuk. Tezuka épp mesét olvasott neki, míg Shun-chan betakargatta. Én megálltam az ajtóban karba tett kézzel és úgy néztem őket.

- … és akkor a királylány találkozott egy tündérrel. – mesélte Tezuka – „Királylány most jól figyelj a szavamra!" mondta a tündér „A következő pár napban találkozni fogsz három herceggel. Az egyik a barátságát adja neked. A másik az igazságot. A harmadik pedig az lesz, akit keresel. – ez valahonnan nagyon ismerős – Miután vele találkozol onnantól kezdve össze lesz kötve az életetek, ő lesz az eleve elrendelted, a te Oiji-d. – hoppá

- Elaludt. – szólalt meg Shun-chan a szuszogó húgom arcát nézve

- Rendben. – csukta be a könyvet Tezuka

- Mi a vége? – kaptam fel a fejem ijedten. Olyan rég olvastam már ezt a mesét és nem emlékeztem a végére.

- A királylány megtalálja a hercegét. – nézett fel rám

- De hogy?

- Nem vagy ehhez már kicsit túl idős Nee-chan? – nézett rám Shun-chan is

Miki-chan mocorogni kezdett, mire mind a hárman ránéztünk.

- Én mondtam Nee-chan, hogy ő a te Oiji-d. – motyogta miközben az oldalára fordult

Erre mind a ketten ismét rám néztek.

- Hagyjuk aludni. – tereltem a témát égő arccal

Kisétáltunk Miki-chan szobájából.

- Téged gondolom, már nem kell lefektetni? – fordultam az öcsémhez

- Kösz, de egyedül is meg tudom oldani. Jó éjt! – csukta magára az ajtaját

- Naru! – szólalt meg Tezuka

- Tessék? – fordultam felé

- Csak akartam szólni, hogy két hét múlva megint meccsem lesz.

- Ez nagyszerű. – mosolyodtam el – Majd kimegyek szurkolni.

- Madridban lesz.

- Majd megnézlek a tévében és szurkolok. – fagyott rá a mosoly az arcomra

- Rendben.

- Hát akkor? – hintáztam a lábamon

- Olvassak neked esti mesét? – mutatta fel a még mindig a kezében tartott könyvet

- Kösz, de nem kell. Viszont egy jó éjt puszi ellen nem tiltakozom. – mosolyodtam el

Leeresztette a könyvet és közelebb lépett. Én felnéztem rá. És ekkor kinyílt a bejárati ajtó. Ő a lépcső felé fordult, én pedig lehorgasztottam a fejem. Hogy még a világ is ellenünk legyen.

- Szerintem menjünk aludni, mielőtt megtalálnak. – hátráltam egy lépést

- Ah! – fordult vissza felém – Tessék! – nyújtotta át a könyvet

- Köszi. – mosolyodtam el megint – Jó éjt! – intettem búcsút, majd én is beléptem a szobámba


	27. Chapter 27

**27. fejezet**

**A három herceg**

Másnap reggel ismét gyomorgörccsel ébredtem. Tudtam, hogy már elkerülhetetlen az, hogy Oto-sanék lereagálják a kapcsolatom Tezukával. Egyetlen dolog vigasztalt csak. Az, hogy most már tök jogosan röhöghetek Brigitt képébe. Tezuka bármit is mond sokkal másabb most, hogy tényleg járunk. Legalábbis nekem. Brigittnek nem valószínű. Maximum mostantól kicsit hevesebben küldöm majd el a búsba. Eddig visszafogtam magam és hagytam, hogy Tezuka intézze el általában, de most már nincs kegyelem. Hangzatos sátáni kacaj.

Miután felöltöztem leosontam a földszintre és belestem a konyhába. Shun-chanon kívül mindenki bent volt és csöndben reggelizett. Tezuka egyedül besétált az oroszlán barlangjába. Baka. Meg kellett volna várnia.

- Megyek és most már felkeltem Naru-chant. – állt fel Okaa-san az asztaltól

- Felesleges. Ébren vagyok. – léptem be a konyhába

- Ohajó Nee-chan! – köszöntött lelkesen Miki-chan – Tudod mit álmodtam?

- Majd reggeli után elmesélheted neki, de most egyél! – pirított rá Okaa-san miközben visszaült

Hál isten! Már csak az kellett volna, hogy reggeli közben, Oto-sanék előtt előadja a „Tezuka a végzetem" szotriját.

Az este rengeteget gondolkodtam ezen az egészen. Főleg miután végigolvastam a mesét újra. Nem mintha sokat számított volna, mert a lényeg az a néhány sor volt, amit Tezuka felolvasott, a három hercegről. Nem hiszek a mesékben, de mégis. Vagy belemagyarázom, vagy van némi párhuzam a történet és az én életem között. Az utóbbi időben három olyan sráccal találkoztam, akikkel kapcsolatban egyáltalán megfordult a fejemben, hogy esetleg potenciális férfi jelöltek. Ilyen volt Tezuka, Koizumi, és bár csak egy tizedpillanatra merült fel bennem a gondolat, de Oishi. A három herceg. Oishi a barátságát adta. Koizumi az igazságot, azzal, hogy Tezukával kapcsolatban felnyitotta a szemem. Tezuka pedig Tezuka. Tehát, bár nem hiszek benne, mégis úgy néz ki, hogy Miki-channak igaza van és Tezuka volt az, akit kerestem, az én Oijim. De én nem hiszek a mesékben.

- Naru-chan, nem ülsz le? – zökkentett ki Okaa-san a gondolataim közül

- Ö… De persze. – foglaltam el gyorsan a legközelebbi széket

Egy pár falat után észrevétlenül elkezdtem fixírozni Tezukát. Legalább öt percbe telt mire végre észrevette. Megpróbáltam a szememmel közölni vele, hogy beszélnünk kéne, de nem igazán értett. Már majdnem feladtam az egészet, amikor Okaa-san hangosan letette a kanalat és Tezukához fordult.

- Naru-chan azt szeretné, hogy kimenj vele a folyósóra, hogy beszélhessetek. – elégelte meg a szenvedésem

Tezuka kérdően rám nézett én pedig lehunytam a szemem és biccentettem, hogy menjünk ki. Kicsit sem lámpalázasan átsétáltam a nappaliba, ő pedig jött utánam.

- Mi a baj? – kérdeztem, amikor megálltam és felé fordultam

- Mondtak valamit?

- Köszöntek és anyukád megkérdezte mit kérek.

- Ennyi?

- Ennyi.

- Valamit rejtegetnek. Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen könnyen megússzuk. Biztos, hogy van valami még a tarsolyukban és nagyon pórul fogunk járni.

- Nem dramatizálod kissé túl?

- Nem. Hidd el. Ismerem őket. Az első barátomat is kikészítették.

- Az első barátodat? – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét

- Igen. Másodikos koromban hazavittem miután két napja jártunk. Szegény utána hetekig járt pszichológushoz, mert Okaa-san vörösen izzó szemeivel álmodott minden éjszaka. Szegény Araki-kun. Mondanom se kell, hogy ezek után dobott.

- De engem ismernek és én is őket.

- Igen. Pont ezért félek, hogy valamit tartogatnak. Sokkal egyszerűbb lenne, ha egyszerűen a szokásos megfélemlítést alkalmaznák, mert az rád úgysem hat. De ezt sajnos ők is tudják, és ezért valami másban sántikálnak. – gondolkoztam el – De nem tudom, mi lehet. Mindegy. – szedtem össze magam – Csak légy nagyon óvatos. Ne beszélj többet, mint amennyit általában szoktál és nem lesz gond.

- Ah! – bólintott – Visszamehetek reggelizni?

- Igen.

Én nem követtem Tezukát a konyhába. Nem voltam éhes. Inkább úgy döntöttem felmegyek a szobámba és elintézek néhány dolgot. Lerendeztem pár telefont és úgy döntöttem még megérdemlek egy rövid sziesztát, mielőtt iskolába megyek. Úgyhogy ledobtam magam a bevetett ágyamra, majd lehunytam a szemem és el is aludtam.

Legközelebb arra ébredtem, hogy valami hatalmasat csattan. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, hogy rájöjjek mi volt az. A legnagyobb segítség a sajgó farcsontom volt.

- Ezt mért csináltad? – kérdeztem a felettem álló öcsémtől

- Mert nem voltál hajlandó felébredni. – tette karba a kezeit

- Attól még választhattál volna finomabb módszert.

- Például behívhattam volna Onii-chant, hátha a herceged csókja felébreszt? – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét

- Nem vicces. – tápászkodtam fel a földről sajgó derekam dörzsölve – Amúgy pedig eléggé fájt.

- Legalább maradandó lecke lesz számodra.

- Biztos, hogy te egy hétéves ártatlan gyerek vagy?

- Lassan nyolc. – segített visszavarázsolni az ágyterítőt a rendeltetésszerű helyére

- Akkor is. Tizenkét éves koromig én még nem voltam ilyen szemtelen.

- Igen? – nézett rám ismét felhúzva fél szemöldökét

- Na jó az voltam, de nem a nővéremmel.

- Mivel nem is volt nővéred.

- Inkább induljunk az iskolába.

Vállat volt és zsebre dugott kézzel elindult az ajtó felé. Eddig fel sem tűnt, hogy mennyire profin nyomja a „cool" attitűdöt. Körülbelül olyan volt, mintha Tezukát ötvözték volna Atobéval. A hűvös nyugodtság párosult a hihetetlen magabiztossággal. Megtalálta Tezuka stílusának a gyengepontjait – például a korlátozott kommunikációs készség – és azt kitömködte az Atobétől ellesett mozzanatokkal.

- Nem jössz? – fordult hátra az ajtóból, amikor látta, hogy nem mozdulok

- Ezt mióta csinálod? – intettem felé a kezemmel

- Mármint mit? – kérdezte ki nem zökkenve a nyugalmából

- Ezt az „én vagyok a király, de nem hangoztatom, mert bennem tanyázik egy egész zen kert, és ettől csak az látszik, hogy mindent tudok a világ legapróbb részleteiről is" attitűdöt?

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz.

- Ne mond már, hogy nem Atobét és Tezukát majmolod a viselkedéseddel. – mosolyodtam el gúnyosan

- Nem mondanám, hogy majmolom őket, de azt nem tagadom, hogy ők nyújtották az alapot a jelenlegi személyiségem kialakításához.

- Jelenlegi? Tán hetente akarod cserélgetni?

- Rosszul fogalmaztam. A végleges személyiségem kialakításához.

- És mi volt a baj az előző személyiségeddel?

- Nem éreztem túlzottan sajátomnak.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Nem tudom pontosan megmagyarázni, de nem éreztem jól magam úgy. – vont vállat

- Mit ne mondjak az utóbbi időben rengeteget fejlődtél minden téren. És a te tehetségedhez tényleg nem illik a szégyenlős kisfiú szerep. – gondolkodtam el

- Így gondolod?

- Tök jól hangzott nem? – vigyorodtam el

- El fogunk késni.

- Igazad van. – sóhajtottam és felkaptam a táskám a földről – Mehetünk.

Az öcsém szellemi és lelki fejlődése kicsit elgondolkodtatott, de amikor megláttam Tezukát, aki Oto-sannal beszélgetett az előtérben rögtön kivert minden más gondolatot a fejemből. Vajon mit mondhat neki? Mit találhattak ki Okaa-sannal? És mért érzem úgy, hogy én fogok a legrosszabbul kijönni belőle?

Amikor már az iskola felé megkérdeztem Tezukától, hogy mit akart Oto-san biztosított róla, hogy csak sportról beszélgettek, de mégsem nyugodtam meg. Sőt csak még idegesebb lettem. Ha eddig húzzák, biztos hogy valami monumentális dologra készülnek. De mi lehet az? Semmi ötletem sincs. Mikor ér el az ember abba a korba, hogy megértse a szülei gondolkodásmenetét? Talán soha. Az a terület mindig is fekete lyuk marad számunkra gyerekek számára?

Önelégültség öntötte el a szívemet, hogy láthattam Brigitt gyűlölködő arcát, amikor Tezukával kézen fogva sétáltunk be a terembe. Egész nap ez melengette a szívemet. Meg még az a néhány másik momentum, ami csak fokozta az irigységét. Igaz, hogy általában is ilyen arcot vágott, amikor látta, hogy hozzászólok Tezukához és ő még válaszol is, de most éreztem ettől csak igazán nyeregben magam. Tezuka meg is jegyezte, hogy gyerekes a viselkedésem, de nem nagyon érdekelt. Mondhat amit akar, akkor is az én gyerekes viselkedésemet választotta és nem Brigitt tökéletes nőnek tűnő image-ét. És azt mondta nem gondolja meg magát.

Suli után Tezuka nem jött haza velünk, hanem egyből edzésre ment. Szerencsére nekem ezen a napon nem volt edzésem, ugyanis abban az iskolában, ahol játszani szoktunk most valamilyen rendezvény volt.

Annyira lefoglalt az úton July piszkálódása, hogy teljesen elfelejtettem lelkileg felkészülni arra, ami majd otthon fogadhat. Ez csak akkor tudatosult bennem, amikor beléptem a bejárati ajtón. Ahogy betuszkolta a fejembe magát a gondolat egyből összeszorítottam a szemem és felkészültem a legrosszabbra. De nem történt semmi.

- Nee-chan? Mért álltál meg az út közepén? – érdeklődött Shun-chan

- Várom, hogy átitassa a testem a csii. – válaszoltam komoly képpel

- És fél lépéssel arrébb nem rendezheted ezt le, hogy el tudjunk menni?

- Mindegy, már elijesztetted. – mondtam és elindultam a lépcső felé

Megfontoltan lépkedtem előre, de azért nem túl lassan. Semmi. Amikor elértem az első lépcsőfokot kicsit felengedtem. Ha eddig nem történt semmi, akkor már nem valószínű, hogy fog. Szerencsésen eljutottam az emeletig és itt már teljesen megnyugodtam. Ha lenne valami ennyi idő elég lett volna arra, hogy előrukkoljanak vele.

Elindultam az emeleti folyosón a szobám felé, de mielőtt elérhettem volna az ajtót megtorpantam és hátraléptem néhány lépést. Felnéztem a szobámmal szemközti fal tetejére és egy kamerát pillantottam meg.

- Ez meg mi? – kérdeztem döbbenten

Lerohantam a lépcsőn, majdnem fellökve az öcsémet, aki elég rosszul fogadta ezt, majd berontottam a nappaliba. Persze csak képletesen, mert az ajtó nyitva volt. Ha pontosan akarok fogalmazni, akkor igen nagy hévvel estem be az ajtón. Okaa-san és Oto-san épp tévéztek. A gyorsabb figyelemfelkeltés érdekében beálltam eléjük.

- Mi a baj Naru-chan? – vette a lapot egyből Okaa-san

- Komolyan azt kérdezed, hogy mi a baj? Vajon mi? Nem fogod elhinni, de ahogy a szobám felé mentem azt vettem észre, hogy egy kamera figyeli a folyosót. Pontosabban fogalmazva az ÉN szobám ajtaját.

- Úgy gondoltuk, most hogy Tezuka-kun és te…

- Szerintetek mégis mit csinálunk?

- Hidd el Naru-chan mi is voltunk ennyi idősek és még emlékszem mit csináltunk. – szólt közbe Oto-san is

Nagy volt a kísértés, hogy rákérdezzek mit, de úgy döntöttem inkább folytatom a valószínűleg reménytelen vitámat velük.

- Ennyire nem ismertek? Vagy csak ennyire nem bíztok bennem?

- Ez nem bizalom kérdése.

- Az istenért még egymáshoz szólni is alig merünk.

- Narumi, szerinted, amikor téged sikerült összehoznunk apáddal mi beszélgettünk?

Ennél a pontnál éreztem úgy, hogy ideje lezárni ezt a társalgást. A megrökönyödött arckifejezéssel vonultam fel az emeletre és sétáltam be a kamerával megfigyelt szobámba.

Amint kicsit sikerült összeszednem magamat egyből végigkutattam a szobámat, hátha találok valahol még néhány kamerát, de szerencsére idáig már nem mertek elmenni. Ebédelni sem mentem le, pedig a kihagyott reggeli miatt már igencsak éhes voltam, de a dühöm erősebb volt. Nem gondolják komolyan, hogy egy kis kajával ki tudnak engesztelni.

Időm nagy részét a fel-alá járkálásra használtam fel. Mikor végre meghallottam, hogy valaki jön fel a lépcsőn odaugrottam az ajtóhoz és feltéptem. Tezuka közeledett. Szuper!

- Gyere! – rántottam be a szobámba egy gonosz vigyort küldve a kamera felé

- Mi a baj? – nézett rám meglepetten

- Kint a falon, a szobámmal szemben van egy kamera.

- Igen tudom. Én is láttam. – bólintott

- És ezért az én szobámban fogod tölteni az egész délutánt.

- Zuhanyozni sem mehetek át?

- Nem!

Lemondóan sóhajtott és letette a tenisztáskáját az ajtó mellé.

- És most?

- Csinálj, amit szeretnél. – vontam vállat

- Ha végigturkálom a fiókjaidat, elengedsz?

- Nem, de eltöröm az ujjaidat.

Megint sóhajtott és ledőlt az ágyamra.

- És meddig vagyok szobafogságban?

- Még le nem szerelik az a hülyeséget.

- És ha nem szerelik le? – fordította felém a fejét

- Akkor majd új stratégiát találunk ki.

- Találunk?

- Igen. Kettőnk érdeke.

- Az én szobám forgalmát nem figyelik, csak a tiédet.

- Viszont most már megosztozunk a másik problémáiban.

- Én valahogy úgy érzem, hogy csak a te problémádon felezünk.

- Mond mi a te problémád. Megpróbáljuk megoldani.

- Szeretnék lezuhanyozni és tiszta ruhát felvenni.

- Ha gondolod, nekem van egy-két cuki ruhám a szekrényben, amit még soha nem hordtam. Szívesen neked adom.

- Mondtam, hogy csak a te problémáidon osztozunk.

- Ez nem igaz. Most például az izzadságodat az én ágyamba törlöd, tehát már félig az én problémám is a mosdatlanságod.

Erre már nem tudott mit válaszolni. Uram isten! Egyszer megértem, hogy egy szópárbajban legyőzetem Tezukát?

- Tezuka?

- Hm? – reagált rám se nézve

- Mit szeretnél szülinapodra?

- Hogy? – nézett mégis rám

- Mit szeretnél szülinapodra? – ismételtem meg a kérdést

- Lepj meg!

- Kösz!


	28. Chapter 28

**28. fejezet**

**Tezuka szülei**

A következő pár napban két dolog kötött le. Az egyik az volt, hogy kitaláljam, mit adjak Tezukának születésnapjára, a másik pedig, hogy megszervezzem a vasárnapi buliját. A tervek szerint szombaton a szülei jöttek hozzá. Bár erről ő is tudott. Vasárnapra pedig a Seigakus fiúk és Risáék érkezését vártam. Na ez meglepetés lesz. Zsúfolt kis hétvége. Bár leginkább Tezuka számára.

Hétfőn épp a listámat ellenőrizve sétáltam edzésre, amikor hangos veszekedésre lettem figyelmes.

- Nálad elviselhetetlenebb és hisztisebb nőszeméllyel még életemben nem találkoztam.

- Csakugyan? Pedig az ember azt hinné, hogy egy ekkora hólyagra csak úgy tapadnak a hisztis libák.

Körülnéztem és néhány méterre tőlem egy automata előtt David és Anna álltak egymással szemben vörös arccal és dühösen néztek egymásra.

- Na mi van féltékeny vagy? – próbált megereszteni egy gúnyos mosolyt, de csak egy vicsorra telt

- Ugyan már. Rád? Akkor se érdekelnél ha… ha… – látszólag nem talált elég jó hasonlatot – Tök mindegy. Nálad százszorta jobb pasikkal hozott már össze a sors.

- De amint látom már mindegyiket sikerült elűznöd.

- Lehet, de én legalább nem üldözök 15 éves foglalt lányokat.

Ezt most magamra vegyem?

- Nem üldözöm, de veled ellentétben én tudom mi az a szerelem.

- Szóval azt akarod mondani, hogy…

- Áh Naru! – vett észre David és zavartan felém intett

- Szisztok. – mosolyogtam rájuk – Nem akartalak megzavarni titeket, csak az edzésre tartok. – mutattam az iskola irányába

- Nem zavartál meg. Én is épp indulni készültem.

- Naru beszélhetnénk egy percet? – kérdezte David

- Ööö…

- El fogunk késni edzésről és akkor Silvia dühös lesz. Gyere, menjünk. – húzott maga után Anna

- Akkor megvárlak edzés után. – kiáltott még utánunk

- Még bő félóránk van. Ezt mért csináltad? – néztem Annára gyanakodva

- Bocsáss meg. Nem tudtam, hogy beszélni akarsz vele.

- Nem akarok, csak meglepett ez a reakció.

- Gondoltam kimentelek a karmaiból.

- Csak ennyi?

- Természetesen. Mért mit gondoltál? – nézett rám értetlenül

- Semmit. – ráztam a fejem

Úgy látszik félreértettem a dolgot. Egy pillanatra olyan érzésem volt, hogy Anna esetleg féltékeny, de úgy látszik tévedtem. Bár a kapcsolatukat elnézve tényleg elég hihetetlen lenne.

- Anna. – szólaltam meg újra, már az öltözőben

- Tessék?

- Mit vennél a barátodnak születésnapjára?

- Nincs barátom. – értetlenkedett

- De úgy értem, ha lenne, mit vennél?

- Ez most hogy jött?

- Tezukának születésnapja lesz.

- De ti…

- Járunk. – mosolyodtam el szégyenlősen

- Nocsak. És mióta? – jelent meg Sarah az ajtóban

- Szombat óta. Hozzáteszem nagyon jó esküvő volt. – vigyorodtam el

- Uh. Ne is említsd! Számomra a legmaradandóbb emlék az esküvőmről az az iszonyatos fejfájás maradt.

- Az alkohol átka. – nevetett rajta Anna

- Ne mond, hogy te józan maradtál estére.

- Ki kell ábrándítsalak, mert egy pohár pezsgőn kívül én semmit sem ittam.

- Furcsa ember vagy. Általában ha az embernek szerelmi bánata van inni szokott, te pedig pont most váltasz antialkoholista üzemmódba?

- Nincs szerelmi bánatom.

- Dehogy nincs. Elég régóta ismerlek hozzá, hogy tudjam. Csak azt nem tudom ki az, akibe ennyire beleestél.

- Nem estem bele senkibe.

Hmm… Lehet hogy mégis csak igazam volt.

- David. – szólaltam meg

- Mármint David Forrest? – fordult felém döbbenten Sarah

- Ezt ti sem gondolhatjátok komolyan. Utálom azt az embert.

- Most hogy belegondolok nem is hülyeség. – tűnődött el Sarah – Mindig furán viselkedsz, ha ő is ott van.

- Nem viselkedek furán. Csak undorodok.

- Na persze. – vigyorogtunk össze Sarahval

- Hagyjatok békén. – vonult ki sértődötten a kezében lóbálva cipőit

- Honnan veszed, hogy David az?

- Csak megérzés, de amikor David beszélni akart velem, ő egyből elrángatott. Azt mondta, hogy csak engem védjen, de szerintem ez nem igaz.

Ennyiben is maradtunk, de a hét további eseményei csak minket igazoltak. Ahányszor megemlítettük David nevét – persze a legváratlanabb pillanatokban – Anna összerezzent vagy felkapta a fejét, esetleg elejtett valamit. Ő mondjuk váltig állította, hogy ez az utálat jele.

Isten tudja, hogy miért, de végülis David azután az ominózus edzés után nem várt meg, bár annyira nem is bántam.

Szombaton tíz óra körül ébredtem arra, hogy csörög a telefonom.

- Moshi Mosh? – vettem fel elnyomva egy ásítást

- Szia Naru. Risa vagyok.

- Risa?... Risa! Szia! – tértem magamhoz

- Csak nem felébresztettelek?

- Ööö de. De semmi gond, amúgy is kelni akartam. Miért hívtál?

- Atobéval nemrég érkeztünk és ugyan tudom, hogy a buli csak holnap lesz, de gondoltam ha ráérsz ma délután is összefuthatnánk.

- Ööö… Rendben.

Szép lassan éreztem, ahogy a megfáradt fogaskerekek is forogni kezdenek a fejemben.

- De ha alkalmatlan…

- Nem dehogy. Tezuka délután úgyis a szüleivel lesz.

- Atobe is lelép valamilyen üzleti ügy miatt, úgyhogy csak ketten leszünk. Családias lesz.

- Ah! – mosolyodtam el

Megbeszéltük az időpontot és kimásztam az ágyból. Magamra kaptam néhány ruhát és kiléptem a szobámból. Belekacsintottam a kamerába és elindultam a lépcső felé. Az utóbbi pár napban valamelyest sikerült megbarátkoznom a gondolattal, hogy napi 24 órában megfigyelés alatt állok. Igazából csak az ajtómat figyelte és úgyse nagyon terveztünk semmi olyat Tezukával, amit Okaa-sanék gondoltak. Legalábbis én nem terveztem. Az, hogy Tezuka mit gondol, számomra talán örök rejtély marad. Félúton a lépcső felé meggondoltam magam és Tezuka szobájához léptem. Mielőtt kopogtathattam volna ajtó nyitott.

- Szia! – mosolyogtam rá

- Szia! – viszonozta fapofával

- Nem tudnál egy kicsit kedvesebb lenni? – húztam össze a szemöldököm

- Nem. – válaszolta, majd megpróbált mellettem elsétálni, de útját álltam

- Most mi a baj? – néztem fel rá

Kivételesen az se zavart, hogy kábé másfél centi választotta el az arcunkat egymástól.

- Mért lenne baj?

- Na vajon mért?

- Nincs semmi bajom.

- Azt hiszed, hogy közhelyekkel lerázhatsz?

- Ez nem közhely volt, csak ténymegállapítás.

- Ne akard elterelni a témát.

- És ugyan mi a téma?

- Ti mit csináltok? – jelent meg Okaa-san

- Beszélgetünk. – válaszoltam még mindig Tezuka szemébe nézve

- De már épp menni készültem. – került ki

- Gyáva. – mondtam halkan, amikor elsétált mellettem

- Naru-chan? Segítenél a konyhában?

- Persze.

- Már megint összevesztetek. – kérdezte Okaa-san miután dühömben kicsit erősen klopfoltam a húst

- Dehogy. – válaszoltam sötéten

- Azt látom.

- Nem vesztünk össze, mert még azelőtt megjelentél. Csak készültünk rá, hogy összevesszünk.

- És mégis mi volt a vita tárgya.

- Saa! – ütöttem oda egy erősebbet, mire letört a klopfoló feje – Hoppá! – emeltem szemmagasságba a pórul járt eszközt

- Naru-chan! – kerekedtek el Okaa-san szemei – Az egy több-száz éves klopfoló volt. Egy antikvitás.

- Hú! Már megijedtem, hogy Oto-san egyik értékes karácsonyi ajándékát tetem tönkre.

- Egy kisebb vagyont fizettem ki érte.

- És akkor hogy jutott eszedbe az én kezembe adni, ha tudtad, hogy már ilyen fáradt az anyag. Akár meg is sérülhettem volna.

- Nem ezzel van a gond. – kapta ki a kezemből – Hanem ezzel. – vágott gyengéden kupán

Itt felmerülhet a kérdés, hogy hogyan lehet valakit gyengéden kupán vágni. Lehet. Csak érteni kell hozzá. Hát Okaa-san ért hozzá. Tudja mi az a határ, ami már kellően fáj, de még nem ájul el tőle az ember.

Fájt! Reflexszerűen a fejemhez kaptam, hogy leellenőriztem megvan-e még. Először kicsit megijedtem, mert félrenyúltam, de második próbálkozás után már megnyugodtam, mert megtaláltam a kérdéses testrészem.

- Ez fájt! – méltatlankodtam

- Nekem is ez. – lóbálta meg a klopfolót – Inkább menj és rakj rendet a nappaliban. De ne törj össze semmit!

- Hai! – mondtam bűnbánóan, majd megindultam az ajtó felé

Útközben még ledobtam a kötényt, amit legjobb belátásom ellenére is hagytam Okaa-sannak, hogy rám kényszerítsen.

Általában nem, de jelen helyzetben teljesen együtt tudtam érezni Okaa-san rendrakási mániájával. Ha én megyek másokhoz vendégsége engem sem érdekel, hogy hány centis por áll a polcon és ugyanezt a hozzáállást várom el visszafelé is. De jelen helyzetben én is szeretnék jó benyomást tenni Tezuka szüleire. Bár úgy negyed órája kissé megingtam és Tezuka iránt jelenleg sem a legpozitívabb érzelmeim dominálnak. De azért nem akarom megutáltatni magam a szüleivel. Viszont sajnos az agyamban mostanság vetekedő gondolatok megvalósítása ilyen válthat ki. Mert hát valljuk be őszintén, ki értékelné, ha a fiát puszta kézzel megfojtanák? Még ha olyan elviselhetetlen fiú is, mint Tezuka. Úgyhogy úgy döntöttem a kiiktatását még elnapolom hétfőig, mert elég lehangoló lenne a holnapi buli az ünnepelt nélkül. Bár az is biztos, hogy nem Tezuka poénjai fogják feldobni a hangulatot.

Összeszedtem a tisztítószereket és beléptem a napaliba, ahol Tezuka ült éppen. Éljen!

Én elkezdtem porolgatni tudomást sem véve róla, ő pedig ölében egy újsággal végig engem nézett. Rohadtul idegesített, de nem fogom megadni neki azt az örömöt, hogy én töröm meg a csöndet.

- Naru? – adta fel tíz perc után

Haha! Én nyertem.

- Hm?

- Sajnálom.

- Aha. – fordultam át egy másik polchoz, hogy háttal álljak neki

- Ma egész nap így akarsz viselkedni?

- Én? – fordultam felé felháborodva

- Én már bocsánatot kértem. – nézett fel rám nyugodtan

- Nem, nem kértél. Annyit mondtál, hogy sajnálod, de még csak komolyan sem gondoltad.

- Komolyan gondoltam.

- Dehogy. Csak azért mondtad, hogy ne legyek dühös. – kezdtem el felrázni a párnákat kissé dühösen

- De ha egyszer nem akarom, hogy dühös légy, akkor csak sajnálom, hogy feldühítettelek.

Erre nem tudtam mit mondani, de a bal szemem vészesen rángatózni kezdett és inkább áttértem a következő párnára.

- Szóval? – nézett rám felsőbbrendűséget tükröző arccal. Tudta, hogy ezt a meccset megnyerte. Én is. Úgyhogy hozzá vágtam a párnát.

- Általában egy párkapcsolatban a férfi szokta bántalmazni a nőt és nem fordítva.

- Netán szeretnél megütni? – próbálkoztam meg egy félszemöldök felhúzással, de mint általában most is sikertelenül. Az összhatást az is rontotta, hogy miután Tezuka kimondta a „párkapcsolat" szót nem tudtam nem mosolyogni

- Nem. Azt pont nem. – állt fel

- Mi történt? – jelent meg megint Okaa-san – Mi volt ez a puffanás? Csak nem itt is összetörtél valamit?

Tezukára néztem.

- Nem. Úgy néz ki ép maradt.

Összeszedtem a földre került párnát és visszavittem a helyére. Okaa-san még egy percig jártatta közöttünk a tekintetét, majd a homlokára csapva visszasietett a konyhába.

- Most hova mész? – kérdezte Tezuka, miután összeszedtem a tisztítószereimet és megindultam az ajtó felé

- Átöltözni. Nemsokára itt lesznek a szüleid, és nem akarok így kinézni. – mutattam végig magamon a szabad kezemmel

- Naru. – komorodott el

- Hm?

- Még nem mondtam el nekik.

- Sejtettem. – mosolyogtam rá – Lesz rá egy egész estétek. Viszont attól még sokat számít az első benyomás. Lehet, hogy így még jobb is lesz. Hátha előbb megkedvelnek. Neked sem ártana átöltöznöd. Ha jól tudom vacsorázni mentek majd. Nem kéne őket megváratnod.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy te is eljöhetnél velünk.

- Inkább ne.

- Mért? – szaladtak a magasba a szemöldökei

- Egyrészt, mert nekik is kell egy kis idő, hogy feldolgozzák. Másodszor, mert még én sem készültem fel lelkileg. Harmadrészt pedig, mert már elígérkeztem délutánra.

- Csak nem Daviddel?

- Nem. – válaszoltam homlokráncolva – De hogy jön ide David? Csak nem féltékeny vagy?

- Az utóbbi napokban láttam, hogy mindig megvárt edzés után.

- Egyszer sem várt meg edzés után. Hétfőn ugyan mondta, hogy meg fog, de mikor végeztünk nem volt sehol. És azóta nem is láttam.

- Akkor lehet, hogy valaki mást várt.

- Szóval eljöttél elém délutánonként? – vigyorodtam el

- Azt hittem át kéne öltöznöd.

- Uh tényleg. De erre még visszatérünk. – indultam ki

- Naru!

- Tessék? – fordultam vissza az ajtóból

- Hány barátod volt?

- Tessék?

- Eddig hány barátod volt?

- Leszámítva szegény Araki-kunt egy. Mért?

- Csak kérdeztem.

- Féltékeny voltál? – sétáltam vissza vigyorogva

- Megy az idő. – kocogtatta meg az óráját

- Hű a francba. Tényleg. – csaptam a homlokomra és elsiettem

Felszaladtam a szobámba és feltúrtam a szekrényemet. Kiválasztottam egy aránylag csinos ruhát. Ennek két oka volt. Egyrészt jó benyomást akartam tenni Tezuka szüleire, másrészt pedig Tezukát akartam féltékennyé tenni.

A terv bejött, mert amint meglátott belépni a nappaliba elkomorult az arca.

- Kivel találkozol? – tért egyből a lényegre, rá nem jellemző módon. Még csak meg se próbálta leplezni a dolgot.

Imponált az őszintesége, úgyhogy úgy döntöttem én is az leszek. Persze csak egy bizonyos szintig. Épp a válaszra nyitottam volna a szám, amikor meghallottam, hogy nyílik az ajtó.

- Tadaima! – mondta hangosan Oto-san

Szegény Oto-sannak egy perc szabadideje sem volt. Délelőtt edzésre vitte Shun-chan és Miki-chan is velük ment, hogy ne legyen útban itthon még Okaa-san készülődik, majd alig hogy hazaértek már mehetett is Tezuka szüleiért a repülőtérre.

Okaa-san kisietett a konyhából, hogy üdvözölje a vendégeket, mi pedig némán hallgattuk a szobából az elhangzott üres formalitásokat.

- Naru-chan! – kiabált be Okaa-san

Itt volt az én időm.

- Hai? – léptem ki a folyosóra és épp bemutatkoztam volna, amikor Okaa-san hozzám fordult

- Menj fel és szólj a testvéreidnek! – mondta majd ismét a vendégekhez fordult

- Hai! – válaszoltam lesokkolva és elindultam a lépcső felé

Leforgattam magamban rengeteg forgatókönyvet arról, hogy milyen lesz először találkozni a szülőkkel, de valahogy egyikbe sem került bele az ignoráljuk Naru-chant rész.

Összeszedtem a testvéreimet, akik hozzám hasonlóan szépen kiöltöztek, bár ők teljesen más okból, mint én. Shun-chan azért, mert ráparancsoltak, Miki-chan pedig azért, mert szeretett kiöltözni.

Mire leértünk, már mindenki a nappaliban ült. Amikor beléptünk Oto-san szépen sorba bemutatott minket. Ez egyre jobban elkeserített. Az „egyetlen" helyett, most én lettem az „egyik". Teljesen másképp képzeltem el az első találkozást.

Miután megvolt a rituális áldozatmutatás, – értem alatta a bemutatást – Tezuka alig láthatólag intett a fejével, hogy üljek le mellé. Ez kicsit megmelengette a szívem és újra elkezdett derengeni bennem az érzés, hogy itt most különleges vagyok.

Végre alaposabban megnézhettem a szüleit. Az anyja egy karcsú és aránylag velem egy magas nő lehetett – legalábbis amennyire ülve meg tudtam állapítani – az arcán pedig egy kedves mosoly terült szét. Az férje vele ellenben már jóval szigorúbbnak tűnt. Az arca komoly volt és ruhája makulátlan. Egyetlen gyűrődés sem volt rajta. Kicsit katonás érzést kelletett. Nem tudtam melyikkőjüktől féljek jobban. A zord külsejű apjától, vagy a látszatra kedves anyjától. Általában a nők, akik így mosolyognak tíz körömmel védik a gyereküket. Főleg ha fiú.

- Szóval te vagy Naru-chan? – fordult felém mosolyogva Tezuka anyja

- Igen asszonyom! – bólintottam félénken

- Hívj csak Ayanának. Rengeteget hallottam már rólad.

Igen? Tezuka felé sandítottam, aki kifejezéstelen arccal ült. Pedig az ember azt hinné, hogy a szülei jelenléte némi érzelmet csal az arcára.

- Kitől? – érdeklődtem kedvesen

- Természetesen Eishiroutól. – mondta, mintha természetes lenne. Számára valószínűleg az is volt.

- Természetesen. – adtam helyet egy szégyenlős mosolynak az arcomon

- Miattunk öltöztél ki ennyire? – mosolygott rám kedvesen. Kezdtem magam nagyon úgy érezni, mint egy kihallgatáson. A kezdeti érdektelenség után eléggé meglepett. Bár lehet, hogy csak üldözési mániám van.

- Kivel találkozol? – szólalt meg végre Tezuka is. Bár jobb mentőkérdést is el tudtam volna képzelni jelen helyzetben.

- Én…

- Nem illendő ilyen kérdéseket feltenni egy lánynak Kunimitsu. – szólalt meg az apja is. Ez sokkal jobb mentőkérdés volt. Egy pont Tezuka-papának a fiával szemben.

Tezuka az apja felé fordult. Egy pillanatra átfutott az arcán némi kétség. Gondolom azon gondolkozott elmondja-e az igazat.

- Suimasen! – mondta végül a hős Tezuka Kunimitsu – Felmegyek átöltözni. – lépett le

Hitetlenkedve néztem utána. Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire gyáva.

- Szóval mi van köztetek Kunimitsuval? – fordult hozzám Tezuka anyja, amint a fia eltűnt az ajtóban

- Én… ööö…

- Valld csak be! Kunimitsut még soha nem láttam féltékenynek. Szóval…

- Hahaue! – jelent meg Tezuka ismét az ajtóban

- Eh… Kunimitsu? Azt hittem felmentél…

- Naru! Gyere! – intett a fejével. Tíz pont Tezukának!

- Hai! – álltam fel gyorsan és követtem az emeletre – Taskatta!

- Azt ajánlom, zárkózz be a szobádba, míg el nem megyünk.

- De…

- Hidd el a te érdeked. Bármennyire is durvának érezted a saját szüleid reakcióját az enyéimnek tízszerte olyan rossz. Majd megpróbálok valamit tenni a délután folyamán.

- Rendben! – indultam meg a szobám felé

- Naru! – szólt utánam Tezuka, mikor már nyitottam be

- Tessék? – fordultam vissza

- Kivel találkozol?

- Mi volt a bajod reggel?

Fél percig csak állt és engem nézett. Gondolom mérlegelt magában.

- Este megbeszéljük. – adta fel végül

- Rendben. – csuktam be magam mögött a szobaajtóm

Tezukáék távozását a lépcső tetejéről néztem végig. Nem mertem közelebb menni. Bár hallottam, hogy Tezuka anyja kérdezi, hogy hol vagyok, de Tezuka kimentett és közölte, hogy majd este beszélhet még velem.

- Naru-chan! – kiabált fel Okaa-san, amit becsukódott az ajtó

- Hai! – válaszoltam egyből legnagyobb meglepetésére

- Ha itt voltál, mért nem jöttél le te is?

- Mert Tezuka azt mondta bújjak el, még el nem mennek. – válaszoltam lebattyogva

- Mindegy nem ez a lényeg. – fojtotta bele Okaa-sanba a szót Oto-san – Kuniharuék maradnak éjszakára, úgyhogy Miki-chan átköltözik a te szobádba ma estére. Rakjatok ott némi rendet.

- Hai!

Kézen fogtam a húgomat és felsétáltunk a szobájába. Hát, ha szépen akarok fogalmazni nagy volt a rendetlenség. Körülbelül, mint nálam egy időben. Igen abban az időben míg Tezuka Németországba nem költözött. Az volt az én sötétközépkorom. De azóta már minden helyreállt. Újra állandó rend uralkodott az én szobámba.

- Hát lesz itt dolgunk. – néztem szét

- Segítek én is. – csatlakozott Shun-chan is hozzánk

- Remek.

Alig öt perce kezdtünk hozzá a rendrakáshoz, amikor csöngettek.

- Ki lehet az? – gondolkodtam hangosan

- Te Nee-chan nem készültél ma valahová? – nézett fel Shun-chan az ágy mögül

- A fenébe! – csaptam a homlokomra

- Hello! – lökte be Risa az ajtót – Anyukátok mondta, hogy itt vagytok.

- Bocsáss meg! Teljesen kimentél a fejemből, de amint itt végzünk, mehetünk.

- Őszi nagytakarítás? – nézett körül

- Tezuka szülei itt maradnak éjszakára.

- Hú! Mi volt ez a hangnem? Talán nem kedveled őket?

- Nem dehogy. Csak ma találkoztam velük először és kicsit félelmetes volt.

- Meg tudom érteni. Amikor én találkoztam először Atobe apjával az első mondata velem kapcsolatban az volt, hogy nem mehetek az ő házába.

- Az szívás. Atobe hogy éli meg?

- Eddig nem igazán izgatta, de mostanság egyre idegesebb lesz, mert leakasztott egy nagy üzletet az apja orra elől és ezért most újra próbálja visszaédesgetni.

- A véleményem nem változott a világotokról. Ez kész! – zártam be Miki-chan szekrényét – Shun-chan hogy állsz az ágyaljával?

- Hát annyit elmondhatok, hogy Miki-channak nem kell félnie az ágya alatt elbújó szörnyektől, mert ide egy sem fér be. De mindjárt kész vagyok.

- Remek. Akkor már csak porszívózni kell, ágyat cserélni és a fürdőt kitakarítani. – számoltam az ujjaimon a tennivalókat. Nem mintha fejben nem ment volna, de így látványosabb volt.

- A fürdőt én vállalom. – jelentkezett Risa

- Nem kell…

- Szívesen megcsinálom. – mosolygott – Még soha sehol nem kellett rendet raknom.

- Majd én segítek neked. – kapta el a karját Miki-chan és elkezdte rángatni a fürdőbe

- Hát legyen. – bólintottam rá – De ne törjetek össze semmit

- Hai! – válaszolta nevetve Risa

Miután Shun-chan végzett én áthúztam az ágyat, utána pedig az ablakok pucolásával folytattuk. Azt nem tudom, hogy Risáék eközben pontosan mit csináltak, de a húgom végig vihogott. Már az utolsó simításokat végeztük Shun-channal, amikor Miki-chanék kiléptek a fürdőből.

- Megtartom. – jelentette ki Risa

Lassan megfordultam. Miki-chan Risa előtt állt, aki hátulról átkarolta.

- Csak szeretnéd. – tettem csípőre a kezem

- Akkor egyezzünk meg. Egy hónapig az enyém, egy hónapig a tied.

- Nem.

- De ez így igazságtalan. Neked van egy öcséd is és egy húgod is, nekem pedig semmi.

- Neked ott van Atobe.

- Keigot elcserélem Miki-chanra. – csillant fel a szeme

- Az öcsémet megkaphatod, de Atobe nem kell.

- Hé! – csattant fel Shun-chan

- Mit akarsz? Atobéval lehetsz. – intéztem az öcsémhez, majd visszafordultam Risához – Kissé szemtelen, de amúgy aranyos.

- Nem vagyok aranyos. – méltatlankodott

- Tényleg nem. – húztam el a szám – Ezért marad Miki-chan.

- Mért nem viszed el inkább Nee-chant?

- Mondtam, hogy szemtelen.

- Hagyom, hogy magatok között döntsétek el, de valaki mindenképp jön. Még sosem volt testvérem. – mondta komoly képpel

- Ööö… Futás! – rántottam ki Miki-chan a kezei közül mielőtt reagálhatott volna

- Kaptok fél perc előnyt, de utána az jön velem, akit először megtalálok! – szólt utánunk

Shun-channal valahol a folyosón váltunk szét, Miki-channal pedig kézen fogva futottam a földszint felé, de a lépcső közepénél összetalálkoztunk Okaa-sannal.

- Ti meg mit csináltok? – kérdezte mogorván

- Mi csak…

- Menekülünk. – vágta rá boldogan Miki-chan

- És mégis mi elől?

- Haha! – jelent meg Risa a lépcső tetején gonoszan kacagva – Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy elbúcsúzz a lányaidtól!

- Ez csalás! Még le sem telt a fél perc.

- Mért számoltad? – húzta fel a fél szemöldökét

- Ööö… Nem.

- Hát akkor honnan tudod?

- Fuss Miki-chan, én addig feltartom!

A húgom futásnak is eredt közben pedig hangosan kacagott.

Risával úgy álltunk egymással szemben, mint két vadnyugati párbajhős. Leszámítva azt a kis apróságot, hogy nekem majd kitört a nyakam, ahogy felnéztem rá. Okaa-san pedig úgy nézett ránk, mint két tökkelütöttre. Ezt azzal is kifejezésre juttatta, hogy megcsóválta a fejét és elvonult mosogatni.

- És most? – kérdeztem két perc farkasszemnézés után

- Indulj csomagolni!

- Elég sokáig tartana mindent összeszednem. – jelent meg egy félmosoly a szám sarkában

- Nem kell minden. Csak a legfontosabbak, ahhoz, hogy délután várost nézzünk.

- „Várost nézzünk"? – lepődtem meg

- Én még nem ismerem Münchent.

- Én sem. – gondolkodtam el – Nem sok helyen jártam eddig.

- Hát akkor itt az ideje.

- De estére vissza kell érnem.

- Ne aggódj. Kocsival megyünk.

- Remek.


	29. Chapter 29

**29. fejezet**

**Seigaku**

Egész délután a várost jártuk. A kétfős családi kiruccanásból végül 4 fős lett, mert a testvéreim sem akartak otthon maradni. Este, amikor hazaértünk még nem voltak otthon Tezukáék. Még szerencse.

- Egy szót se Tezukának arról, hogy hol voltunk ma délután. Legfőképp, hogy kivel! Rendben? – mondtam inkább Miki-channak amikor beléptünk a házba

- Rendben.

Amint felértem a szobámhoz hallottam, hogy megint nyílik a bejárati ajtó. Fél percig mérlegeltem magamban, hogy mit is tegyek, de végül inkább beléptem a szobámba. Alig feküdtem el az ágyamon, amikor kopogtattak.

- Szabad! – sóhajtottam és felültem

Tezuka lépett be. Öltönybe volt. Gondolom a vacsora miatt. Valószínűleg hazaugrott átöltözni, míg nem voltam itt. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd rám nézett. Egyből össze is húzta a szemöldökeit.

- Kivel találkoztál ma?

- Tudod, ha mondjuk az elején úgy kezdted volna, hogy „Csinos vagy. Kivel találkozol?" valószínűleg már rég válaszoltam volna. – álltam fel és közelebb sétáltam hozzá

- Azt mondtad este elmondod.

- Nem. Te mondtad és amúgy is csak annyit, hogy megbeszéljük.

- Csinos vagy. Kivel találkoztál?

- Szeretnéd tudni? – mosolyodtam el

- Igen.

- Én pedig azt, hogy mi bajod volt ma reggel. – váltottam komorra

- A szüleim.

- Csak?

- Meg…

- Meg?

- Meg hogy nem tudtam eddig hány barátod volt. – nyögte ki végül

- Egyik csapattársammal.

- Ezért öltöztél ki ennyire?

- Azt a szüleid miatt.

- Biztos?

- Aha. – léptem megint közelebb, úgyhogy már alig fél méter volt közöttünk – Meg egy kicsit miattad is.

- Miattam? – szaladt a magasba a jobb szemöldöke

- Ezt mind a kettővel tudod vagy csak az egyikkel?

- Mármint mit?

- Ezt a szemöldökhúzogatást?

- Hm? – nézett felfelé

Kihasználtam a helyzetet. Elkaptam a nyakkendőjét és annál fogva magamhoz rántottam majd megcsókoltam.

- Boldog születésnapot! – engedtem el

- Csak kedden lesz.

- De most volt rajtad nyakkendő. – fordultam el, hogy ne lássa, ahogy elvörösödöm

- Tehát akkor addig nem is ismételjük meg, míg nem leszek megint így öltözve. – szólalt meg közvetlen mögöttem

- Nem gondolod, hogy majd mindig én kezdeményezek.

- Nem. – fordított maga felé – Ugye tudod, hogy ez nem rendes ajándék.

- Mért? Azt mondtad lepjelek meg és szerintem ez elég meglepő volt.

Kopogtattak.

- Ki az? – szóltam ki ingerülten

- Én vagyok. – válaszolta Okaa-san – Mit csinálsz?

- A fejemet verem a falba. – mondtam közepes hangerővel és elléptem Tezukától

- Tessék?

- Gyere be!

Amikor Okaa-san belépett és meglátta Tezukát nagyon meglepődött.

- Tezuka-kun te itt vagy? Azt hittem öltözöl.

- Már épp indultam. – sétált ki Okaa-san mellett

- Már megint veszekedtetek? – kérdezte rosszallóan

- Nem. Most épp nem.

- Akkor… Rosszkor jöttem?

- Eléggé. – sóhajtottam

- Gondoltam megkérdezem nem-e jössz le a vendégekhez.

- De. Megyek. Csak még gyorsan átöltözöm előtte.

- Rendben. – csukta rám az ajtót

Gyorsan előkerestem a szekrényből valami aránylag csinos, de azért még kényelmes ruhát és átöltöztem. Alig tíz perc alatt meg is lettem. Tezukával egyszerre léptünk ki a szobánkból.

- Jó időzítés. – vigyorodtam el

- Ah!

Rám nézett, majd a kamerára, majd megint rám. Ha jól sejtem ugyan az futhatott le az agyunkban.

- Menjünk! – lépett mellém

- Gondolod most minket néznek? – biccentettem a kamera felé

- Valószínűleg.

Másnap délelőtt Oto-san kivitte a repülőtérre Tezuka szüleit. Most Tezuka is velük tartott, hogy elbúcsúzhasson. Ez pont kapóra jött. Amint kiléptek az ajtón egyből felhívtam Oishit.

- Szia Oishi. Naru vagyok. Van fél órátok ideérni.

- Tessék? De hisz azt sem tudom még hol laktok.

- A nagy sportpark tudod hol van? – indultam ki a sport vénából

- Igen.

Ki gondolta volna?

- Na akkor ott találkozunk 20 perc múlva.

- De…

- Szia! – raktam le

Tárcsáztam a másik számot.

- Szia Risa! Most ment el Tezuka. Elmegyek a többiekért, de ti bármikor jöhettek. Csak minél hamarabb.

- Amint kész van Keigo indulunk.

- Rendben. De mikor hazaérek a húgom még legyen meg!

- A franc. Pedig reméltem átverhetlek.

- Vigyázz, mert jeladó van benne.

- Csalás.

- Siessetek. – mosolyogtam bele a telefonba és leraktam

Szóltam Okaa-sannak, hogy Risáék jöhetnek és elindultam összeszedni a fiúkat is.

- Késtetek! – mondtam az órámat nézve, amikor végre megérkeztek

Ott volt az egész csapat Echizent kivéve

- Csak öt percet, ahhoz képest, hogy a város másik oldaláról jöttünk.

- Hol van Echizen?

- Késik a gépe.

- Remek. Menjünk, mert gép hamarosan indul, és onnan egyből hazajönnek.

Mire hazaértünk Risáék már megérkeztek és épp a nappaliban veszekedtek Atobéval.

- Mi a probléma? – kérdeztem Shun-chantól, aki az egyik falat támasztotta keresztbe tett karokkal

- Épp azon vitatkoznak, hogy engem vagy Miki-chant vigyenek haza.

- Na, elég gyerekek! – emeltem fel a hangom, mire mind a ketten elhallgattak – Vendégeink vannak. És mivel ti többé-kevésbé családtagok vagytok illő lenne jó példát mutatni.

- Látod! – szólalt meg Risa – Te vagy kevésbé családtag, úgyhogy én döntök.

- Egyiküket sem fogjátok elvinni!

- De…

- Maradnak. És nem kell egyikért se cserébe Atobe.

- Mi ez a hirtelen változás. Tegnap még simán eladtál volna. – szólalt meg Shun-chan

- Az isten szerelmére! Titeket nem zavar, hogy vendégeink vannak? – mutattam az ajtóban álldogáló fiúkra

- Igazad van! – lökte el magát az öcsém a faltól – Ha már a Nee-channak nem jutott eszébe, akkor én veszem kezembe a dolgokat. Nyugodtan üljetek le. Kértek valamit?

- Én mondtam, hogy szemtelen. – artikuláltam hangtalanul Risa felé

- Elvihetjük. – jegyezte meg Atobe, mire nőiesen beintettem neki

- Rendben. Akkor a ma esti pincérünk Shun-chan lesz.

Erre az öcsém vállat vont és kiment a konyhába.

- Egyre inkább olyan, mint Tezuka. – csóváltam a fejem

- És ez zavar? – vigyorgott rám Risa

- Tezukát is elég nehéz elviselni. – vontam vállat

- Naru-chan! – jelent meg Okaa-san az ajtóban – Sziasztok. – mosolygott a fiúkra – Én most megyek. Ha minden igaz tíz perc múlva megy a gép.

- Rendben. Jó szórakozást!

- Biztos nem fog zavarni Miki-chan?

- Dehogy. Majd én foglalkozom vele. – ajánlkozott egyből Risa

- Úgysem fogod elszeretni.

- Rendben. Ne törjetek azért darabokra mindent. Jó szórakozást. – búcsúzott

A terv az volt, hogy Okaa-sanék kimaradnak késő estig. Nagyon meglepett a nagylelkűségük, mivel ők ajánlották fel. Én meg gondoltam, hogy akkor hagy töltsenek együtt egy romantikus estét Oto-sannal és ezért vállaltam a testvéreimet. Nem mintha akkora megterhelés lenne.

Miután Okaa-san elment felkészültünk Tezuka fogadására. Mindenki keresett magának egy búvóhelyet, kivéve persze engem meg a testvéreimet.

- Nee-chan beszélhetnénk? – talált meg Shun-chan a felfordulásban

- Igen. Mi az? – kérdeztem meglepetten a komoly arcát látva

- Tegnap hallottam, hogy…

- Várj! – emeltem fel az ujjam beléfojtva a szót – Maradjatok csöndben! – emeltem fel a hangom – Megjöttek! – kiáltottam fel megismerve Oto-san új autójának a hangját

Körülbelül két hete unt bele abba, hogy órákig kellejen várnia a buszra, úgyhogy beruházott egy autóra. Azt mondta az új fizetése mellett, amit Shun-chan harcolt ki neki a bálon, megteheti. Hát tegye.

Mindenki gyorsan elbújt én pedig megindultam a folyosó felé.

- Tadaima! – lépett be Tezuka én pedig gyorsan elé mentem

- Okai… – kezdtem volna bele, amikor hirtelen megcsókolt

- Szólhatsz a többieknek, hogy előjöhetnek. – mondta, de én csak álltam bambán egy láthatatlan pontra meredve – Akkor majd én szólok nekik. – sétált el mellettem és megállt a nappali ajtajában – Gyertek elő!

- Ez csalás Tezuka! – hallottam Eiji hangját

- Nem tudom mire számítottunk. – szólalt meg Oishi is

- Sasuga Tezuka. – összegezte a helyzetet Fuji

- Hol van Naru? – hiányolt Risa

- Kint.

Néhány másodperc után megjelent Risa. Én viszont még mindig ugyan abban a pózban bámultam ki a fejemből.

- Te mit csinálsz? – kérdezte kezével a szemem előtt legyezve

- Megcsókolt. – szólaltam meg rekedten

Ha tartósan nyitva van az ember szája sajnos megesik, hogy kiszárad.

- Ki? – értetlenkedett Risa

- Tezuka. – fordítottam felé a fejem

- Általában az emberek szoktak ilyet. Főleg a barátnőjükkel. Vannak néhányan, akik mondjuk mással is.

- De ez Tezuka volt nem egy átlagos ember.

- Most csókolt meg először?

- Nem. Vagyis ha úgy vesszük igen. Legutóbb én csókoltam meg őt.

- Most azt akarod mondani, hogy egy hete jártok és még csak kétszer csókolóztatok? – mutatta fel két ujját

- Igen.

- Akkor lassan hozzá kell szoknotok.

- Tudom.

- Ha én visszagondolok. – csóválta a fejét – Atobét az első csókunkért egy pofonnal jutalmaztam. – emlékezett vissza mosolyogva – Persze akkor még közelében sem voltunk annak, hogy járjunk. Viszont itt az ideje, hogy összeszedd magad és begyere! – váltott komoly arckifejezésre

- Hai!

- Viszont a jó tanácsér…

- Nem kapod meg a húgom. – fordítottam hátat neki és indultam el a többiekhez

- Egy kicsit sem?

- Ha látni akarod, költözz Németországba és akkor találkozhattok.

- Nincs sok értelme.

- Hogy-hogy? – torpantam meg

- Tezuka nem mesélte? – kérdezte meglepetten

- Tezukáról van szó.

- Ahogy vége ennek a tanévnek Atobe indul egy versenyen, amivel bejárja a fél világot. Én pedig vele megyek.

- És a suli?

- Egy évet toljuk. Vagy magántanár. – rántott vállat – Még nem tudom.

- És… – a csengő szakított félbe – Echizen!

Igazam is lett. Echizen érkezett meg.

- Késtél! – pirítottam rá tréfából

- Gome. – húzta a szemébe a sapkáját

- Gyere be!

Amikor beléptünk a szobába jó hangulat volt. Viszont ahogy a meglátták Echizent mindenki elhallgatott.

- Echizen. – rontott rá sírva Momo

- Ochibi! – vetette a nyakába magát Eiji is – Te nőttél. – állapította meg

- Boucho! – nézett fel Tezukára – Tanjobi Omedeto! – húzott elő a táskájából egy papírt és átadta Tezukának

- Ah! – reagálta le

És ezzel le is tudtak minden formaságot. Tezuka mögé lopóztam és meglestem mi van a lapon. Egy aláírás volt. Fogalmam sincs kié, de biztos valami teniszező őket ismerve.

A többiek is felköszöntötték Tezukát és azt is megtudtam, hogy Atobénak szombaton volt a születésnapja. Még ebben is egyformák.

A buli nagyon jó hangulatban telt annak ellenére, hogy Tezuka fapofával ülte végig. De legalább a többiek jól szórakoztak. Shun-chan és Atobe félrevonultak beszélgetni. Gondolom az edzéstervet átismételni. Echizent továbbra sem hagyta békén az Eiji-Momo páros, Kawamura-kunt Inui kínozta a legújabb juice-a összetevőinek részletezésével, Tezuka és Fuji csak ültek egymás mellett, utóbbi a szokásos mosollyal az arcán és nézték a többieket. Risa és Kaidoh pedig a húgomat szórakoztatták.

- Milyen itt a helyzet? – lépett mellém Oishi

- Ahogy nézem még nem túl vészes.

- Én általában gondoltam.

- Tudom.

- És?

- Semmi extra. A húgom nő, mint a gomba, az öcsém egyre szemtelenebb és Tezukásabb. A szüleim pedig elviselhetetlenek.

- Mért mondasz ilyet? – kérdezte szemrehányóan a szent Oishi

- A legutóbbi akciójuk az volt, hogy egy kamerát szereltek fel a szobámmal szemben.

- Azt minek? Csak nem betörtek?

A kis naiv.

- Nem, nem törtek be. Csak kicsit paranoiásak.

- De mért csak a te szobádhoz?

- Mert nem feltételezik Tezukáról, hogy bárki máshoz beosonna éjszaka.

- Tessék? – zavarodott össze teljesen

- Le kéne fektetni Miki-chant! – jelent meg a semmiből Tezuka

- Már ennyi az idő?

- Ah!

- Akkor felviszem.

- Megyek én is. – mondta, amin kicsit meglepődtem

- Rendben. – hagytam rá. Biztos megvan az oka, hogy mér lép le.

- Miki-chan! Gyere lefekszünk.

- De én még nem akarok aludni.

- Nem kérdő hangnemben hangzott el az előző mondatom. – néztem rá szigorúan

- Rendben. – sóhajtott, majd visszafordult Kaidohhoz – Sssss – búcsúzott tőle

- Sssss – jött a válasz

Miki-chan átfordult Risához

- Biztos nem akarsz velem hazajönni? – próbálkozott rá

- Biztos, hogy nem. – válaszoltam a húgom helyett

- Akkor jó éjt! – ölelte meg

- Jó éjt Nee-chan!

- „Nee-chan"? – kérdezett vissza elfúló hangon – Keigo!

- Nem visszük haza! – mondta rá se figyelve

- De akkor Shun-chant se. – morogta sértődötten

- Na gyere! – fogtam meg a húgom kezét

Felvittük Miki-chant a szobájába és még én átöltöztettem Tezuka megvetette az ágyát.

- Mit olvasol ma Nee-chan? – kérdezte miután nyakig felhúzta a paplanját

- Mit olvassak?

- Az Oujisat.

- De azt múltkor olvasta neked Tezuka.

- Igen, de az a kedvencem. Eddig az első mese, ami valóra vált.

- Eh…

- Valóra vált? – kérdezte Tezuka

- Sajnos nincs itt a könyv. – tereltem a témát

- De azt akarom. – mondta a könnyeivel küzdve

- Jó. Mindjárt hozom. – álltam fel

Átmentem a szobámba a könyvért. Mikor visszaértem már Tezuka ült a helyemen.

- …igen és te vagy Nee-chan Oujija. – mesélte neki boldogan a húgom

- Miki-chan! Erről már beszéltünk egyszer. És akkor megkértelek, hogy ne hangoztasd Tezuka előtt.

- Azt mondtad a tévképzeteimet ne hangoztassam. De mivel valóra vált már nem tévképzet.

Kinyitottam a szám, majd be is csuktam.

- Mindegy.

Olvasni kezdtem a mesét, de alig telt el öt perc és Miki-chan elaludt.

- Szóval ezért érdekelt annyira a vége. – szólalt meg Tezuka amikor becsuktam magunk mögött az ajtót

- Nem hiszek a mesékben.

- És ki a három herceged?

- Neked sem kéne. Már elég idős vagy.

- Mért térsz ki a válasz elől? – állított meg a kezemnél fogva

- Nem térek ki. – néztem félre

- Végigolvastad a mesét?

- Igen, de… – kaptam oda a fejem

- És elhitted? – vágott közbe

- Talán. – sütöttem le a szemem

- Mért ne lehetne igaz?

- Tessék? – néztem fel rá újra és legnagyobb döbbenetemre mosolygott

- Gyere! – ölelt magához

Amikor újra beléptünk a nappaliba mindenki elhallgatott. Kivéve Shun-chanékat, akik folytatták a társalgásuk, mintha mi sem történt volna.

- Mi az?

- Ti! – mutatott ránk felváltva Eiji

- Mi? – néztem rá kérdőn

- Ti együtt…

- Lehet. – vontam vállat

- Az előbb fönt…

Ezek a rendesen megszerkesztett mondatok.

- Láttad?

- Igen. – bólintott

- Akkor biztos.

- De mért nem mondtátok?

- Nem kérdeztétek.

- De…

- Nyugi Eiji. Nem kell ennyire kiakadni.

- Bocsánat.

- Nekem nem hitték el, hogy jártok. – vont vállat Risa

- Risa! – állt fel hirtelen Atobe – Beszélhetnénk?

- Persze.

Kivonultak a folyosóra én pedig visszafordultam a többiekhez.

- Van még kérdés?

- Igen.

- Kikísér valaki a legközelebbi buszmegállóig minket?

- Máris mentek?

- A gépünk indul.

- Oh!

- Majd én, kikísérlek titeket. – ajánlotta fel Tezuka

- Naru? – jelent meg újra Risa

- Tessék?

- Holnap délután mit csinálsz? – vigyorgott rám

- Nem utaztok haza?

- Atobe megígérte az öcsédnek, hogy játszanak holnap délután.

- Remek.

A következő tízperc búcsúzkodással és öltözködéssel telt. Majd mikor végre mindenki elment Fáradtan dőltem végig a kanapén.

- Mit csinálsz? – jelent meg felettem Shun-chan

- Pihenek.

- Menj arrébb!

Lefeküdt ő is mellém.

- Amikor még kicsi voltál sokat aludtunk így. – jegyeztem meg a hajával babrálva

- Tudom. – fészkelte be magát szorosan mellém – Nee-chan?

- Hm?

- Meséljek valamit?

- Mit?

- Hallottam egy beszélgetést Okaa-sanék és Onii-chan szülei között.

- Nem illik hallgatózni.

- Rólatok beszéltek.

- Mármint rólam és Tezukáról?

- Igen.

- És mit mondtak.

- Nem tudhatom hisz nem illik hallgatózni.

- Vannak kivételes esetek.

- Arról beszéltek, hogy mennyire örülnek nektek és hogy már milyen régen vártak erre.

- Milyen régen? – ráncoltam a homlokom

- Ha jól vettem ki a szavaikból Oto-sanék osztálytalálkozója óta.

- Ez most komoly?

- Ezt hallottam.

- Kíváncsi lennék erről tud-e Tezuka.

- Onii-chan ismerve tud.

- Igaz. Tervezgessenek, csak amit akarnak. – vontam vállat gondolatban

- Nee-chan?

- Hm?

- Azért ugye nem adnál oda szívesebben senkinek, mint Miki-chant?

- Semmi pénzért nem adnálak oda. A kedvenc kisöcsém vagy.

- Köszönöm.

Pislogtam kettőt és legközelebb már arra ébredtem, hogy Okaa-san kelteget minket Shun-channal.

- Mért itt alszotok? – kérdezte, amikor látta, hogy kinyitom a szemem

- Hol itt? – értetlenkedtem, majd szép lassan felfogtam, hogy hol vagyok, Shun-chan még mindig hozzám bújva aludt, de valaki időközben betakart minket. Valószínűleg Tezuka lehetett miután hazajött. – Mennyi az idő? – fogalmaztam át a kérdést

- Éjfél van.

- Hol voltatok ennyi ideig? Mondtam, hogy legkésőbb 11-re hozd haza. – fordítottam Oto-san felé a fejem, aki ott állt nem messze Okaa-san mögött

- A forgalom. – mondta komolyan

- Most az egyszer még elnézem. – mosolyodtunk el egyszerre

- És ti hogy-hogy itt alszotok? – tért vissza az eredeti témához Okaa-san

- Tezuka kikísérte a fiúkat a buszhoz, mi meg, meg akartuk várni. Aztán elaludtunk.

- És hol van most Tezuka-kun?

- Gondolom, a szobájában alszik.

- És Miki-chan?

- Ő biztos, hogy a szobájában alszik.

- Felmentek?

Ránéztem az öcsémre. Olyan békésen aludt mellettem, mint egy kis angyal.

- Olyan nyugodt. Amúgy is olyan morcos, amikor felébresztik.

- Az te vagy.

- Igaz. De akkor is hagy aludjon.

Miután Okaa-sanék magunkra hagytak minket szinte egyből vissza is aludtam. Másnap reggel Miki-chan ébresztet és előadott egy tíz perces féltékenységi jelenetet, hogy ő mért nem aludhatott velünk. Shun-chan nyugtatgatta, mert én túl kómás voltam ahhoz is, hogy kinyissam a szemem. Végül Oto-san feltűnése segített felkelni.

Végülis vettem Tezukának rendes ajándékot is. Kapott egy szerencse pólót, amiben játszhat Madridban és mellé még egy csomó praktikus dolgot az utazáshoz. Bár szerinte túlzásba vittem, de még soha nem vásároltam be a barátomnak az utazására, úgyhogy kiéltem minden vágyam rajta. Igaz, ha ez a dolog tartós lesz és Tezuka befut, majd hetente fog elutazni és akkor már nem leszek ennyire lelkes. Már megint irigylem Risáékat. Ő mehet mindenhová Atobéval.

Arra a rejtélyre is fény derült, hogy David mért lézengett állandóan az edzésünk környékén. Egyik délután végülis tényleg megvárt és Annáról kérdezgetett. Kiderült, hogy az esküvő másnapján mind a ketten David lakásán ébredtek érthetetlen okokból. David egy kiadós fejfájással együtt. Szerinte mind a ketten részegek voltak – bár ha Anna igazat mondott az egy pohár pezsgőről, akkor ezt csak ő hiszi így – és most nem tudja, Anna mit gondol és ezért akart vele beszélni, de nem volt bátorsága, mert úgyis csak veszekedés lett volna a vége, mint azon a bizonyos hétfőn is, amikor rájuk találtam. Végülis nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy beszéljen vele, viszont szerencsére a félelmei nem igazolódtak be. Míg félrevonultak beszélni az egész csapat őket nézte, de nem nagyon feszélyezte egyiküket sem. A beszélgetés vége az lett, hogy egymásnak estek, de a szó pozitív értelmében. Kaptak is egy kiadós füttykoncertet a csapattól. Tezuka is meglepetten nézte a jelenetet, amikor befutott. Egész héten a jókisfiút játszotta és eljött elém. Mi a saját füttykoncertünket már hétfő délután megkaptuk.

Tom az eredeti hajszínével újra hódított. Legalábbis végre sikerült levennie Martinát annyira a lábáról, hogy belemenjen egy randiba. Nem tudja még mire vállalkozott. July végül rájött, hogy a szegény és sánta gebe mégiscsak jobb, mint a gazdag vaddisznó és már teljesen elítélte a korábbi nézőpontját. Ezek után akkor lepődött meg legjobban, mikor töredelmesen bevallott mindent Bastiánnak Jhonatanról és a fiú közölte, hogy nem kell aggódnia, mert az öreg és gazdag nagybácsikájának ő lesz az egyetlen örököse. Ezek után két órán keresztül kellett gyakoroltatnom vele a normális légzést. Azért meg tudom érteni. Napokig tépelődött, a szíve és az esze között, erre kiderül, hogy tök feleslegesen.

A vasárnapi búcsúm Tezukától sokkal könnyebb volt, mint a legutóbbi kettő, amikor úgy köszöntem el, hogy azt hittem soha többé nem látom. Most tudtam, hogy csak egy hétre megy és utána visszajön. Hozzám. Nemcsak Németországba, hanem kifejezetten hozzám. Ez olyan boldogsággal töltött el, hogy végigvigyorogtam az utat a repülőtérig. Ezen Tezuka meg is sértődött, úgyhogy addig azt kellett bizonygatnom neki, hogy annak örültem már, amikor visszatér, még meg nem szólalt az első figyelmezés, hogy szálljon fel a gépre.

- Megyek! – vette fel a táskáját miután elhallgatott a hangosbemondó

- Ennyi? – néztem rá felháborodva

- Úgyis örülsz, hogy elmegyek.

- Legalább most ne játszd a sértődött kisfiút. Miután felszállsz erre a gépre lesz rá egy heted. De ajánlom, hogy mire hazaérsz, nagyon jó kedved legyen.

- Most is te rontottad el.

- Olyan vagy, mint egy sértődékeny kölyök. Az öcsém érettebben viselkedik nálad.

- És akkor mit vársz?

- Azt hogy búcsúzz el tisztességesen, szállj fel a gépre, Madridban alázz le mindenkit és boldogan gyere haza HOZZÁM egy arany serleggel a kezedben.

- Majd írok egy listát és pipálgatok.

Megforgattam a szemem és kivettem egy papírt és egy tollat a táskájából. Azért tudtam egyből, hogy hol van, mert én is segédkeztem a cuccai összepakolásánál. Hogy pontos legyek, elraktam neki néhány papírt és két tollat, majd lefeküdtem az ágyára és néztem, ahogy minden mást összecsomagol, ami még a listán volt. Még szerencse, hogy ezek voltak a legelején.

Ráfirkantottam a lap legtetejére az „elbúcsúzni" szót és átnyújtottam neki. Miután elolvasta felhúzta a fél szemöldökét és úgy nézett fel rám.

- Na, mire vársz? Nincs sok időnk. – vigyorodtam el


End file.
